Finding Your Way Back Home
by Emerald Alitrex
Summary: Sequel to Nemo Est Soleus:No One is Alone. After turning back into a human with the Chameleon Arch after the events of Doomsday, Rebecca is left at Oxford to start her whole life over. What happens when her job at UNIT leads her down a path back to the people she'd never thought she'd see again. Not vital to read all of NES but helpful. Jack/OC Rose/10 Series 3 and 4. Rose is back!
1. Always Starting Over

**AN: To my old readers Hello again and welcome to the new ones. **

**I'm glad to be back with the Sequel to Nemo Est Soleus: No One is Alone. Warning: This will be a slight Torchwood Crossover but not enough to really ruin anything for you at this point… maybe later I might change that but for now… you're just going to meet some characters.**

**For those of you who didn't read it or for those of you who want a bit of a refresher I am going to give you the fastest summary that I think I can give of a 200k+ fic.**

**Rebecca, a 17 year old girl from a negligent home gets an internship through Oxford University on the recommendation of her professor River Song to study at an archaeological dig site. There, using her brains to help the Doctor defeat the Mantodea, she is invited about the TARDIS and the two then meet Rose. They continue their travels through time and space until she receives a call from home saying her father has died.**

**Upon his death, her mother tells her once the funeral is over to get her things out of the house and not to come back. Finding some boxes in the attic to pack with, Rebecca discovers she's adopted and along with all the adoption papers, she finds a pocket watch that seems broken but she keeps anyway as one of the only keys to her past. Once back aboard the TARDIS, the three continue traveling and Rebecca meets Jack Harkness and the two immediately hit it off and fall in love.**

**On satellite 5 in the Parting of Ways, Rebecca and Jack confess their love for each other only for Jack to be shot and killed by a Dalek, not before Rebecca holds him and sings a lullaby to him before he 'passes on'. Rose, the now regenerating Doctor and Rebecca leave to go back to London for Christmas.**

**Soon after the start of series 2 right after New Earth and Rebecca being flirted with by the Face of Boe. Rebecca rediscovers her pocket watch and shows the Doctor who makes her open it and shows her that she is really a Time Lady, the daughter of Rassilon. The three continue traveling and Rose and the Doctor get together, eventually getting engaged after discovering Rose wasn't aging anymore, thanks to the help of BAD WOLF. **

**However, nothing good seems to last and Rebecca hits her head during the events of Doomsday and Army of Ghosts as well as being shot by a Dalek and her regeneration cycle seems to not be working properly so the Doctor transforms her back into a Human using the Chameleon Arc. Not long after he and Rose are separated, a whole universe apart and that leads us to here.**

**Without further ado, Here is the First Chapter of Finding Your Way Back Home: **

**Chapter One: Always Starting Over**

The carillon at Oxford rang out, proclaiming the time was nine a.m. that cool September morning when Rebecca found herself in a strange bed. She untangled herself from the throw blanket she was wrapped in and looked around at the blank cream walls that made up the room she was in. She sat up and rolled her shoulders back before stretching out her tight muscles. She saw her phone and her journal on the end table as well as her art supplies in the corner of the room, stacked neatly in a crate. This definitely wasn't Rose's flat and it definitely wasn't the TARDIS

"What the hell?" she muttered getting out of bed and padding over to the window where she drew the curtains back to reveal the quiet bustle of Oxford. She blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing it correctly before picking up her journal and seeing a note fall out.

She quickly picked up the note and began scanning it.

_Read from New Year's forward. I'm so, so sorry._

"Sorry for what?" she asked herself before plopping back on the bed with her journal and starting where the Doctor had instructed her to begin. She tore through the pages of her journal, seeing her own life as if it were someone else's story. She sat there staring at the pages desperate to understand why she couldn't remember any of this. Then she arrived at the last entry which was written in someone else's hand. The Doctors.

She read an explanation of all the events that had happened at Canary Wharf from his perspective although he seemed a bit unclear on quite a few things having not been there himself to experience. But he deducted what he could and told her the story of how he and Rose were two star-crossed lovers now separated by a universe and how he once more was the last of the Time Lords.

_I have the watch. I'll return it to you should our paths ever cross again. But being a time lord is a curse Rebecca. You watch everyone you love die until there's nothing and no one left…_

Several tear-stained pages later, Rebecca read his final notes on what he had done.

_Welcome to Oxford where your timeline would've always lead you eventually. I've gotten you set up with everything you need. Welcome to your new flat. Rent is taken care of for well… until you decide you want to move. Your timetable of classes is on your desk with all of your books, a laptop and keys to your TARDIS blue mini, the car you always wanted. There's a bank card and a credit card and there's a number for Kate Stewart, a researcher for UNIT. You know you're gonna be bored with just classes. Give her a ring. The position is already available for you. All you need to do is call. And if you don't within the next month, UNIT will come looking for you because they'll think you've gone into a depressive funk. _

_Be fantastic Rebecca. I know you will be. Prove me right. _

Her eyes brimming with tears, Rebecca set the book down and took a few deep breaths before she struggled to fight back the tears. It only took a few minutes until her resolve broke and the tears came streaming down her cheeks, mascara smudging, leaving a sorrowful black trail behind it.

Rebecca had felt alone many times before in her life… but she had never felt quite as lonely as she did those first few days at Oxford. That first night she laid in bed restless, tossing and turning, jumping with every creak, the tick of the clock haunting her. She must've double checked that she locked the flat's door a dozen times, that all the windows were closed and locked, the blinds drawn that she would be safe. Something she hadn't had to worry about in a while.

The next few days passed slow as molasses. She moved from place to place silently without much interest, picking up groceries, eating meals in the silence of her empty flat. She explored the libraries at Oxford and brought her textbooks along for the ride, she would read and outline for hours that week before classes began.

The first day of classes, Rebecca stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes and marveled at how defined her cheekbones had become, how sunken in her features and how dull her eyes looked. She found a box with all of her cosmetics in it and caked foundation onto her face and outlined her eyes in the fifty-first century eye liner she and Rose loved.

Just thinking of her best friend made the tears an eminent threat once more. She brushed back the tears with her pointer finger and stared at herself in the mirror for another moment.

_Wake up Rebecca. You can't mope over them forever. Not Jack, Not Rose and Not Doc. Put on some make up and get ready to face the world. Put on your personal war paint. _ She reached into her closet and forced herself to look past all the black that she wanted to wear to show her mourning and picked out a cranberry blouse and a navy cardigan, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots. She put on some lipstick and forced herself to smile in the mirror.

_God, make me brave for life: oh, braver than this._

_Let me straighten after pain, as a tree straightens after the rain,_

_Shining and lovely again._

_God, make me brave for life; much braver than this._

_As the blown grass lifts, let me rise_

_From sorrow with quiet eyes,_

_Knowing Thy way is wise._

_God, make me brave, life brings_

_Such blinding things._

_Help me to keep my sight;_

_Help me to see aright_

_That out of dark comes light."_

She prayed, grabbing her books and her timetable, slinging her tote-bag over her shoulder and headed out the door of her flat and down to her first class; Introduction to World Archaeology.

Her class was small only containing twenty people or so. The same twenty people she'd have in all of her classes due to the small exclusivity of the program. It was a surprise however when Professor Anthony Williams was not the one who showed up but instead, Professor River Song took over.

"Sorry sweeties, Professor Williams is ill today so I'm just here to be going over the syllabus with you." Rebecca stared jaw dropped for a moment before quickly settling into taking notes on the syllabus River had handed her.

"Professor, fancy seeing you here," Rebecca said at the end of the class once everyone else had left.

"How many times do I need to tell you it's River?" she said before bringing the younger girl into a hug. "It's good to see you sweetie. You look better than I expected."

"What are you expecting?"

"A bit more tired, less bright eyed, more mournful you."

"You almost did see that, I put on enough makeup to cover the models at fashion week this morning and purposely decided against black."

"Good choice. The boy three seats behind you thought you looked hot." Rebecca let out a small laugh, the first time she'd laughed in weeks.

"Doesn't matter, not interested."

"He's not your type anyway. Too skinny, and sounds like his balls haven't dropped yet." Rebecca fought back a laugh but let it escape.

"That's the Rebecca I like to see… the happy one. It's a good look on you sweetie."

"Enough about me… what about you? How are you doing?"

"Can't complain. I'm just helping out my little brother with his classes and I'm here to give you your new timetable. It's a bit cramped I'm sorry." River handed her a new sheet of paper with a list of times on it.

"This can't be right, all my classes on Mondays?"

"UNIT contacted the school and under special circumstances separate sections of the classes have been added so you can do all your classes one day a week and work for them the rest of it."

"I haven't even called UNIT yet for my job. Who says I even want it?"

"You will sweetie. It may not seem like the greatest of jobs but trust me when I say that your path would not be nearly as good without it."

"You can see timelines?" Rebecca asked surprised. "I just assumed that you were from my future."

"Bit of both… Spoilers. Tell you what, come round for some wine to my place tomorrow night after your first day of work."

"I haven't even talked to UNIT I don't have a job yet River."

"Soon sweetie… I'd give it twenty seconds." And as if on cue Rebecca's cellphone began to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rebecca said as she grabbed the phone from her purse and answered.

"Rebecca Goodman."

"Hello, this is Kate Stewart from the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce research division. We-"

"I know who you are; the Doctor mentioned that I'd be hearing from you soon if I didn't get in contact with you guys first. I just assumed that when he said within a month, I'd actually have a month before I'd have to start over again."

"I'm sorry, the Doctor left me specific instructions to call you today at this time."

"Figures," Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes. "This is a research position? What kind of research am I expected to do?"

"It's a lot of reverse engineering from fallen pieces of technology. See why and how it failed. But of course there are ways of expansion. We have an unfinished sonic technology project that we were told you could possibly shed some light on. We'd love to have you come in as soon as possible."

"How does tomorrow sound?" Rebecca asked with a sigh.

"Absolutely perfect. Professor Song has all the information with her. Thank you so much Ms. Goodman! I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Tower."

"Tower?" Rebecca went to ask but discovered she had been hung up on.

"Kate's office is in the Tower of London sweetie."

"London? But that's what, two hours away?"

"About. The train would get you there only a few minutes faster. I'd just drive."

"I'm still not that used to driving on the left side of the road. Y'all are weird. The rest of the world goes to the right side."

"It's tradition." River said with an eye-roll. "Did you not pay attention during cultural anthropology?" She teased.

"Maybe I would have if my teacher were competent." She teased back. She smiled sadly, remembering her old life and River pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay sweetie. Now as promised, information on the new job and my address so we can pour ourselves some Pinot tomorrow."

"I'll drink to that," she said, glancing down at her watch. "Crap, now I have to get to class."

"Here, spinach salad, strawberries, sliced chicken, almonds, mango in a ginger vinaigrette."

"You're giving me your lunch?"

"No, I knew this would happen so I obviously got myself some mac and cheese in a pick two combo at the café down the street. So off you pop. Tomorrow, wine my flat."

"See you River!"

"See you sweetie." Rebecca rushed off to her next three classes and returned later to her flat exhausted and read over the information about her new job at UNIT thoroughly before showering and heading to bed for a night of fitful sleep.

She awoke early and pulled out some more professional looking clothes, grabbing a black dress, a blazer and a pair of pumps, putting on some makeup and grabbing a briefcase from the closet. She slung the bag over her shoulder and trekked to her car at six thirty that morning to make sure she was at her job by nine.

Her two hour car ride was made only slightly better by the recording of an Opera she had seen back in Paris, the same opera she had seen with Jack for her eighteenth birthday when they discovered the Phantom of the Opera. She let out a sigh and sang the mournful laments of the leading lady in the heavy rush hour traffic.

She arrived at the address and pulled up to a set of gates.

"Badge," a soldier said.

"Sorry, I-I don't have one yet. Today is my first day."

"Name."

"Rebecca Goodman," she said. The soldier checked her name off a clipboard and allowed her in. She parked her mini-cooper and shut off the ignition glancing at herself in the mirror and allowing herself a few deep breaths. She reapplied her lipstick and then stepped out of the car with her briefcase and walked toward the building.

She pushed opened the door and listened as her heels clicked against the tiled floors contrasting against the nearly silent steps of the soldiers in their shoes. She stopped at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kate Stewart."

"Take a seat," the young woman at the desk told her.

"Don't bother! Good morning Rebecca!" Kate said coming up beside her dressed in a suit. Kate quickly began to show Rebecca around the building, getting her an Identification badge, and showing her the various training facilities.

"Why do you have so many military personnel here?" Rebecca asked her. "There can't possibly be that much alien activity going around central London."

"If it even resembles alien in any way we have to send troops out and you'd be surprised how many times we have to. My father used to run this place. He worked with the Doctor many times."

"The Doctor never mentioned that but the Doctor never mentioned much about his past." Rebecca said thinking about her best friend.

"Speaking of the Doctor, unless you want to get your ear talked off and be bombarded with questions about him, do not mention the fact that you know him in front of Malcolm."

"Malcolm?"

"Dr. Malcolm Taylor, brilliant researcher, a tad eccentric, and a fan boy of the Doctor's. Can't wait to meet him. I'm sure it'll happen one day but until then he just bothers everyone who does know him or has met him with questions."

"Lovely," Rebecca said a bit sarcastically and Kate laughed.

"You do need to meet him though. He'll be working in the lab with you quite frequently."

"Alright then, anything else?"

"He's named measurements after himself…."

"He… he what?"

"I don't quite understand it but, Malcolm has named this wave parcel thing after himself calling it a Malcolm."

"Oh lord. Alright, this'll be an interesting experience." Rebecca pushed her door open into the lab to discover a middle aged Welshman reading a case file.

"Hello, Dr. Taylor. I'm Rebecca Goodman and I'm going to be working with you."

"Hello! Ms. Goodman it is an honor to work with any of the companions of the Doctor. It is a complete privilege."

"Who told you?"

"No one, I read the file about the incident on Downing Street."

"I'm in the records?"

"Of course, so is Rose Tyler, Harriet Jones, and Indra Ga-"

"Oh… of course," Rebecca stopped him. "I'm only human like you Malcolm." _Partial lie_. "Just an average nineteen year old girl." _Also partial lie._ "No need to get so excited."

"Wait, why do we have a child working in the lab Kate? What are her qualifications?" Malcolm asked.

"Nineteen is legally an adult. I can vote, get married and in this country I can have a drink. So please don't call me a child."

"She comes with recommendations from the Doctor himself." Malcolm shook his head a bit and walked over to a piece of metal.

"Any idea what that is, Malcolm?" Kate asked.

"Looks a bit like a fuel injector."

"It's an instrument." Rebecca told them, having seen the same one inside of Henry Van Statten's museum in 2012.

"How'd you know that?"

"I've played it before. Here," she picked it up and started playing her lullaby.

"How much technology can you identify?" Malcolm asked her.

"A fair amount, I certainly haven't see everything."

"Can we put her in the archives then? We have so many things that she could identify!" Malcolm said excitedly.

"Oh now I'm wanted?" Rebecca murmured and Kate shot her a look.

"Yes, but that is not what she was hired for. She was hired to continue Toshiko's work on the sonic modulator."

"I have to confess Kate, I know much of the theory behind sonic technology but I've never actually worked with its engineering." Rebecca told her uneasily.

"Well most of the engineering is done for you, it just needs some tweaking." Kate explained. "Malcolm, show her station, remind her that she does have a lunch break and under no circumstances, are you to ask about the Doctor!"

"But-"

"No buts, Malcolm. Leave the girl alone. She's been through enough." Rebecca sighed at that. It was very true and starting over here less than a week after her life had been uprooted and turned on its head, wasn't exactly comforting.

"So here is your lab station… if you need more room or anything… feel free to move around and take anything you need. The stuff for the sonic modulator is in the back. If you need anything just ask…and we normally take lunch around oneish if that's alright. I'll show you the cafeteria or I could a recommend a few places down the road."

"Thanks… Malcolm." She said setting her briefcase down on a desk and grabbing a labcoat off the hook, pulling it on before grabbing a spare clipboard and taking notes on her findings and examining the work her predecessor had left behind.

"Malcolm? I have a question." She asked calling him over. "Toshiko wrote in shorthand that I'm not familiar with. Do you understand it?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I can see if Kate can authorize a trip for you to see her though. This is all very classified. Can't talk about it over the phone."

"The UN doesn't have secure phone lines or video chats?"

"We thought it was secure until your friend easily hacked our system from a home computer with no specific hacking training."

"Ah… fair point. I'll talk to her about it." Rebecca continued her research and found that she actually enjoyed getting her hands on some alien tech, if only to serve as a distraction. She took her lunch break with Malcolm who she could tell was struggling to not ask any questions about the Doctor so she instead pestered him with questions about his work and the so called famous unit he had named after himself which he explained in great detail.

After a full day of work she retired to River's well decorated flat that overlooked the whole university where the two gossiped and indulged in a bottle of Pinot and some good Chinese takeout. When she sure that she was clear headed enough to drive, Rebecca retired back to her flat and repeated her day at UNIT working there, Tuesday through Saturday, Sunday being her own personal day of rest and schoolwork and then Monday was her day at Oxford.

Rebecca soon fell into a routine, School, work, work, work, work, work, homework only to return to school the next day. Before she knew it, Rebecca was nearly finished with her first semester of university.

"Do you need time off to study for exams Rebecca? I could arrange that." Kate asked her.

"One day wouldn't be bad, but I think that I'm going to do fine. I've managed perfect scores the whole semester without having more than a day to do all my work."

"That's our girl. After finals do you want to switch to a Monday through Friday schedule?"

"Is that okay?"

"Anything is fine. Hell, if you told me you wanted to work for 72 hours straight once a week I'd probably let you."

"I'm only human Kate, I do need some sleep at some point." Rebecca said sadly. She was _only human_. That was never a bad thing. Humans were brilliant, but it wasn't what Rebecca was. She was Time Lord and to her it wasn't superiority that made her want to be a Time Lord. There was nothing superior about them, just differences. No it was the fact that she felt uncomfortable in her own skin with who she had reverted to being.

"Speaking of being only human, I'm so sorry that it's taken nearly four months for me to get your trip to Cardiff approved."

"It's been approved?"

"Finally, yes. It'll be in about a month at the start of the New Year. It's easier than trying to cram it into the end of year report. We booked you a hotel and you'll be compensated for meals and transportation, whether you chose to fly, take the train or drive."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Kate. I'll see you Tuesday."

"No, you have off Tuesday to celebrate the fact that you're done with your first semester in university. Do something you've been putting off like shopping or sight-seeing or reading that book on your shelf."

"You're sure?"

"I'll call you in if I need you. Go have fun. Good luck on your exams." Rebecca left with a smile and when Monday came she took all of her exams on by the horns and was free from school work for a while. She decided with her free day to go Christmas Shopping and to finally see the one site in London she had been completely avoiding. The Canary Wharf Memorial. It had gone up not long after she had arrived at Oxford but she never had time or enough will power to go…

So how she found herself three blocks away at a florist picking up a bouquet of pink and yellow roses in December's chill, came as a surprise to her. She walked down to the memorial, her heels clicking in time and she stood in front of the gray expanse of marble in front of her, hundreds of names etched into it and she found Rose and Jackie's names and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She traced the letters of their names with her bare finger tips, feeling the biting cold of the marble. She felt like she had to say something, a goodbye of sorts. She was at a loss for words and then suddenly a poem she had once heard came to mind.

"_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come._

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public  
doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good."_

Rebecca realized she was no longer talking about Rose or the Doctor but about Jack. In her mind it had only been about six months, in reality about a year and a half and it stung to know that she would never get see his smiling face again.

"That was beautiful," a Welshman said coming up behind her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"W.H. Auden, _Funeral Blues_." She answered turning to face him. "It felt fitting."

"It is. I feel the same. The world kept spinning even they were gone and you wish it had stopped…"

"Exactly. I mean for me… my whole life was uprooted and I had to start all over and had to learn to fall asleep alone, silence the ticking of clocks instead of the beat of someone's heart, to pull the shades at night and to make sure my door was locked so I felt safe again."

"And you had to learn to speak calmly like everything was okay when you just wanted to scream and shout and make it known that they were gone and that it wasn't okay!" The man agreed.

"And everything is different and you learn to appreciate those little quiet wins, when you can have a day with no unprompted tears and you stop counting the seconds and minutes and hours and days that you're alone as they go by and they fade into years. And before I had always been so independent, but with them, I felt…strong too. Like I could take on the world at any time and they would have my back… now it's just… just me."

"You can still take on the world I'm sure," the man told her and she smiled sadly at him. "I mean you kept going. You started over like you said and not everyone can cope. They cling on."

"It's true. But you… you just learn to live without. It's not like you ever achieve closure… you just learn to live with love and loss." Suddenly a shiver ripped through her.

"You're freezing. C'mon let's go get you warmed up. Coffee yeah?" Rebecca nodded and followed the man to a local coffee shop where they ordered their drinks.

"Can I get your name love?" the Barista asked her.

"Rebecca." She told him

"And your's mate?" the barista nodded to the man.

"Ianto." He said simply.

"Nice to put a name to the face," Rebecca said.

"Likewise." The two sat down with their coffees and then looked at each other and Rebecca giggled.

"What's funny?" Ianto asked her and she shrugged.

"We know so much about each other's feelings of darkness but nothing about anything else. Like what do you do for a living or where you're from?"

"Well I work for the government in Cardiff and I grew up in the Welsh countryside. You're obviously from America."

"Not necessarily I was adopted but I was raised in America… I currently live in Oxford and work in London."

"One hell of a commute I'll say."

"It's a pain…yes…but my flat's paid up so I'm not seeing a point in moving. I attend school in Oxford too so it's nice to be right there by the library and such."

"Sounds nice… I'm practically married to my job… not that there's anything wrong with it… it's just… a year ago I'd probably picture myself as possibly marrying someone and not being married to being a personal assistant a good portion of the time."

"I understand completely…" Rebecca nodded. "It's a miracle I come home most days, always working." And then suddenly her phone rang. She glanced at it. _Kate Stewart_

"Speaking of which…" she murmured. "It's my boss. Just a sec'" She clicked accept and brought her cell to her ear.

"Goodman."

"Rebecca, its Kate. We've had a small accident in the lab. I'm not sure what Malcolm's done to himself and I think that you would have a better idea than I would as to what's wrong. Are you anywhere close to London?"

"I'm at Canary Wharf. I'll be there soon." She sighed. She turned to Ianto and smiled at him sadly. "I hate to cut this short but apparently my lab director was in an accident and no one seems to know what he's working on so I have to go check it out. You said you live in Cardiff right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I'm actually visiting next month for business. Maybe we could do dinner and catch up…" she suggested, before slapping herself in the forehead. "That sounded really forward. I'm sorry… I'm not coming onto you…not that you aren't worthy or something because you seem like a very nice bloke and you're very attractive and if situations were different I'd probably be very interested in you but I'm gonna shut up now because I'm babbling."

Ianto let out a small laugh and just pulled a business card from the inner pocket of his suit and handed it to her. "Yes, that'd be lovely. That's my direct line so you'll get me."

"Good. Wait… here's my number." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled her cell phone number on it and her name with a smiley face.

"Great. We'll talk and plan. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise Ianto. Farewell." And with a final wave, Rebecca ran out into the street and back towards her Mini Cooper, which she fondly nicknamed Allonso for some odd reason.

She soon found herself in the UNIT Parking lot with a soldier immediately escorting her to the labs.

"Any idea of what happened to Malcolm?"

"No ma'am, he's apparently unconscious." The soldier told her as the navigated the halls.

"How long has he been out?"

"Thirty seven minutes." Kate told her coming out of the door of the lab. "Security saw him collapse and sent help." Rebecca nodded and went over to Malcolm's work station and saw the sonic modulator.

"Kate, I thought there was a strict Malcom doesn't touch the sonic stuff rule because he doesn't understand it."

"Yes, but you're usually here to enforce it." She said with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca put on a pair of thick flame retardant gloves and looked at the modulator.

"Is he really that thick?" she said after a moment examining it. Kate raised an eyebrow. Rebecca pulled her gloves off. "Nevermind this is Malcolm we're talking about. He knocked himself out. Put himself to sleep. The setting he has is used to induce Delta Waves which occur during stage 3 and 4 of the sleep cycle, so he's not unconscious… he's actually asleep. He should be up in about an hour"

"How'd you know what setting does what?"

"I…I don't know. I just do."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad we figured it out. Sorry to interrupt you on your day off."

"It's all right Kate. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home and get some rest," Rebecca said. Kate nodded at her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I know where you were and I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for your losses. I realize that this must be very hard for you. If you ever need someone to talk to or a friend just know that I am here for you."

"Thanks Kate. I'm glad to know I'm not alone." Rebecca sighed, wishing Kate had offered this aid earlier on but thankful none the less. She grabbed her bag and went back to her car, driving up to Oxford to settle in for a quiet night at home. She drove back and had settled in for the night when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ianto from before… I got back up to work to grab some things and then my co-worker said that when a girl gives you her number, you're supposed to call it and make sure it's not a fake."

"Sounds like he gets turned down a lot. Also why would I give you a fake number when I'm the one who asked you for dinner?"

"That's what my boss said. Owen's just a bit pessimistic when it comes to women I suppose. Some days I think he's the world's largest playboy and then others I think he couldn't get a girl if he tried."

"It happens, we all have our off days."

"Not my boss. Biggest flirt in the universe."

"I knew someone like that." Rebecca said sadly thinking of Jack.

"Was everything alright at work? You seemed to be rushed before."

"My lab manager knocked himself out working with some equipment. He slept it off, he'll be fine other than having hell to pay when I yell at him for touching equipment he's not allowed to and for ruining my first real day off in the past four months."

"I'd be very afraid if I were him."

"Nah, I'm not that scary when I'm angry." She told him and the two continued chattering on later into the night before saying goodbye.

Christmas was on her before she knew it and Rebecca spent her Christmas eve in her lab pensive, staring off into space, lost in memories.

"Rebecca?" Kate called out. "I think we've spotted him."

"Spotted who?"

"The Doctor. Well, spotted isn't the best term but we've reports of a flying blue police box and killer robotic Christmas trees."

"He's definitely involved. Is there anything we can do?"

"The reports are from differing areas. Last time the TARDIS was spotted was near Peckham though. Anything of importance there?"

"Rose's flat was there." Rebecca said sadly, thinking back to her last Christmas which had been spent there. "But she's gone now."

"I'll keep you updated if anything else is brought to my attention."

"Thanks Kate." Rebecca said gathering her lab materials together.

"You're out of it. Go home early. It's Christmas eve."

"It's not like I have anyone to really spend it with. All I really have are memories."

"Then think of the times of old, before things went wrong. But do not dwell."

"Thanks Kate." Rebecca grabbed her things and drove back to Oxford, only stopping at a bakery to pick up a cupcake.

"Happy Birthday Doc." She whispered when she got back to her place with the Banana cupcake. "I hope that wherever you are you're happy and you're safe. I know you're doing something crazy right now but it would be my Christmas wish if you came back. I just… I just want my best friends back."

She played some Christmas music on the upright piano she had purchased for the small flat and then played her lullaby thinking of Jack when her phone rang.

"I'm not quite sure what he's done but he's dried up the Thames. We also had to shoot down a ship." Kate told her.

"Imagine the explanation we're going to have to come up with for that." Rebecca said with a groan. "Yes, the Thames was dried up in the middle of December because of a solar flare, at night, on Christmas Eve. Last Christmas we had blood control, this year it was only a space ship that was blown up over London. Yes it'll go over splendidly."

"Actually the Thames emptying we can explain with these pipes we have to prevent floods, we can say the flood draining tunnels were accidentally opened, which is what we're going to assume the Doctor had something to do with. You're going to have a field day with the space ship parts once they're salvaged later this week."

"Malcolm's gonna wet his pants with excitement."

"That's not far from the truth." Kate laughed. "Alright I'm going to go spend Christmas with my children. I'll see you when you come in next on Boxing Day."

"No, I'm actually working tomorrow. Someone's needed in the laboratory every day. Since Malcolm actually has a family I told him I'd take the Christmas Shift, especially since I'm going to Cardiff right after the New Year and he's gonna have to work an extra day since I'll be gone on one of my shifts where I'm by myself."

"You're a good person Rebecca, never change. I'll see you in two days! Have fun sifting through debris."

"Oh I will." Rebecca said sarcastically before hanging up her phone. She stared at it and began looking through her contacts wondering if she should call her mother and wish her a merry Christmas before she went to mass. She was scrolling through her contacts when she passed 'Doctor'.

"I wonder…" She stared at the call button for a moment before deciding to do it, hitting the green button and holding it to her ear.

It rang, which in itself gave her hope because it meant that he hadn't disconnected her completely. But after six rings it went to voicemail.

"You've reached the Doctor…."

"AND TEAM TARDIS!" She heard Rose laugh in the background after her outburst.

"And team TARDIS," he amended. "Please leave your name, emergency, location and date and we'll try and get to you as soon as possible." And then suddenly it beeped.

"Doc, it's… It's me. Happy Christmas and Happy Birthday. I'm sitting alone in my flat, wondering how on Earth you drained the Thames but am slightly in awe of it…. I miss you… and traveling. I'm working for UNIT and being Fantastic like you told me to be… but it's not the same… come back and don't travel alone, okay? You need someone… and I'm available if you'll take me back… Love you Doc…" and she hung up with tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later she gathered the strength to call her adopted mother and wish her well despite several poison like remarks being shot back at her throughout the call. She however maintained her composure and held her tongue. She hung up the phone and then wondered…Jack…

But she couldn't bring herself to hit the call button for him. He was dead. And if by some miracle he did answer, she had no idea what she could say. _It's been two years and I still miss you every day. The pain of losing you never went away, it just got a little easier to deal with and is no longer constantly crippling and maybe at some point I'll be able to move on but I still love all of you_. It didn't quite roll off the tongue so she settled in with a cup of egg nog and a book called "Game of Thrones" and spent her night alone.

Christmas Day was much the same with UNIT being nearly empty for the holiday and just sifting through debris like Kate had warned her. Her most interesting finding was an abundant amount of spider silk which she found odd but not incredibly surprising if it were of Alien origin since she had met the empress of the Mantodea.

After eating her bagged lunch, she called River and wished her a Happy Christmas.

"What are your plans for the holiday River?"

"Christmas Dinner with my parents, grandparents, Tony, the husband, his brother and his wife… the whole gang. I'd invite you but… it's a bit complicated."

"Sounds crowded and besides Christmas is family time. I wouldn't want to take you away from yours."

"What're you doing?"

"Investigating the space ship blown up over London last night…"

"Ah… the Racnoss ship."

"So that's the type of Alien they are? Thanks. Racnoss as in

'rac'… as in Arachnid? That would explain all the spider silk."

"Yeah that'd be it. Just wait for next Christmas… It's sure to be interesting. I can give you that." Rebecca smiled.

"Don't suppose you can tell me where I'll be in my life by next Christmas?"

"Happy. A lot happier than you are now… and not alone." River said.

"Sounds wonderful." She sighed with a smile. "Just thought I'd call and say hello. Merry Christmas River."

"You too sweetie." With that she hung up and decided… Ianto was spending his first Christmas without his loved one… and it would be hard and he'd probably need the comfort.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ianto? It's Rebecca…from Canary Wharf… I just… I know today's your first Christmas without her… and I figured it'd be hard. I know mine was granted it had only been a day but… still I just wanted to call and check on you… see if you needed a friend."

"I'm… I'm doing okay actually… I'm working... Sad isn't it?"

"I am too. Gave the people with families a chance to spend it with them. I've got no one here so it worked out well for everyone else."

"I could've gone to my sisters… but we're not very close. Didn't really want to be there with my brother-in-law… he's a bit of a wanker." Rebecca giggled. "But he's family. What can you do? You have any siblings?"

"I'm adopted and don't get along with my adopted mother. She hated me from the start. I was sort of a replacement since their own children died and I didn't fill the void in the way they hoped… but their negligence made me who I am today… guess it's not too bad."

"That's a good way to look at it I suppose… not the best life but you make the most of it"

"I'd drink to that." Rebecca said causing Ianto to laugh.

A

"Well we'll drink to it when you come visit Cardiff for your trip next month. I'm excited to see you again."

"Me too, It'll be such a nice change of scene."

"Week and a half right?"

"Yeah my trip is on the second and I'll be arriving mid-morning. My consultation appointment is at 11:45 that morning."

"I'd suggest we grab lunch but I have an appointment at that time as well."

"Dinner'll have to do. Besides I prefer dinner to lunch any day."

"Why? Drinking is acceptable at dinner?"

"Well that's not my reasoning for it but I just prefer foods that you tend to eat at dinner. I love pasta and its more acceptable at Dinner for some reason. I like evening anyway. More to talk about as in what happened throughout the day."

"All valid reasons. I'm quite fond of brunch. I love breakfast food."

"I'm not big on breakfast food. Probably because I ate it a lot growing up. I cooked for myself a lot and I didn't know how to make much when I was younger so I made a lot of eggs and cereal. I can cook a wide variety of food now but I don't think I knew how to cook anything other than those two things until I was maybe twelve."

"Didn't your adopted parents worry about you burning yourself?"

"They didn't care about me much at all. Which is whatever. Self sufficient is my middle name." Ianto laughed a little when suddenly the call seemed interrupted.

"Rebecca? I have to go something came up at work and I'm needed. Happy Christmas. I'll call you later in the week so we can work out the details for dinner."

"Of course Ianto. Happy Christmas, Be Well."

And suddenly the rest of her week began to fly by, days filled with work and nights filled with attempts to decipher notes on the sonic modulator and reading.

New Year's Eve she spent alone in her flat with a bottle of Champagne and her journal and the thought of forming a New Year's Resolution to keep moving forward and not get stuck living in the past.

"To Always Starting Over." She said to herself before drinking her champagne and ringing in the New Year with thoughts of Jack and a song playing on her iPod from 2014 played and the lyrics fit perfectly.

_And my love our life is over_

_But love I'll make you one last vow._

_To start over and over somehow._

_My new life starts right now._

**AN: No Jack yet **** But soon. Very soon. Polyvore is updated for those of you who remember it exists. I do. I update it frequently. And um… yeah… I hope you all enjoyed it and that you review, favorite and follow.**

**Happy Holidays! **

**Emma**


	2. An Everlasting Vow to Find My Way to You

**AN: Welcome back! So sorry for the long wait but I had finals and the stomach flu which lead to a slow writing process! But I'm off for the month and will hopefully update soon.**

**Updated the Polyvore account for those of you who follow it. Links in my profile.**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter Two: An Everlasting Vow to Find My Way to You**

Rebecca was blessed to have New Year's Day off to prepare for her trip so she could go and do some shopping. She bought a new red dress to wear to dinner with Ianto the following evening, straying from her signature blue, deciding to wear a smart skirt suit to her meeting with Toshiko and the rest of the Torchwood three team earlier in the day.

The ride to Cardiff was relaxing to Rebecca as she sang along to some music in the car and enjoyed the scenery. She arrived early and checked into her Hotel room, which overlooked the bay to her delight and she took her sketch pad out and drew the view before heading over to the tourism building which was the secret entrance to the so called 'Hub.'

"Hello?" Rebecca asked ringing the bell only to be surprised by an appearance from Ianto.

"Rebecca! I didn't know you were going to be here! Do you need help finding a hotel or a map or something?" he asked stepping from behind the counter to hug her.

"Ianto, it's great to see you," she smiled. "However, I have an 11:45 with Toshiko."

"You work for UNIT? I thought Dr. Taylor was stopping by."

"You know Malcolm? He's not allowed to work on the sonic modulator anymore after he put himself to sleep using a setting for Delta Waves. I'm the most qualified researcher because I have some prior experience and theoretical knowledge on it."

"I thought you were just an undergrad researcher."

"And I thought you worked for the government as a PA?"

"I sort of do. I'm practically everyone's PA here. I fetch coffee I do computer hacking, do what they need me to do."

"Torchwood's a bit beyond the government, wouldn't you say so?" Rebecca asked. He nodded.

"I can see that. Well let me show you around. This way," he held open a door for her and she followed him down a corridor, past a door shaped much like a gear and into the "Hub". Rebecca gazed around and up, looking at the many different sectors and then suddenly hearing a screech and dropping down.

She glanced back up and saw a Pterodactyl flying overhead.

"Why do you have a dinosaur?"

"A better question is why don't you have a dinosaur?" Ianto joked.

"Flats not big enough for it I suppose." Rebecca laughed. "Where'd she even come from?"

"She came through the rift that runs through Cardiff… The rift is"

"It's a rift in space and time. I know. I was there when it was created."

"Wait… What?" Ianto asked confused. "It's several hundred years old."

"It's from 1869. Christmas Eve…It's complicated…" she laughed as Ianto, shook his head and continued leading her around. He led her to the mortuary and was trying to introduce the man in the lab coat to her.

Ianto began to introduce the "This is-"

"The devilishly handsome, talented Dr. Owen Harper, and you are?"

"Not impressed by your introduction." Rebecca answered sassily. "Oh? You meant my name? Rebecca Goodman UNIT. Here to discuss some things about a sonic modulator with Toshiko."

"Well she's a tad busy now. Gwen and Jack sent something to her to analyze."

"I've got tomorrow as well. I can wait." Rebecca said. "Maybe we can do lunch then Ianto since we're each other's appointments."

"Wait… Ianto that's the girl who you told me asked you to dinner?"

"And you're the one who assumed I gave him a fake number?" Rebecca retorted.

"Why would you want to go out with a guy like Ianto?" Owen said.

"He's a much better catch than you, that's for sure."

"I for the record think Owen's a catch," an Asian woman said descending a set of stairs. "Toshiko Sato… I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Yes! We did when the aliens crashed into Big Ben! I met you at the hospital. You were a medic then I think!"

"Undercover yes! You were with the Doctor. Glad to meet you again. Come why don't we begin discussing it while Ianto gets lunch?"

"I guess a rain check on lunch then?" Rebecca turned to Ianto.

"I'm yours all night so we can just wait. I think we're having Chinese. What do you like?"

"Whatever you recommend I'm not picky."

"They have a brilliant Chicken and Broccoli." Ianto told her.

"Sounds lovely." She nodded, smiling. "I'll see you in a bit then." She walked toward Toshiko's desk and sitting down, the two beginning to discuss the sonic modulator as well as Malcolm Taylor's slight insanity.

"He actually knocked himself out?" Tosh asked Rebecca surprised when she told her the story of being called into UNIT by a panicked Kate Stewart because Malcolm was unconscious.

"Yeah, he's not allowed to play with the sonic stuff and when I'm there he's good and normally doesn't but since I had my first day off when he was working on his regular schedule, he decided to act like a child."

"Sounds like Malcolm," the two woman laughed, when there was a beeping noise coming from the door Rebecca had entered with Ianto. "That'll be Jack and Gwen with my samples."

"Tosh, Jack and I gotcha a nice translator is what we're thinking," a dark haired Welsh woman said, descending the stairs toward Tosh's desk.

"Of course," Tosh agreed grabbing the item from her. Rebecca looked at her oddly, noticing the uncanny resemblance she had to Gwyneth from 1869 Cardiff at the creation of the Rift with Charles Dickens that Christmas Eve and she smiled, remembering meeting one of her favorite authors.

"Who's this then?"

"Sorry, I'm Rebecca Goodman. I'm here on a consultation from UNIT about Tosh's work on the Sonic Modulator. How do you do?" she said offering the woman a hand.

"Gwen Cooper. Second in Command here at Torchwood. Welcome." She said shaking her hand.

"Thank you," Rebecca smiled when Ianto came up behind them with bags of Chinese food.

"Chinese has arrived." Ianto announced. "To the conference room."

"Good, I'm starving." An American voice that was so familiar to Rebecca responded, causing her to look up and in that instant the two locked eyes.

"Gwen cuff her."

"Jack, what're you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Jack this is Rebecca, she's the visiting researcher from UNIT." Ianto tried to explain.

"How are you here?" Rebecca asked shocked. "I don't understand. Jack, how are you here?"

"I'll be asking the questions here. Now Gwen cuff her and bring her to the conference room."

"Jack-"Gwen protested.

"NOW Gwen. That is an order." He barked and Rebecca saw him reach towards his waist where he no doubt had a gun holster. Rebecca didn't argue and allowed herself to be cuffed, following him to the conference room where plates, silverware and chopsticks were already laid out on the table.

"Ianto, clear the table of the silverware." Jack ordered as Gwen pushed Rebecca down into a seat, uncuffing her. "The rest of you leave."

"Jack you look like you're about to kill her, maybe one of us should stay." Ianto suggested.

"I'll be fine Ianto," Rebecca said looking at him. "Jack won't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" Jack said glaring at her coldly. "Who are you? Why are you here and what the hell do you want from me?"

"Jack, it's me… Rebecca. It's really me. I thought you were dead!" she said tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't believe that you're who you say you are."

"Let me prove it to you. Please…"she begged.

"There's no way you can prove it." He said. "Rebecca Goodman wouldn't be caught dead here after she did what she's done."

"Done what? Lost everything in her life that she's ever loved?" Rebecca retorted. "Jack I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I thought you were dead. I've mourned your loss every day since then. I cried so much over your body that Daleks didn't even deem me a threat to them."

"Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asked.

"She's impersonating someone from my past."

"It's not impersonation if I'm actually myself." Rebecca argued. "How can I prove to you that it's me? That I'm really here."

"Something only the two of us would understand." Jack said.

"Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 5" Rebecca said simply and Jack's eyebrow rose.

"Are we supposed to understand what that means?" Gwen asked.

"It's the Pilgrim's hands scene from Romeo and Juliet." Ianto piped up. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Our first kiss happened right after that… well after an interruption from Doc and you having to calm me down because I was freaking out as usual."

"It's in the journal I found with her stuff. She could be lying about how she knows," Owen said holding up her TARDIS journal and tossing it onto the table.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ THAT!" Rebecca yelled at him. "That's my journal. You could change the course of human history with what's written in there."

"No, Owen's right." Gwen said. "If it's in the journal and she's some sort of shape shifter than she could know."

"I know because I was there. I lived it through!" Rebecca said agitated. She looked up at Jack's eyes and saw that he had seen much more hurt and pain since they had last seen each other on that night on the game station.

"I can't believe you." He said, shaking his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"What about this?" she said undoing the clasp on her necklace, holding the chain with her TARDIS key and Jack's ring in her hand. "Tell me how I got this." She held her hand out to him and dropped the ring in his hand.

"That's mine. Where did you get this?" he ordered.

"You put it on that chain in 200,100 on the Game station right before we started fighting for our lives and the lives of all of human kind, telling me you couldn't shoot a damn while wearing it and that you wanted me to keep it safe."

"In the journal." Owen said a moment later.

"But the ring… she's right… that's my exact ring." Jack said examining it, before slipping it back onto the chain.

"Are there any aliens that can do such good shape shifting?" Tosh asked. "I don't think they could do it with such precision."

_Zygons could,_ Rebecca mused just watching them around her. Jack caught eyes with her.

"I want to believe it's you." He said. "But I can't without proof."

"Our last night together…on the TARDIS, right after Cardiff and the Slitheen… you had a nightmare about Gray and I sang you to sleep. And when I sang you to sleep… to eternal sleep less than 24 hours later… I sang the same song."

"It says she sang in the journal." Owen said after a moment.

"But it doesn't say what I sang, does it?" Rebecca looked at him. "Why would I have to write the words to my own song down?"

"Sing it," Jack said looking at her. And she nodded at him before taking a deep breath and singing the words that she had sang herself to sleep with so many times and to him those final two.

"_If there are times, you find that you are feeling weak, lie next to me. I'll hold you till you fall asleep. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain. I'm always on your side._" Rebecca got up from her spot and started to walk towards Jack, her light voice still carrying through her shakiness.

"_Hold on to me, I'll steal you from the hardest day. Don't be afraid, you have me here to guide your way. Through storms I will be here, I will not disappear always by your side. Always  
Always, Always, Always. And on my heart I promise I will see you through. When pain arrives,  
I'll be right there to hold on to. With laughter and with prayer, I promise I'll be there, always by your side. At any time of day, there's nothing to explain. I'm always on your side." _And suddenly Rebecca found herself right in front of Jack, his arms reaching out and pulling her close to him, kissing her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said holding her face.

"I thought you were dead," she said tears coming down her face. "I thought I'd never get over losing you. I thought I'd be alone."

"I promise you, you're never alone. Not anymore." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and just held him closer.

"I need an explanation for this." She told him.

"I think we all do." Gwen piped up. "Hate to intrude on a private moment but you go from about to shoot this girl to snogging her within ten minutes. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Team, this is Rebecca…my…I don't want to call you my ex. We really didn't break up." Jack said looking to her for clarification.

"So a former lover?" Owen asked. "How'd you go from Jack to Ianto?"

"Hey!" Ianto and Jack said.

"Ianto's very good looking." Jack said.

"Agreed." Rebecca added. "But Ianto and I weren't exactly a thing."

"Wait… you're the girl he met at the memorial... Rose…" Jack said pained.

"Is stuck in a parallel universe, with her mum and a parallel version of her dad, Mickey and a parallel version of my brother apparently."

"But she's alive?"

"Very." Rebecca nodded excitedly and Jack picked her up and twirled her around.

"Jack, you're acting like a child on Christmas and not explaining what's going on," Owen grumbled.

"Owen, you're right. We aren't explaining what's going on, but that's because I'm not sure we know what's going on yet." Rebecca said.

"Why don't we work it out over lunch then? Let's all sit down and eat this lovely Chinese and not point guns at each other." Ianto suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, alright dig in everybody I suppose. Rebecca and I are going to eat in my office."

"How is that catching us up Jack?" Gwen asked, hands on hips.

"It's my decision alright Gwen? I'll tell you what you need to know for your own good."

"Jack-"she protested but Jack raised his hand in a gesture to stop her and made her a promise to tell her when he was ready.

"Gwen cares about you." Rebecca said once the two of them were in Jack's office.

"Gwen has a boyfriend… and a lover. I'm not either of them and don't plan on being. Now I know you have questions and so do I so… you first or me?"

"I guess I'll ask a question first… How are you alive?" Rebecca asked him. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm over joyed that you are alive and that I'm here with you, but I watched you die. I held you while the light faded from your eyes."

"I was sort of hoping you could explain that part to me. I woke up ankle deep in Dalek dust and to hear the TARDIS dematerializing and I wondered why the hell you would leave me. I was angry about that for a really long time."

"You've got to know I'd never leave you, Jack. If I had known I would've stayed and gotten you."

"What happened that night?"

"After Doc, sent Rose away and we were pretty much about to lose completely, just me and Doc left. Suddenly the TARDIS rematerialized. Rose had apparently looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the energy. She was Bad Wolf. Those words that followed us throughout time and space, it was Rose all along and apparently with a wave of her hand, Bad wolf broke apart all the Daleks in existence in that fleet. If she harnessed all that power, resurrecting you would be easy… not an issue."

"She did it a bit too well." Jack said with a small frown.

"What do you mean? You can't have aged more than ten years since I saw you last."

"It's been a lot longer than that, babe."

"Jack, how long?"

"Um…1869-now."

"137 going on 138 years? But Jack you hardly look forty much less 164."

"165 in June, yep."

"She did it too well, she didn't just bring you back. She must've slowed your aging significantly. I mean that's not a bad thing but…"

"Rebecca… I'm immortal. I don't die. Or rather… I die but don't stay dead."

"What?" she asked stopping her rambling, gazing up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't die. I'm stuck like this until God knows when. I can suffer any injury and even if I die… within a few minutes I'm back."

"Oh my god. You're a fixed point in time."

"A what?"

"It's a fixed point. They're things that can't be changed like… Pompeii has to happen, the Titanic has to sink… but you, you have to exist and you can't change that. You're a temporal paradox."

"Fun… just another way I'm one of a kind."

"Jack… you said you got here in 1869."

"Christmas Eve, yeah. I-"

"I was there, I remember you! You helped me when I got a concussion and told me to find Rose but Doc complained of a headache something about a fixed point in time." She covered her mouth in shock before becoming completely enraged. "HE KNEW! HE FUCKING KNEW! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT IM GOING TO SLAP HIM INTO REGENERATION."

"Whoa calm down. What are you talking about?"

"Doc knew what had happened to you when he left that night on the game station. I didn't and he lied to me for months, letting me believe you were dead. He saw me in agony, mourning your loss and he never said a word. He left you! He left me too."

"What do you mean left you?"

"I…It's complicated. To truncate it, I discovered about three weeks after I lost you that I had this watch that once opened turned me into a time lady."

"You're not human?!" He asked shocked.

"Well…. Right now, I am. But I shouldn't be?"

"What?"

"Timelords have this thing called a Chameleon arch that can transform them into another species, in my case a human by hiding the time lord essence in a watch. My whole life my essence had been in that watch. I wrote about it, that day I opened it as if I was seeing the world through different eyes. We traveled for a while more, at least a year and a half I'd say, and things were getting easier for me but I still missed you and Doc and Rose got engaged and life was moving on but then Canary wharf happened, I was injured. I hit my head which damaged the part of my brain that controls regeneration, after I got grazed by a Dalek's ray I should've started to regenerate but instead the process was stalled and to fix it I was transformed back into a human to sleep it off when everything went wrong and Doc and Rose were separated. So he dropped me off at Oxford, apparently my time line would've always lead me there but… he abandoned me without the watch and a year and a half of memories missing. I don't even know if I'm the same person I was."

"That's what he does. He just picks up and moves on. I was so mad at the two of you for so long. Him especially. I thought

"I want my life back Jack. I want those two years. I want to be the species I was born to be, not changed into."

"We'll find him. I promise." Jack said putting an arm around her. She leaned into him and hugged him, breathing in his scent.

"I missed this."

"Me too," he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You got the low down on my life…But I want to know where you've been and what you've seen these past 138 years. I want to rediscover you again."

"And you will..." he said grabbing a carton of Chinese and a set of chopsticks, and picking at his food. "Once you tell me what the past six months have been like."

"Hell…the first week was a complete disaster. I tried not to leave my flat, I cried a lot. I ate alone. I read my textbooks for classes and outlined and the first day of classes I forced myself to try and be better. I wore makeup and went to class ran into an old friend and the next day I was working for UNIT. Doc had set it up for me and my schedule was set up to work there Tuesday through Saturday and I do all my classwork at nights or on Sunday, my one day off."

"So you haven't seen anybody?"

"No, I mean… I was supposed to go out to dinner with Ianto but… it was nothing Jack. It was going to be dinner not some passionate love affair."

"Hey I'd pick Ianto too, not a bad choice."

"I heard my name…" Ianto said appearing in the doorway. "I hate to interrupt there's been a weevil sighting a few blocks away. Owen's requesting your assistance Jack."

"I'm on it." He said putting his food down and pulling on his World War Two style coat, and double checking his gun.

"I'm coming with you," Rebecca said jumping up.

"No you're not. Stay here with Tosh and work on the sonic modulator. Do your real job."

"But Jack-"

"No buts, we'll discuss this later. Ianto, let's go."

Rebecca groaned and sunk back into her chair with her chicken and Broccoli and chopsticks taking a few bites before joining Tosh outside.

"So do you want to catch us up then?" Gwen asked, swiveling in her chair. "Because one minute that man's about to kill you and the next thing he's snogging you senseless."

"Jack and I dated… a while back. I thought he died but it turns out he was still alive and he thought I abandoned him. It's been a long time, but with my memory loss, it's only been about six months for me and I missed him terribly."

"Why'd he think you were an imposter? Were you two that close?" Tosh asked.

"I'd say we were pretty close."

"Cuz I've been here a few months and Jack doesn't seem the settle down type. No offense to you." Gwen said.

"No, I've been here a while and I agree. Jack keeps his flings discreet except for his flirting with Ianto." Tosh pointed out.

"Ah, that's true. He does flirt with him a bit. Knocked it off about a few weeks ago though."

"When Ianto said he'd met Memorial girl and asked for advice."

"I'm memorial girl. Hello" Rebecca said with a wave.

"Odd that both you and Jack found Ianto as a… "

"A what, possible suitor?" Rebecca asked. "We were a good couple, we had a lot in common. It's not strange to think that we wouldn't be attracted to similar people. Besides, anthropologically speaking, Ianto is a good match in my eyes."

"You think of dating in anthropological terms?" Gwen asked.

"I'm an anthropology student. I think of everything in anthropological terms at some points. I mean take Ianto for example, he has a stable job, and a prior history of commitment which is a big plus. He's fit, which means he's more fit to be protective. Kind demeanor, probably good with children."

"Yeah but Owen and Jack are fitter."

"Yes but Owen is shorter, his features are rather symmetrical which make him attractive and while he seems aggressive which would be anthropologically good, he's not alpha male material."

"How'd you figure that out?" Gwen asked.

"Well obviously Jack is alpha male and based on his close interactions with you and his natural jump to ask for your help and not one of the others shows that he sees you as his second in command."

"Are you discussing me in anthropological terms?" Jack said coming back into the room looking none worse for wear.

"Why? Are you worried about what I'll say?" she teased getting up to greet him with a kiss.

"No, worried you'll make me sound so appealing you'll have to fight all the ladies off with a stick." he said wrapping his arms around her. "It's good to have you back in my arms."

"And I don't want to ever leave again." She said resting a hand on his heart. "But… it comes with some rules of sorts."

"Look I'm sorry about before. I just got you back. I'm cautious with you."

"I'm not a delicate flower." Rebecca protested.

"You're human."

"So's the rest of your team."

"That's different, they're trained for it."

"You've seen me in action. You know I'm quick on my feet and fast acting."

"Yes but all of my team uses guns which you don't like using."

"I know how to shoot though. I'm not bad."

"Look, you're not bad at anything. You're good at everything you do darling. But please, just let me try and keep you safe and from having to kill anything while I can. Let's just be a scientist and a cop. Like a normal couple"

Rebecca glared at him. "I don't agree but I'm not going to argue right now."

"Good. Why don't you do your work with Tosh? I'm taking you out to dinner later. I'll pick you up and we'll go eat. Rediscover each other. Six o'clock?"

"Okay," Rebecca smiled, picking up her note pad and a multitude of colored pens to begin the annotation of Tosh's notes on the sonic modulator.

A few hours and a delicious latte made by Ianto later, Rebecca headed back to her hotel to change for dinner. Slipping into the red dress and matching heels, curling her hair into long loose curls, and applying some make up, she hummed excitedly.

River had been right. This would definitely be a happier new year.

A knock came at the door a minute later and she found a dashingly dressed Jack, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Long time no see." She joked.

"Yeah almost two centuries… and you still take my breath away. You look gorgeous." Rebecca blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Here, flowers in a vase since you probably don't have one in there."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." She said. "Please come in." She said holding open the door for him.

"Swanky place UNIT got you here."

"Kate, head of research did it. I'm figuring she picked out the nice room. She knows how hard I've worked on this."

"Well you obviously have. Now come on, let me help you with your coat and then we can head off to dinner." Jack helped her into her long peacoat and gave her a quick kiss, holding her hand all the way to his sports car.

"Flashy car." She commented.

"Well I need something when I'm not driving the Torchwood SUV."

"So you got a Bond Car?"

"Aston Martin DB5. Exact bond car in Casino Royale Silver. The names Bond, James Bond." He said faking holding a gun with his hands.

"She's beautiful, I'll give you that." Rebecca laughed.

"Like someone else I know." Rebecca rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. The two aimlessly chattered on their way to the restaurant where they were promptly seated by the hostess to a table overlooking the bay, the moon reflecting against the calm flat.

"Moonlight dinner, very romantic." She said as she gazed over the menu.

"I try. It's been a while. I haven't been on a date since… the seventies."

"The seventies?" she said flabbergasted. "That long? A hot guy like you-"

"I stopped trying then. I dated someone at work, just a few times… it wasn't even serious and then all of a sudden she was pregnant and I have a normally aging daughter and grandson."

"Oh my gosh." Rebecca reached out and grabbed his hand. "That's wonderful... I'd love to meet them."

"You're not mad?"

"It's been nearly a hundred and fifty years, hell I wasn't even on this planet yet. Why would I be mad?"

"I was with other people."

"I almost went out with Ianto. I feel slightly guilty about that."

"Don't, he's a big boy who can handle himself."

"So tell me about your family."

"It's not really a family," he said sort of pained. "Lucia, was afraid because of my… condition and so she put Melissa into Witness Protection… I found her later of course. She goes by Alice now and she has a son Steven, he's five. I talk to her once in a while. She's mad that I don't age normally and that she had to watch her mother die and I couldn't do anything. But… if you want to meet her one day… I could try and get her to see me."

"Only if you want me to."

"Yeah, you were a big part of my life and I'm hoping you'll be that again."

"I'd like to try." She smiled.

"Anyway, what do you want to know about all the rest?"

"Everything… whatever you want to share. It's been a long time. What have you done? Where have you been? What is your favorite moment in history that you've lived through? Have you fallen in love again?"

"I stayed in Cardiff for a while… not doing anything special. Headed over to America in 1892 opening day of Ellis Island, where I got shot and realized what I was. I thought I had just slowed in aging."

"Ellis Island? Wait, a second." Rebecca reached into her purse and pulled out her journal flipping through the pages. "I was there! I heard your voice and had a panic attack thinking I'd start to forget you. Doc must've known and didn't say anything. That son of a bitch. I don't even remember it but…. I'm gonna kill him."

"Get your watch back first."

"Of course."

"Continue… sorry I interrupted."

"Eventually headed back to Cardiff… got discovered by Torchwood in 1899 and began free lancing. Started to travel, helped break up the Boxer Rebellion, fought in World War 1, and eventually went undercover in a traveling circus as the man who couldn't die. That was the worst job ever. 1927 I headed back to New York to stop the assassination of FDR before he ran for president, met a man and thought I fell in love before eventually he found out what I was and I was exploited. He tried to apologize, I wouldn't have any of it. Knew about the depression and got my money out beforehand. Met Estelle right before World War 2, she was lovely. She wanted me to spend my life with her but I didn't. I couldn't. I was afraid of what would happen. I still visit her from time to time."

"She must be in her eighties. And she thinks its you?"

"She thinks I'm my son and that I'm just checking in on an old friend of my fathers. You'd like her. She was the closest I ever found to you."

"I'm sure she's lovely." Rebecca smiled.

"Worked the rest of it for the most part. Torchwood Three was rebuilt with the new millennium when one of the operatives suffered a psychotic breakdown and shot the whole entire place up, then shot himself."

"Oh God that's awful."

"That's when I took command, got Tosh out of UNIT custody, recruited Owen after his fiancée was killed by an alien parasite, Ianto found me, and Gwen found us too… persevere that one. Met us on an investigation and I got her to join since one of our operatives had been going around killing people."

"You don't have the best luck with operatives do you?" Rebecca asked. "That sounded mean. Sorry."

"No, it's fairly accurate." He said with a small laugh, sipping on some wine brought to him by a waiter.

"Perfect." The waiter poured Rebecca a glass before taking their dinner orders to leave the two in peace.

"To us," Jack proposed.

"To us." Rebecca agreed before sipping on the Merlot. "Very good." She agreed and the rest of the night, the two swapped stories from their past and from their work experience just laughing and happy to be in each other's presence. However they both avoided one particular topic: What would happen next?

After splitting a slice of chocolate cake, they paid the bill and took a walk along the bay, hands entwined.

"What happens now? I leave tomorrow night."

"We'll make it work. I can come visit you or vice versa. It's only two hours to Oxford. Maybe in the summer… you could move here. Work at Torchwood…there'll be a spot for you. We can train you. You can work in the field… I just… I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Rebecca promised. "I'll always come back to you. You made that promise to me once… you wouldn't remember. I read about it in my journal from my time lord days. There was a genie and he brought you back to me. And before you left again… you promised me we would always find a way back to each other and we did."

"And I have no doubts that we will." He smiled at her and kissed her. The two then made their way back to Rebecca's hotel room.

"I have one night left here. Tell me you're not gonna let met spend it alone."

"I don't know. I am a gentleman…spending the night after the first date." He teased. 

"Our first date was watching Dirty Dancing in the media room. This is just the first of many more to come."

"I like your thinking Ms. Goodman." She pushed open the door to her room and Jack grabbed her hands and started quietly singing.

"Now I had the time of my life... no I never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's the truth… now I owe it all to you." He twirled her around and the two of them danced around before collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles. Staring into each other's eyes, two becoming one, once again.

**AN: So what do you think? Too mushy? Not enough? I'm predicting that it'll be one more chapter of filler with Jack and UNIT before we get back into the series and we'll meet Martha Jones, and the Doctor.**

**Will you want UNIT/ Jack interludes or will you want it straight through? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Opinions on the Christmas special? New Year's Resolutions you want to share? Drop them in the reviews.**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**=Emma**


	3. Happily Never After

**AN: Why hello again! I know it seems like forever since I updated last. I've been working on this for a while and it rewrote itself a couple of times. I'm updating the Polyvore as soon as this is posted so you can go check it out. **

**Um…what else… oh yeah. All the information in the chapter about certain sensitive topics are researched to the best of my ability and I apologize if there are any discrepancies as the internet gives conflicting results sometimes.**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter Three: Happily Never After**

The next morning Rebecca awoke, wrapped in a sheet with an arm draped across her waist. She panicked for a moment, worrying what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into before the memories of the night before began to flood back to her. She slowly rolled over and saw a peacefully sleeping Jack with his face in her hair. She tried to untangle herself from him but he pulled her in closer, causing her to giggle and him to wake up.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I certainly wouldn't complain," she said sitting up. "Unfortunately, we have to go. We have work to do."

"Why? They can survive without me." Jack whined grabbing her waist and pulling her back to bed.

"I have to finish my notes today. I head back tonight. Kate will kill me if I'm not back in the office tomorrow. Malcolm is probably driving her spare."

"Who cares about them? You're all mine."

"Just for this moment. I have to go back to reality. I can't live in this dream life all the time."

"You don't think this can be your reality?"

"I know this is real and I'm so excited to have you here with me but…nothing gold can stay." He grabbed her hand and she wouldn't look at him.

"Rebecca look at me. We have a second chance…We can make this last. I know that this isn't the ideal love but…I love you and I'm not letting you go."

"I love you too… Never stopped." She told him. "Now…I'm gonna take a shower. Want me to meet you back at the Hub?"

"What if we share a shower? Conserve water?" he suggested with a wicked grin.

"You have no clean clothes and I know you. We'll waste more."

"Too practical for your own good. You're no fun," Jack pouted. "But you're right. I'll meet you back at the hub with breakfast and some of Ianto's coffee."

"Sounds perfect." She kissed him quickly before stealing the sheet and wrapping it around herself before walking to the bathroom to shower looking at herself in the mirror noticing a bruise on her neck.

"Jack," she rolled her eyes before sticking her head out the bathroom door. "How do you expect anyone to take me seriously with this monstrosity on my neck?"

"I like it. Shows that you're mine."

"I think your coworkers already gathered that by now."

"Wear a scarf or show the world. I'm not ashamed to show the world the beautiful woman who inspires me and how she makes me feel."

"You're not the one with a hickey on your neck."

"If you give me one, I'm not going to complain. I'm sure I'd rather enjoy it."

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love it." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a bit." Rebecca shut the door on him, hearing him laugh before she dropped her sheet and stepped into the steamy spray.

She soon emerged drying herself with a fluffy towel and dressed herself for the day, including a scarf, applying her makeup, and slipping her shoes on before soon taking her Mini over to the hub, letting herself in.

"Good morning Rebecca," Ianto greeted handing her a mug as soon as she walked in. "French Vanilla cappuccino."

"Good Morning Ianto. Thank you so much… and listen I'm sorry about last night."

"No, I completely understand. He's the one you lost?"

"Among others." Rebecca said. "Still I feel bad."

"Don't, both of you deserve happiness. I'm glad you found it."

"Thank you." She said.

"Jack rushed down to his office a few minutes ago and told me to be ready with your coffee. He told me to send you to him when you got here."

"Thank you Ianto. See you in a bit." She dropped her things at the desk Tosh had shown her the day before and knocked on the door to Jack's office only to find him with a wide spread of breakfast pastries spread out across his desk.

"You do realize that you don't need to feed her majesties royal air force and that it's just me here, right?"

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for. Besides, the team can eat too. Gwen bring stuff home for Rhys. Owen can bring food back to his bachelor pad and have more in his fridge than beer now and Tosh can… Tosh can just enjoy a pastry."

"Alright then. Good morning." She told him kissing him before grabbing a blueberry muffin and Jack pulled her down into his lap.

"It is a very good morning." Rebecca rolled her eyes but smile regardless. She enjoyed her muffin while listening to Jack talk about his plans for the day, explaining the fact that he rarely ever followed the schedule he had in his head due to calls throughout the day from the police, and sightings that Ianto saw online.

"And I just sit in a lab all day identifying technology and reverse engineering."

"It doesn't sound like it has anything to do with what you're going to school for."

"Well archaeology is all about discovering the use of items used by people from long ago. Looking at the materials of aliens and discovering their use isn't much different. I do a lot of cataloging based on what I know and figuring out the uses of certain objects. I can't necessarily be certain with my findings but there is a certain degree of accuracy to it."

"Look at you… being all sciency."

"You love it when I talk nerdy to you." Rebecca laughed.

"Indeed I do."

"Speaking of which, I do need to get back to work. I have to finish the work on Tosh's notes before lunch preferably. I should leave so I can get back to Oxford at a decent time. I have to report my findings at 9am tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I know. But I have to go grocery shopping and write my report and get ahead on my readings for next semester. It starts in two weeks."

"We'll make it work. I'm not gonna worry about it now." Jack said raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sooner, you know me. Won't be able to stay away." Rebecca gave him one last kiss before heading back toward Tosh's desk to start working.

"Rebecca, you haven't taken off your scarf. Are you cold? I can turn the heat up if you like." Ianto said once he spotted her.

"No, I'm comfortable… Just a fashion accessory." She said shiftily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Please help yourself to breakfast in Jack's office. He bought enough to feed a small country."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Rebecca… no ma'am because I'm Jacks girlfriend or anything like that. Just a normal person."

"Yes ma- Rebecca."

"Better. Is Tosh in yet?"

"Yes! I'm here!" Tosh announced coming down the stairs with her things.

"Wonderful. Jack bought everyone breakfast. There are pastries in his office so please help yourself and then we can get to work."

"Perfect." Within five minutes Tosh returned with a croissant and a cinnamon bun and the two women got to work. Only interrupted a few times by Jack being nosy, a few tired good mornings from Owen and Gwen as well as a call that the others went out to.

"Finished-" Rebecca announced a few hours later.

"Brilliant. I hope you can get it working better than I did. Granted I was working under a lot of pressure."

"I promise to do my best with it."

"You finished doll?" Jack called out.

"Yes! I was gonna get lunch and then hit the road. The mini has all my stuff in it."

"Great, let's go get some lunch then." Rebecca grabbed her coat and the two found themselves at a café avoiding talking about what would happen next. Once the two were finished, Jack walked Rebecca to her car.

"So I guess this is goodbye." She said, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"It's a see you soon. Goodbye's imply permanence."

"Well then I'll see you soon. We'll go out and have fun."

"That is a promise." Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her hard, leaving her momentarily breathless.

"One more for the road?" she asked.

"Definitely." He said kissing her once more and when their lips parted, Rebecca sighed.

"You're making it very hard to go."

"Then don't go. You can stay here forever if you want."

"Work. School. Responsibility. Sucks I know." Rebecca pouted. "But what if I come back up next weekend."

"I'll come see you this week first." He promised her. "Now please drive safely. Call me when you get to your place."

"Yes sir," she said with a mock salute. He smiled at her and hugged her one last time before opening the car door for her.

"I love you." She told him once inside, rolling down the window.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later." He hit the top of her car and she began to slowly drive away. She glanced back at Jack waving in her rearview mirror but continued to drive back to Oxford.

Nearly two hours later she arrived safe in Oxford and called Jack alerting him of her safe arrival before going grocery shopping and creating her report for Kate. She unwound that night with a glass of wine and a book, happier than she had been in a while.

The next morning she arrived at work with a bit more pep in her step, and was explaining what she had learned with Tosh and her course of action to Kate when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I have a delivery here for a Rebecca Goodman. I was told I could find her here." The delivery man said. Rebecca quickly went over to the door and discovered that he was holding a beautiful bouquet of roses, forget-me-nots, and a few other flowers she couldn't specifically name.

"I'm Rebecca. Do I need to sign for these?"

"No, I was just instructed to make sure they got to you. The man on the phone was very intimidating."

"Well thank you." She took the bouquet from him and turned around to set them on the desk only to see Kate looking at her brow raised.

"Well who are those from?"

"To Rebecca, It's been less than a day and I miss you already. Love Always." She smiled and bent down and sniffed them. "They're wonderful. I'll have to call him and thank him later."

"Love always? You didn't have anyone last time I checked."

"Old relationship rekindled. Never stopped loving him. We were just separated… by time and space. Ran into him in Cardiff and we reconnected."

"Well I'm happy for you. You look very happy."

"I am. Kate. I really am." She called Jack on her lunch break and thanked him very much and chatted with him about her night and his plans to come visit that weekend and she soon returned to work.

She got home from work only to discover a larger more ornate bouquet from Jack sitting outside her flat. She immediately called him.

"Why is there a second, even larger more ornate bouquet of flowers sitting at my flat?"

"Because you should be able to appreciate flowers both at work and at home?" he questioned.

"Jack, I love you. You don't have to buy me obscene amounts of flowers to prove it. Once in a while is fine but I don't need to have a whole entire botanical garden in my office."

"What? I can't spoil my girl?"

"You really don't need to. You know me. I'm not one of those girls."

"But you deserve the world. The universe really."

"Don't remind me." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Jack, someone's knocking at the door, I swear to god if there is another bouquet of flowers…"

"This one has nothing to do with me. I promise."

"Alright. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you too babe." She hung up and answered the door to find River with a bottle of wine, a bag from her favorite Italian place and a tote bag.

"I come bearing gifts and hoping for Gossip!" she announced.

"Well come in then! We have much to discuss." River came in the door and set her things down while Rebecca grabbed wine glasses.

The two relaxed on Rebecca's couch with the wine and takeout, gossiping about Jack, as well as River's husband, John.

"You never mentioned John before?"

"Well I really shouldn't be, after all you wind up introducing us. I just created an ontological paradox and I don't really care." Rebecca laughed.

"Must be the wine and good food."

"And anthropology text books. UNIT had them sent for so you could study in your extra time off. Always looking out for your 'well-being.'"

"I know Kate is. She asked me if I needed more time off for finals and randomly throws me days off."

"Because you don't have a day off. You have 5 days of work, a day of school work and a day of classes. It's miraculous your human self hasn't burnt itself out."

"I find classes relaxing."

"But there's more to life than classes and learning. You're gonna need time for Jack and time for buying sexy underwear to wear when with Jack. When half the stores are closed by the time you get back from work and you work every day…"

"This is why they invented online shopping River."

"Okay… I can't argue with that even though I'm fairly sure online shopping started as a way to discreetly buy adult toys."

"River!" Rebecca said gasping.

"What? I know you're no prude. So hush. Come on let's buy you some lingerie."

The two giggled over some of the ridiculous sets they spotted on line and discussed some plans.

A few days later Jack visited and the two didn't see the light of day for the forty eight hours he was there, they spent it wrapped up in each other, Rebecca sketching him and using him as a model. She played piano for him and he cooked for her. When he left, Rebecca felt like her place was so empty.

The next few weeks flew by and suddenly she was back in her classes, running around like crazy trying to write papers, do her work, and balance her life with Jack. She was stressed out but she had rarely been that happy in her life.

Valentine's Day quickly approached them and Rebecca had been stumped over what to get Jack. The man had lived over a hundred years and had a bank account that easily afforded him that Aston Martin he loved. She was packing up her art supplies after a sketching session when she happened upon her old camera and started looking through the pictures.

She had never uploaded her pictures from her camera to her computer or had them developed. It had been sitting there untouched for months until that moment and she decided to gaze at the memories of days gone bye.

She sat down on the couch and found herself between laughing and crying half the time looking at all the good memories she had with her best friends and Jack, their first trip together to see the Beatles, when they visited the British museum, Woman wept, her eighteenth birthday in Paris, their trip to Cardiff and even a few of Tokyo.

She quickly grabbed her car keys and headed to the local craft store where she picked up a blank leather bound photo album and had it embossed with the words "The Story of Us" on the cover.

She printed out the pictures and put them in the book in the printed pages and wrapped it up. She only hoped he would like it.

Valentine's Day Rebecca headed to work like usual except with a second outfit in her car for that night to wear. She was greeted by another bouquet of flowers on her desk. Roses this time.

"He is too much." she said with a smile, sniffing them before returning to work on the sonic modulator and on some technology that had been uncovered.

A call came around lunch. "Agent Goodman." She answered as she filled out paperwork and continued her examination of an artifact.

"Agent? Ooh sounds sexy. I'm gonna call you that now. Agent Sexy."

"Jack." She smiled. "I got your flowers. They're beautiful. Can't wait to see you tonight."

"Me either. So I got us a hotel room at this place near the restaurant. Ianto's emailing you the details. Just pick up a key at the front desk. It's under Harkness and then you can get ready there rather than getting ready in your office. I'll meet you when you're ready for a pre-dinner drink and then we have dinner reservations at six."

"What time do you think I get out of work Jack? I only get out at 5."

"Check your email." Rebecca sighed but grabbed her PDA and saw an email announcing early closing.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"An anonymous tip was made about cockroaches on the third floor."

"The third floor is the training facility for soldiers. They can't eat there. There shouldn't be cockroaches."

"Yes but despite the fact they're military they hate bugs. So I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yes, you will. So If I get out at three... takes me say half an hour to get to the hotel and say half an hour to get ready, I can meet you for our drink."

"I'll come meet you in the room."

"Okay. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Rebecca. Love you too." The phone clicked and something clattered from behind Rebecca and she turned to find Kate with a clipboard on the floor.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were on a personal call."

"No I shouldn't have been. This is work."

"I take personal calls all the time and you get your work done. It's fine. I don't mind Rebecca. I was just coming to remind you of early dismissal and drop this off. Someone left it for you at the front desk." Kate handed her a box which she opened to discover was more alien tech that had been found from the Racnoss incident Christmas eve.

"Guess I'll catalog this today then."

"Don't stay too late. Don't leave the boyfriend hanging."

"I won't." she promised getting to work. Before she knew it, it was time to leave and she drove to the hotel where a valet parked her car and a bellboy brought her things to the room. She grabbed her key from the front desk and when she arrived in the room, there were flowers on the desk for her from Jack. She smiled before putting on some music and started to get ready. She called Jack forty minutes later to tell him she was ready and within five minutes he met her at the door.

"Wow… you look… stunning." He said with a smile, holding a single red rose and a wrapped box in his hands."

"There's more stuff? Jack this is too much. The flowers at work were enough and this and dinner?"

"I've had a bank account here since 1901, I've saved up enough money and Torchwood pays great. So don't worry about cost… ever. We're fine."

"Okay." She said taking his hand and bringing him into the room. "Just let me get my coat."

"No, I want you to open one of your presents first."

"Let me get yours too." She said running over to her purse and pulling out the wrapped package.

"You first," Jack said handing her a small square shaped box. She smiled and unwrapped it to reveal a velvet box and inside was a diamond hair comb.

"It's beautiful!" she said admiring it.

"I wanted to get you jewelry but you always wear the same necklace, you don't wear bracelets because they get in the way and you don't like wearing expensive earrings since you lose them so often so… I figured this might do the trick. It's also from a shop that was down the street from where we first met in the forties."

"I love it." She sat down in front of the mirror and carefully stuck it into her bun. "This is for you… it's nothing fancy but I figured you might like it."

He took the package and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the leather bound book. "The Story of Us." He read aloud before opening it and perusing the pages.

"I thought you might like some pictures from back then and from now and there's more room to add pictures… I know it might be a little painful some of the old ones but… they brought back such good memories."

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." He said turning to her. "I love it." He kissed her gently and held her tight. "It's perfect. Now let's go have a drink before dinner. The night is still young and I have many plans for us."

The two went to the hotel bar and Rebecca sipped on her wine and Jack on his scotch before Jack rushed them off to a fancy Italian restaurant with an amazing authentic menu and served Gelato from the gelateria they had visited in Venice many a time.

"Okay how you tracked down this place is beyond me but this is AMAZING!" she told Jack grinning. "I haven't had Gelato in ages."

"I remembered you loved the turtle cheesecake from Venice so I made sure they had some for you. Had them reserve it"

"You are amazing." Rebecca sighed, dropping her spoon. "I'm stuffed."

"Well, how about an after dinner stroll then?" Jack proposed. "I know the perfect spot."

"Isn't it a little cold?" she said.

"It isn't far. I swear. I'll keep you warm."

"Well… when you put it that way…" she grinned and took his hand and the two walked with Jack's arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulder, keeping her warmer before the two found themselves in the West End.

"Theater districts always fascinate me." Rebecca said. "I loved the one in New York… it's crowded but I love the culture."

"I like it too." Suddenly the two stopped in front of a theater, a line forming outside the door. "Well we're here."

Rebecca looked up to see the marquee for "The Phantom of the Opera" a little way in front of them and turned to Jack surprised.

"We're seeing Phantom?"

"We inspired it on your eighteenth birthday. It's romantic… it's Valentine's Day, I figured you'd like it." Rebecca reached out and kissed him.

"I love it! Thank you!" she said squeezing his hand. "This is like the best day ever." She kissed him again.

"We're going in. Come on." The two went into the theater and took their seats which were of course the best money could buy and settled in for the show, observing amazed but at intermission pointing out the mistakes from what had really occurred to them, compared to the novel and compared to the show.

After careful debate they decided that while their personal account with the phantom of the opera was the most interesting, it wouldn't have translated very well onto the stage and they were glad certain cuts had been made from the novel and saddened by others. Once the second act ended, the two bundled up into their coats and caught a black cab back to their hotel and went up to their room, barely able to keep their hands off each other and very excited to show one another their love.

The next day Rebecca struggled to make it to work on time due to Jack trying to seduce her to come back to bed but she pushed through making it to work only one minute before she was scheduled to start. Kate gave her a knowing look but didn't press the issue letting her get on with her work.

It was a few weeks later when Rebecca woke up almost unable to move that things started to seem not so perfect. Her body was achy and her head throbbed. She managed to pull herself out of the comfort of her bed and into her bathroom where she found that she had a high fever and she popped a couple of Tylenol and called Kate telling her she wasn't coming in before crawling back into her bed.

Her doorbell rang a few hours later and she pulled herself out of bed once more and pulled a robe on to find a man at the door holding soup and a box of tissues.

"Delivery for Rebecca Goodman." He said cheerfully.

"That's me." She said miserably.

"Feel better miss. Mama's soup will help."

"Who sent you?"

"American man on the phone… John? James?"

"Jack." She said nodding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome miss."

She immediately grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and her phone settling on the couch with her soup, tissues and a throw blanket.

She called Jack up.

"Hey babe."

"How did you know I was sick?"

"I called your office. Kate answered the phone told me you had called in sick today with a fever. Figured I'd send soup since I'm stuck here for a while. I wish I could be there to take care of you."

"Two hours away and you still managed to do that. I'm impressed. Thanks for the soup love."

"Anytime baby." She could hear the sound of an alert in the background.

"I'll let you go Jack. Call me when you're free later. I'll be in bed, possibly sleeping but awaiting your call."

"In bed? Well I'd like to see that." Rebecca laughed for a moment and then told Jack to shush, before eating her delicious soup.

He called her later and flirted with her making her smile and feel better just from laughing. She was feeling much better even though her joints ached the next day and returned to work although found herself feeling much more fatigued than usual. She found herself yawning and Malcolm asking her if she was alright.

"Just tired Malcolm. I'm sure I'll be fine." But she wasn't completely fine, the joint aches and the fatigue became more constant figures in Rebecca's life but she assumed it was due to the stressful life she led.

Jack visited her on the weekends or she would take a train to Cardiff on Saturday evenings and spend Sunday with him before heading back to Oxford for classes on Mondays. Rebecca while tired, had never been this happy and everything seemed to be falling into place for her.

She could almost give up the dream of traveling the universe again if she could keep this life and live with Jack… and maybe even someday have the family she always wanted.

That was when it all fell apart.

It started off like any other day. The mourning routine of getting dressed, eating a bowl of maple brown sugar oatmeal, grabbing a cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the road and popping in an audio book into the CD player before riding to London for work.

She flashed her badge at the gate and parked her Mini in the designated spot before picking up her mail, a few memos and a couple of packages from field offices around the country. She set those items on the table in the lab, greeting Malcolm as he entered.

"Good morning Malcolm."

"Morning Ms. Goodman. I've got a package for you. The Mail room said that it had just missed you so I brought it to you."

"Thank you Malcolm" she said, grabbing the package from his precarious stack on his desk before placing it on the table. "No return address, maybe it's inter-departmental," she mused, strolling over to her hook and grabbing her lab coat, slipping it over her arms. She then pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed a pair of scissors, cutting through the packing tape.

She gingerly removed the bubblewrapped package from the box and went to remove the plastic wrapping. She cut open a slit in the wrap, and began to tear it apart when whatever was in the package exploded, causing Rebecca to fly through the air and crash against the wall, before falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright white, clinical-looking room. Her limbs felt heavy but she felt warm and cocooned, the steady rhythm of her heart monitor, comforting like a lullaby.

Her attempt to sit up was not nearly as pleasant, causing her to groan in pain.

"Thank heavens you're awake." River said from a corner of the room. "Don't move sweetie." She rose from her chair, dropping her copy of _The Journal of Biological Anthropology_.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a truck," her voice sounded raspy.

"You were opening a package at work and apparently it was a bomb. Bomb squad is investigating and trying to find a source."

"Malcolm?!" she asked alarmed.

"Is absolutely fine sweetie. Just shaken up with a small cut from a piece of shrapnel. It's you we were worried about."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Some second degree burns on your arms from when you tried to shield your face, some deep cuts from the shrapnel which have already been stitched up, and a hairline skull fracture. Concussion of course."

"I guess I got off easy then. "

"You could've died!" River told her. Rebecca tried to sit up once more, her chest aching and River grabbed the remote for the hospital bed and eased her up slowly.

"I didn't die River. I'm still here.

"I don't think you understand what the implications of your death this early in your timeline could mean for-"

A knock on the door interrupted her thought when a young Indian woman in a whiate coat with a chart appeared.

"Ms. Goodman? Hi, I'm Dr. Patel. I've been treating your injuries thus far."

"Well thank you Dr. Patel."

"How's your pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst and 1 being no pain at all."

"Five I guess. Maybe six? I guess it's mostly my head and my chest.

"You bruised a couple of ribs I suspect. But there are no fractures. You had a hairline fracture to your right parietal bone. I'm sorry there's really nothing we can do for it except to give you some pain relievers. We're still waiting on the results from your blood work to make sure there were no toxins released by the bomb that we may have missed."

"Dr. Patel, I have the results of the bloodwork you ordered," a nurse called from the doorway. Dr. Patel walked over to her and picked up the paper from the nurse.

"Thank you Mary." Dr. Patel began scanning the results and instantaneously her face fell.

"Ms. Song, could you give us a moment?" River looked at Rebecca who simply nodded.

"I'll be right outside sweetie." River said, gathering her things.

"What is this about?" Rebecca asked.

"I just go your blood work and…"

"And what?"

"There appears to be some…anomalies."

"What, high cholesterol or something?"

"No… it's a bit more serious than that Ms. Goodman."

"Please, Dr. Patel, can we get to the point?"

"It isn't very good news, I'm afraid and I'm struggling to find a way to put this..." Rebecca, usually a rather patient person found that in that moment her patience was severely lacking and simply took the report out of Dr. Patel's hands and began scanning it for the results only to find the diagnosis.

Leukemia.

In that moment Rebecca's heart stopped.

"Tell me this has been double checked."

"Triple, which is why it took so long." Dr. Patel said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Rebecca snapped. "Tell me what type it is, how bad it is, what my odds are and what forms of treatment are available."

"More testing needs to be done before I can answer your questions."

"Then go order said tests" Rebecca barked, her voice tight, almost strangled, tears forming as Dr. Patel just stared at her sadly. "GO!" she yelled.

Dr. Patel rushed out, River bumping into her on the way.

"Tell me that you're just pregnant and those are just happy tears." River begged her hands clasped together.

"I wish… I don't even know if I can have kids after this."

"After what?"

"River I have…. Leukemia." Rebecca choked out the four syllables.

"Oh my God, sweetie." River immediately pulled her into a hug and even though Rebecca's body was sore, she needed it.

"Ms. Goodman," a knock came at the door. "I'm here to take you to your MRI." The nurse helped her into a wheelchair, wheeling her down to radiology.

As she lay perfectly still in the MRI machine, her mind drifted to Jack who had lost so much already and if the scans didn't get good results, he'd be watching her die and she couldn't let him do that.

Once she was out of the MRI and back in her room, she asked River if Jack had been called and she said that he had been and was on his way.

"Does he know?"

"Only that you were injured. I was very vague I only told him that you were doing find and you were stable."

"Do… do you know about Jack's condition?"

"Yes, I've known for years."

"Then tell me what should I do? I can't make him watch me die."

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

Sometime later, a doctor came in and took a spinal tap, a needle stuck into her spine to draw spinal fluid for testing. And it was only an hour later that an older female doctor came in to discuss her results.

"Ms. Goodman, I have the results from your tests. It appears that you have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It appears that in your particular case, the cancer seems to be aggressive. So I'm getting you an appointment with an oncologist here at Royal hope at the next possible appointment. They system is very loaded so we're doing our best."

"Odds? What are my odds?"

"Normally for ALL the odds are about 50-50."

"There is no such thing as a normal case. I don't want averages. I want what you think MY chances are."

"I'm… I'm not qualified or at liberty to say…"

"An educated guess then." Rebecca pleaded.

"I'd say tdue tour cancer's aggressiveness and the fact that survivorship rates are lower in people your age… my guess is that your chances dropped to maybe…twenty to thirty percent. Treatments are available but that…"

"Doesn't guarantee a thing." Rebecca finished letting out a sigh.

"But your oncologist will be able to give you better timelines and statistics as well as your treatment options."

'Thank you." Rebecca said her face drained of all color. "Can I be discharged yet?"

"We were planning on keeping you a few more hours for observation maybe even over-night. But I can try and keep your time here to a minimum. I'll go see if I can get your paperwork."

"Thank you." Rebecca said. She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her face and the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Sweetie… I got you some clothes." River said holding the tote-bag of spare clothes Rebecca kept in her car.

"Good they're getting my discharge paperwork."

"And Jack? He's coming here."

"I'll call him once I'm out." Rebecca grabbed the clothes from River and slowly made her way to the bathroom and looked at the bruising on her chest and her bandaged arms, her eyes looked tired and red and she looked like she had been through hell. She slid into the camisole and sweater, slowly pulling on her jeans and slipping on the flats.

By the time she exited, the discharge paperwork and instructions on how to care for her wounds were ready and she was at the nurses station, signing her name.

"REBECCA!" Jack called out, sprinting down the hallway towards her she held out her hands to motion for him to stop.

"What happened?"

"Small accident at work. I'm fine."

"You look like hell. A beautiful hell but hell none the less." Jack put a hand on her arm and she pulled back in pain.

"Please don't touch me." She begged not meeting his eyes.

"Becks what happened?"

"It doesn't matter I'm fine." She said, slamming the pen down on the counter and quickly thanking the nurse before grabbing her bag and walking the opposite direction of Jack, rushing down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Of course it matters. Every part of your life matters to me." He said.

"It shouldn't." she said rushing down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused. "You are everything to me. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"What? No!" she continued.

"I won't be mad at you. It's not your fault. I'll wring those son of a bitches' necks."

"I was in an explosion. Someone sent a bomb to the lab. I have some bruised ribs, burns, stitches and a fractured skull. I'm fine." She said turning around for a split second to look at him and regretting doing it and immediately turned back around, rushing toward the lobby doors and out into the street.

"Then why won't you look at me? What did I do? Did I forget our anniversary?"

"No, our anniversary is next week and there won't be an us then."

"Won't be an us? Rebecca what are you talking about? I thought we were good… I thought that we were happy."

"We were… I just need some time to myself." She said.

"I don't believe you. I know you Rebecca and you're lying."

"This has nothing to do with you." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"C'mon? It's not 'you' it's me card? That's the oldest breakup in the book. You know it's not true. Why won't you look at me?" he said grabbing her hand.

"Because I know if I look at you, I'll change my mind and won't go through with this!" she cried out.

"Then look at me don't do this. Don't leave me."

"I have to." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Rebecca please…"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO WATCH ME DIE." She shouted, turning around to face him, grabbing his other hand.

"Did you have some flash of mortality when you almost died? Because I know Rebecca, I know that you're mortal and I'm not and it plagues me everyday."

"That's not what I mean Jack." She shook her head. "I'm sick."

"You said you were fine!"

"I have A-L-L."

"You have all? All what? All the reasons to leave me? All the badges from the pokemon gym? All the paperwork from UNIT for a vacation? I'm not following here."

"I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia. ALL." She choked out. Immediately Jack had his arms around her crying form, gently pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not leaving you. Not now, and not ever. We're gonna fight this, okay?" he told her, kissing her forehead.

"Jack, my odds don't look good."

"Then we work hard on finding the Doctor who can take you to a time when we have a cure. We call him. We do everything we can so you and I get our happily ever after. Got that?"

"It's more like we have a happily never after."

"Don't talk like that." He said. "We have to keep a positive outlook."

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who's dying! My own body is trying to kill me and so is some external force that tried to blow me up." she yelled before breaking down into tears again, huddled into his chest.

"Shh…." He said holding her. "I'm not giving up on you. On us. Okay?"

"Okay."

**AN: Yeah… I might suck…. A little. Or a lot you know… whatever floats your boat.**

**Hope your years are going well. I've been struggling with this for weeks and wrote most of it in a notebook on a delayed flight during my vacation as well as reading four hundred pages in a book. Dragonfly in Amber is getting quite good.**

**Anyway, Did you hear they're gonna have a radio program for Torchwood. Isn't that cool? **

**Love John Barrowman so you know… I'm excited.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your reviews, favorite and follow.**

**-Emma**


	4. Smith and Jones

**AN: Hello sweeties! I'm home**

**Home as in I'm in my dorm room procrastinating studying for my Advanced Gen Chem II quiz I have this morning so that's fun.**

**Sorry it took so long. I actually take a class that involves writing now which is weird because I'm a science major and all I do is multiple choice.**

**Anyway, here you have**

**SMITH AND JONES**

"The first day of Chemo is probably going to be the worst because you're nervous about how you'll feel and how you'll react." The Doctor had told her at her oncology appointment. But after the first round of chemotherapy, Rebecca disagreed. It was the subsequent ones that were the worst.

After each round of chemo, each bad test result and after each good cry Rebecca would call the one man who had the technology and the ability to make it all better. The Doctor.

And with each call, which never yielded a response, her hope lessened and lessened until there was nearly none.

Her body reacted poorly to the chemo, it barely making a dent in the cancer, causing her to lose her hair, to have near constant nausea and puffiness, and to lose hope.

The second she noticed her hair falling out she and Jack went and bought her the best wig she could find that was closest to her hair, just so she could feel a little normal even though the new normal was inflamed and nauseous all the time.

Each chemo cycle, someone would sit with her, usually Jack or River and occasionally when both were busy, Ianto would drive down and sit with her while she sat in the recliner, textbooks strewn open in her lap and her just trying to take it in, despite her body being marinated in toxins.

"Why don't you just read a regular book or watch TV?" Ianto asked her one day as he sat with her.

"I'm trying to get my degree before I die. The university, after lots of persuading has agreed to let me sit the final exams for all the classes and if I pass, I get my degree. I'm not dying without it."

"So it's on your bucket list."

"I wouldn't say I have a bucket list per say." She said pulling out a slip of paper from her purse. "Because most of the things I'd like to do, I don't have time for or are impractical now. More like a list of things I would've liked to have done."

"Such as?"

"Get Married, have and raise a kid of my own because let's be honest as much as I chide the team, I'm not actually your mother. It's all the human stuff."

"Well you could still get married. It's not like Jack would turn that down."

"I don't want to get married looking like this," she said pulling her wig off of her head. "Call it vain but I had a vision of myself on my wedding day and it looked nothing like present me. Besides Jack and I while unhappy about our circumstances are just happy that we have each other just for this moment even if we don't have a future."

"Don't say things like that!" Ianto said irritated. "It bothers me that you think so negatively about the situation."

"Ianto, I have come to terms with the likelihood of my impending death and have come to grips with that. Would I like to live? Hell yeah but the odds are not in my favor at this time so I gotta make do with the time that I've got. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

"When I die,"

"If… you've got to be hopeful Rebecca." Ianto argued.

"Fine… IF… I die, please promise me that you'll take care of Jack."

"Of course. He's my friend."

"And open your heart to him… he was falling in love with you once… maybe he can again. I don't want him to be alone forever."

"Rebecca…"

"Please Ianto…Just be there for him okay? I'm not saying shag the guy or anything but if I'm gone and the moment comes about and you both are into that then feel free… you have my blessing."

"Rebecca, I'm not gay."

"I see the way you look at him. And has no one on your planet ever heard of the term bisexual? Or Pansexual? Or Demisexual? You people are very narrow-minded on Earth in this time period."

"This time-period? You don't make sense sometimes." Ianto laughed. "Never the less, I'll keep my word."

"Thank you." The next two hours passed slowly as Rebecca read her books and felt the side effects of the drugs taking hold. Afterward Ianto drove her home and got her into her flat before ordering her some takeout and making sure she had everything she needed.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Ianto. You've done so much to help and besides Jack will be here soon anyway."

"Alright if you're positive." He hugged her goodbye and left her to her thoughts.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the TARDIS once again.

"Hey Doc… it's me… again. Round eight of chemo today. But… they might just stop soon." She paused. She hadn't told Ianto or Jack. "The drugs aren't really making any progress on the cancer's growth so… they might just let me live again instead of poisoning me to death and let my own body do the killing… but I'll find out next week…Look, I'm putting on a brave front here for everyone else… but I don't want to die Doc… so please… come back…come get me and take me to a time with a cure and give me my watch back. If afterwards you decide that you don't' want me anymore, that's fine. I understand. But please… I want my life." She hung up with tears in her eyes and set off to make some tea before her food came.

Jack arrived about half an hour later and the takeout a few minutes after him. The two ate in a comfortable chatter, Jack telling her about some cases they had been working that day and she explained about her readings for school.

After dinner, Rebecca was feeling feverish and so the two just settled down on the sofa, Rebecca wrapped in Jack's arms and together they watched a comedy on the telly.

"You know election day's coming up yet and I have no idea who's even running. It's my first time voting in any country." Rebecca told him when the news came on later.

"It's not like you haven't been busy. I dunno why, I feel compelled to vote for this Saxon guy."

"Well I'll probably vote for him too then. I trust your judgment." She kissed him before snuggling against him once more and falling asleep.

It was a few days later after work(at UNIT where she still worked three days a week), when Rebecca headed over to the hospital for some more scans and blood work before the meeting with her doctor's the following week to decide whether or not they wanted to continue with treatment.

Rebecca knew the answer. They weren't going to. She had seen the numbers the last few times they had drawn blood and she knew what they meant. They weren't good.

She had her meeting that morning and was waiting for Jack when her cell rang.

"Hey babe! I'm so sorry I'm running late. I'm stuck. I'll be like half an hour."

"They want to start now. I'll just tell you the news when you get here." She assured him, and assuring herself that she didn't need him there. Which was true, she didn't but it didn't mean that she didn't want his support.

"Ms. Goodman… after careful consideration and after your course of treatment… we've come to the conclusion that chemotherapy is not helping to fight your cancer and we're having a very hard time finding you a donor on the marrow transplant list."

She nodded. "How long do you think I have?"

"It's hard to say… Maybe a year."

"I understand." She nodded, keeping her voice steady. "Thank you for your time and for your efforts." She grabbed her things and headed over to the patient lounge to wait for Jack and was blowing her nose when all of a sudden the rain that was coming down outside all of a sudden started going…up. The room was shaking.

"Holy crap." She said racing to the window. She looked outside and saw she was no longer on the London street she had entered from that morning. She was on the moon.

Her phone started ringing and she answered.

"REBECCA! Where the hell are you? One second I'm walking down the street towards the hospital and then there's a giant crater in the ground?"

"Jack honey….I don't know what's going on here. One second it's raining up and the n the building started shaking and now I think I'm on… the moon."

"The moon? What?"

"It was an H2O scoop. The rain went up instead of down." She looked out and saw a fleet of large suited beings coming toward the hospital.

"Jack is the moon considered neutral territory for interplanetary matters?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"I think there's some form of intergalactic police showing up."

"Probably the Judoon. They won't hurt you if you're not who they're looking for you. You should be okay. Just be careful."

'Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Rebecca hung up and she turned around and a young doctor stared at her oddly.

"How do you have service? We're on the moon."

"Satellite phone?" she said before backing away from the window. She then spotted the Doctor and a young woman out on the balcony outside of the lounge and rushed over to the door and stood in the doorway watching them, wondering if they'd notice her.  
"We've got air! How does that work?" the woman asked.

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor said.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked her.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."

"You think?"

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

"Standing in the earthlight."

"What do you think happened?" the woman asked.

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things."

_She's good,_ Rebecca mused.

"I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"Yeah."

"I was there. In the battle."

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just... the Doctor."

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Well…Yeah."

"I call him Doc, personally." Rebecca said finally breaking her silence. The two swiveled around and looked at her.

"Sorry… you look very familiar but I can't place you," the Doctor said to her staring at her.

"You can recognize Sarah Jane however many years later, but you can't recognize the person who you abandoned, after eight rounds of chemotherapy. Figures,"she shrugged.

"Chemo, Rebecca what happened to you?" he said rushing over to her.

"Leukemia. But we have bigger problems to worry about right now which is the only reason I have yet to slap you silly. By the way what's your name Miss, since this rude one hasn't introduced us?"

"I'm Martha. Martha Jones, I'm a med student here at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca. I'm as of about half an hour ago a former patient because they're stopping my treatment because it's not helping. And this is the Doctor who is rude sometimes."

"Sorry, but do you really call him the Doctor? Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." The woman said.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." The Doctor said, picking up a pebble and throwing it. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked.

"How many people in this hospital?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating." The Doctor said.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked horrified.

"Well we won't let them do that then, will we?" Rebecca said.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor said pointing. More ships began to arrive and the officers Rebecca had noticed before we're marching toward the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon." Rebecca and the Doctor said in unison and they looked at each other and laughed.

"How'd you know about the Judoon?"

"Jack called me and I explained what I saw to him and he said it was probably the Judoon."

"Jack?" The Doctor asked his face turning pale.

"Yes Jack. The man who you allowed me to think dead for over a year and cry over and mourn his loss because you have a problem-"

"Not now Rebecca. You can yell at me later once the hospital is saved." They ran down the lobby and tried to get a view as the Judoon began to enter the building. People were screaming, running, cowering and some tried to hide as the large rhino like creatures entered the building.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" the Chief of the Judoon called out. One of the medical students approached him frightened his hands in the air in surrender.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." The chief pushed him against a wall and began shining a light in face. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

All of a sudden his words were repeated by a Judoon playing them back from a machine.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The Judoon shined the light on the man's face once more and made a cross on the back of his hand. _  
_"Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

They started shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor said smiling.

"You and your little shops." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police." Rebecca said.

"Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor corrected.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked incredulously.

"The moon is considered neutral territory. According to galactic law, the Judoon have no jurisdiction over the Earth," Rebecca explained. "And-"

"And they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor continued interrupting Rebecca which earned him a glare.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human,"

"Bad News for you Doc."

"Why?" the Doctor looked at Martha, raising an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then." The Doctor said leading them away.

"I think we should see if we can find a way into the hospital server and look for any odd symptoms." Rebecca suggested.

"Then lets go." The Doctor began examining a computer with the sonic screwdriver, while Martha kept watch. Rebecca and the Doctor worked in an awkward silence, there were so many things to say but there were much larger things at hand.

"They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha asked entering the room.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." Rebecca raised an eyebrow and then the Doctor began hitting the computer. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked him.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently."

"Like me. But not me."

_Like us. _Rebecca thought. _It's supposed to be like us._

"Haven't they got a photo?"

" It might be a shape-shifter Martha." Rebecca told her.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The doctor announced.

"All of us?"

"Well isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know." Martha left and the two were alone again.

"Can I try?" Rebecca asked. "I used to be pretty good at this stuff."

"By all means."

Rebecca typed away, decrypting and decoding. Within a few minutes she had restored the backup and Martha was running into the room.

"I've restored the back-up."

"I found her." Martha said.

"You what?" and then all of a sudden, two drones or Slabs decked in leather were approaching.  
"Run!" The Doctor pulled Rebecca up and grabbed Martha's hand and ran. They ran down the stairs, followed by the slabs and then met the Judoon and dodged out into Radiology, the Doctor locking the door in the face of one of the Slabs..

"When I say 'now', press the button." The Doctor ordered.

"I don't know which one."  
**  
**"Find out!"

"Martha, trust yourself. You know." Rebecca told her as she watched as the Doctor began sonicing some of the radiology equipment. A few bangs on the door later, the Slab broke through.

"Now!" Martha hit a yellow button and all of a sudden she saw the slab light up, his skeleton visible as he was shocked in a blue light before falling to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

"Isn't that likely to kill you?"

"No, of course not. Superior Time Lord biology," Rebecca said with an eyeroll.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He began bouncing and hopping. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..."he began shaking his foot madly.  
_  
_"Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He tossed his shoe into the dustbin before announcing he was done.

"You're completely mad." Martha said.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." He took off his other shoe and discarded it. "Barefoot on the moon!" he said wiggling his toes.

"I'd agree with you Martha on the point that he's completely mad but sadly, I can't even say that's the strangest thing I've seen him do."

Martha made a face and nodded before carrying about "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor answered, making Rebecca laugh.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant."

**"**My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said pulling the remaining bits of the broken sonic out of the machine that shocked the slab.

"She was one of the patients, but –"

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"You can make a new one Doc. When you make mine."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Martha chided.

"Sorry." He said, tossing away his broken screwdriver. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no."

"Yes, that must be it," Rebecca said following the Doctor's train of thought. "She must be an internal shape-shifter and she isn't just drinking blood like a vampire. She's assimilating it. That'll make her appear human to the Judoon. We have to find her."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Martha asked and the three went out into the hallway and soon found themselves hidden behind a water cooler as one of the slabs passed by.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor explained.

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

"Um… Martha? I'm sort of his partner. I'm right here." Rebecca said giving her a small wave.

"No, it's different the way you reacted when you saw each other says otherwise."

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." He gestured his hand and stepped forward in front of a judoon.

"I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

The Judoon stepped and scanned the Doctor. "Non-human."

"Convinced yet, Martha?" Rebecca asked, grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Oh my God, you really are!"

"And again we run!" and the three did run, Judoon shooting after them as they headed up the stairs and locked the door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people were falling to the ground gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." Rebecca leaned against the wall, her chest aching from the running, her body not nearly at its normal peak fitness.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked one of the med students.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to my life. Rebecca? How are you doing?"

"As well as someone with terminal cancer can do in a situation like this. It'd be easier if I had respiratory bypass…" she said with a

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha led the way toward the office.

"She's gone! She was here." She said searching for the woman who had sucked the life out of Mr. Stoker, quite literally.  
**  
**"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor said.

"What was she doing on Earth?"

"My guess is-" Rebecca started but was quickly interrupted.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha said, she went over and closed Mr. Stokers eyes and then the three continued on.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do? Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." The Doctor said looking at the MRI sign.

"Find the non-human. Execute." Judoon voices announced. The Doctor turned to the two women.

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

"How do I do that?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I count as an alien anymore." Rebecca said. The Doctor looked at her and then to the heavens as if he were praying to some omniscient God.

"Rose, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor then kissed Rebecca and ran off.

"That was nothing?"

"It better have been nothing. I'm angry with him. Martha hide, go after him. I'll hold up the Judoon." Rebecca said. But Martha refused to budge.

"Find the non-human. Execute." One of the Judoon ordered.

"Hello," Rebecca said walking up to the Judoon officer. "I haven't been catalogued. Neither has my friend."

The Judoon first turned to Martha, declaring her "Human."

The Judoon looked at Rebecca, shining the light on her face.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

"Your salvation boys. I know where the non-human is and I can lead you right to her."

"Find the non-human. Execute."

"One point of clarification. We don't kill people here. We imprison them." She told them, without a response, she shook her head and just led the Judoon toward where the Doctor had headed.

* * *

The Doctor had entered the MRI room having concocted a similar plan to the one as before when he spotted the plasmavore and began babbling.  
"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." He raised his feet showing her.

"They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" Florence, the plasmavore barked at her Slabs who took hold of the Doctor as she began fussing with the MRI machine.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" the Doctor asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."  
**  
**"Right-o."

"No!" the Doctor said feigning surprise.  
**  
**"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In a hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden."

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake."

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Florence said approaching him with it. While this wasn't the plan he had come up with, and he wasn't fancying the impending puncture wound to his neck, it would do the trick to save the rest of the hospital.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She said beginning to suck his blood and assimilate it into her own body. Suddenly she heard the Judoon approaching so sent him to the floor hiding the straw.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him! Confirmation: deceased." The Judoon announced.

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him" Martha said trying to push past.

"That son of a bitch better not be dead because I'm about to kill him myself."

"Stop. Case closed." The Judoon said.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence said.

"But she's not!"

"She assimilated the Doctors blood. She's most definitely not human at this point. Martha, a scanner if you would be so kind?" Rebecca asked her.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like."

"Non-human." The Chief Judoon announced.

"What?"

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon officer announced.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said.

"And if he's actually dead, I will find you and kick your ass because he is my one hope left at living." Rebecca said.  
**  
"**Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The Judoon ordered.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" The Slab shot at the Judoon but the Judoon's shot hit first, causing the Slab to disintegrate.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." All of a sudden the MRI, began to flash a warning signal 'Magnetic overload.'

_Well shit that can't be good._

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Florence screamed as she was disintegrated and Rebecca was instantly at the Doctor's side with Martha.

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." The Judoon announced.

"Well don't stand there you idiots! Do something!" Rebecca barked at them.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asked.

"All units withdraw." And the Judoon left.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." One of the other Medical students.

"They'll return us to earth as soon as they depart… if there is an Earth with this going on. If my calculations are right, the side of the Earth that is facing the moon right now will be blown up if we don't shut if off. I'll work on that Martha, resuscitate him. Remember he has two hearts." Rebecca said looking for a power button, starting to feel faint.

She collapsed to the ground spotting the plug and just unplugging the machine and hearing it power down as Martha performed CPR on the doctor who woke up coughing, Martha herself beginning to run out of air.

"Rebecca, can you walk?" the Doctor said, crawling towards her, Martha passing out.

"If you can help me up, I can try." Rebecca croaked out. The Doctor helped her up and he picked up Martha, and brought her into the hallway, towards a window where other patients and doctors were either unconscious, or weak.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor said and then Rebecca tapped the window, getting his attention.  
_  
_"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." And in a flash of white light they were back on Earth. Rebecca looked up and the Doctor was already walking away from her.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME MISTER!" She yelled at him, scrambling up, trying to dodge through people to get to him.

"I don't do clean up. You know that."

"Yeah I do. But I also know you like the days when everybody lives and that might not be today but you can help me continue to live. And I also know you're a man of your word. You promised me I could yell at you later and that I could have the watch back if our paths ever crossed again."

"Fine… back to the TARDIS." He said picking up his pace. Rebecca quickly dialed Jack.

"Rebecca, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna be fine. The hospitals back and I found the Doctor."

"Oh, is your treatment going well? Are you responding well to the drugs?"

"No, they weren't. They were going to pull me from chemo. But that wasn't the Doctor I was referring to. I found THE Doctor."

"No, oh my god! I'm going to the TARDIS now. Where should I meet you when I'm done?"

"The whole city is in gridlock. I'm sitting at the café we get lunch at every once in a while."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I love you." Rebecca said smiling.

"Love you too. I'll order you, your favorite panini."

"Fantastic. See you there." She followed the Doctor out of the hospital over two blocks into an ally where she saw the beautiful blue police box.

"It's been far too long." She said taking the key from her neck and opening the door.

"You still have it?"

"Of course… why wouldn't I? It's the part of my life I wanted to go back to."

"Wanted?"

"Well… you don't seem to want me here… and I'm trying really hard to understand you and not shout until I'm hoarse. So…if you just want to get me some magic cure for acute lymphoblastic leukemia and maybe something to help regrow my hair… I'd be grateful."

"Erm… yeah to the med-bay." Rebecca sat on the table and went through a few injections and a few cell regenerator scans to her head and soon she looked just like her old self.

"Why did you leave Jack behind?" she asked quietly.

"He felt wrong.. he was.."

"A fixed point in time. I know… but you knew what he meant to me… what he means to me still, and he was your friend? How could you do that?" she said feeling all of her anger starting to rise.

"You don't understand there are rules that…"

"That have exceptions! He was your friend! You saw me in agony for months and you never told me the truth."

"If I had told you, then-"

"What? After I became a time lord you'd be afraid I'd leave? You didn't want to be the last of the time lords by yourself, so you put me under the curse that funnily enough you didn't have to suffer through anymore. You found out that Rose had an extended lifespan and still you left me to cry over a man who you let me believe was dead but is really immortal!"

"Rebecca,"

"No! I'm not finished yet!" she yelled at him. "That day you lost Rose, I lost everything because of you! I didn't just lose Rose! I lost you! I lost my memories! I lost the life that I loved and was forced to start over in not just a new town but a foreign country and be forced into a job when I was dealing with depression just trying to get out of bed in the morning was a struggle." She gasped for air. "I just want my life back, Doc."

"I want my life back too! BUT SHES STUCK IN A BLOODY PARALLEL UNIVERSE! AND I CANT CROSS OVER AGAIN WITHOUT DESTROYING EVERTHING!" He said before he himself broke down into tears and Rebecca wrapped her arms around him, holding him like a child.

"Let it out Doc… Feel." She told him, rubbing his back. "I promise you she'll find her way back to us. We always find our ways back home."

"She can't. It's impossible."

"Impossible things seem to happen around us all the time, don't they?" she said with a small smile. "Who would've thought you'd be barefoot on the moon? Or that I'd find you again?"

"But it's impossible."

"Every once in a while impossible things happen… and we call them miracles Doc. I believe that miracles happen."

"Really? After everything?"

"I found Jack… and although he did try to shoot me because he thought I abandoned him… we made up and we rediscovered each other and that was miraculous for me. So believe me… we'll find her one day. Maybe not tomorrow or next week… but we have a long set of lives to live and we'll find her okay?"

He just stared at her.

"I'm going to go talk to Jack about me coming to travel with you, and… I'm offering him a spot and you're not stopping me. Okay?"

The Doctor looked at her and nodded solemnly.

"Come on don't give me that face Doc. He's sort of over the whole abandonment thing. He'll ask why and stuff but he's not gonna deck you in the face… too hard." She teased.

"Fine… can you do this all so we can leave?"

"Ancy much? No… I think we should ask Martha to come aboard. She seems really intelligent and I like her so far. And you need someone especially if UNIT calls me and needs me while we're traveling around."

"Okay… yes that's fine. But she's not replace Rose."

"No one would ever replace Rose. You and I both know that. Now if you leave this alley way I will find a way to hunt you down, I work for UNIT and they're always watching. Don't think I don't know about the Racnoss on Christmas." She hugged him one more time before heading out onto the street paying careful mind to the TARDIS, making sure it wasn't going anywhere.

She quickly rushed down the street in her sun dress feeling lighter and happier than she had been in a few months and she ran into the café that Jack had told her and she found him at a table in a corner, staring out the window, waiting for her.

"Guess you didn't recognize me with real hair and without swelling." She said smiling at him, he turned and faced her, practically leaping out of his seat, standing to greet her, a hand grabbing her waist and the other in her hair. He kissed her and kissed her, his grip on her only tightening.

"I thought I lost you again."

"Never," she promised kissing him.

"Your sandwich came and I got you a vanilla macchiato since you were complaining how tired you were this morning."

"You are too sweet." She smiled and as she ate she explained to him what had happened in the hospital.

"So did you slap him afterward?"

"No… I couldn't bring myself to. He's in a really bad place right now Jack… that's why when we're done with lunch… I'm going back to him."

"You're what?!"

"Jack, please."

"No, don't go."

"Jack, if you could see him… he broke down sobbing in my arms. He's broken… and I'm worried about him."

"But I…"

"I told him that he'd have to let you come with me."

"I can't go now! I have Torchwood to lead and… Stay with me. You know I'm not selfish but…"

"Jack, it's not forever. You can set torchwood up to be self-sufficient, make Gwen captain or whatever and when you're ready we'll be there and pick you up. Just think of it… us seeing the stars again."

"But I need you."

"But he needs me more…I'm gonna make you a promise to you right now, that I will always find my way back to you, my way back home." He squeezed her hand and left some cash on the table for lunch and walked her back in the direction of the TARDIS stopping at the corner to kiss her one last time."

"I'll call you every night and I'll try and visit if he lets me."

"If he mistreats you, call me and I'll kick his ass."

"Okay." She laughed, pulling him for one last kiss. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." He said and then she stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Jumping Jack Flash not coming aboard?"

"Not today. He will but he has a life here now that he has to wrap up. Kate will figure out what's happened"

"I made a new sonic for myself while you were gone."

"Still not one for me?"

"You can wait, I used the supplies I got for yours to replace mine. Need anything?"

Rebecca shook her head.

"Allonsy then!" the Doctor declared flipping a switch and soon they found themselves in a different alley way where they could hear a family arguing. The two exited the TARDIS and stood at the corner, nodding at Martha when they spotted her.

"I went to the moon today." She said amazed.

"A bit more peaceful than down here."

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor."

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." Martha said.

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Rebecca let out a laugh.

"I said the exact same thing Martha."

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"As per usual he forgot it travels in time." Rebecca amended.

"Get out of here."

**"**I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." The Doctor said, heading back into the TARDIS. The familiar wheeze of the TARDIS groaning and Rebecca called after him reminding him to turn the breaks off. She then stood back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest just waiting while Martha looked on amazed.

"Told you!" the Doctor said returning a moment later, his tie in hand.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" he grinned at her, putting his tie back on. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." Rebecca said.

"Except for cheap tricks." The Doctor amended.  
**  
**"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate, the three of us."  
_  
_"Take a look." He said pushing the door open and the three of them walked into the TARDIS, Martha quickly running back out looking round.

"Oh, no, no. But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She said as she knocked on it.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor mouthed the bigger on the inside along with her making Rebecca laugh.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He shut the door and threw his coat on one of the struts. "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us." Rebecca said.

"All on your own?"

Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was."

"You couldn't if you tried…" Rebecca murmured.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own. Rebecca has bullied me into taking her aboard once more."

"It's not my faulty you're an arse." Rebecca said. "Let's just get on with it."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." she said.

"Off we go." The TARDIS jolted and the Doctor fell.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

"Well if he let me drive..." Rebecca said.

"Hush Rebecca. Welcome aboard, Miss Jones."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith."

**AN: But Emma, you ask, Why did you have the Doctor kiss Rebecca and not Martha, and why didn't she flirt with him?**

**Because lets be real. I like Martha when she isn't hung up on the Doctor.**

**Anyway I hope you like it. The Shakespeare code is one of my favorites so I hope it works out well for me.**

**Leave your reviews, questions and opinions! I want to know what you thought and what you want more of!**

**-Emma**


	5. Shakespeare Code

**AN: I know it's been way too long. But this one seemed to hate me while writing it and my friend was in the hospital so yeah… but anyway without further ado…**

**Chapter five?: Shakespeare Code**

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked.  
**  
**"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" the Doctor said practically climbing onto the console, Rebecca locking arms around a rail.

"I'd listen and hold on Martha!" Rebecca warned as the TARDIS began to shake and the both Martha and the Doctor fell.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked.

"Yes, and I failed it."

"And then he gave me the manual. And I tried to teach myself but this one's backseat driving almost got us stuck on a planet with Satan apparently."

"You remember that?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"The Journal… duh. When do I get my watch by the way?"  
_  
_"Later, now, make the most of it." He handed Martha her jacket. "Rebecca grab a jacket and cover your legs up, you're not gonna wanna get charged with indecent exposure."

"So historical then? I don't get to dress up? How disappointing." She complained before complying and going to grab a skirt to throw over her dress and a jacket. 

"Hurry up!" the Doctor complained.

"The Wardrobe changed itself since I last remember it. Give me a break." She said returning a few minutes later.  
"I promised you one trip and one trip only, Martha. Outside this door… Brave new world."

**"**Where are we?" the young woman asked eagerly. 

"Take a look." The Doctor said pushing open the door.

Martha paused waiting for one of them to move.

"First time flyers privilege is the first step out into the new world so go ahead." Rebecca urged. Martha took a deep breath before stepping out into what seemed to be an Elizabethan street at night. 

****"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Rebecca was gazing around trying to figure it out when she saw a man dump the contents of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!"  
**  
**"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that. "  
**  
**"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&amp;E. "

The Doctor began to walk away as Rebecca began to explain.

"I'd guess we're in the late sixteenth if not very early seventeenth century based on architecture and fashion. I'm not gonna fit in very well. Red is a color for nobility."

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

**"**Of course we can. Why do you ask?" The Doctor asked her.  
**  
**"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

**"**Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

****"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"  
**  
**"You planning to?"****

"No."

**"**Well, then." The Doctor said continuing to walk.

**"**This is London."

**"**I think so. Right about 1599."

**"**Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"  
**  
**"Why would they do that?" 

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't mind him Martha," Rebecca said grabbing her arm. "He doesn't quite grasp the fact that he has the white male privilege thing going on for him."

**"**I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He said pointing to a man shoveling manure.

"They've got recycling."

"Ooh, water cooler moment." Rebecca pointed out, glancing over to two men at a water bar

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" A preacher declared loudly as they walked by.

**"**Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." the Doctor grabbed both girls hands and ran them around the corner._  
_

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."  
**  
**"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked. Rebecca gazed at the Globe theater, starstruk.

"You mean… William Shakespeare? As in the Bard? As in my favorite playwright?"  
**  
**"Oh, yes," the Doctor said holding out his arms. "Miss. Goodman, Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will." Martha said linking arms with him.

"You know my response." Rebecca said following suit and linking arms. 

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

**"**Then I could get sectioned!" The three approached the Globe Theater and upon entering, an usher of sorts spotted Rebecca.

"Mi'lady why would you want to be among the commoners? You know that the box is welcome for you and your companions at any time, even your slave."

"She's not my slave. She's my companion and I'd like to experience the show as any other regular person would thank you very much." Rebecca said, grabbing Martha's hand and the Doctor's arm.

"What was that about?" Have you visited this time before and were made a lady?"

"No, I've never been to this time period as far as I can recall. I was made a dame in 1879 apparently but that's a few centuries off. It must be the dress." Rebecca said pointing down to her red dress.

"Why? Because it's got a pattern?" Martha asked confused.

"No, in Elizabethan England, Red was considered a color that could only legally be worn by nobility. If you wore and you weren't you'd probably get tossed in Jail. So let's not let it out that I'm not actual nobility for another two centuries." Martha nodded and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, impressed by Rebecca's fun fact.

"How'd you know that Becks?"

"If you don't recall, I was actually quite the reader before I was on the TARDIS, during and after my stay. I know quite a bit." The three were then packed in with the rest of the audience and watched "Love Labors Lost."

****"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha asked.  
**  
**"London never changes." The Doctor said with a smirk which made Rebecca roll her eyes with a small smile.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." Martha raised her fist in the air and began to chant. "Author! Author!" Martha than looked over to the two of them looking at her obviously. **  
**"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?"

"Well apparently they do now." Rebecca said as the other people in the crowd also began to chant 'author.'

Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses at the audience, who went wild, cheering.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha said and Rebecca nodded.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor said only to be quickly let down. 

"Shut your big fat mouths!"

"Oh, well."

**"**You should never meet your heroes," Rebecca said patting his arm. "Although I too did hope he would be a bit more eloquent in his speaking"

**"**You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare said. "Oh, that's a wig!" he pointed to a man in the audience  
**  
"**I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed and then all of a sudden, he jerked back up. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!"

Rebecca gazed at the Doctor who was remaining oddly silent. Once the crowd started leaving, they followed.

****"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha said.

"The lost play," Rebecca told her. "That's what they call it. There are rumors of its' existence because it is mentioned in his list of works but never turned up. No one knows why. I always did wonder what it would've been about."  
**  
**"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."  
_  
_"No." the Doctor said looking at her.  
**  
**"That would be bad?"  
**  
**"Yeah. Yeah."

"Brain door bad?" Rebecca asked the Doctor with a grin.

"Don't bring him up. I hated him." The Doctor whined. "Stupid Adam. Stupid Brain Door."

**"** The two of you don't make sense at all, but seriously, how come it disappeared in the first place?"  
**  
**"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." the Doctor said.

"Reckon we go meet Mr. Shakespeare?" Rebecca, asked. "Heard rumor he's staying down the road at the Elephant Inn." The three found their way into the inn and up a set of stairs.

"Hello!" The Doctor said. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"  
**  
**"Oh no, no, no, no. _Who_ let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—" and then all of a sudden he spotted both Rebecca and Martha."Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me miladies" He shooed the two other gentlemen in the room.  
_  
_"You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." The female innkeeper said grabbing the two men and pulling them out of the room.****

**"**Sweet ladies." Shakespeare said, Rebecca and Martha taking seats back at me. "Such unusual clothes…So…. Fitted." He said.  
**  
**"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha said trying to think in Shakespearean terms.  
**  
**"No, no, don't do that. Don't. I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, the lady in red is Dame Rebecca of Roslyn and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones." The Doctor said  
**  
**"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare said.

"Very well done Mister Shakespeare," Rebecca said.  
_  
_"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." The Doctor said

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so." Martha said peering at the psychic paper.  
**  
**"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare told her.

_"_Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor said, shoving the paper into his pocket.

"I'll explain later Martha."

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is this delightful dame and your delicious blackamoor lady?"

**"**What did you say?" Martha asked almost offended, Rebecca shaking her head with a smile.  
**  
**"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

**"**I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said

"He's trying to be politically correct Martha. Martha is my friend Mr. Shakespeare and she and I are from Freedonia. Women are much more independent there."  
**  
**"Excuse me!" a man said entering the room. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."  
**  
**"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round mister Lynley."  
**  
**"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

**"**I can't."

**"**Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played. " Lynley then left.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha said and then all of a sudden there was screaming from outside.

All of a sudden the three of them were rushing down the stairs into the street where Lynley was spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke. "

**"**What's wrong with him? Leave it to me— I'm a doctor."

"So am I – near enough." Martha said.

"I did an emergency tracheostomy with a ball point pen in a closet during a bomb attack. I think I know a fair bit." Rebecca said, all three of them rushing to Lynley's side as he fell to the ground, Martha checking his pulse.

"Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." Martha began to prepare for CPR but all of a sudden water gushed from Lynley's mouth.

****"What the hell is that? " she asked.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor said standing and addressing Dolly, the mistress running the inn. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

**"**Yes, sir."

****"I'll do it, ma'am." A maid said staling away with an almost satisfied smirk, Rebecca noting it.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked.

**"**This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."  
"Okay, what was it then?"

**"**Witchcraft." Rebecca said. "There isn't an obvious explanation at this point. We might as well. Come on, we might as well get a room for the night. Work it out in the morning. It's not like street.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Dame Rebecca and Miss Jones are just across the landing." Dolly told them.

"Thank You Dolly, we appreciate it." Rebecca said before settling onto a bench beside Shakespeare.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

**"**Where a woman can do what she likes."

**"**And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

**"**I do a lot of reading." The Doctor said.

**"**A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And Dame Rebecca, you look so old in the eyes with a certain gratitude that you are alive."

"Call it a fresh take on life Will." Rebecca said with a smile.

"And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." He said looking to Martha.  
**  
**"I think we should say good night."

****"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours. And Dame Rebecca I will find a way too woo you with my words."

"You can try Will." Rebecca laughed.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor said.  
**  
**"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."  
**  
**"Nighty-night, Shakespeare." The Doctor said, entering the bedroom across the hall.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha asked.

**"**Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor said.

**"**I haven't even got a toothbrush."

**"**Ooh." The Doctor patted around his pockets and pulled out a brush handing it to Martha. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

**"**So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed and three of us."

"Doc and I don't sleep much. I could probably go for some seeing as the last time I slept, I was dying of cancer but I'm fine. If you need to sleep Martha, by all needs take the bed. I'll go see if Dolly knows a pub, I wanna try some Elizabethan ale. Doc, do you have money?"

"Since when do you drink Ale?" he asked as he began to search through his pockets.

"Since I've been back with Jack." Rebecca said her palm out

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha said.

**"**Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." The Doctor said.

"Me too, I mean… I just can't believe that JK Rowling killed off G-" and then she covered her mouth. "Sorry Martha. Spoilers!"

"It's fine, But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"  
**  
**"'Course it isn't!"  
**  
**"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"I disagree Doctor. I believe in magic… I just call it science." Rebecca said, plopping down on the bed since the Doctor was still searching through his pockets. "Hand me my watch if you find it." Rebecca said.

**"**Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" The Doctor said glancing at Martha still standing at the door. She sat on the bed the Doctor sprawling out, laying down giving up search for the coins Rebecca wanted.  
_  
_"There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that."__

"No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." Martha turned to face him. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing." The Doctor turned away from her "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."  
_  
_"Great!" Martha said a tad miffed.

"Don't mind him, he's rude and a bit upset since we lost R-" the Doctor shot a glare at her and she shut up. "Goodnight Martha. Try and get some rest." She told her, blowing out a candle.

"I'm headed to Shakespeare's room, see if he'll lend me a quill and I can update my journal."

"Alright. I'll be here, trying to figure out this mess." Rebecca nodded, pulling her cloak around her shoulders, tighter and grabbing her time lord bag, that was bigger on the inside.

She headed across the hall to Will's room only to find him asleep, hunched over the table. She smiled and went over, removing the paper from under his face so he didn't wake up with ink all over his face before retreating to the stairway where a made was waiting.

"Mister Shakespeare is asleep," she told her, the maid nodding as Rebecca headed down the stairs to the pub.

No sooner than she arrived down the stairs and take a seat then did she hear a scream and she was dashing up them, finding Dolly dead on the floor.

"Dolly, can you hear me?" Rebecca said immediately dropping to her knees beside the woman, checking her vitals.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asked obviously dazed.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." Rebecca said. "How is that possible?"

"Doctor? Rebecca?" Martha said from the window, looking a tad terrified. 

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked, an arm around her, concerned.

"A witch." Rebecca sighed, this was going to be a long night and before they knew it the cock was crowing, announcing the dawn.

****"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Will said as the three sat beside him.

**"**"Rage, rage against the dying of the light."" The Doctor quoted.

**"**I might use that." Shakespeare said.  
**  
**"You can't. It's someone else's."

**"**But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha asked.  
**  
**"You're accusing me?"  
**  
**"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." 

"I have? When was that?" Will asked.  
_  
_"Not, not quite yet." Rebecca said in a low voice. "Besides, I have an idea of who the witch is."

"You do?" the Doctor asked.

"The maid. She's also been at both scenes. She was all too eager to go get the constable after Lynley passed and she was right outside of Will's room before Dolly died of fright. I told her Will was sleeping and she just nodded."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?"  
**  
**"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

**"**The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!" the Doctor slammed his fists on the table, startling the others before he declared their next move. "The Globe! Come on!" The three of them rushed after him to the Globe theatre.

****"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

**"**It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." 

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha said.  
**  
**"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"14 is the third discrete semiprime and the 3rd member of the discrete semiprime family. The number following 14—15—is itself a discrete semiprime and this is the first such pair of discrete semiprimes. The next example is the pair commencing 21."

"Shush Rebecca!"  
**  
**"This is just a theatre." Will said.

"It's never just a theatre. There's power in it. There's magic." Rebecca said.  
**  
**"You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."  
**  
**"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."  
**  
**"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"  
**  
**"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind." Will said sadly.****

"Why? What happened?" 

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." 

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked him. "It's Bedlam."

"She's right." Will agreed.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked.

**"**Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor said heading out, Rebecca and Martha at his heels.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Will said as two of his actors enterted.

"Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up," he said walking out. "As if. She never does."

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Will asked the ladies.

**"**This country's ruled by a woman." Martha pointed out.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you two are royal beauties."

_"_Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town."

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."the Doctor said.  
**  
**"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

**"**Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" the Doctor said rushing them along Rebecca laughing at him. Her mood became somber the moment they arrived outside of Beldam, the sound of screaming from the men inside, disturbing her. Will squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as they entered inside.

****"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't!" Rebecca looked disgusted. "You should be ashamed of yourself for doing this to another human being."  
**  
**The man took no note of Rebecca's distaste and continued. "Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies."

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asked turning to Will.  
**  
**"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

"It is! We have laws and codes that stop doctors from treating patients as such."Rebecca said.  
**  
**"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asked.

**"**I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Will said sadly.

**"**Mad in what way?"  
_  
_"You lost your son." Rebecca breathed, squeezing Will's shoulder.  
**  
**"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."  
**  
**"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologized.

**"**It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor said.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Will said, the Doctor shrugged.  
_  
_"This way, m'lord!" the Jailer called and opened up Peter Streete's cell. "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

**"**I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" the Doctor barked at the jailer who quickly fled. The Doctor then approached Peter slowly, Rebecca a few steps behind them.

"Peter? Peter Streete?"

**"**He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Will said.

**"**Peter?" Rebecca said, laying a hand on his shoulder, his head jerked up and he looked up at her with wild glassy eyes like he wanted to say something.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go. Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

****"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done they sapped poor Peter's wits." Peter said scared.  
**  
**"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" the Doctor asked him.

"All Hallows Street."  
_  
_"Too many words," a witch said suddenly appearing before them, the Doctor and Rebecca heading towards Martha.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Just one touch of the heart." The witch grinned laying her hand on Peter's chest.

"NO!" Rebecca cried out as Peter let out a groan and all the life was sucked from him.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Will said in disbelief.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha ran to the door screaming.

**"**That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor said. Rebecca rolled her eyes and grabbed a pin from her hair.

"Time to get to lock picking."  
**  
**"Who will die first, hmm?" the Witch asked once more.  
**  
**"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said taking a step forward.

"You're no use to me dead Doc." Rebecca hissed at him.

"I have a plan."

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Will asked him. 

"No mortal has power over me." The Witch declared.  
**  
**"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

**"**None on Earth has knowledge of us."  
**  
**"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy"

"The number 14! It keeps recurring!" Rebecca added as she tried to pick the lock.

"Ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The witch began wailing and suddenly disappeared.

****"What did you do?" Martha asked him a moment later in shock.  
**  
**"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." She protested.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Will asked.

"The end of the world."

"I swear you used to be cheerful," Rebecca said as the lock clicked, falling open. "And that is how it's done. Come on, we might as well stop the end of the world." She said dusting her gown off.

"Who are these Carrionites anyway?" Martha asked as they rushed back to the inn.

****"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." Rebecca explained. "Although I'm betting on real as of the moment."

"But what do they want?"

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor explained.

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor nodded at Will.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Will said taken a back.

"No, he's right. Will, you fell asleep writing the play. What happens in the very last scene?" Rebecca asked.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them." 

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Likea spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Come on we need to find All Hallows Street. Will do you have a map?"

"Yes," he said scrambling through some papers in a desk in his room before pulling one out._  
_

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, Rebecca, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!" The Doctor ordered

"I'll do it." Will shook the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha said.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor, Rebecca, Martha."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." The Doctor said heading toward the Doctor. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

**"**Good luck Will," Rebecca said pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "We'll be back soon." She said before grabbing Martha and running.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the Doctor asked.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof." Martha asked.

"We always get asked this." Rebecca mused, still searching for the house.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?"

"I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!" Rebecca interrupted.

"The film?"

"No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." The Doctor said.

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" Suddenly, the door of one of the houses swung open. "Ah, make that WITCH house."

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor said, Lillith one of the Carrionite's waiting for them.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." She told him

"Well she's not wrong about that Doc," Rebecca said with a smirk, the Doctor elbowing her gently. 

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha said stepping forward. "I know how to do this," she pointed at Lillith. "I name thee, Carrionite!" But the witch was unaffected.

****"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked, and Rebecca looked puzzled.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapsed and Rebecca caught her lowering her to the ground, checking her pulse.

****"What have you done?" the Doctor asked.

"She's sleeping." Rebecca told him.

"The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time." She looked to Rebecca. "Dame Rebecca of Roslyn." She said and Rebecca fell back a little but not fully.

"That's not my name. It's not gonna work on me and its definitely not gonna work on him."

"Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." He told her.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose."

"Ooh bad idea sister." Rebecca piped in.  
_  
_"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

**"**Shakespeare." Rebecca breathed.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" 

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."  
**  
**  
"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me." Lilith went and stood face-to-face with the Doctor and Rebecca slowly got up and silently behind Lilith, a pan from the table

__"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She ran her fingers along his jaw.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

"Oh, we'll see." She went to grab a lock of hair from his head but Rebecca knocked her over the head with the pan.

"Thanks for that Becks." The Doctor said looking from her to Lilith on the ground.

"Come on, wake up Martha and lets go. I'm betting someone tried to stop Will." The Doctor got Martha up and they ran out into the street and began running toward the Globe, but Rebecca had to run ahead and grab both of them by the sleeves since they went the wrong way.

"C'mon guys seriously. Giant theatre and you're still going the wrong way? Keep up the pace. We might not make it in time as it."

Suddenly a red glow of energy began pouring from the Globe.

"We're too late." Martha said.

"We're never too late," Rebecca said. "C'mon stage door." She said as they rushed off, thunderclouds and lightening forming over the Globe theater. 

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor said finding Will on the ground.

"I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald. I think that's my cue!" he said when he heard screaming.

****"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites called out cackling. "Watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" Carrionites began flying around the Globe theater._  
_

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" Rebecca said pushing him forward.

"But what can I do?" 

"Reverse it! I have faith in you!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" the Doctor said.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!" Rebecca smiled at him and nodded.

"You can do this!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"  
**  
**"No! Words of power!" the Carrionite cried.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Will looked to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

"Expelliarmus!" Martha cried out.

"Expelliarmus!"

**"**Good old JK!" Rebecca laughed before the Carrionites began to shriek and scream.

****"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" The carrionites got sucked up into the cloud in a tornado like fashion, as did all the copies of the play.

**"'**Love's Labours Won_'. _There it goes." The cloud dissipated and the audience began to applaud. The Doctor and Rebecca took that moment to duck out and allow the actors to take their bows.

****"They think it was all special effects." Martha said.

"Your effect is special indeed." Will said with a wink.  
**  
**"It's not your best line."

"C'mon Doc, we should go get the sphere." The two of them walked up to the private box where they found the crystal where the Carrionites were trapped and the Doctor slipped it into his pocket.

After a meal, the four returned to the globe, Will flirting profusely with Martha, Rebecca backing off since she had Jack at home although she knew he wouldn't disapprove and would probably enjoy a good flirt with the bard himself.

****"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Will said to Martha.

"I don't get it." She confessed

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"."

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He wrapped his hand about her waist. "Come here."

"I've only just met you."

"The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." The Doctor then took that moment to enter, wearing a ruffled collar and carrying a skull.

****"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though" he said holding up the skull. 

"Looks a bit Sycorax to me." Rebecca said.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" the Doctor asked Will.

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." The Doctor put the ruffled Collar and put it on Shakespeare's neck. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better"

"Although I think you should keep it. It suits you." Rebecca told him.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece." Will said sadly.  
**  
**"You could write it up again."

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Rebecc asked surprised.

"That's him." Will said. 

"Ham-NET?" Martha asked

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lotcan scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia and Rebecca and I have work to do."

"You mean travel on through time and space." 

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out. Rebecca is a bit more complicated. She's much more accustomed to this than Martha but she still seems to be out of time…though she is a timeless beauty."

"Thanks Will." Rebecca said with a smile. 

"That's... incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor told Will, awe-struck.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—-"

__"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" one of the Actors called.  
"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty! She's here!" Fanfare was played and all of a sudden, Queen Elizabeth the first entered.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor said excitedly, Rebecca curtseying.

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?"

****"Off with his head!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DOC?" Rebecca yelled at him, picking up her skirts.

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha said and all three of them were running.

"Really what have you done Doctor?" Martha asked as they ran, archers firing at them.

****"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out. That's something to look forward to. Oh!" the three ran inside the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

"Ughh… I need a shower." Rebecca said wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"I wouldn't say no to one either." Martha said fanning herself.

"Come I'll show you to a room. Get you some fresh clothes or at least launder those." Rebecca guided her down the hall ignoring the Doctor's odd facial expression.

"Thanks," Martha told her as they walked down the hall. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Rebecca said leading her to an empty bedroom near hers that was decorated rather plainly.

"Does he like me? In general?"

"He's making his mind up about you. He knows you're brilliant but he just got over a big loss."

"That friend Rose he mentioned before."

"Friend is the understatement of the year honey. C'mon I'll show you." Rebecca pushed open the door to her old room, smiling at the familiar site, finding her laptop and a photo album there.

"Here," she said showing Martha the picture of Rose and the Doctor on their first date.

"Should've known he'd have a thing for blondes. But they look so happy…" Martha said her finger tracing the corner of the page. "What happened?"

"Canary Wharf… long story short. She's alive but stuck in a parallel universe where we can't get her back. But I'll be damned if I don't try."

"I understand. So obviously don't push him for anything since he's still hurting."

"Yeah, he actually cut off all ties with everyone right after it happened. That's why I was angry. He cut me off and took some of my memories because of an accident. It's complicated but… Just don't push him too hard."

"Alright," Martha said flipping through the album. "What the hell is that?" she said pointing to a picture.

"That would be me and the face of Boe! Oh I miss him! He was great. That was on New Earth. He ALWAYS flirts with me."

"You flirt with a giant head in a jar?" Martha asked incredulously.

"What? You don't?" Rebecca asked with a laugh and the two collapsed into giggles.

"Well he looks interesting that's for sure."

"Rumor has it' he's been around since the dawn of time that's how old he is."

"Impressive." Martha said. 'Well I'm knackered. I'm gonna take a shower and maybe a nap."

"Enjoy." Rebecca said, grabbing her robe off a hook and going to her ensuite and relaxing ina bath calling Jack.

"Hey babe," she said.

"I saw you fifteen minutes ago." He said with a laugh. "Miss me already?"

"It's been almost two days for me." She explained. " And of course. I love you. I met Shakespeare. You two would've flirted to death it would've been great to watch."

"Shakespeare is the less sexy version of me?"

"He's better looking than the paintings but yes. But oh the things he can do with that tongue."

"It better have only been words you were referring to."

"It was." Rebecca laughed. The two chatted for a little bit before they said their farewells and Rebecca crawled out of the tub and into bed for the first full health night of sleep she'd had in a while.

**AN: Hello sweeties! What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know!**

**Question: Do you like how Martha's coming along? Because I'm pretty positive she's much more tolerable at least to me now that she's not flirting with the Doctor.**

**Let me know.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. **

**Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Emma**


	6. Gridlock

**AN: Sorry for the delay loves. Two exams a bad cold, and lots and lots of stress. Hope your weeks are going better.**

**Polyvore will be updated in like .2 seconds so if you wanna check it out? **

**Also I made references to future episodes, can you catch them all?**

**Without further ado: Gridlock**

Rebecca woke up feeling better rested than she had in months and quickly dressed, finding her way to the galley of the TARDIS to make some food.

"I missed this kitchen." She told the Doctor who was working on a book, making post it notes in Gallifreyan.

"Why? Your flat had a nice kitchen. I made sure. Had a stove, with a timer that went ding. I love things that go ding."

"The kitchen was fine, Doc. It was the fact that I couldn't get spices from Klom, the Horse shoe nebula, no thirty second century instant cold cure tea, which lemme tell you was a bitch to live without on chemo."

"I'll be sure to leave some next time." He said teeth gritted as he groaned looking at the book in front of him.

"What are you even reading?" she asked as he stormed off from the galley, her following behind him as he ran into the console room and chucked the book right out the door.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked him.

"If you think it's the TARDIS manual then yes."

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked him angered. "Now I'll never learn how to pilot her correctly."

"I disagreed with it!"

"Well when I disagree with you I don't chuck you out the air lock!" she argued.

"Am I interrupting?" Martha said popping into the room. "I heard shouting."

"It's nothing Martha." Rebecca said. 

"I was thinking… Just one trip. 'S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although – I suppose we could – stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?" the Doctor asked her.

"No complaints from me!" she said excitedly.

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" the excitement on his face died immediately and Rebecca quickly covered for him.

"Nah, going home is boring for us. How about New Earth? We can maybe run into the face of Boe. That picture I showed you of me and him last night."

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"Suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" the Doctor was trying to avoid the conversation and normally Rebecca couldn't find the will to stop Martha's questioning because she wanted to hear about the home she didn't remember.

"Yeah" 

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?"

"Naah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead …" he began to dance around the console, tweaking settings as he went."This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." He threw on his coat and lead the two women out of the TARDIS into a rain shower.

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling."

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" Rebecca told her as she flipped up her hood and ran under a nearby awning. "Last time we came, it was much nicer out I must confess. I'll show you the painting of it later Martha." But they continued their treck through junk-ridden street past giant dumpsters and old laundry hanging on the line.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." The Doctor said going over to the dead screen on the wall and used the sonic screwdriver to the screen and a woman appeared on the screen.

"– and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."

"Well that's not accurate. There's the Jersey Turnpike and the Long Island expressway not Jersey. There's also the Garden State.." Rebecca babbled as the screen shifted to reveal the gorgeous spired city, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air that they remembered from their last visit.

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the New we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city." The Doctor mused.

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha said irritated but unable to hide the smile from her face.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

"You'd enjoy anything." Rebecca told him.

"That's me. Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!"

"When you say "last time", was that you and Rose?" Martha

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

"What did you guys do? Just sight see?"

"As if-" Rebecca scoffed. "We rarely do that. We try- don't get me wrong- we really do but we tend to wind up in crazy situations like what we just encountered with Will."

"So trouble find you?"

"We don't actively seek it. No." Somebody pushed past her and all of a sudden street vendor carts began to open up. 

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!"

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" one of the vendors asked.

"No, thanks." Rebecca said frowning.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked her.

"I think they're selling moods."

"Same thing, isn't it?" More people began walking around and a pale woman walked over to one of the stalls, the different 'pharmacists' arguing over who she should go to.

"I want to buy Forget." She said sadly.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet." The pharmacist reached into her stall and pulled out a small circular token, holding out to the woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The woman paid the pharmacist and took the token in her hand.

"Sorry, but – hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The Doctor asked her.

"They drove off." 

"They might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The woman sighed looking at him, before sticking the token to her neck.

"No, no – no, don't!" Rebecca said. Once the token was on, the womans expression became much more serene.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry. I won't keep you." Martha looked on in disbelief while Rebecca looked at the Doctor who was looking at the cart almost contemplating buying some himself.

"Don't you dare," Rebecca hissed at him.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." As Martha said it, two figures a man and a woman grabbed her from behind and the woman pointed a gun at Rebecca and the Doctor as Martha screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." The man apologized.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The Woman apologized almost crying until they disappeared behind a door to which both the Doctor and Rebecca began to wrestle with.

"It won't budge!" the Doctor said frustrated.

"SONIC IT YOU IDIOT WE HAVE TO SAVE MARTHA!" It took him a moment but soon the door was open, but Martha was gone.

"Come on maybe some of the pharmacists have an idea where they're taking her."

"Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?" the Doctor asked fuming while all the pharmacists began to chat it up.

"They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me.

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" Rebecca asked them.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway – how do I get there?" the Doctor

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it."

"Tell you what – how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!" the Doctor turned and faced them.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?"

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well – and I will find her, alive and well – then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!"

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "MOTORWAY ACCESS," the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to force open the door. The lock opened with a loud clang and the two steps through onto a platform, the whole place filled with exhaust. Rebecca immediately began choking, the Doctor soon after her. Rebecca was barely able to make out the fact that they seemed to be stuck in the most awful traffic jam in the universe. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a figure wearing protective gear, yelled at the two of them to get in.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man asked once the two were in the car, a dark haired woman handed the two of them oxygen masks for which they were very grateful

"Here you go." She said, Rebecca nodded gratefully as she held it to her face, trying to clear her lungs.

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" the man pulled off his goggles, cap and scarf to reveal that he was a cat. "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up." the woman said with a laugh.

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it. That's disgusting."

"What? Did you never pick your nose?" then all of a sudden the woman shot straight up and taped the cat man on the arm. "Bran, we're moving!"

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He pulled a lever and the car moved forward a few yards before they were at a stand still again.

"Twenty yards! We're having a good day." The woman smiled and the pair then turned to see Rebecca and the Doctor.

"And who might you two be? Very well-dressed for a couple of hitchhikers.

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is Rebecca."

"Medical man! Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you." Valerie greeted.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Rebecca went over and drew a curtain, revealing a basket of adorable mewling kittens.

"Aww, that's nice. Hello."

"They're precious," Rebecca cooed. "May I hold one of them?" Valerie nodded and so Rebecca picked up one of the kittens and held it gently. "How old are they?"

"Just two months."

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. (off the Doctor's puzzled look) Children of the motorway."

"What, they were born in here?" the Doctor asked.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What? You've been driving for two months?" Rebecca asked even more shocked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday." Brannigan said looking to his wife.

"Feels like twelve years to me."

"Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." He tickled her.

"How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park. It's five miles back."

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?"

"But you can walk that far in a day!" Rebecca said.

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said to his wife, Rebecca putting the kitten back down with the others.

"Where are you from?"

"Never mind that, I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS. Come on Becks." She grabbed her scarf and put it to her mouth getting read, but as soon as they opened the door, all there was, was a cloud of smoke.

He pulls open the door next to him, but emerges into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Brannigan told them as they coughed, closing the door again.

"You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim!"

"When's the next lay-by?" Rebecca asked urgently.

"Oh … six months?"

"Maybe we can call the authorities?" Rebecca mused. "I called the police department last time we had the issue with the quarantine at the hospital."

"Smart plan. Brannigan, can we borrow your phone?" Brannigan nodded, setting them up.

"I need to talk to the police."

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"The police have a hold?"

"But you're the police!" the Doctor yelled.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The two scrambled up to the front of the car.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?"

"We've got to find our friend." Rebecca said.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see – who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!" Brannigan held up his transmitter.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." One of them answered.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

"Oooh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor and his lady friend Rebecca."

"Ew no. Not his lady friend. His sister." Rebecca said, taking the transmitter from Brannigan.

"Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one. Brannigan here thought you might be able to help us."

"Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Pharmacy Town." Brannigan told her when she looked to him.

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look. In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?" the Doctor asked.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, she was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah. Now, there I'm afraid I can't help."

"Can't we call them on the transmitter like we're calling you, now that we have their number?" Rebecca asked.

"Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class. You could try the police."

"They put me on hold." Rebecca said unamused.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

"Thank you Ma'am." Rebecca said with a sigh, handing the transmitter back to Brannigan.

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down." The Doctor ordered Brannigan.

"Not in a million years."

"You've got three passengers! You've got four!"

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone, and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all out fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan – Please Brannigan." Rebecca begged.

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie told them.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" the Doctor asked.

"We're not discussing it! The conversation is closed!"

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor said.

"Yes, we do."

"For how long?" Rebecca asked.

"'Till the journey's end." Brannigan asked. The Doctor reached over him and grabbed the communicator.

"Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" Valerie and Brannigan looked uncomfortable that he brought that point to light.

"I'm not sure."

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such." She said, upset.

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? _Ever_?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor asked and all of a sudden the Doctor took the transmitter away from the Doctor.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask. 'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes." Rebecca said to him. "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?" the Doctor asked.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie yelled. The screen at the front of the car then blared to life. The news starting up.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan and Valerie smiled at each other.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." All of a sudden, a song started playing and Valerie and Brannigan began to sing, and Rebecca joined too, her voice shaking a little as she felt tears well up in her eyes, remembering the song from when she was a child in church.

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." The Doctor said once the hymn was over, scrambling to the middle of the car, pulling out his sonic and inspecting the floor.

"Doc, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

"Finding my own way. I usually do. Rebecca stay here."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"Capsule open." The electronic voice said, the door in the floor opening, revealing hundreds of cars below, one right beneath them.

"Here we go." He said.

"Doc, you can't leave me! Not again!" Rebecca said as he tossed her his overcoat.

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"Doc!"

"This Martha – she must mean an awful lot to you." Brannigan asked.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then!" he dropped down.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie said.

"You don't know the half of it." Rebecca said, folding his coat neatly, searching the pockets for anything of use.

All of a sudden, a loud creak sounded, and sparks began to fly from the ceiling.

"Just what we need — pirates!" Brannigan said, Rebecca moved to go protect the kittens and all of a sudden, Novice Hame the cat nun from Rebecca's last visit popped her head in.

"Novice Hame? What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked her.

"Looking for you! Please come with me!"

"Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation. Why should I trust you."

"I've sought forgiveness, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"Under whose guidance Novice Hame?"

"Come with me you'll see." She took Rebecca's wrist and pressed a button on her bracelet. "Transport"

Rebecca found herself and Novice Hame in a large yet unkempt room — dusty, junk everywhere, with streams of sunlight flooding in irregularly all over.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow." She said dusting herself off. "Can we save more people? Go back in and teleport them out? They're trapped… the Doctor, Martha."

"I only had the power for one trip."

"Is there anyway to get some more?" She asked "Where are we anyway?"

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good, I need to speak to the Senate, There are millions trapped on the motorway and they need help!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." She said, crossing herself over. Rebecca looked around and all of the seats of the senate chamber contained skeletons, Rebecca covered her mouth shocked. "They died, Rebecca. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" she asked horrified.

"Twenty-four years."

"What happened?"

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." Rebecca kneeled down toward one of the skeletons and picked up a small circular token, that said 'bliss', similar to the 'forget' she had seen earlier that day. "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished — even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost. They were saved."

"Oh my god. So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's "we"? How did you survive?"

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years."

"Rebecca." A low voice grumbled, Rebecca dashed over to the large jar containing the Face of Boe and kneeled over in front of him.

"Boe!"

"I knew you would come." Rebecca pressed her hand to the glass. "You promised me and you never break your promises. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me-"

"Jack!" she breathed, hugging the tank.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins." Novice Hame said.

"Babe, what happened to you?" Rebecca asked him. "I thought you were im-"

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Novice Hame explained.

"So you saved them."

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. There was me, why didn't you call for help?"

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So the two of you stayed here — on your own, for all these years? Jack, where am I in all this?"

"You know I cant…"

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"I can't say it. Don't make me." She pressed a kiss to his tank.

"Well I'm here now. And we're gonna save those people." Boe smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay, first things first. If I could invert the residual energy and feed it through the electrical beds…. UGH If only I had the sonic." She started scrambling through the Doctors pockets and found a tube of lipstick with a button on the side.

"Okay, sonic lipstick? Now this is cool." She said smiling. She tucked the tube into her pocket and hopped over a box and began rewiring.

"There isn't enough power." Novice Hame told her.

"Just you watch! We've got the power to reopen the motorway. Novice Hame, please turn the switches up all the way." Rebecca said twirling around dancing

"I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." Rebecca pulled a switch on the floor and all of a sudden the lights all went out.

"No, no no no no, no! Shit." She muttered. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through." She said rushing back over to the console.

"Rebecca…" Boe called.

"Not now sweetie. I'm busy."

"I give you my last …" He gave a long rasping breath and every console switch came back on, the power stabilizing.

"Novice Hame, look after him! Don't you dare go dying on me Jack!" Rebecca opened the switch once more and the roads opened up and she went onto the camera on the computer and broadcast herself to the people of New New York.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's Rebecca and I have an order for all of you. Everyone drive up! Right now, I've opened up the roof of the motorway, drive up and drive up fast so we can save all of those down in the fast lane. Yes I'm talking about you Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, Martha darling! I'm sending your car the flight path to the senate building where I am. Doc, text me your coordinates or something. You know the way."

"Rebecca!" Novice Hame said watching as the Face of Boe's case began to crack and she ran to him.

"Hey, you can't die on me now babe." She said stroking his face. "You better come back if you do."

"Not this time…" he said sadly. Rebecca looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on show me that beautiful smile." Boe said. "The one I fell in love with, that night I met you in the hospital in 1941. When you fell on me when the floor gave out, when you made banana bread that next morning."

Rebecca laughed and smiled at him softly. "There it is," he croaked out. "You always promised we'd be together at the end. I know what you mean now."

"Don't say that. This isn't the end."

"It is… but I had a long, long, long full life in your arms." He said.

"Doctor? Rebecca?" Martha called out.

"I'm back here Martha!" Rebecca called.

"Over here!" the Doctor said a moment later.

"Doctor!" she heard her call "What happened out there?" Rebecca soon heard Martha and the Doctors foot steps.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." The Doctor said as he went and approached Boe.

"He's the one that saved you, not me. He gave his life to save the city." Rebecca said, her voice choking on the words.

"And now he's dying." Novice Hame said.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor told her.

"It's good to breathe the air once more. Not that it's easy since you always take my breath away, Rebecca." Boe flirted and Rebecca let out a small laugh.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor said.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more." Novice Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" Rebecca stroked his face.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you and Rebecca are." It hit both Rebecca and the Doctor harder than losing Gallifrey did.

"That's why we have to survive. All of us. Come on Boe." Rebecca said, tears running down her face.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone." He said and then he closed his eyes, and Rebecca weeped, the Doctor so close to doing the same. Martha was the first to get up, moved by the whole thing.

The Doctor put his arms around Rebecca who just clung on tighter to Boe.

"Rebecca, you have to let him go." He whispered to her softly.

"No!" she cried. But the Doctor pried her off the body and pulled her into a hug and lead the two women back to pharmacy town and the TARDIS

"All closed down." The Doctor said.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy." He said. Rebecca tried to put on a smile but failed. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs — cats in charge! Come on, time we were off." They started heading back.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asked. ""You're not alone.""

"I don't know." Martha stepped toward them smiling.

"You've got us. Is that what he meant?"

"I don't think so. Sorry."

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." As the Doctor and Rebecca turned away, Martha grabbed a chair and pulled it down and she straddled it.

"All right, you staying?"

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said "last of your kind." What does that mean?"

"Martha…" Rebecca said warningly.

"It really doesn't matter."

"You don't talk. You never say! Why not?" then suddenly the sound of music rose, the citizens of New New York were singing the same hymn they had sang before.

"It's the city. They're singing."

"I lied to you, 'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." Rebecca coughed.

"There is Rebecca. She's currently human though. It's complicated.

"What happened? To your people I mean?"

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song …"

Rebecca rubbed his shoulders and the three went back to the TARDIS when Rebecca's phone rang.

"Kate, now's not a good time." She said answering it, her voice still scratchy and choked from crying.

"No, it's an excellent time. The one UNIT member at the scene of an extra-terrestrial invasion has not done ANY PAPERWORK."

"I'm sorry Kate its been a busy couple of-"

"Hours I know. Can you come in and do it tomorrow? I have a field assignment for you as well."

"Kate, I'm traveling."

"For an oncological consult? Is the treatment not working."

"Kate, that's not it. I found the Doctor. He cured me. I'm traveling with him. But I need to come home for the day anyway. I have some things I need to take care of. I'll fill out the paperwork and drop it off tomorrow. What's the field assignment?"

"I'm having my secretary send the information to you now. Cocktail attire is required and be nice."

"Me? I'm always nice."

"This man seems to think he invented some sort of deaging technology to change the meaning of what it means to be human. I'm sure he hasn't so when it does blow up in his face, be nice."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get some rest Rebecca. I expect that report tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Yes Kate."

"Now go back to whatever it was you were crying about."

"Yes. Kate" and the line clicked off. Rebecca immediately dialed Jack's number.

"What's cooking good looking?" Jack asked once he answered.

"Hey," she croaked out. "Where and when are you?"

"It's only been about two hours since I talked to you last. I'm just hitting Oxford."

"Can you stay there? I'll meet you at my flat…"

"Babe, is something wrong?"

"Please?" she pleaded with him.

"Of course I'll be there in less than ten minutes. Do you want me to pick up some dinner first?"

"We'll order in later. I just… I just need to see you."

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Kate…then Jack. I need to go back to Oxford."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, Now!"

"Why, shouldn't you need to get back to London then?"

"I need to see Jack." The Doctors face instantly paled.

"No, you don't. I know you and the Face of Boe were friendl-"

"Don't you dare question me on this Doc!" Rebecca yelled at him. "I have to see him and I have an assignment for UNIT so take me back NOW!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm gonna take Martha home anyway. I'll drop you off at Oxford give me a date and a time."

Rebecca programmed it into the TARDIS and set the flight path so it landed in her living room. Once they landed, Rebecca ran out the door and into her living room.

"Doc, I'll call you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Martha." She said running out of the flat and down to the street level and onto the sidewalk, Jack just getting out of his car.

"JACK!" she called. He turned around and quickly got out of the car and the two ran toward each other. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss and held her close, as tears began to fall again.

"Hey," he said kissing her tears away. "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about what happened." He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned against him as they walked up the flight of stairs and into her flat where they laid in her bed, Rebecca cradled in Jack's arms.

"Rebecca, I can't help if you won't tell me what happened." Jack said stroking her hair.

"I can't." she said. "I just… I just had to see you."

"Rebecca, hey I know this is gonna be hard on us, you traveling and me in Cardiff. You're allowed to miss me."

"No Jack… I know I'm gonna miss you, but that's not it. That's not why I'm sitting here crying my heart out to you."

"You saw something. You saw something that concerns us." Jack said all of a sudden sitting up. Rebecca looked at him.

"I promise you, that whatever happens to us that I will be there with you to the very end." Rebecca said. "You and me, together or not at all." She told him. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair while he hummed her the lullaby she so often sang to him.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too." He told her with a smile. A few minutes later, he went to move and she just held him tighter.

"Babe, relax I have to pee. I'm not leaving you."

"You better not," she told him letting him up. He smiled at her and returned a few minutes later, and jumped onto the bed, pinning her down in a kiss.

"Love me forever?" Rebecca asked him.

"Until the end of time." He said kissing her again.

**AN: So I know it's shorter, but it required a lot of changes so… what do we think? Should Rebecca tell Jack? Is what she said enough?**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**Review. Favorite. Follow**

**Lots of love!**

**Emma**


	7. The Lazarus Experiment

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait. College is officially the worst thing that ever happened to my writing career. But I'm on spring break and was able to crank this out and hopefully I can start the next chapter.**

**Polyvore is being updated. Which is pretty rad. You know check it out!**

**I hope you enjoy the little bit of fluff at the beginning! Let me know what you think!**

**Without further ado**

**The Lazarus Experiment**

Rebecca woke up checking the clocking finding it to be early evening, she slid on Jack's button down and went to the kitchen and pulled out a take-out menu, calling the Italian place and ordering some delivery.

She pulled on a pair of pants under the shirt when she answered the door for the delivery and then set it up in the kitchen when a very naked Jack, came into her kitchen.

"I knew I smelt something delicious. Also I love my shirt on you." He said grabbing her waist from behind and pushing her long brown hair away from her neck and kissing it.

"Jack, dinner's going to get cold." She told him.

"I don't know if you've heard of this revolutionary invention, called the microwave but it heats food up," he told her with a smirk, lifting her into his arms and taking her back into the bedroom.

Needless to say, they ate their dinner a whiles later.

Once dinner was eaten, Rebecca wrote her paperwork up for Kate about the events that had transpired at the hospital, Jack sprawled out in her bed with a book. Once Rebecca finished her paperwork, she went to her closet and began searching through her dresses.

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked her, tearing his eyes away from the book.

"Dress, I have to attend the unveiling of some invention tomorrow for work, some de-aging technology. Kate doesn't think it'll go but he claims it'll change the definition of being human. So we have to send someone and Malcolm is awful at stuff like this. So Kate asked me to go, wanna be my plus one?"

"I would but I left Owen in charge and I feel like that is one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"Sounds like one. Why Owen, why not Gwen?"

"Gwen's off. She and Rhys got engaged apparently so she needs a day to do wedding planning or something."

"Ahh. Well congrats to the two of them. But you left Tosh alone with Ianto and Owen? Poor girl."

"They're not that bad…"

"They are." She told him as she pulled out two dresses. "Black or silvery-purple?"

"Black," Jack told her.

"Black it is." She said hanging it on the door and grabbing a garment bag and shoes.

"You sure you want to go to a potentially alter the course of history party in heels?" Jack asked her.

"I can handle things in heels. I'm not you. I met you when I was wearing heels and we all know how that went."

"True. Okay." He pulled her back into bed by the wrist and grabbed a book of sonnets from her bedside and the two snuggled up alternated between reading sonnets to each other and laughing at stupid things they did.

The next morning, Jack said his goodbye to Rebecca before she left for UNIT for the day, her garment bag, makeup box and shoes for the event in her trunk. She handed in her paperwork and explained to Kate how she was going to travel with the Doctor.

"I know how the whole traveling with the Doctor thing works while working for UNIT. The Doctor worked for us back when my father was in charge here. You're basically on call and I better hope that I don't need you urgently because the Doctor is notorious for being late."

"My timing is much better than his. I got us where and when we needed last night into my living room not even facing the wall."

"Well I hope he lets you fly when I need you, Rebecca. I have to say I'll miss you. You're the best we've had here in a very long time."

"If you want me to pick out my successor if you need another scientist, I'll look at applicants. That doesn't bother me."

"That'd be helpful actually. I'll forward promising ones to you and you can interview at your leisure."

"That'd be great." Rebecca looked at the woman for a moment and Kate pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss some decent company around here. Malcolm isn't much good for girl talk is he?" Kate joked.

"No, he's not. But I know I'll miss him anyway even though we had a slightly rocky start."

"What about the boyfriend? How does he feel about you traveling with another man?"

"He's fine with it. He's gonna miss me but we've discussed it. He's going to join us eventually once he settles things down and puts a new leader in place."

"New leader? What is he a project manager?"

"No, I never told you? I'm dating Jack Harkness head of Torchwood 3."

"Oh lord, Captain of the Innuendo Squad?"

"I actually helped come up with that name for him. Yes, that's him."

"He flirts with everything that moves."

"Not when he's seeing me. He's a different man when he's with someone. Jack flirted because he was lonely and he's willing to find love anywhere. And he's been hurt before and that's why he can hide behind all the flirting. Whenever I walk into the room, the men who know me just think I'm smart, but Jack thinks I'm beautiful and smart, and clever and everything and just one look at him and whatever doubts I have are gone."

"That's sweet. I'm glad you found each other again."

"Me too." She smiled before heading back to work. Toward the end of the day, she grabbed garment bag and things from her car to get ready.

She asked one of the interns to take a picture of her which she promptly sent to Jack and within a minute he was calling her.

"You're not going out looking like that without me." He said with a small growl in his voice.

"Why? You don't think I can handle myself?" she asked him

"I know you can, I don't think the male population can."

"I have to go you know I do just figured you should know that your choice is working out well."

"Too well. Rebecca you tease me so."

"Maybe we can video chat later? The TARDIS has an excellent webcam and maybe I can show you something else?" she said the smirk evident in her voice.

"I'll be waiting all night in front of my computer screen." Jack said quickly and Rebecca laughed.

"I love you. I'll call you tonight."

"Love you too, my gorgeous girl." She hung up the phone and grabbed her stuff heading back to the car and drove to the venue, having her car parked by the valet. She climbed the stairs and checked in with a lovely young woman who looked similar to Martha before she grabbed a glass of champagne and began mingling.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" she heard and turned around to see the Doctor and Martha by a waitress. The Doctor popped a whole one in his mouth.

"Hello." The woman who had checked Rebecca in earlier greeted Martha.

"Tish." Martha said with a smile hugging her.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha joked.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie? That I must see." Tish glanced at the Doctor.

"This is, uh, the Doctor."

"Hello." He greeted shaking Tish's hand.

"Is he with you?" Tish asked Martha.

"Yeah."

"But he's not on the list. How did he get in?"

"He's my plus one."

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department."

"I'm head of the PR department, actually."

"You're joking." Martha said.

"I put this whole thing together." Tish said proudly.

"And it's absolutely lovely." Rebecca said approaching Martha and the Doctor. "Sorry, Rebecca Goodman of UNIT we met earlier."

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." The Doctor asked ignoring Rebecca.

"Forgive him for the incessant chattering. He's a-"

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." She said to Martha nodding at Rebecca.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" he asked.

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha told him picking her words very carefully.

"Oh, nice. Rebecca what are you doing here anyway?" the Doctor asked. "Last thing I know you're insisting you see you go see your boyfriend for some reason."

"I also got called into this by Kate, my boss."

"What's UNIT?" Martha asked. "You mentioned it earlier to Tish."

"United Nations Task Force. We're the UN for aliens pretty much or anything suspicious. I work in research and technology."

"Martha." A woman said.

"Mum!" she greeted giving her a big hug, as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night."

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo." Martha said looking to her brother.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."Leo said.

"You disappeared last night." Francine, Martha's mother said.

"I...just went home." Martha told her.

"On your own?" she questioned gazing at the Doctor who was playing with something in his pockets.

"This is a friend of mine, the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Francine asked.

"Goodman." Rebecca said. "I'm Rebecca, this one's sister." She said gesturing to the Doctor. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jones."

"Yeah, all right. Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you? What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy." Rebecca gave him a judging look.

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

"Martha has been helping my brother with some research at the hospital and what he meant to say is that you must be an incredible woman to raise a wonderful woman like Martha." Francine seemed well pleased with that answer.

A sudden tapping on a glass cut the rest of their conversation short.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus entered the cabinet as two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments and the pillars surrounding the cabinet began to glow a bright blue and spin individually, creating an energy filed. They then rotated around the cabinet going faster and faster and then a warning bell went off.

"Something's wrong." Rebecca said grabbing her sonic lipstick from her clutch.

"It's overloading." The Doctor agreed and then the panels began to explode. The two ran toward the panels, the Doctor pointing his sonic at it.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" A woman cried out.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" the Doctor yelled at her as Rebecca pulled one of the wires that connected it to the cabinet and the pillars began to stop spinning.

"Get it open!" Rebecca bellowed, running forward, Martha and the Doctor pulled open the door and Professor Lazarus exited looking forty years younger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" Photographers started taking pictures like crazy.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha said.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were."

"What just happened, then?"

"He just changed what it means to be human." Rebecca said. "There definitely has to have been a complication or side effect to that. He can't be absolutely fine. We need to check it out.

"Excuse me. That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you!" Lady Thaw one of Lazarus' investors said.

"This is only the beginning. We're not just making history; we're shaping the future, too."

"Think of the money we'll make. People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line." The three watched as Lazarus cracked his neck as if he was in pain and gasped and as a waiter walked by with a tray of appetizers, he took the whole thing shoveling them into his mouth.

"Richard!" Lady Thaw exclaimed, appalled by his behavior.

"I'm famished." He complained. Rebecca and the Doctor walked up behind them.

"Energy deficit." Rebecca said looking at the Doctor.

"Always happens with this kind of process."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr-" Lazarus looked at him.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible." Lazarus argued.

"Impossible isn't really in our vocabulary." Rebecca said with a sigh. "Although I must say using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's—that's inspired."

"You understand the theory, then miss."

"More than enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables."

"No experiment is entirely without risk."

"Except for the fact that your experiment didn't just endanger your well being but the rest of the people here." Rebecca argued with him.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." The Doctor added.

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw said.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded."

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha said.

"Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Lady Thaw told her.

"Commercially?! You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"That's more like anti-evolution. You're stopping the growth and change of the gene pool." Rebecca said. "You don't quite understand the purpose of evolution."

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor said.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs."

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Rebecca shook her head.

"And you miss. Who needs evolution when you're improving upon perfection?" he laughed grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it before doing the same to Martha's, leaving to go upstairs.

"I feel the strong need to cut off my hand." Rebecca said looking at it with disgust.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." The Doctor said ignoring his friend's dramatics.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests." The Doctor proposed. Martha gazed down at her and Rebecca's hands,

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star." Rebecca cheered, linking arms with the girl and leading them towards an elevator to head to the lab. Rebecca quickly swabbed the saliva off her and Martha's hands before washing hers thoroughly before testing it, the results on the computer monitor before them.

"Amazing." Rebecca breathed watching it change before her eyes.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"But it did."

"It's impossible."

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" the Doctor cheered.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Rebecca said. "That is bad. This is very very bad." She said pacing the room, trying to think of some way to stop it.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now." Martha said pointing to the screen.

"'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him." The Doctor explained.

"Change him into what?"

"I dunno but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs."

"Let's go!" Rebecca said leading the three of them towards the lift. They reached the top floor of the building and entered the spacious office of Richard Lazarus

"This is his office, all right." Martha said.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor questioned gazing around.

"Dunno. Let's try back at the re…ception." Martha's voice cracked as she spotted a skeleton leg and they soon realized who it was. 

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked slightly horrified.

"I'm afraid so… this part of the traveling never gets any easier." Rebecca said her voice low.

**"**Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor said.

"You're insensitive," Rebecca told him. "But we need to find Lazarus."

"Could be him. Might not be."

"So he's changed already." Martha said.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha asked horrified.

"Hmm." The three dashed back down to the lift and then back to the reception.

+3"I can't see him." Martha said 

"He can't be far. Keep looking."

"Hey, you all right, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Leo, Martha's brother asked.

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?"

"Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

"With Tish?!" Martha asked incredulously.

"Ah, Doctor." Francine said approaching.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor asked ignoring her.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo asked and then all of a sudden the three of them were running past, the Doctor spilling her drink in the process.

"Doctor—I'm speaking to you!"

"Not now, Mum!" Martha told her before running to catch up to Rebecca and the Doctor.

"Looks like Francine is not your biggest fan Doc. What is it with you and mothers?"

"Shut it Rebecca." The Doctor said with a glare to which she replied with a smirk. The three soon arrived back at Lazarus's office and began searching.

"Where are they?"

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." the Doctor said pulling out his sonic.

"You're an idiot." Rebecca told him. "If he's flirting with her, he took her to the roof to set the mood by showing her a view of the London skyline at night. It's Romance 101. Setting is key." She said heading over to the stairs, Martha and the Doctor behind her. They came up to find Lazarus flirting with Tish.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. "Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow". Rebecca and the Doctor said in unison.

"So the mysterious pair know their Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus said. "I have to say I am happy that such a beautiful woman has such a beautiful mind." He winked at Rebecca who rolled her eyes.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked.

"Tish, get away from him."

"What? Don't tell me what to do."

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." The Doctor said."

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that mattes; it's the person." Rebecca squeezed his hand noticing his reference to Rose.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus asked as Martha pulled Tish to the side.

"Over here, Tish." Tish followed her sister angrily.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!"

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

"Oh honey if we survive this, age is the least of your worries," Rebecca told her before a growl came out from behind her and the three girls looked to see Lazarus half transformed between a human skeleton and a scorpion. 

"Run!" the Doctor yelled. The four rushed to the elevator and the Doctor used the sonic to seal the door from the roof behind them Martha then turned to her sister as Rebecca hit the call button.

"Are you okay?"

"I was gonna snog him." Lazarus banged on the door, and the automatic security was alerted and the sirens began to go off.

"SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH."

"What's happening?"

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"Well that's just fantastic. I was going to suggest an evacuation." Rebecca said tossing her hands up in the air.

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" the Doctor said leading the way, Rebecca making up the rear. The door at some point crashed open.

"He's inside! Keep moving"

"Tish! Is there another way out of here?" the Doctor asked once he arrived at the reception. 

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." The Doctor then tossed the sonic to Martha.

"Martha, setting 54. Hurry." Martha and Tish rushed off and Rebecca rushing over to the platform in front of Lazarus's machine.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Rebecca announced. "I'M SORRY BUT IM GOING TO NEED YOU ALL TO EVACUATE THE BUILDING RIGHT NOW. THERE IS A GAS BEING RELEASED FROM THE MACHINE THAT IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH." 

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." A woman announced and just as she said that, a glass shattered and Lazarus appeared landing down to the reception floor.

"Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" Martha called out in the chaos.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor yelled as Lazarus approached the woman who had denied the presence of danger, but he was too late, as Lazarus sucked the woman dry. He then headed over to Martha's family, her brother Leo coming to consciousness once more after being knocked out.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" Rebecca called out after him. She looked to the Doctor and mouthed the word "Distraction?" and he nodded before calling out after the creature himself

"What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor quickly began to run out of the reception hall and up through the hallways, Lazarus following as Rebecca get the rest of the people out.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Francine Jones asked.

"He's trying to buy us some time. Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes." Martha asked her brother. "He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs." She wrapped some ice in a napkin and put it to his head.

"This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!"

"We can't get out! We're trapped!"

"There must be an override switch. Where's the security desk? Tish!"

"Right there." Tish pointed. Rebecca was already there.

"Martha the sonic if you would?" she called out and with a simple wave of the sonic the doors opened, the partygoers exiting frantically.

"Martha, take care of your brother make sure the people out here are alright. I'll go help Doc." Rebecca told her before running off.

Meanwhile the Doctor had run into a service hall filled with all sorts of pipes, as he crept through it quietly. Hiding from Lazarus.

"It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me." Lazarus hissed.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make."

Suddenly the clicking of Rebecca's heels rang out and the Doctor heard Lazarus hiss and start to move.

_It's times like this, I really wish I had given her back the stupid watch so we could communicate telepathically._ The Doctor thought before calling out for Rebecca. "Rebecca, Run!" he yelled running in the opposite direction. "He can hear your shoes."

Immediately Rebecca pulled off her shoes and began running.

All of a sudden the lights turned back on.

"Peek-a-boo." Lazarus said and Rebecca gazed up and let out a scream before running. She ran into a lab where she found the Doctor fiddling with the batter of a light fixture, leaving wires exposed.

"Turn on all the gas jets," he told Rebecca in a whisper and she did silently tiptoeing from fixture to fixture. When the two of them heard Lazarus they ducked down.

"More hide-and-seek? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" the Doctor motioned for him and Rebecca to leave but as they reached the door Rebecca and turned around.

"Have you taken a look in the mirror? With a face like that why would I want to look at it?" she hit the light switch as she exited and the room exploded behind her. As she hit the corner of a hallway, she the Doctor and Martha collided.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm returning this. I thought you might need it." Martha said handing him his sonic screwdriver.

"How did you-?"

"I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you."

"I blasted Lazarus."

"Did you kill him?" All of a sudden Lazarus came rushing down the hallway.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." Rebecca said and the tree began to run.

"What now? We've just gone 'round in a circle!" Martha asked once they got back to the reception hall.

"We can't lead him outside." Rebecca told her.

"Come on, get in." The Doctor said opening the door to Lazarus' device, the three of us

"Are we hiding?"

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

"But we're trapped!"

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem."

"You mean you don't have a plan?"

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here!"

"Then what?"

"Well…then I'd come up with another plan."

"In your own time, then." The Doctor said reaching around for the sonic.  
"Hey!" Martha yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Doc, here." Rebecca said handing him her sonic lipstick. "Not quite sure of the settings."

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Your coat." She said. "What do I need to do?"

"Should be a panel somewhere. Open and start using the sonic… try setting 14."

Rebecca slid down the wall and opened a panel, sonicing the panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked.

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin."

"Human? How can it be human?"

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant." 

"So it's a throwback." 

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"It's like Pandora's box."

"Yes. That's right. By the way cute shoes Martha."

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha asked as a blue light came on.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

"That's not good, is it?"

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out."

"I don't want to hurry you Rebecca, but—"

"Almost done, I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect the energy so we can knock him out and get out. He's spread out thin with all his changes in DNA it might knock him out. It might kill him. I'm hoping it just reverses it to be honest."

"That's…. that's rather ingenious well done Rebecca."

"And with one more wire…." She said and they stopped spinning.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then." Martha said as they stepped out. "Oh God. He seems so…human again. It's kind of pitiful." She said spotting Lazarus in human form, naked.

"Eliot saw that, too. "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang,"

"But with a whimper." Rebecca finished sadly. "Come on Martha. Let's get you back to your family." A few minutes later Medical services came to take Lazarus' body away.

"She's here. Oh, she's all right." Tish said pulling her sister into a hug.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished out chat." The Doctor said and all of a sudden she slapped him.

"Keep away from my daughter."

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"All their mothers, every time." The Doctor said clutching his face. 

"He is dangerous! I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!" Francine argued.

"Take a better look around Ma'am." Rebecca stepped in. "Because of the actions that your daughter, the Doctor and I took, your family is alive and all but two of the party goers as well. We are here to save, not to harm. And if you really want to know about the Doctor ask me because I actually know him. Don't listen to someone else." All of a sudden a crash rang out and Rebecca and the Doctor ran, the pair glancing back at Martha.

"Leave him." Francine pleaded, but Martha ran off shaking her head.

The three arrived to the Ambulance where his body had been taken to and saw the medics drained.

"Lazarus, back from the dead." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Of course, I should've seen that coming. The irony." Rebecca said as Tish joined them.

"Where's he gone?"

"That way. The church." The Doctor said taking his sonic out to get a reading.

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." Tish said and the four of them then made their way over to the cathedral. Once inside they proceed up the nave, the Doctor leading the way with his sonic buzzing, directing them.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" Rebecca spotted him, wrapped in a blanket, behind the altar and beneath the bell tower.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside." Lazarus said.

"The Blitz."

"You've read about it."

"I was there." The Doctor said before Rebecca elbowed him. "We were there." He amended. 

"You're too young." Lazarus scoffed.

"So are you." Rebecca said causing him to laugh, but that laugh soon turned to a gasp of pain as he tried to fight the mutation.

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today." Rebecca said as the Doctor circled Lazarus formulating a plan."

"That's what I did today." Lazarus tried to correct her.

"What about the other people who died?" the Doctor asked him

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful."

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" Rebecca asked him. "That's not what life is about!"

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human." 

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor told him. 

"He's gonna change again at any minute." Martha said.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I have a plan and I think Doc is on the same page."

"Up there?" Martha asked. Rebecca nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus proclaimed. 

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus said.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked him.

"I will feed soon."

"We're not gonna let that happen." Rebecca declared.

"You've not been able to stop me so far."

"Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat." Martha yelled.

"Martha, no! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT FOR YOU TO DO!" Rebecca yelled before starting to implement her plan realizing calling after Martha and Tish was useless.

"Where are they? Martha?!" the Doctor asked finally spotting them.

"Doctor!"

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?!"

"GOT IT!"

"Doc, here I need you to sonic the organ. I'm going to play. Once he's in the belltower the sonic waves will resonate and kill him."

"Are you sure?"

"YES NOW BLOODY DO IT!" Rebecca said as she began to play the second movement of Bach 106, in which the lyrics accurately translated to "Man must die" and soon afterward Lazarus collapsed to the floor and returned to Human form.

"The paperwork I'm going to have to fill out for this." Rebecca said with a small whine.

"I never did Paperwork when I worked for UNIT."

"Well isn't that fantastic and so you? I actually follow protocol Doc."

"I know. That's why they like you." Martha and Tish soon came down.

"I didn't know you could play?" She said to Rebecca.

"Wasn't good enough for mom and dad but it was good enough for this. I'm so glad you're okay." She said and the two girls hugged.

"Let's get out of here and get you ladies home." The Doctor said and there wasn't much disagreement among them. The three found Tish a cab before hailing their own back to Martha's.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then."

"I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you find yourself in." Martha told the Doctor.

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?"

**"**Yeah."

"So, what d'you say, one more trip?"

"No. Sorry." Rebecca looked disappointed and frowned.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it."

"I do, but I can't go on like this. "One more trip." It's not fair."

"What're you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, then. If that's what you want."

"Right. But we've already said good-bye once today so it's really best if you just go. Rebecca pleasure meeting you best of luck." She turned away and Rebecca held back a laugh.

"Martha…. Come on. Travel with us full time." Rebecca asked. "I can't be with this dolt alone for too long."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she said running back and hugging the pair of them!

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" the Doctor said as the three boarded the TARDIS.

"Is it just me or is anybody else STARVING?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah we didn't have much time to eat at the party." Martha agreed.

"Chinese in San Francisco?" the Doctor offered.

"Good for me. Let's get changed Martha. I'll show you the wardrobe."

"Theres… isn't there one in my room?" she asked her.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" Rebecca said and giggling the two girls headed to the wardrobe to change out of their dresses and into something genuinely more comfortable before meeting the Doctor back in the console room and heading to San Frantokyo accidentally to get their Chinese but enjoying it none the less.

**AN: I know kind of blah… this chapter was hard to change and I'm glad I got a lot of feed back on what to do with Rebecca's knowledge of the Face of Boe's death.**

**Now the question here is… what do you want Rebecca's relationship with the master to be like because I'm brimming with ideas and want to know yours so just drop a review. **

**I accept anonymous ones and love all of your kind and or critical words!**

**Thanks so much!**

Emma


	8. 42

**AN: Hi lovelies! Welcome back! Sorry for the delay! I'm in an opera. Opera's are crazy hard and make me crazy busy but here I am writing my final thoughts at 1 in the morning on this.**

**No reviews last chapter so I'd love one if you could spare a moment.**

**As you will notice I skipped the NY Story mainly because I had no idea on how to change it and because I'm far too eager to get to my favorite episodes HUMAN NATURE AND FAMILY OF BLOOD WOOT WOOT**

**Expect those next.**

**Polyvore is update or will be within a few minutes **

**Chapter 8: Forty two**

After their Chinese from San Francisco, Rebecca and Martha caught up on what she had missed over a bottle of wine on Rebecca's fake balcony in her room.

"Wait… the two of you went to 1920's New York and ran into Daleks and were in the empire state building while it was being constructed?" Rebecca asked.

"That….sums it up. I mean there were the pig drones and Tallulah with three l's and an h, and Frank from Tennessee but yeah…"

"I did paperwork and missed that. Granted I saw my boyfriend too but still… I lived in NY 16 years and have never been in the Empire State building." Rebecca groaned.

"Wasn't much to write home about really." Martha confessed. "Can't believe that you two keep running into Daleks. They're terrifying honestly."

"I only ran into them once… no twice. Ugh it sucks that I can't remember that."

"Yeah I still don't understand the whole you're missing a year and a half of memories thing."

"It's…a really long story." Rebecca finished lamely. Martha laughed at her and just poured her some more wine. "Also you mentioned Frank… is Frank a handsome young suitor?"

"It's kind of hard to date someone when you're traveling isn't it?" Martha said.

"Yeah, I can attest to the fact it is but hey… you never know. I met my boyfriend in the 1940s and he was from the 51st century and now he's in the 21st… it's not exactly simple. Time gets bent some times. I would never have gotten with him if it weren't for the distress call he put out as a marketing ploy for some stupid ambulance."

"So he was a con artist?"

"A bit, yeah. He's a better man now… and I love him and I think that's the important part. Finding a relationship on the TARDIS I can't imagine is easy but Jack traveled with us and Rose and the Doctor traveled together. But hey it won't hurt to flirt throughout space and time right?"

"Would you two quit your gossiping? I'm trying to fix Martha's phone."

"How'd you get my phone?"

"You left it on the table in the kitchen," he said his sonic between his teeth as he slipped the back cover on the phone. He then handed her back the phone.

"Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

"No way. This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"As long as you know the area code. Frequent flier's privilege. Go on, try it." Rebecca encouraged. "It even gets the timing right although mine seems to be a few hours off right now. I mean to call Jack every night but it's lately only a few hours that go by. Maybe it's a sign that something big is coming."  
All of a sudden the TARDIS shook.

"I shouldn't have said that." Rebecca groaned as the three of them rushed to the console room.

"Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of" and all of a sudden they were knocked down to the ground. "Turbulence. Sorry. Come on, Martha. Let's take a look." The Doctor helped the two women to their feet and they exited the TARDIS into a steaming hot place, glowing red.

"Distress signal transmitted." The Computer stated.

"Whoa, now that is hot." The Doctor admitted.

"Automated distress signal transmitted."

"Whuff, it's like a sauna in here." Martha said fanning herself.

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat"

"Don't think it could be like the Jagrafress like on Satellite 5?" Rebecca asked.

"Doubt it. I'm under the impression that those are rare." The Doctor pushed open a bulkhead door and they went through and three people came running toward them.

"Oi, you three!" the young man called out them.

"Get out of there!" the other man, yelled.

"Seal that door, now!"

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" the Captain, a second woman asked.

"Are you police?" the man asked.

"Why would we be police?" the Doctor asked.

"We got your distress signal." Martha told them.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" Rebecca asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago." The Captain asked.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain." The other woman asked.

"Secure closure active." The Computer said.

"What?" The captain asked.

"The ship's gone mad." The man said.

Suddenly another woman ran in, bulk head slamming behind her.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven. Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor, that's Rebecca and I'm Martha. Hello."

"Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds." The computer stated.

"We'll get out of this. I promise." The Captain said.

"Doctor." Martha said, looking out the porthole.

"Forty two minutes until what?" he asked. Rebecca however followed Martha's gaze and her eyes widened.

"Doctor! Look." Martha said again.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun, you'd know that if you'd listened to Martha." Rebecca said.

"How many crew members on board?" the Doctor asked the captain.

"Seven, including us."

"We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy. "

"Call the others, I'll get you out." The Doctor told them running toward the bulkhead.

"No, don't!" the captain yelled. Once the Doctor opened the door, he was knocked down by the blast of heat and one of the crew members put on a welding mask and shut the door again.

"Doc you okay?" Rebeccca asked

"But my ship's in there! Becks the TARDIS!"

"Yes Doc I realize this." She said.

"In the vent chamber?" the man asked.

"It's our lifeboat." He said.  
"It's lava. The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising. "

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get."  
"We're stuck here." Martha said.

"No, we're not. We have a plan," Rebecca assured her.

"So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?" the Doctor said. 

"Yes." 

"Impact in forty twenty six." The Computer said. The group walked down to the engineering room and we're shocked by the state of the room.

"Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh, my God." The captain said.

"What the hell happened?" One of the women asked. They looked around and found the engine in pieces around them.

"Oh, it's wrecked."

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing." Rebecca said picking up a cog.

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" the captain asked.

"No."

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked.

"Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here."

"Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely. You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away." The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Feels it."

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"  
"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report."

"No response."

"What?"

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries." Rebecca said a bit miffed.

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use." Rebecca said. "We need a setting for that."

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you. Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti." The young man introduced himself.

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it."

"Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?" he said holding up a computer.

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?"

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice."

"I'll help you. Make myself useful." Martha said.

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two."

"Oi. Be careful." The Doctor told her.

"You too."

"Captain McDonnell. It's Ashton." A voice said over the loud speaker

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-centre now!" The Doctor and Rebecca followed the captain to the med center and saw a man and a woman trying to push someone into a stasis chamber.

"Argh! Stop it!" the man Korwin cried out.

"Korwin, it's Abi. Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you."

"Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?" the captain asked.

"Help me! It's burning me!"

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Ashton just brought him in." Abi answered as the Doctor began scanning him with the screwdriver, Rebecca taking a step back.

"What are you doing?" Captain McDonnell asked approaching Korwin.

"Don't get too close." Rebecca warned her based on the Doctor's expression.

" Don't be so stupid. That's my husband."

"And he's just sabotaged our ship." Ashton said.

"What?" 

"He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way. He wouldn't do that."

"I saw it happen, Captain."

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second." The Doctor asked 

"I can't!"

"Yeah, course you can. Go on." 

"Don't make me look at you, please."

"Rebecca," the Doctor asked.

"Yeah Doc?"

"Hand me that hypogun, would you?" Rebecca passed him the tool.

"That is a sedative right?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Abi confirmed. The Doctor shot him with and got him to relax.

"What's wrong with him?" the Captain asked.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber."

"I say keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." Rebecca said, the Doctor nodding his approval.

"Just doing them now." Abi assured them.

"Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?" the Doctor asked her.

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell ordered 

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Don't worry. I'm sure he's in Abi's capable hands."

" Now, allons-y, back downstairs. Hey. See about those engines. Go. Hey. Go." The Doctor said. "Rebecca, go help Martha and Riley.. The captain doesn't have much faith in him and you have a wide variety of knowledge."  
"Call us if there's news. Any questions?" the Doctor asked Abi.

"Yeah. Who are you? "

"I'm the Doctor." He said, everyone separating in their separate ways.

"Martha? Riley? How're you doing?" the Doctor asked over the intercom.

"Area twenty nine"

"At the door to twenty eight."

"Yeah you've got to move faster."

"We're doing our best."

"Well I've sent Rebecca to help you. She's quite smart. Reads a lot. It's a wonder she doesn't wear glasses."

"Awe thanks Doc." Rebecca responded showing up to help them.

"Find the next number in the sequence three one three Three three one, three six seven." Riley head before shaking his head. "What?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha said.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions."

"You're joking."

"That's plain stupid. But it's three seven nine."

"Three seven nine." The Doctor agreed.

"What?"

"It's a sequence of happy primes. Three seven nine."

"Happy what?"

"Happy primes. Aren't you listening?" Rebecca said entering it.

"Are you sure? We only get one chance." Riley asked her.

"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits" The Doctor started.

"And you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number." Rebecca said. ": Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now we're moving on."

"Keep moving, fast as you can. And you three be careful There may be something else on board the ship."

"Way to warn me before you send me off into the ship." Rebecca said with an eyeroll, reading through the next question.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz. Is that the next one?" 

"Oh, this is a nightmare. Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Be-atles? How are we supposed to know that?" Riley read.

"Rebecca," Martha looked at her.

"Shit even I don't know that one. You have internet on your phone?" Martha shook her head. "I'd just call someone Doc won't know this either. I'll call Jack."

A moment later Jack answered the phone.

"Hey babe. Happy Election day."

"Hi honey, thanks for reminding me. I'll try and vote later. Quick favor. Sort of stuck on a spaceship doing trivia to unlock dead lock sealed doors on a spaceship about to crash into a sun. Do me a favor tell me who has more pre-downloaded number ones. Elvis or the beatles."

"It's definitely Elvis." Jack said.

"I need you to be 100% sure on this. I only get one shot at this."

"Hold on a second." She heard him typing in the background.

"Yep it's Elvis babe. When are you coming home. I know it's only been like a day but I miss you."

"Miss you too. I'll call you back later. I love you." She said hanging up.

"Elvis." She typed in and the door opened.

"IMPACT IN TWENTY EIGHT FIFTY" the computer said.

All of a sudden a scream was heard throughout the ship.

"Doctor, what were those screams?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry about it just keep getting through those doors." He said.

Martha looked at Rebecca with a look.

"Martha, I can go help him or I can stay here and help with the doors. Whichever makes me feel more comfortable." She told her.

"Go help him. It sounds important"

"Impact in twenty seven oh six." The Computer said. Rebecca ran through the hallways of the space ship back to the Med Center where the Doctor, Captain McDonnell and the other man, Scannell stood.

"Korwin's gone."

"Oh, my God. Tell me that's not Lerner." They looked at the figure of a human that seemed to be burned into the wall.

"Endothermic vaporisation." Rebecca breathed.

"I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me." The Doctor said.

"That's what we heard Korwin say. "

"What? Do you think? No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human!" McDonnell argued.

"His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees centigrade! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed." The Doctor responded.

"The test results are wrong."

"But what is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment."

"We're trying to save the rest of the ship Captain McDonnell, the rest of the crew. We don't have time for great bedside manner." Rebecca said. "Now tell us where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor argued.

"We're just a cargo ship."

"Doctor, if you give her a minute." Scannell asked.

"I'm fine. I need to warn the crew. Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood, Captain. Erina? Get back here with that equipment." Ashton said from engineering.

"Impact in twenty four fifty one."

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asked. 

"I don't know." He said but Rebecca could see that he knew otherwise.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope." 

"Captain McDonnell, I'm sorry but the parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry." Rebecca said.

"Thank you."

"Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me." The Doctor asked her.

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?"  
"I wish I knew."

"Doctor, we're through to area seventeen." Martha said.

"Good progress! Keep going! We need you guys to get to area one and reboot those engines."

"Heat shields failing. At twenty percent."

Rebecca stayed in the med center analyzing the test results more, finding nothing evident of what kind of parasite it could be.

"DOCTOR! REBECCA! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock! One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us!"

And in a flash she was running toward Area 17. When she arrived there seemed to be a battle of the keypads between Ashton on the outside and Riley and Martha within.

"That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me." The Doctor yelled but instead Ashton smashed his hand through the 

"He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!" Riley said.

"Maybe I can repair it," Rebecca said rushing over to the now destroyed panel, trying to give her friend some hope.

"Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are." The Doctor said as Ashton stood face to face with the Doctor, his visor down. All of a sudden Ashton, doubled over in pain and then left.  
"McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction. He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor."

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod." The Computer said.

"NO NO NO!" Rebeca yelled as the Doctor came back as the pod started to leave the ship and floated toward the sun.

"ILL SAVE YOU!" The Doctor kept yelling over and over again.

"Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!" he yelled.

"What for?"

"Just get down here!" Rebecca yelled. "If you have a second one, that'll be helpful."

Scannell returned with only one space suit.

"Only got one sorry, it's more his size Rebecca." Scannell said handing it off to the Doctor. "What'd you need it for?

"You see that pod out there?" Rebecca said pointing out the window. "Martha and Riley are in it, jettisoning toward the sun. We need to save them."

"I can't let you do this." Scannell said.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me." The Doctor said, getting into the suit.

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that."

"We've actually survived worse." Rebecca said.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late." Scannell argued.

"It's not. Say it again and try to stop us and I'll knock you out. My boyfriend taught me how to give a hell of a right hook." 

"Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five." The computer said.

"Heat shield failing. At ten percent." The Doctor opened the outer airoock door and the unfiltered sunlight streamed in.

"C'mon c'mon." Rebecca said watching as the Doctor grit his teeth, climbing outside and reaching for a row of four buttons. "Scannell, where's the safety line for that?"

"There is none. We don't leave the ship. We're a cargo ship. We do our repairs in dock." The Doctor held onto the edge of the airlock reaching for the button to open the box with the lever that would remagnatise the pod.

"Doctor, how're you doing? " 

"I can't, I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last."

"You can do this. You have to. Come on Don't you dare give up now." Rebecca said. And within moments the Doctor had pulled down the lever.

"It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!" the Doctor said a moment after looking at the sun.

"Scannell once I get him out of there close the airlock." Rebecca told him, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him out of the airlock.

"Impact in eight fifty seven. Airlock recompression completed."

The Doctor had his eyes shut tight.

"It's okay Doc, you're safe now." Rebecca said rubbing his back and helping him pull his

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay?" Martha asked once she got out of the Doc, Rebecca hugging her.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Stay away from me!" the Doctor screamed, his eyes opening just for a second, his eyes glowing white.

"What's happened?"

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!"

"Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" She ordered.

"You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand."

"The Sun." Rebecca breathed. "The Sun is alive?"

"That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me."

"Oh, my God."

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"He's burning up. Shit." Rebecca muttered.

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal."

"You've got to freeze me, quickly."

"What?"

"We've got to take him to the stasis chamber." 

"You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!" Rebecca and Martha got him up and were practically carrying him to the med center. Rebecca and Martha hoisted him up onto the table.

"I can do it!" 

"Rebecca, where are you?" 

"It's all right, I'm here Doc. Martha crank it to negative two hundred."

"No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures."

"He's not human. If he says he can survive, then he can."

"He's a stubborn arse. Trust me. He'll be fine." Rebecca said, strapping him down.

"Let me help you, then." The captain said.

"You've done enough damage." Martha said bitterly.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Martha! Rebecca!"

"Yeah?"

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"It's okay to be scared. But I'm right here I've got you." Rebecca said, grabbing his hands.

"Just stay calm. You saved me, now I return the favor. Just believe in me."

"It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?" He said.

"That's enough! I've got you." Rebecca said.

"If I regenerate—"

"Don't you freaking dare. Martha, do it." Rebecca told her dropping his hands. He was then totally in the chamber and he began screaming as his body temperature cooled when all of a sudden it stopped.

"Martha where are we temp wise?"

"Only -70. What's happened?"

"Heat shields failing. At five percent." The computer said.

"Someone's cut the power shit."

"Leave it to me." Captain McDonnell said.

"Impact in four forty seven."

"Come on. You're defrosting."

"Martha, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!" the Doctor argued with her.

"No way."

"Get to the front. Both of you. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"I am not leaving you." Martha argued.

"You've got to give back what they took."

"Doctor!" Martha argued.

"Martha you go! I'll stay with him." Rebecca told her. Martha nodded, knowing the Doctor was in safe hands.

"NO REBECCA GO!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"Like hell I am. You go, I go."

"I can't kill you."

"Good thing you're not going to."

"AGHH" he screamed in pain.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice. Hear it? This is the voice of the girl you met defeating the Mantodea who was thousands of miles away from home and had never felt more alive. This is the voice of the sister you found and the girl you saved. You're not gonna kill that."  
He fell from the stasis chamber and started crawling.

"STOP IT!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"I can't fight it…. Give it back or burn with me."

"VENT THE ENGINES THAT'S IT!"

"Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent."

"Burn with me," 

"Impact in one twenty one."

Rebecca rapidly pulled her mobile out and called Martha knowing she wouldn't reach the other side of the ship in time.

"Martha!"

"Rebecca I'm in area one, what do I do?"

"Get rid of the fuel, vent the engines, it'll get rid of whatever is left of the sun."

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel." She heard her order.

"What?"

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!"

"Come on, Doctor. Hold on." 

"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress." The Computer said and Rebecca watched as the light left the Doctors eyes and she let out a sigh, dropping down beside him.

"Thank God you're alright. I would've brought you back and killed you, you know?"

"No Doubts Becks, Never any doubts." He sighed before just falling over exhausted. She let out a small laugh and stood up embracing Martha when she came running back. 

"He's okay?"

"He's okay!" Rebecca cheered hugging the girl once more.

"I am right here you know" the Doctor moaned.

"We know," Rebecca told him as she helped him up.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Now that the temperature had decreased, the three were able to now enter the area that thee TARDIS was in, Scanell and Riley following them.

"This is never your ship." Scannell said in disbelief.

"Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel." Martha said.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough." Riley said.

"Though how we explain what happened." 

"Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." The Doctor said entering the TARDIS. Martha gave Rebecca a look which pleaded for a moment, which Rebecca took note of and waved a farewell to the two men and entered the TARDIS surreptitiously watching Martha kiss Riley on the TARDIS monitor, the Doctor taking no notice.

Martha entered slightly flushed and Rebecca gave her a knowing look.

"Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it ladies?" the Doctor suggested.

"Whatever you like" Martha said.

"I'm gonna request a shower and a change of clothes first." Rebecca said

"I can agree with that but before I forget… Martha, you'll be needing this." The Doctor handed her a TARDIS key on a chain, not as nice as the one Rebecca and Rose had gotten but still sonicked to be durable. 

"Really?"

"Frequent flier's privilege. Thank you."

"No thank you guys. Oh, no. Mum." She said rushed in a panic calling her mother, apologizing for being vague earlier in the day.

And after a nice shower and a fresh set of clothes later, the three went ice skating and then ate ice cream and enjoyed a day of Frozen fun.

"You've never seen FROZEN?" the Doctor asked.

"Frozen what?" Martha asked and Rebecca nodded.

"It's the most popular movie since the Lion King. It's brilliant, not as good as Lion King of course but very good. Nothing tops the muppet movie though. Ever."

"I believe you Doc, but Martha looks like she's about to fall asleep standing up. Let her sleep." Martha nodded and Rebecca walked her to her room and wished her a good night.

"Just you and me for a movie then?" the Doctor said sitting in the media room, splayed across the sofa.

"No… I'm not in the mood to watch a movie. Could… could we talk?"

"About what?"

"About… I don't know everything. I know you're hiding something from me or you're upset about something… but please… just talk to me. Tell me why I don't have my watch."

"I… I'm not letting you put yourself under the curse of the time lords."

"Bullshit, my boyfriend is pretty much immortal. Next excuse."

"Rebecca call it a feeling I don't know what it is but you're not meant to have it right now."

"How often are your feelings right?"

"That's not fair."

"YES IT IS! It's my life Doc! You're not the one who's in danger without the risk of regeneration. You're not the one who worries if they'll ever make it back to see the person they love!"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!"

"You can't be giving up on Rose. You can't!"

"What choice do I have Rebecca? She's gone!"

"No she's stuck in a parallel universe and you bet your ass that we'll find her again. Hell I bet she'll find us. She's not one to back down without a fight and neither are you."

"It's impossible Rebecca."

"And we do six impossible things before breakfast each day. Doc… come on."

"No… I can't. I'll see you tomorrow." She watched as he pushed open the door to Rose's old room and before the door had even shut, she heard a sob.

She sighed, fighting back tears of her own before returning to her own room and calling Jack.

"I take it that you didn't fall into the sun."

"No but I did fall out with Doc."

"What happened?"

"I just… I want my watch, the one that holds the time lord part of me. I just… I could've died and I promised that I'd always find my way home to you and I don't ever want to break that."

"While I'm glad about that, I'm sorry that you guys fought. He should give it to you."

"He says he has a feeling that I'm not meant to have it yet."

"Maybe he's right." Jack said. "No, I'm not siding with him. Ever. I'm always on your side. It's just… you know Doc and his feelings…"

"Yeah… that they're usually wrong. And he's giving up on Rose."

"Give him space. I'm sure it won't be long now before he's back to finding every possible method of doing that. Just wait for him. Now… speaking of waiting, I can think of lots of ways to keep you busy next time you come back."

"Oh can you?" she grinned with a small laugh, all thoughts of the Doctor gone.

**AN: So yeah… Here we are, shorter than usual but hopefully equally good.**

**I really enjoy getting your feedback like… do you like Martha and Rebecca as friends? Because when I planned this fic in the summer of 2013 I was still bitter about Martha and decided the two of them would hate each other and now they drink wine and gossip together. **

**So what do you think? What do you want more of/less of? I aim to please you guys so help a sister out!**

**Happy Passover and Easter! Hope you have a wonderful day**

**Lots of Love! Emma**


	9. Human Nature

**You actually have to read this chapter guys.**

**Not because I said so. But basically because many of you have been waiting for it since I ended Nemo Est Soleus…**

**You're all like Emma? Do you mean updates because you're as slow as a turtle?**

**No… I mean you need to read on.**

**Without further ado**

**HUMAN NATURE **

"Get down!" the Doctor screamed as the three practically fell into the TARDIS, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Did they see you?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course not." Rebecca told him

"I don't know." Martha admitted.

"But did they see you?"

"I don't know. I was too busy running."

"Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?" Rebecca asked her.

"No, they couldn't have."

"Off we go!" He pulled a lever and set the TARDIS in motion. Rebecca stood monitoring their flight pattern.

"Doc! They're following us!"

"How can they do that? You've got a time machine!" Martha asked.

"Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Becks?"

"Does this actually need asking?"

"Because it all depends the two of you." He said digging around through a trunk looking for something. "Rebecca, you owe me an apology."

"For what?"

"My feeling about the watch because I'm about to use mine."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You're joking."

"That's what the family wants. Time lord energy. If there is no energy like that then they won't harm us."

"So what? We wait it out?"

"Hello? Very confused human over here!" Martha said waving her hands at the pair.

"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space." The Doctor explained.

"Huh. And the good news is?"

"They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die, like Rebecca said."

"But they can track us down."

"That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm going to become human. That's what Rebecca is." All of a sudden a headset lowered from the ceiling and the Doctor ran a finger along it.

"Never thought I'd use this, personally I mean. All the times I've wondered."

"It hurts like a bitch and you wake up groggy as all hell." Rebecca warned him.

"What does it do?"

"Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He took the watch and set it into the arch. He looked to Rebecca and handed her a second watch.

"Here, this one is yours."

"YOU GIVE IT TO ME NOW?" she yelled at him.

"Well you can't open it now obviously and even if something goes wrong I don't want you to. Not until we're safe because chances are is that if you used this, you'd regenerate right on the spot and you saw how I was last time. That wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't. What about the back story for the three of us?

"Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

"You better. Do I have to use a stupid accent the whole time we're here?"

"Probably, read the story on the monitor once the TARDIS writes it up. The psychic paper will take care of the rest."

"Okay." Rebecca breathed.

"If I start screaming for you to make this stop, don't."

"I didn't scream for you to stop did I?"

"No, but you did scream…" He positioned himself into the machine and Rebecca closed it down on him and grabbed his hand.

"Why are you-?"

"Everyone needs a hand to hold sometimes Doc." He nodded and she turned on the lever and had to hold back tears as she watched her brother figure suffer so much pain. When he was done he passed out and Rebecca and Martha put him on the jump seat.

"Alright old girl. Where and when are we and what do I need to do?" Rebecca said reading the monitor. "We're apparently working at a school in 1913. I'll be the nurse and the Doctor will be a professor of history. You are… a maid. Well I'll request you so you can still be studying for exams and such. We need to change clothes, his too." Rebecca said as instantly a blue wool suit appeared on the console.

"Thanks old girl. Can you pack us some clothes as well? Leave them in the wardrobe." The TARDIS hummed.

"Martha, go change. I'll change him, and then you can help me. The TARDIS will give you what to wear."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I've got him, don't worry." Rebecca said quickly changing the Doctor's gangly limbs into suit before running to the wardrobe room to change into a dress and the horrible undergarments that went under it.

"This Martha is why I don't dress up historically much anymore. You get me into the 20's and up but before that I refuse." Rebecca said pinning her hair up, Martha laughing at her.

"We good?" Rebecca asked as she and Martha each picked up a few suitcases. The Doctor was waking up very groggy so Rebecca quickly got him out of the TARDIS and into the nearby woods, Martha following her.

"John, brother dearest come on wake up!" Rebecca urged him.

"Rebecca what happened?"

"You tripped and hit your head. Thankfully Martha and I cleaned you up. We have to go meet with the Headmaster so we can settle into our rooms."

"Yes… of course." He said, Rebecca helped him to his feet and the three found their way to the school where Rebecca handled all of the matters with the headmaster, explaining her 'brother's injury.

"Ah yes of course. Let me have one of the maids show you to your rooms."

"Yes of course, um but sir may I make a small request?"

"But of course madame, what can I assist you with?"

"You see Martha has been my assistant for quite some time now and I think that it would be a beneficial situation if she could be placed under my service, to help in the boy's needs. She's quite good as she helped me learned my trade."

"I don't see any reason why not, if she can help with breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca said, and a glance towards Martha showed the young woman mouthing her own thanks.

They got situated in their rooms and soon John was off to bed complaining of his head aching and Martha and Rebecca settled into Rebecca's room to discuss what their situation was.

"So… three months of this?" Martha asked.

"Apparently, but just think of it as a really good opportunity to study for your intern exam?"

"You're not going to be working with the same material in 1913 as I am in 2007."

"Which reminds me, that we should run back to the TARDIS and grab books to become more accustomed to the time, medical practice wise at least."

"Are you even trained in any form of medicine Rebecca?"

"Photographic memory and a bit of anatomy and physiology in my background. Even performed an emergency tracheotomy once with a ball point pen and a pocket knife in the middle of 10 Downing Street. First aid and CPR certified. Doubt I'll have to do anything more difficult than stitches while we're here."

"True, but a trach with a ball point pen and a knife? Did they live?"

"Of course he lived! Don't be daft!" Rebecca said. "I haven't killed anyone thanks. Ye of little faith Martha!" She laughed and over the next few days the three became accustomed to their day to day lives at the Faringham School for Boys.

Martha spent her mornings helping the other maids with breakfast, particularly keeping a close eye on the rather aloof 'John Smith,' who seemed oblivious as always but had many of the same mannerisms as his time-lord self.

After about a month being there, Martha rushed into Rebecca's quarters in the morning.

"He's remembering!"

"What do you mean he's remembering?" Rebecca asked, her voice automatically losing the accent she had adopted as she was worried.

"In his dreams… he subconsciously has memories. Of us. New Earth. He's keeping them in a journal. His Journal of Impossible Things is what he calls it."

"I'm sure its fine. I know some of my memories bled through in my dreams… but I also keep very good detailed journals and have read about my past." Rebecca mused turning the accents back on. "Don't worry about it too much Martha. What do you say about movie night on the TARDIS?"

"Sounds brilliant! Catch you later." Martha said rushing out.

"Rebecca?" she heard a voice call, the Doctors.

"Coming John!" she called back, picking up her skirts and going to the door. "Can I help you brother?"

"Ma'am… Professor Smith took a tumble down the stairs." Timothy Latimer one of the nicer boys told her.

"You what?! Help me get him settled on the table and then you can get a note from me to go back to class Timothy. Thank you for making him come."

"Rebecca I'm fine."

"That's Matron Smith in front of the Children." She chided scribbling out a note for Tim. "Off to class you go, take care." She said before beginning to examine the Doctor.

She examined his eyes and his response asking him several questions about the incident and then stitching up a gash.

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts."

"My question is, is what dream were you so lost in that you fell down the stairs?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"I sometimes dream I'm this mad adventurer called the Doctor and that I travel through space and time in this weird box… you travel with me but you're American…" he said with disgust.

"Hey don't be rude about the Americans. I bet we'll be great allies one day. Mark my words."

"Is he all right?" Martha said bursting through the door.

"He's fine. Just a fall down the stairs."

"Have you checked for concussion?

"I have. Don't worry. Just a Gash. I'm stitching it up, feel free to observe." Martha came and stood behind her as she stitched him up.

"I was just telling my sister about Matron, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales. I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding."

"Hiding? In what way?" Rebecca asked her eyebrow raised.

"They're almost every night. This is going to sound silly."

"Tell me. I'll only tease you about it mercilessly." Rebecca quipped.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out. Martha could you grab me my stethoscope?" Martha handed her the advice and after listening for a moment, she was saddened to say that it was indeed only one heart.

"I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."  
"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest."

"It would be. Do you have any idea how bored I get sitting here in this office, day after day, waiting for some boy to be mildly injured so I can bandage or stitch? You're giving me your book."

"Pushy much?" he asked handing her his journal.

"Journal of impossible things." Rebecca opened it up and began tracing her fingers over the pictures, a dalek appeared, autons, The Moxx of Balhoon, a clockwork monster, and then all of a sudden a picture of Rose appeared and her breathing stopped.

"Who's the girl?"

"She's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on. I miss her presence in my dreams… it sounds odd. It makes me sad." He then pointed out the TARDIS "Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?"

"Mmm. I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true."

"If only." Rebecca said with a wistful look across her face.

"It's just a dream. Am I free to go? I have a class to teach on the battle of Waterloo."

"Fine but take it easy. Come back if your vision blurs, your head hurts more than it does now, if you feel nauseous or dizzy, and if you don't think you'll make it here, send one of the boys."

"Yes, Rebecca." He said with a small roll of his eyes before heading out back towards his classroom.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Rebecca said. "Pretending not to know any of these creatures or these adventures, when I was there. I hate all the lying."

"Chin up Rebecca! Only two months more."

"Don't remind me…" she groaned. "I haven't spent this much time away from my boyfriend since I thought he was dead."

"At least you have a boyfriend." Martha told her which Rebecca shrugged in reply with.

Later that night the two girls went to the TARDIS in the woods, and set themselves down in the media room in sweats and put on a romantic comedy, laughing themselves silly while they sipped whine and relished in the fact that there was indoor plumbing, really good hot water, and central heating.

The next day as Rebecca sat down for lunch, Martha came in and knocked.

"Rebecca, do you have anything for cramps? I'm dying and the headmaster has me cleaning the ball room today and I feel like I'm about to keel over."

"I have some amazing stuff back on the TARDIS. I'll get it for you."

"You're a godsend!" Martha said with a smile before heading back to work and then a sudden thought struck her. She had needed these pills religiously when she had been aboard the TARDIS and the TARDIS had somehow managed to put a few bottles with her things when the Doctor had moved her out but she hadn't had to use them since she had started chemo since they wouldn't stay down when she took them.

"Oh my god." She said dropping her sandwich and sprinting out of the school and into the woods to the TARDIS finding her way to the medical bay to see a box lying on the exam table.

A pregnancy test.

Rebecca gulped down a bottle of water, as fast as she could and waited, pacing back and forth and back and forth in the med bay until she was finally ready and then she peed on the little stick and she waited. She set it down on the counter and sat on the table swinging her legs and staring at the clock

Her mind wandered and she thought about what she would do… if Jack would even want the baby. He already had a child, a grandchild even. And he barely spoke to them and he tried so hard and…

"Rebecca?" Martha said coming in. "I got out early and you weren't back yet. I got worried. Is something wrong?"

Rebecca turned to her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I might be pregnant."

"What?"

"I had just gotten off of chemo and when I was on chemo I went off of birth control because there was no point and I...I just can't look at the test."

"Do you want to look at it together?" Rebecca nodded at her and Martha picked up the test without taking a second glance at it and sat down beside her on the exam table. "Count of three."

"One… two… three." Rebecca said before opening her eyes.

"One line." Martha said.

"So… no baby." And with that Rebecca began to cry again.

"Why are you crying? Isn't this what you want?"

"I don't know what I want. I thought I didn't want this but now that I'm not… I wish Rose was here. No offense Martha. It's just I wrote about how something similar happened to her and she'd know how I'd feel."

"I'm sorry."

"No, that was bitchy I'm sorry Martha. You don't deserve that. You're doing such a great job here. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're stressed out which could definitely have caused a late period plus your body is still adjusting to being free from all the toxins they pumped you full of. You're okay. You wouldn't want to have a baby right now. Not here in 1913. You want it to be with your boyfriend in a time with good medicine and pre-natal care."

Rebecca hugged Martha tight.

"Thank you for being a great friend."

"It's what friends are for. Come on let's get you cleaned up and we can head back."

"Oh… here are the pills I promised from before."

"Thanks!" Martha said popping one in her mouth. The two set out to head back to the school when the TARDIS put a linen wrapped parcel in front of them and when Rebecca tried to open it, the TARDIS flickered her lights.

"Guess she doesn't want me to open it." She mused and the two walked back to the school with a comfortable chatter.

"Me and one of the other maids are going to the pub tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"It's not like the pubs back home. Women aren't exactly welcome, especially the so called 'help', so I'd be cautious. I think I'll stay in and reread some of the disguised medical books we have back at the school. I'm considering taking my boards when I get back. Maybe I could be a doctor too."

"You're gonna stop traveling?"

"I… I love traveling but I love my boyfriend more. And we'll get back to traveling someday but right now… it might be better if the two of us can stay together. We're gonna have most of forever so maybe taking some time off to be normal wouldn't be so bad. It's probably because I'm stuck here and haven't seen him in weeks. I just want to find my way back home."

"I understand that…" Martha sighed. "Back to work I go."

Rebecca settled back into her office and read the medical books, sketching the anatomy described in the books when Martha came bursting into her office.

"REBECCA!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"There was… something it looked like a meteor landed somewhere near Cooper's field. It was a green light and it crashed. I went and looked but didn't find anything … What do we do?"

"We… we wait. If that's just a meteor and not the family then opening the watch will be like sending out an SOS to them and they'll find him. If we need to open the watch we will and we'll figure it out when it comes to that okay?" Rebecca squeezed Martha's arms and pulled her into a hug.

"You have every right to be nervous about this. But we can't be trigger happy with this. It's life or death so we wait it out. You're a doctor you know we can't do something without all the information or all the tests. So we have to wait until it comes out."

"I hate that you're right."

"I know," Rebecca laughed. "Get some rest Martha. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day."

"Night Rebecca."

"Night Martha." Rebecca said, settling into her quarters off of the infirmary. She laid in her bed, her gown still on, reading a copy of Charles Dickens' "A Tale of Two Cities."

Late in the night, perhaps three in the morning, there was a pounding on her door.

"MATRON SMITH!" she immediately sprang up and ran to the door, taking her oil lamp with her.

"What is it?"

"There's a young woman. She was found in the woods in such odd clothing and she claims to have no memory of how she got there and she seems injured. The Town Doctor is gone on a call miles away."

"Let me see her. Light some lanterns up." Rebecca immediately went to the wash basin and washed her hands.

When the light was shined on her new patients face she couldn't resist the gasp that came out.

"Oh my goodness." She wiped some hair out of the patient's face but without it she knew exactly who it was. The blonde woman who was laying on the table in front of her was none other than Rose Tyler.

"Gentlemen, I've got it from here." She said her accent perfectly intact. "She's stable but I'll patch her up and work on her memory. You two are not to worry. She's in perfectly capable hands."

"Please if you need any assistance or we need contact the authorities, let us know."

"Thank you gentlemen." She nodded and the two men left the infirmary and shut the door behind them.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I know you're conscious. Drop the fake asleep thing, that might have fooled them but it's not gonna fool your best friend. Open your eyes so I can hug you!" Rebecca said dropping the fake British accent.

Rose opened one eye and looked up and then blinked a few times before a smile spread wide across her face.

"I found you! Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy you're here! How are you here? Nevermind about that! I'm just so happy you're okay! He's a freaking mess without you!"

"I thought you left him! He told me that after everything that happened that you were going to study at Oxford."

"Are you crazy? You think I would've willingly left that suicidal time lord alone if I had been given a choice? He dropped me off at Oxford without my memories and with a life that I didn't pick. I was so angry at him for so long but now… I'm happy he did it. I got my happiness back… I found Jack."

"You what?"

"He became immortal. It's really complicated but we got back together and fell in love again. But then I got cancer and don't worry I'm fine now. I found the Doc and we were on the moon and then we started traveling again."

"You had cancer?"

"I said I'm fine now."

"But you had-"

"It doesn't matter. There are way bigger problems right now."

"Becks-"

"The Doctor's a human."

"He's WHAT?"

"He's a human, like me. We're being tracked by this group called the Family of Blood and they can sense Time Energy or something, and they have really short life spans of like three months but if they get energy from the Doctor, they live forever… and that's really, REALLY bad."

"So he won't know who I am?"

"He'll recognize you but… he won't remember how the two of you were or that you were engaged." Rose's face sank at that.

"He's dreamt of you, he sketches your face in his journal. He even knows your name but he thinks you're just a figment of his imagination. When he meets you, it'll legit probably be like a dream come true."

"But he doesn't remember me?"

"I know that hurts." Rebecca pulled her into a hug, tears streaming down Rose's face. "But its only for two more months if everything comes out okay. We'll make it work. I'll get you situated here. You can be my patient. Perhaps you can work in the Library. Martha can help you out."

"Who's Martha?"

"Martha is a med student from our time who travels with us."

"Is he—is he with her?"

"Oh my god… how could you even think that? She wanted to at first, believe me. But I squashed that in the bud. Like the first two days she was traveling with us, I told her about you and she stopped the flirting and the pushing. I'm sure you'll like her. She's a star. Saved us a few times with her brilliance."

"Alright…Can I see him? I've hopped dimension after dimension to find him. I'm normally not even close and..."

"How did you do it? I mean he said it was impossible and I know how wrong that you call fiancé can be but… How long has it been even because it's been a year for me maybe?"

"It's been two years and a lot of sleepless nights. The team at Torchwood helped me build it. I studied a lot of mechanical engineering and a lot of astrophysics."

"I always knew you were brilliant, ever since we met remember?"

"You believed in me when I wanted to get my stupid A-levels and I didn't think I could."

"We all need someone to help us out sometimes and have faith in us sometimes."

"Yeah… we do. I'm glad you did"

"Me too. So dimension hopping?"

"It's a machine, it's sort of like Jack's vortex manipulator and I use it to hop from dimension to dimension and somehow I was drawn to this one in the wrong time."

"I have the TARDIS sending out a homing signal to your phone, I've had it like that for a while. He had all but given up on it, but I couldn't. How could I let him lose the one person he's ever felt like that for? How could I let him lose hope?"

"Thank you," Rose said, tears streaming down her face.

"Always. We're best friends. We have each other's backs."

"Always," Rose agreed, yawning.

"Come, I have a package from the TARDIS from this afternoon that I have a feeling is for you and I have a bath tub with hot water for the most part so you can have a soak while we come up with a back story for you."

The two girls got Rose set up and decided that the pair of them had met at finishing school and were friends and Rose had lost most of her recent memories, leaving no explanation as to why she was in the woods. When they told the headmaster this the next day, he was all too willing to offer her a place.

"No memory of why or how you got here? You poor dear, of course you can stay here until you remember or you arrange to return home."

"Headmaster, the library is a bit disorganized, I was thinking perhaps Rose could work there while she tries to regain her memories. You never know, the smallest of things can help trigger her memories, and all the words around her in the library, might help."

"If you feel that it won't be overwhelming for her, than I see no reason why not."

"Thank you sir." Rose said.

"Don't thank me yet. Half the library is probably in Professor Smith's room. You might have to fetch the books from him or you'll barely have a library."

"Don't worry Rose, I'll keep my brother in line."

"I'll hold you to that." Rose said causing Rebecca to laugh.

"Come I'll help you retrieve the books from him and introduce the two of you. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of each other." Rebecca grabbed Rose's arm and lead her toward 'John's' quarters.

"Are you ready for this?" Rebecca asked her.

Rose shook her head no.

"You're never going to be come on. Just knock." Rose was about to knock when Tim Latimer opened the door and looked wide eyed at Rose.

"Hello Tim." Rebecca greeted. "I take it Professor Smith is in."

"Yes… yes ma'am." He said shakily before walking away.

"John…" Rebecca called.

"Coming." He said and a moment later he was at the door. When he laid eyes on Rose, his jaw dropped.

"I… I um… am-I?"

"Are you what?" Rose asked a little confused, her breath held.

"He's being rude that's what he's doing." Rebecca said with a small eye roll. "John this is my friend Rose, she's the new librarian. We went to finishing school together and we came to reclaim the library that I know you've moved most of to your office."

"It's… it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose. I'm sorry this is going to sound strange-"

"Strange is his middle name." Rebecca mumbled under her breath. John shot a glare at Rebecca.

"Have we met before?"

"I… I don't think so." Rose said shakily.

"Because I've seen your face before… once upon a dream…" he said wistfully.

"Hope they were good ones then."

"Oh with such a woman as you in them, how could they not be?" he smiled at her and she smiled back, the two just staring at each other. Rebecca had to clear her throat a few times before they remembered she was there.

"John, the books."

"Ah yes of course. Come in." Between the three of them, they found themselves still struggling to carry the load but they did manage to find the books back to the library.

"Perfect division of labor," John said with a smile.

"Yeah perfect." Rose smiled back at him.

"I'm going to go do nurse like things. John don't forget you have to go to the shooting practice with the boys this afternoon. Rose, please find me if you need anything."

"Alright, Thanks Becks."

Rebecca returned to her office and sat reading a journal and maybe an hour later Rose came bursting in.

"What do I do Rebecca?"

"About?"

"He asked me to the village dance."

"You go!"

"But what if-"

"What if what? You fall in love with your fiancé? He's the same man who put that ring on your finger after taking you to the universes largest rose garden."

"But… I feel like I'm cheating on him."

"Rose, he won't care. Because he is John Smith and John Smith is the Doctor. Now please put my brother out of his misery because I won't hear the end of it if you leave him hanging. Now shoo!"

Martha entered as Rose walked out.

"Is that-?"

"That's Rose and she found us."

"Oh my god!"

"I know! But he doesn't remember who exactly she is so it's complicated but we'll make it work."

"But how do we know it's her and not the family pretending to be her?"

"She knew stuff only Rose would know. I don't think the family I able to do telepathic connection quite so well. But… good thinking."

"Just looking out for us."

"You're a real star Martha." Rebecca told her with a smile. "I'll have to introduce the two of you later. I'm sure you'll get along. She'll be happy you took care of the helpless lump."

"Yeah well he needed all the help he could get."

"Preach sister!"

"Rebecca!" John said rushing in a minute later.

"Yes?"

"Rose agreed to accompany me to the village dance!"

"How wonderful, let me guess you need assistance in figuring out which of your suits to wear?"

"You're the most wonderful sister in the history of sisters."

"Yes, I believe I am." She said with a smile, he kissed her cheek and then rushed off somewhere.

Rose came back a few minutes later stunned.

"He's taking me to the dance. We only danced like the two times."

"well who cares? Dress shopping?"

"Now that is something I can get excited for."

"I'll take you this afternoon while John is teaching riflery and marksmanship. Which is the weirdest part for me because the Doctor abhors violence and he's teaching boys to shoot guns. Although I can't say it's a bad idea with the great war coming just next year."

"You mean World War I?"

"Yes, it's a shame. It kills me to know that a majority of the boys that I've hugged and bandaged up are going to die."

"Do you want me to cry Becks?"

"No…"

"Then shush, just think he might be saving their lives."

"That works. I want you to meet Martha. You just missed her again."

"I'm sure we'll cross paths."

"I'll bring her dress shopping with us. Make it a girls night."

"Sounds like a plan. I have to go shelve."

"And it looks like I have to ice some bruises and stop some bloody noses.." Rebecca said looking up as Timothy Latimer walked in bruised.

"Tim what happened?"

"I… I didn't want to shoot at the targets. They're armed with spears and we obvious have the advantage. Hutchinson and the other boys asked professor smith for permission to beat me up for my shoddy work and he granted it."

"He WHAT?" she yelled and Tim flinched.

"Sorry Tim, I'm not angry at you, but I am angry at my brother. I'll talk to him."

"No please, I don't want to be seen as weak."

"Standing up for what you believe in is a very brave thing. You should be proud of that. You're the bigger man. But injustices should be remedied. I'll talk to him and see what I can do. Maybe next time, you can serve detention with me." She winked at him as she iced a bruise on his eye and fixed the rest of boy's injuries.

"I'm going for a walk with John, I'll meet you and Martha later?"

"Of course, see you then." Martha and Rebecca got together a few hours later and were about to leave when they saw Rose and the Doctor laughing outside walking back towards the school.

"They're so sweet." Martha said.

"trust me once you've found them in the library together, you won't think they're sweet." Rebecca said.

"I guess I'll stay and help Jenny with the polishing."

"That stinks I'm sorry Martha."

"No it's fine. It's almost done right?"

"Almost."

"No wait no cancelling!" Rose said running to them a moment later.

"You pried yourself away from my brother for a long enough period of time to go shopping for the dress."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Hi, you must be Martha. I've heard nothing but good about you. And thank you for taking care of him."

"You're welcome. Now shopping?"

"Shopping is great." And the three girls enjoyed the trip immensely laughing as they picked out patterns and got Rose measured for her new wardrobe.

"Why am I wearing blue?"

"Because pink isn't that popular right now, besides blue is lovely on your skin and he's wearing blue too." Rebecca answered.

"Well when you put it that way…" Rebecca and Martha laughed.

"Martha, do you think you would mind helping me get ready? I know John's gonna commandeer Rebecca to fix his hair and it'd be nice to have a girlfriend to get ready with."

"Yeah that sounds fun."

"Thanks," Rose smiled.

"I better go help John. He's probably pacing going spare. I'll send him to get you in an hour?"

"Perfect."

Rebecca rushed over to her brother's and kept him busy for the hour and repeatedly mussed his hair up to annoy him, before finally fixing it one last time before he went to pick Rose up.

Martha met up with Rebecca after that and Rebecca pulled out her smartphone and took a picture with it very discreetly as they kissed in one of the arch ways.

"What are you doing?"

"I know I said they're sweet to the point that they give me a tooth ache but… that's freaking adorable. Tell me it's not."

"It… It totally is." Martha laughed. "I'm gonna go have tea with Jenny. See you later?"

"Did you know the TARDIS has a wine cellar with bottles made around this time? I might grab a bottle later this evening."

"Sounds fantastic to me." Rebecca retired to her room and was reading more Dickens when Martha burst in.

"THEY FOUND US!"

"What?" Rebecca sprang up and immediately grabbed her key to John's room.

"They took over Jenny. She's not herself. We need to wake him up."

"Then lets go!" Rebecca and Martha ran to

"Where is it?" Martha asked her once they got in, and began searching the mantle piece.

"Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?" Rebecca said. "It was right here and he always ignored it because he thought it was broken and I couldn't carry it because women don't carry pocket watches."

"Maybe he took it with him?" Martha proposed.

"He better have or I swear to God I will kill whoever took it. Come on we have to get to the dance." The two ran out into the hall and ran into Tim Latimer.

"Oh Sorry Tim."

"Martha? Rebecca?"

"Not now Tim busy!" the two said.

Once they got to the door, Rebecca dropped a few coins in for the ticket cost and found Rose who was sitting down fanning herself as John got refreshments.

"Oh Becks! This is so wonderful! We're having a marvelous time!"

"Well I hate to bring it to an end but the family's here. We need to wake him up. Does he have a pocket watch with him?"

"No, of course not. I thought you said he kept it on his mantle. I saw it there the other day."

"It's not there anymore."

"Rebecca! What is it? Is something wrong sister?"

"Do you have your pocket watch brother? It's terribly important."

"I don't own a pocket watch Rebecca, what are you talking about."

"Damn it!" she said.

"Language like that is not befitting of a lady!"

"Shut up!"

"Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it." Martha said, holding up his sonic screwdriver.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

"Martha that's rubbish!"

"No it's not." Rebecca said dropping her accent. "My name is Rebecca Goodman. I'm not really your sister. Rose is your fiancée and you're a time lord. Once we can find that freaking watch!"

"Oh my god they're here!" Martha hissed.

"John, forget everything I just said."

"Silence! All of you!" A man, Mr. Clarke said as scarecrows began to enter.: I said, silence!"

"Mister Clarke, what's going on?" a man asked and he was instantaneously vaporized by a green love coming from Mister Clarke's gun."

"We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith." One of the students, Baines asked.

"No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking." The little girl Lucy said.

"You took human form." Baines said.

"Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness."

"Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull."

"But he's no good like this." Jenny said.

"We need a Time Lord." Mister Clarke agreed.

"Easily done." Baines said, stepping forward and using his ray gun. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John argued.

"Change back!"

"I literally do not know" Suddenly Jenny grabbed Rebecca and put a gun to her head.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"She's your sister, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Blonde. That woman, there." Jenny said.

"Then let's have you." Clarke said pulling Rose.

"No!" John sais.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Sister or soulmate?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yep Rose is back and I'm excited. And most of this was original as in based off of the episode and I had to improvise the rest. **

**But Rose is back! XD**

**Reviews are love so please love me I feel pretty lonely these days.**

**Thanks always for reading!**

**Emma.**


	10. Family of Blood

**AN: Hey remember me? I don't either because I suck on update times. Finals weeks had me dying. But I'm finishing the semester on the dean's list again so that's awsesome right?**

**But Emma? You ask… "Will you ever update again after this considering you're so slow?"**

**The answer is: Yes hopefully because I'm home for the summer now. **

**Polyvore is being updated if you're still into that thing. I like it so… yeah.**

**Warning. This chapter despite having been planned meticulously for almost two years now… was nearly impossible to write for some reason and started writing itself. So please I hope you enjoy it and review.**

**Without further ado.**

**The Family of Blood.**

"Make your decision, Mister Smith." Jenny said.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines said. All of a sudden a golden energy shimmered from the corner of the room, somewhere out of sight. "It's him!"

The whole family spun around and Rebecca took the moment to grab a gun and Rose did as well.  
"One more move and we shoot." Rebecca said.

"These women are full of fire."

"And you can shut up!" Rose told him, shooting at the ceiling.

"Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever." Jenny said.

"I'll shoot you down." Baines said.

"Try it. We'll die together." Rebecca said.

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

"Don't underestimate a girl on a mission who is an excellent shot." Rebecca said. "Do you want to risk it?"

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, John. I mean you. Martha help him." Rose said.

"Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you." Martha assured the people as they exited screaming.

"John, get out of here…" Rose said when he still hadn't left.

"I can't leave you here." He told her. "You're my dream."

"Well this is about to be a nightmare." She said. "Now go, get everyone out."

John nodded before leaving. Rebecca looked to Rose, who was giving her a questioning look. Rose was wondering whether they should just shoot the family, but they both knew the answer. The Doctor would never and in that moment with just the shared look, it was enough for the family to get a leg up on them.

A scarecrow grabbed each of the girls from behind and stole their guns but instead of trying to fight it, they just ran.

"Well that was stupid of us wasn't it?!" Rebecca said as they ran out.

"Yeah but at least we know we still have morals." Rose agreed. As they were running John and Martha joined them.

"Didn't we tell you to get out of here?" Rebecca asked him.

"This one," Martha said glaring at John, "refused to leave unless he made sure Rose was safe. Now run!" A few moments later John ran ahead of the women into the school and began ringing the warning bell.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" 

"You can't do that! Those boys are merely children." Rebecca argued.

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!"

"I say sir, what's the matter?" One of the boys asked.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!" and within minutes the boys were passing out guns and setting up at battle stations.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!" Martha pleaded.

"Redfern, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it."

"John, come on. They're just boys." Rose pleaded with him.

"You can't ask them to fight brother. They wouldn't stand a chance. I know that you wrote about the future in your journal and the Great War that is to come just next year and I know that it will happen and some of these lads will never grow old. But at least give them the chance to live till then."

"They're cadets ladies. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties."

"What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?" Headmaster Rocastle came out in his robe disturbed.

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack."

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Ms. Rose. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen. My sister was there as well."

"Matron, is that so?" Headmaster Rocastle asked turning to Rebecca.

"I'm afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder on our own soil?"

"I saw it. Yes."

"Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

"Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why." Rose said feigning ignorance.

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

"No! But it's not safe out there." Martha said.

"Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir."

"Martha's right sir." Rebecca said carefully. "Don't scold her for telling you only the truth."

Rocastle nodded at her before leaving and Rebecca and Martha looked at each other while Rose followed John doing the battle preparations.

"I've got to find that watch." Rebecca said.

"No, you have to actually be a nurse now. If there is actually going to be some sort of battle, we need you to be the nurse. Martha and I can handle a small game of I SPY, can't we?"

"Beck's and I did that!"

"We'll we can look again." Rose said. "Becks… please just… take care of the boys."

"You got it." Rebecca said with a nod. Soon after, Headmaster Rocastle came back in and was approaching John.

"Mister Philips has been murdered, Mister Smith. Can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own."

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defenses. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them."

"Yes, sir! Right, come on. Let's get moving." One of the boys said, as they began shutting the main door, putting a wooden beam across it to keep it shut.

"Hurry, get back." Another boy said.

"Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables." Hutchinson yelled at Tim "You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us."

Rebecca watched her, eyes glued to the war outside.

Boys, shooting at what seemed like scarecrows.

"I can't find it!" Martha said running in. "This is all I found." She said handing Rebecca a different watch. Suddenly Rebecca was thrown into a flash forward, her whole entire life playing in front of her.

_Jack and her buying a house, with a big yard and a garden. Dancing on the front porch._

_She saw her and Jack dancing at their wedding, the two all smiles, Jack's hiding some sadness. _

_She saw herself holding a small blue bundle, but the next scene was her crying holding a pair of baby shoes, Jack's jaw clenched, his eyes red, arms wrapped around her and holding her as she cried._

_She saw herself aging, herself at Doctor's offices. Her hair falling out again. She could practically feel the nausea like she had from chemo. She saw Jack kissing her forehead, holding her hands as she felt it all slipping away._

"This one's mine! And my future is not good based on what it showed me."

"But he said for you not to open it."

"You open it then! One of you! Maybe the scent of time lord will change their course of action."

"That's what's happening!" Tim Latimer said running in.

"Tim?" Martha asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I found this the other afternoon. I… it talked to me. I just took it. It told me to protect it. And I don't think they're after him right now. I've had it since before Rose got here and they got here after she did."

"She…. You have an extended lifespan. The temporo-platelets. The TNA… oh my god." Rebecca explained

"So what do we do?"

"Regardless… we still need to find him and we need the Doctor back. I… I need him back." Rose said.

"And we'll get him back." Martha told her. "Come on we need to find him." The three women and the boy ran out toward the battle and that was when the three spotted Lucy Cartwright.

"Stand to!" Rocastle said. "You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her." Martha said.

"You were told to be quiet."

"Just listen to me. She's part of it. Matron, tell him."

"I think you should stay back, Headmaster." Rebecca said. "She was in the village with Baines sir."

"She was." John agreed.

"Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me."

"You're funny."

"That's right. Now take my hand."

"So funny." And then within a second Lucy produced a ray gun and shot the headmaster, vaporizing him within seconds.

"Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?"

"Put down your guns." John said.

"But sir, the Headmaster." Hutchinson questioned.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir."

"I said, lead the way."

"Well, go on, then. Run!" Baines said, firing his gun into the air.

Rose grabbed John's hand and pulled him along.

"Rose stop! Now, I insist. The three of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them."

"No! Shut up!" Rebecca yelled at him. "What we need is to find Tim Latimer and the watch again because it's time for you to wake the fuck up and he has the freaking watch."

All of a sudden the other members of the family appeared. "Hide!" Martha hissed, pulling the other three behind a set of bushes. They spotted Tim running into the woods.

"TIM!" Rebecca tried to scream before Rose clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Mister Clark yelled. The four peered out from behind the bush just a little to see the TARDIS behind them.

"Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize." Clark yelled.

"Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family." Baines yelled.

"Time to end it now." Jenny yelled.

"You recognize it, don't you?" Martha asked.

"Come out, Doctor. Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life."

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asked.

" I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box. You dreamt of our home. You dreamt of the TARDIS. Our TARDIS."

"I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes. Yes, he is. John-"

"Why can't I stay?"

"But we need the Doctor." Martha said.

"What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story."

"It's nothing like that." Rose protested.

"This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide." Rebecca said.

"We've got to keep going." John argued.

"Just listen to me for once, you idiot. Follow me!" Rebecca said leading the way, the three others running behind her.

"Oh, here we are. It should be empty."

"The Cartwright house?" Martha asked.

"If I'm right, no one will be here. Which is awful considering we were just here last month helping Lucy's mum deliver her baby."

"What'd you mean it's awful?" Rose asked.

"That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished. Now we just need to find Tim and the watch."

"You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" John asked.

"Because he's lonely." Martha said.

"Because he's an idiot with no social graces and my best friend." Rebecca said.

"Because we love each other."

"Don't you want it to stay that way? I love you Rose. I know it's only been a few days but I know that I- " A knock interrupted them.

"Could it be them?" John asked.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha said.

"I like the sass Martha. Rock it girl!" Rebecca said with a snap as Martha went over to the door with a laugh. She opened the door to reveal Tim Latimer.

"Tim!" Rebecca said pulling him into the house. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I brought you this." He said revealing the Doctor's watch

"Hold it." Martha said trying to hand it to the Doctor.

"I won't."

"Please, just hold it." Rose begged.

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held."

"Why did you take it?"

"I found it on the mantle. It spoke to me. Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor. "

"Why? " Rose asked.

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it."

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful."

"John all the stories in the journal, they're true." Rebecca said. "I was there. Rose was there. Martha's been there."

Suddenly a big bang shook the entire cottage.

"What the hell?" Rose asked rushing to the window.

"They're destroying the village."

"The watch." John said.

"Closer." A voice said.

"Can you hear it?" Tim asked.

"Closer."

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." John said.

"Little man."

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Mine spoke to me as well. I'm assuming it's something to do with low tele-"

"Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing. Is that how he talks?" John said.

"That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha said.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Rose and I"

"We what? Fell in love all over again? I fell in love with the Doctor, John. You are him. You may think you're not but he is so much of you. In the village, all the heroics with a cricket ball? That's all him." Rose argued.

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"So your job was to execute me."

"As someone who has been through this. It's actually more like waking up with clarity."

"Shut up Rebecca!"

"People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like." Martha yelled at him.

"But I do." Rose cut in. "When I met you, the Doctor I was just a girl who worked in a shop. I had no future and then I met you! You found me in that basement and you showed me the universe. You made me feel like I was important. Like I mattered"

"It's getting closer." Tim warned.

"I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am." John said.

"You can' do that!"

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him."

"He'll never let you do it."

"If they get what they want, then, then" John said.

"Then it all ends in destruction. All that we've worked for, all those people who have died tonight will have died in vain because we didn't stop them." Rebecca argued. "You do know that if it wasn't a basic guarantee that the moment I open my watch that I die and change and am out of commission. I won't be able to fix this. I can't do this. We need the Doctor."

"Becks… Martha, Tim, could you give us a minute?" Rose asked them. Rebecca took them out but it wasn't necessary because they could hear every word they said.

"If I could do this instead of you, then I would. You do know that right?"

"He won't love you."

"Oh he will." She pulled a chain from around her neck. "You see this ring?! You gave it to me. You made me hot chocolate in the fashion of the Aztecs."

"I don't know any of this. That man is not me." Rebecca heard John say.

"Martha, my watch please."

"Becks… you can't. You heard what the Doctor said."

"Yeah and I can hear that John isn't going to do it so give me my watch. I'm going to call my boyfriend and tell him that I'm about to change."

"Call? There's no phone in the Cartwrights."

"I'm from the future Tim. Phones can fit in your pocket then." Rebecca said, pulling out her cell phone from her bodice. "Or rather this case a bra." She took a deep breath and dialed Jack's number.

"Pick up-Pick up- pick up" she begged.

"Hey you've reached the incredibly handsome and intelligent, Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Three. Can't come to the phone right now. Probably kicking alien ass. So leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Fuck!" Rebecca cried. Tim flinching a bit. "Jack it's me. I know we talked about me waiting to open the watch until I was older because of the chance of that I didn't regenerate and leave such a big age gap but I have to open it now. I've seen the future if I don't and I don't want you to see me like that. I don't want to get cancer and die again. I have to do this to save a whole village so it's not some vain thing and… I just. I want you to know that I love you so much and that if any thing goes wrong that you should move on and be happy and find love again. You're not good alone-"all of a sudden the phone was pulled out of her hand.

"And that's a good thing because Rebecca here is not opening her watch in a volatile environment. Miss me Captain? It's the Doctor and forget everything she just said. Love to stay and chat but I have to go save a village or something of the sort. Allon-sy!" he said hanging up the phone.

"Doc?"

"In the flesh!"

"YOU FREAKING PRICK I HATE YOU" she yelled at him. "Jack's gonna be worried sick now."

"He'll handle it. He's not gonna die or anything. Now really did you think I was gonna let my sister possibly die in my place?"

"Well do you think that I would have possibly let this village and all those boys die without giving a hell of a good fight?" she countered.

"Fair enough. But do you think that-"

"STOP IT! Back one minute and the two of you are already bickering like children." Rose said. "Village. Now. Save it."

"Rebecca strategy."

"If they're all aboard their ship like I think they are, then couldn't we set it to I don't know blow?"

"We have to give them a chance."

"Like hell we do. They've already killed at least 8 people isn't that enough?"

"Well if they want to live forever, then they'll live forever. I just need your help to help trigger all the buttons to blow the ship up."

"Can't they smell you though?"

"Little trick up my sleeve. Rose, Martha, Tim, stay here. Rebecca and I have got this."

"I'm coming with you!" Rose argued.

"No, you're not. I just got you back I'm not risking losing you."

"Then take me with you!"

"Rose-"

"No! Not a child you can order around. I'm your fiancée damn it!"

"Rose-we can argue about this later and have a great make-up shag. Gotta go." He said pulling Rebecca's arm and running.

"I HATE YOU!" Rose screamed after him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled back as he and Rebecca sprinted toward the space ship.

"Someone's sleeping on the couch." Rebecca told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Here we are. You know the deal?"

"Yep. Trigger it. Give them a warning to get out and then and we break for it."

"That's the plan! Allon-sy!"

"Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop." The Doctor said. Hitting a bunch of buttons when he came in

"Please. John don't do this."

"You think I can stand by and let these innocents die Rebecca? I'm not a coward."

"You won't even change to be someone who can save them. That's cowardice!" Rebecca said hitting the control panel.

"You two shut it. All he needs to do is say please." Baines said, Rebecca pouting at the Doctor, mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Please." The Doctor said as Jenny activated a control

"Wait a minute." Jenny took a sniff "Still human."

"Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." He said running his hands over more buttons.

"He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot." Jenny said.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines laughed.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away. I just want my sister and my love and my maid can stay that's all I ask." John offered them the empty watch.

"At last." Baines said. Baines took the watch in one hand and grabbed the Doctor's lapels by the other.

"Don't think that saved your life."

"Please he's my brother." Rebecca pleaded and then The Doctor was pushed against the wall, falling, hitting more buttons.

"Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines announced and the opened the watch, the whole family sniffing deeply.

"It's empty!" he proclaimed. 

"Where's it gone?" Rebecca asked.

"You tell me." Baines said throwing the watch at the Doctor who caught it without looking.  
Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons."

"I will give you one word of advice despite how much I hate you all," Rebecca chimed in. "Run." Rebecca said and ran out of the ship and the four members of the family fell right into the trap that they had set outside.

"You go wrap things up at the school, get the things we want packed up. Bring Rose and Martha with you. I'll come find you when we're done."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"Positive" Rebecca went to walk away.

"And Becks?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled at him rushing back to the Cartwrights.

"We stopped them." She breathed when she got back. "He's taking care of them right now. He would like us to go back to the school and pack up our things we want and he'll come gather us when we're done."

"I'm going to kill him. Oncoming storm my arse. I'll be the more terrifying storm when I get to see him."

"Rose calm down, you're beginning to sound like your mother."

"That's the point. He's terrified of her."

"Then keep on going!" Rebecca laughed. "Come on you three, back to the school." The four hurried back to the school.

"Matron Smith."

"Professor Rockwell, what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"With all that's happened, many of the parents have decided to withdraw their children and I think it wise. We've called them and sent letters to pick them up. The army and the police are here taking statements and I think you should talk to them."

"I can't. Along with the boys, Martha, Ms. Rose and I are taking our leave. We're going to pack our things and go. Thank you and best of luck Professor Rockwell."

Martha and Rose followed her into their offices and they began packing up what they need.

"Why are you packing all of the books in John's room?" Rebecca asked Rose. "We have a library."

"But he told me as a human that they were his prized possessions. Especially the one on Waterloo."

"Well toss it in the donate pile."

"Do not! I like that book." The Doctor said strolling in wearing the pin-striped suit that was his signature look. "It's a first edition copy that I got in line beside Victor Hugo. He used it to help write Les Miserables."

"In that case do not get rid of it. Especially if there is a Victor Hugo signature on it somewhere."

"No it doesn't." The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets staring at Rose.

"I'm still furious with you."

"I know."

"I'm probably gonna scream at you a lot later in private."

"I know."

"I'm gonna kiss you right now." Rose said.

"I know," he said with a smirk as Rose got closer to him.

"And I take that as our cue to leave. See you back at the TARDIS," Martha said grabbing a suitcase, Rebecca following suit.

"Am I gonna have to deal with all that all the time?"

"They're not normally this bad. The separation was hard on both of them but yes… Sometimes they are the most sickeningly sweet couple and other times I just want to smack them for trying to shag everywhere."

"Then should I leave? I mean he has the two of you he doesn't need me here."

"It doesn't mean we don't want you here. We wouldn't have survived that attack without you Martha. You're a star and you're more than welcome to stay aboard with us as long as you like."

"I don't want to feel like I'm third wheeling all the time. I mean you probably do."

"My boyfriend is joining us soon." Rebecca added with a bit of a grimace.

"So I definitely will not want to be fifth wheeling."

"I promise I'll be good if you want to stay. I'm known for my self-control."

All of a sudden the TARDIS monitor beeped. "In-coming video call from Jack."

"CRAP! Martha… go relax I have to go calm down Jack. Take a shower in modern plumbing or a bath or something. Do something for you. Eat chocolate cake. I'll be back later."

Rebecca rushed to her bedroom and opened up her laptop at her desk.

"Hi honey," she said with a forced cheesy smile.

"What the hell Becks? I'm on a call and I come back to work and the first thing I hear is you crying about how you're changing and then all of a sudden some strange guy claiming he's the doctor tells me not to worry about it."

"I'm fine as you can see."

"You're wearing period dress, when the hell are you? What's going on?"

"I've been stuck in 1913 Farringham for about two months. We're leaving quite soon really."

"Two months and you haven't called?"

"No because I knew you'd freak like this!"

"Damn right I'd freak! It's been less than a week for me and every few hours I keep getting calls from you about how much fun you're having without me with the Doctor and then all of a sudden you're calling me telling me how you're about to die and I'm not there to do anything about it."

"Wait… are you jealous?"

"Of course I am. He gets to see you all the time and I'm stuck here doing paperwork and chasing weevils, trying to train Gwen to be ready to lead torchwood which I'm not sure she can do because she's too soft, Owen's too angry, Tosh doesn't do the whole running around chasing things too well and Ianto doesn't do adrenaline rushes. Of course I'm jealous."

"Jack… you know that I'd be there. I'm coming home soon."

"When?" I'm hoping within the next few days. He doesn't need me so much anymore."

"Why that Martha girl is helping?"

"No because Rose is back."

"What?"

"She found us. And she's alright and everything is going to be fine now."

"It is?"

"Oh it most certainly is because I'm gonna come home to you and open that watch so you don't' have to see me die of cancer again and we're gonna be happy with whatever we decide to do okay?"

"Okay… wait cancer again?"

"I've seen the future if I don't open the watch… it'd be about thirty years but I'd get cancer again… not necessarily leukemia. But it'd kill me that time. Whatever it was. And we'd get a house and we'd have a baby and lose the baby and it's a life I don't really want to live… except for the baby having part. I want to be a mom someday."

"Well practice makes perfect right? Come on home and we can practice," Jack said with a wink.

"Oh you're not even mad anymore are you?"

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're okay and you're safe. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go check on everything so hopefully we can come back soon and I can see you."

"I can't say I'm complaining about seeing your shape in a corset. Very nice."

"Yeah well maybe I'll find a comfier one and stop being Matron Smith and be a naughty nurse or something."

"I'd like that." Jack said with a laugh. All of a sudden there was a blaring sound from his end. "Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too. Try not to die!" she said as he ran.

"Not planning on it." She closed the laptop with a smile and quickly got herself out of the period dress and into the shower, scrubbing away all the dirt and grime away before changing into a much more comfortable outfit and heading into the console room to find Rose and the Doctor chatting by the console.

"So… how'd it go with the family?"

"Father is unbreakable chains forged in the heart of the dwarf star, the mother was put into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, the daughter is stuck in every mirror and I made Baines into a scare crow to guard the country."

"Could've been worse." Rebecca shrugged. "Oh hey look its Tim." Rebecca said pointing to the camera. The four exited the TARDIS and waited for him.

"Rebecca. Doctor. Martha. Rose."

"Tim Timothy Timber." The Doctor said.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever." 

"You don't have to fight." Martha told him

"I think we do." Tim said. 

"But you could get hurt."

"Well, so could you three, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you. Is it?" Tim said with a laugh.

"Tim, I'd be honored if you'd take this." He said handing him the pocket watch.

"You won't need it again?" Rebecca asked.

"Eh I doubt it besides. Any old fob watch'll do."

"I can't hear anything." Tim said holding it to his ear.

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck."

"Look after yourself." Rebecca told him and each of the women hugged Tim giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll like this bit." The Doctor told him before walking in and they made the TARDIS dematerializing.

"In June 1914, an Archduke of Austria" the Doctor started.

"Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie!" Rebecca corrected.

"Franz Ferdinand and poor Sophie were shot by a Serbian, and this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France on a terrible day."

"Can we go to the memorial? I want to know if Tim survived." Rose asked.

"I'm sure he did. Tim was a smart boy." Martha said.

"I agree though I want to know." Rebecca nodded. "I'll go grab poppies."

The four soon exited to see a memorial service going on, a female vicar reading a poem to those attending.

"They have no lot in our labour of the day time.  
They sleep beyond England's foam.  
They went with songs to the battle  
They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.  
They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted.  
They fell with their faces to the foe.  
They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old.  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them."

"Look," Rebecca whispered. "In the wheel chair, with all the medals… he's holding the watch… it's Tim!"

"Thank heavens for that." Rose said… the four walked back to the TARDIS.

"So… where to next?" Martha asked. Suddenly Rebecca's phone rang.

"Sorry hold on," she said. "Hi Kate what's up?"

"I want you to come review the bomb report. They finally released the findings of what happened with the bomb."

"Took them long enough. It's been what 4 months?"

"Yeah, but I can't email you them. Very sensitive material. It'd be detrimental to today's election."

"It's a politician then?"

"I'm saying too much. Please just come."

"I'll be there soon." She said hanging up. "Change of plans. I have work to do back at UNIT so could we drop me off in London?"

"Sounds like a plan. London's always in need of being saved anyway. We'll find something to do." The Doctor said.

"Yeah we always do." Rose smiled.

"Great! So I'm gonna go grab my bag and stuff. I'll see you guys later. I'll call you guys later."

"Gotcha! See ya later alligator!" he said.

Rebecca gave him a look. "Don't ever say that again… ever." She smiled before heading off into the UNIT parking lot and into the building to find out the truth about the bomb that could've killed her but instead kept her alive.

"Kate who is it, I'm not sure whether to try and kill them or send them flowers."

"Well…"

"Well who was it?"

"It was-"

**MWAH HA HA HA CLIFF HANGER: Well you can probably guess who it was. I gave you some hints. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Again I'm super sorry about the delays. Finals weeks have been killer but I'm home now and hoping I have some more time to write.**

**Review. Favorite. Follow!**

**Much love,**

**Emma.**


	11. Seeing is Deceiving

**AN: Hello sweeties!**

**You're looking at the chapter title… or maybe if you're not you now have and discovered that…. This isn't Blink. No, it's not… I don't love Blink. Everyone did and I didn't but that's probably because it came right after my favorite episodes of all time and I binge watched.**

**Anyway. Instead you have a portion of blink tucked into a mainly original chapter.**

**I have thrown a ton of little references to other movies and books so see if you can catch them all.**

**Polyvore is updated. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Seeing is Deceiving **

"It was… it was the Vote Saxon campaign." Kate said.

"Saxon as in Harry Saxon? Why would he try and blow me up? I've been working on the Valiant project in my spare time and the designs are brilliant. They are inspired but definitely human in design. The American S.H.I.E.L.D program has something similar as a heli-carrier design."

"I know. I've noticed your work on them and you've been consulting with the engineers and haven't caused a single delay in their schedule so it's definitely not that."

"I'm not even registered to vote. And it's not like I was planning to vote for the other guy. I'm sad to say I'm not nearly as informed on who's running as I'd like to be because I've been dealing with you know… Cancer." She said throwing her hands up.

"I know. I've been looking for some connection all day and I haven't found it."

"Get me an intern to find me everything about Harold Saxon we know off of the most secure server we had. If he went after me for no apparent evident reason, than whoever finds the information that could expose him as a criminal so I want an unnamed account on it."

"Right away. I'll assign one of the interns to it."

"Thank you Kate." Rebecca said with a sigh.

"While you're in… remember how you offered to review applications for your replacement?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've taken the liberty of having all the applicant's I deem semi-worthy printed and on your desk and called them in as well for interviews today.

"Today?" Rebecca asked eyes wide.

"Is that an issue?"

"Other than the fact that I'm wearing jeans and a kimono top and nothing considered appropriate for an interview process than no."

"It's fine. Researchers are welcome to wear whatever they want in the lab. It'll make them feel more at home. When I started out here, I was known to come in slightly hung over in sweats."

"You? Really?"

"I got the job because of my dad and I wasn't quite ready for it. Let's leave it at that. So go to your desk, review the files and I'll tell you when the first applicant is here. They're in order of appearance."

"Thanks Kate." Rebecca said heading over to the lab.

"Rebecca!" Malcolm said cheerfully when she walked into the lab. "You look much healthier since the last time I saw you."

"I'm not sick anymore. So I'm feeling much better. I'm no longer staying with UNIT I'll only be a consultant now so I'm interviewing people for my replacement. Any requests?"

"Someone who has as good a work ethic as you. I find women usually have them so if you find some good hard working ladies, they have my vote."

"I'll keep that in mind." She told him. "Malcolm, quick question, what is the protocol for interviews here?"

"Prescribed set of questions. Video recorded. Participants you dislike and aren't considering have their memory wiped usually."

"They what? Memory wiped? Why?"

"Well for a lot of the science positions we tend to give the interviewees materials and see what they can do with them. If they're extraterrestrial in origin and could change human history, we don't want that information going out into the private sector."

"That's… that's rather brilliant actually."

"Kate came up with it… naturally. Of course if you have deals with UNIT and the other organization it doesn't apply. Like Toshiko. Her transfer to Torchwood custody."

"I never understood that… what do you mean custody? Is she a prisoner?"

"Yes… and no. It's very complicated. I don't even know the whole story. I'd ask her or the head of Torchwood 3. He's much more knowledgeable on the subject."

"It doesn't make for much pillow talk though." Rebecca said sheepishly. "How does the memory thing work?"

"They sign a waiver when they enter the building. The interview rooms have weird memory removing programs. It's signaled on the desk. You press a button to wipe, otherwise it's a normal doorway."

"Alright. Thanks Malcolm." Rebecca said, finally delving into the first applicant's file.

"Rebecca, grab some tech and meet me in the interview room." Kate said popping her head into the room.

"Got it!" she said picking up the files, and rushing into the catalog room and picking up three pieces of tech and following Kate to the room.

"I've done the liberty of ordering you a caramel macchiato and scheduling a lunch break at one for your convenience."

"Kate… bless you. You are a saint." Rebecca said taking the coffee and setting her things down on the table.

"Pen. Paper. Alien Tech. Protocol for interviews. Instructions on how to work the desk. Alright. I'll have Irena send in in the first of the candidates. They already signed the waivers so you're good."

"Jonathan Ellerbe." Rebecca said reading the file. "Got it."

"Right through here Mr. Ellerbe." Irena, the receptionist said guiding Jonathan into the interview room.

"Hi, Jonathan?" Rebecca said standing and greeting him with a handshake. "My name's Rebecca and I'll be conducting your interview today."

"Oh um… pleasure is yours obviously." Rebecca gave him a look, questioning if his arrogance was real and after a moment shook her head and continued with her questions.

"So first thing's first. I have your file here and have read it but I'd rather hear it from you in person, so please just tell me about yourself."

"Well I was first in my class at University of Nottingham in the engineering program and I single handed mastered the…" Rebecca listened as he droned on and on about his accomplishments.

"It's not my fault that everywhere I go they keep giving me awards and accolades for my engineering prowess… it's not like I asked for it."

Rebecca didn't even bother showing him the technology she had brought.

"Thank you Jonathan. We'll be in touch." She said standing up and shaking his hand.

"The resume spoke for itself."

"Oh no, it was you who has said more than enough." She said watching him leave.

"Did you erase his memory?" Kate asked when she came in a few minutes later.

"No need. He was just an arrogant ass. So I sent him on his way before he could see anything."

"How bad?"

"Like if he ever becomes rich, I can guarantee you he'll build a statue of himself somewhere level of self-absorbed and arrogant."

"Ooh… not good."

"Nope. So give me a moment to drink my now cold coffee and get to the next one." Kate instead snapped her fingers and an intern handed her a new latte.

"Here. I'm having them delivered at a half hour interval since you seem to need them."

"Have I told you how much I'm going to miss working with you?"

"You could stay and not have to do this."

"No… I don't think I can. But…I'll be there as soon as you call."

"You better."

"Who's next?"

"Adam Mitchell." Kate said.

"Can I punch him in the face? I know him in the future. And he's a dick."

"Do his interview normally. Feel free to yell at him for being an idiot if he does something stupid… and maybe punch him in the jaw if you feel the need."

"Thanks Kate."

"Enjoy."

"Adam Mitchell?" she said pulling him from the waiting room. A younger, but still annoying Adam entered the room.

"So Mr. Mitchell, I'm Rebecca Goodman and I'm going to be conducting your interview today. So let's start shall we?"

"Yeah get on with it so I can write my paper."

"You're still in university?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yeah, third year at University of London."

"Do you think work will interfere with your studies?"

"No, I'm a genius. Hacked into the US Defense system when I was eight. Nearly caused World War Three." He said with a laugh.

"And you're proud of that?" Rebecca questioned.

"I mean not many people can say they did that."

"No, not many people can say they nearly caused a war that would've been compared to two that have surmounted the greatest amount of casualties, adding up to more than 60 million deaths." She said watching his face pale "Moving forward. What's your greatest strength?"

"My problem solving skills. Easily." He said.

"Alright then Mr. Mitchell. I'm going to show you a piece of alien technology and you're going to try and identify it. I haven't given you anything dangerous so don't worry." She said rolling her eyes when she picked up the items from the table behind her.

"Can you tell me what you think this is?" she asked, placing an alien hair dryer in front of Adam. Adam picked it up and started feeling around it.

"It's obviously a ray gun."

"I did tell you that I didn't hand you anything dangerous." She said with a small roll of her eyes.

"Well I'm just saying what it is."

"It's a hair dryer." She said flatly.

"Similar structure."

"No, it's not. Guns have cartridges, even ray guns have some sort of cartridge and have triggers, normally with finger pulls. This does not."

"Same shape."

"Some pinwheels and throwing stars have the same shape as well." She said.

"Let me try again." He said looking a little terrified.

"What about this?" she said placing the instrument that she knew he would later mistake as a fuel injector.

"It looks like a fuel injector."

"Touch it. You have to use more than one sense."

"My eyes got it right."

"Your arrogance will get you nowhere in life." She said shaking her head. "Good luck Mr. Mitchell. We'll be in touch." She said standing and shaking his hand. As he walked toward the door she hit the forget button and as he walked out she saw his face relax from the tense frown it was in as he walked out.

Rebecca sat at the desk rubbing her temples. Kate walked in the back door and handed her another coffee.

"Any chance you have any durmion headache curing tea?" she asked.

"He was that bad?"

"He was awful. Made light of the fact he almost caused a third world war, refused to admit he was wrong and I just think he's a dick in general because I've met him in the future and he's just a pain."

"I've never heard you use the amount of strong language you've used today. He bothers you that much, huh?"

"Yep."

"I hope the next guy is better. So far out of the men, he has the best qualifications I think. Also he's a bit of a hottie if he's the one I think he is sitting in the lobby."

"Kate!"

"I can have a bit of a look too." She said laughing walking out.

"Hmm. Neil Snyder. Age 28." She said picking up his file and from the looks of it, Neil definitely did had a leg up on the other two who had just been interviewed.

"Neil Snyder?" she asked in the lobby and was not disappointed as a handsome blond man with blue eyes stood up and smiled at her.

"That'd be me lass." He said with an Irish accent.

"Right this way please," she said with a smile walking him back towards the interview room.

"So babe, are all the assistants here as hot as you are because damn." He said as they were walking and he put his hand on the small of her back, causing Rebecca to jump and immediately turn around.

"First of all, I'm not your 'babe'. I'm to be treated with respect like any other person in this world. Secondly, just because I'm a woman doesn't make me someone's assistant. I am a scientist and I graduated from bloody Oxford. Thirdly, if you lay your hands on me again, I swear to the good lord that I will punch you in the face and probably kick you in the nads."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist love. Besides there's nothing sexier than a smart girl." Neil said reaching over to grab her arm.

"Security!" Rebecca yelled.

"Calm yourself you bitch." He said grabbing her arms. She brought up her knee and as he fell, she punched him in the face.

"I warned you. Guards. Please escort Mr. Snyder off property." Rebecca said shaking her hand out.

"She bloody assaulted me."

"You should've listened when I warned you not to touch me."

"What's going on?" Kate said walking over.

"That nut job assaulted me." Neil said from the floor clutching his face.

"He's been sexually harassing me since I retrieved him from the lobby."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes because your hand just accidentally grabbed my back and you called me babe and love and didn't listen when I told you not to touch me again."

"Alright, I've heard enough. Guards please escort Mr. Snyder to his car and make sure he leaves the premises. We here at UNIT do not accept such behavior. I had high hopes after reading your resume but have been sorely disappointed by your behavior. Rebecca, my office please." Kate said.

Rebecca crossed her arms and looked down in the ground but followed Kate back to her office.

"Care to explain that? You brought a grown man to the ground."

"He was harassing me! I warned him if he touched me again that I'd punch him in the face and most likely kick him in the nads and he grabbed my arms and told me to calm down so I did as I said. If you need to take disciplinarian action, I understand… I mean I'm leaving so it's rather pointless but I understand."

"Rebecca, you reacted the right way. You don't let men touch you in a way you don't like. If some guy is harassing you, you call him out really loud and make it known. Make him feel as uncomfortable as he's making you feel… I was just curious as to the strong reaction to touch. The comments probably wouldn't have resulted in violence."

"I… I was mugged when I was a tween. I grew up in a well off neighborhood. I had no friends so I would walk home from school alone. I was walking one day when I was 12 and I was assaulted, the stole my wallet… not that I had much and beat me, leaving me for dead on the street. I had internal bleeding, some bruised ribs and a black eye and so… touch, if I'm unfamiliar with the person or if it comes from behind me unexpectedly… it doesn't fly."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you, I try not to let it bother me. I'm doing much better now that I'm used to more touch from my friends and stuff but… I couldn't let him touch me."

"And I'm glad you didn't. Now… go take a long lunch. There's a…Ms. Song, I believe waiting for you in the lobby. She was demanding to see you and I told her you were in a meeting."

"River's here? Great! Thanks Kate!" Rebecca said quickly running back to the lab to grab her purse before meeting River in the lobby.

"There you are sweetie! I figured that you could use some girl talk today."

"You know what happened?"

"The whole building knows what happened, you were loud enough."

"I didn't mean to disrupt anyone."

"No… you did the right thing. That's how I told you to act, didn't I?"

"That's true." Rebecca nodded as the two exited the building.

"Rebecca Goodman, knocking down the patriarchy one peg at a time." River said. "I say we go grab some Mexican. I could definitely go for a Margarita about now."

"River it's only noon."

"Five o'clock somewhere sweetie. But I do need to pick up a book from this small book shop before we go. Been meaning to come pick it up for ages."

"They do have this thing called shipping, River." Rebecca said with a laugh.

"But I love book shopping."

"Oh so do I. The shelves, the different spines, the smell."

"Then you understand!"

"Of course. I'm just teasing you." Rebecca said following River to her convertible. The two drove over to the store and River parked her car.

"Sparrow and Nightingale books. Never heard of them," Rebecca said.

"Small store. They special ordered a book for me. Girls who run it seem nice enough."

"I believe it. It's a cute store front." She said walking in.

"Sally!" River greeted seeing the young woman step inside.

"Sorry Ms. Song. Larry's showing me something it'll be but a minute." River and Rebecca nodded going to explore the shelves.

"And there he is" Larry said pointing to a TV screen in the back.

"The Doctor" Sally said. Rebecca's ears perked.

"Who's the Doctor?" Larry asked.

"He's the Doctor." Sally explained.

"Yep, that's me" The Doctor's voice said. Rebecca ran from the shelf  
toward the back of the store.

"Kay, that was scary" Sally sayid.

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Larry told her.

"Yes I do" the Doctor said.

"And that"

"Yep. And this"

"He can hear us! Oh, my god, he can really hear us!"

"Course he can't hear us! Look, I've got a transcript, see? Everything he says. "Yep that's me", "Yes I do", "Yep and this", next he's going to say..." Larry said.

"Are you gonna read out the whole thing?" Larry said in unison with the Doctor.

"... Sorry"

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm a time traveler. Or, I was, I'm stuck... in 1969"

"We're stuck! All of space and time he promised me and now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!" Martha said popping her head out into the frame.

"Me too! I don't mind so much. It's good to have a breather." Rose said coming into the frame.

"Martha! Rose!"

"Sorry," the two girls apologized.

"I'm literally gone half a day and this is the mess the three of you guys get yourselves into."

"Oh look it's Rebecca!" the Doctor greeted. "Hi Becks!"

"You went through all this trouble of making a video when you could've I dunno called me."

"Oh yeah… maybe should've thought of that…. Too late now." He said with a shrug.

"I've seen this bit before." Sally said.

"Quite possibly."

"1969?! That's where you're talking from?"

"'Fraid so"

"But you're replying to me! To us. You can't know exactly what I'm going to say 40 years before I say it!"

"38" Rebecca and the Doctor said in unison. He smirked at her from across the screen.

"I'm getting this down, I'm writing in your bits!" Larry told her.

"How?! How is this possible?! Tell me!" Sally said.

"Not so fast!" Larry told her.

"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

"Oh here we go again." Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?

"Complicated." He said.

"Tell me."

"Very complicated."

"I'm clever, and I'm listening, and don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me."

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff."

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you." Sally said.

"It got away from me yeah..."

"Next thing you're going to say is "well I can hear you.""

"Well I can hear you."

"This is impossible!" Sally said.

"No, it's brilliant!" Larry said.

"Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything that you're going to say." The Doctor responded.

"Always gives me the shivers that bit."

"How can you know what I'm going to say?" Sally questioned.

"Look to your left."

""Look to your left"; I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement." Larry said as he scribbled down what each of them was saying.

"He means you Larry." Rebecca told him. "You made a transcript. Rose is probably off to the side, feeding the Doctor the lines so the timing's right."

"Ooh gold star for Becks. You go. However we set it up on an auto cue."

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript, its still being written!" Sally asked.

"I told you, I'm a time traveler! I got it in the future… well your future rather. My past."

"Okay, let me get my head around this: You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having..."

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey..."

"Actually, never mind that," Sally said shaking her head. She turned to Larry. "You can do short-hand?"

"... So?"

"What matters is that we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The Angels have the phone box"

""The Angels have the phone box". That's my favorite; I've got that on a t-shirt!" Larry said.

"Larry shut it." Rebecca snapped. "What do you mean the Angels have the TARDIS?"

"What do you mean "Angels"? You mean those statue things?" Sally asked.

"Creatures from another world. Becks."

"But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them."

"What does that mean?"

"Lonely Assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They're quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either, but... then you turn your head away. Then you blink, and oh yes it can!"

"Don't take your eyes off that." Sally said.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk  
looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the Universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry- it's up to you now, Sally. Not you Becks."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally asked.

"The blue box; it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."

"How? How?!"

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you, but listen -your life could depend on this..." the Doctor said.

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. DON'T turn your back, DON'T look away, and DON'T BLINK. Good luck."

Rebecca turned around to see River standing behind her, pale.

"River, are you alright?"

"I've dealt with the weeping angels before… they're probably my least favorite species in the universe. They… I can't say. It's too early in your time line."

"Oh my god… River," Rebecca hugged her.

"But Sally will save them. I know she will."

"Of course she will. She's got me," Larry said. "I'll ring you up now that we're not so busy with that." He said grabbing River's book from behind the counter and charging her for it. Rebecca then picked up a book on mythology she hadn't read before and paid for it.

"River, are you still up for lunch? You don't look great ever since you saw the Doctor and the weeping angels."

"I'm fine. It's a very long story that you have to live out… so I'll leave it there. I could really use that Margarita now." She said and so the two drove to a mexican restaurant and ate at an outdoor table sipping on mango margaritas.

"I don't normally approve of day drinking but after the day we've had, I say it calls for it." Rebecca said to River as she munched on her quesadilla.

"Agreed. A toast... to serenity and accepting change."

"You know something, don't you?"

"Of course I know something. I know a lot of things. Like how in 1492, Columbus-"

"River-," Rebecca said warningly.

"Yes, Gran. I'll shut up now about it."

"River… if you know something that can help."

"I can't help… at all and it kills me sweetie because things are about to change and not always for the better so… just remember the serenity prayer… that's what my gran always taught me to say when times got tough."

"I never asked… do you believe in a god… or a religion?"

"I believe in miracles and I believe in something bigger than all of us. That maybe there's someone out there who brings people into our lives for a reason, to help us to grow and to love and to laugh… I want to think that it brought me to you because… without you I'd probably be a murderer."

"Don't say that… I'm sure you would've been fine."

"Trust me… I was not in a good place before we met."

"But River… when we met I was 15 and a high school freshman."

"No when I first met you… I was maybe 9 and a bad kid and you were… I've said too much."

"No more not caring about ontological paradoxes?"

"Too much rests at stake here… it's not something simple."

"I understand." Rebecca nodded. "Come on, I should head back. I'm gonna give Jack a call before I go back to interviews."

"Alright. I'll get you back. I know we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Well I look forward to it," Rebecca hugged River and headed back into the UNIT headquarters and into the lobby.

"Oh good you're back. Three more interviews. It's ladies this time."

"Good! I'll grab the first one now if she's here."

"Yes… her name is Claire Fraser from the University of Edinburgh." Kate said reading off a list.

"Alright then." Rebecca met the young woman in the lobby and brought her into the interview room and was pleased with how the woman did in her interview answering questions as well as her personality."

"How'd she do?" Kate asked.

"So far she's my pick."

"Great. Just two more. Iris Summer and Eugenia Osgood."

"Perfect. Send Iris in." Iris came in and unfortunately was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she made up for it partly in personality.

"Thank you Iris. We'll be in touch." Rebecca said shaking her hand.

"How'd this one do?"

"Bets are still on Claire."

"Well, see Eugenia Osgood. Her father used to work here."

"In R&amp;D?"

"No he was a soldier but it's good to keep it in the family. My father worked here."

"True… alright. I'll see her."

A young woman wearing a brown and blue pinstriped suit came in, her hair in a high ponytail and large nerdy glasses perched on her face.

"Eugenia? Hi-"

"Just Osgood actually. If you don't mind."

"Not at all Osgood… Can I ask why?"

"With a name like Eugenia, can you blame me?" she said with a small smile.

"I suppose not." Rebecca said. "So your father worked here?"

"I'd hoped no one would notice. I would rather be picked for my own accomplishments."

"I know that feeling. But I got here through personal connections as well. Sometimes who you know can really help you." Rebecca said but when she glanced down at Osgood's file her eyes widened.

"However, I'm positive you got here on your own merit. I mean look at your qualifications biochemical and electrical engineering both from Cambridge and you're a doctoral fellow?"

"It's what I like. But I want something more challenging. I'd rather figure out how something works than make something myself. That's always been what I liked."

"Alright then. I'm going to show you some alien artifacts that we have our own versions of here on earth. Nothing dangerous of course, so you're free to touch them." Rebecca said setting the things out in front of her.

Osgood carefully picked up the first item and looked at the knobs. She turned it over in her hands and examined the buttons.

"I'm going to hazard a guess at a hair dryer."

"You'd be correct." Rebecca said taking some notes with a smile. "Could you try this next?" she asked setting the instrument in front of her. She watched as Osgood picked it up and started feeling around it, jumping back when she made one of the notes play.

"Is it an instrument of some sorts?"

"It most definitely is. You're the only one who's gotten that one today. Congrats."

"Am I the only one who wasn't afraid to touch it?"

"Probably." Rebecca let out a small laugh. "Here… one more." She said putting a translation bracelet before her.

Osgood quickly slipped it on and tried to notice any differences. "Does it do anything?"

"I don't know you, tell me." Rebecca said in Spanish to see if she'd notice.

"Your mouth doesn't match the words I'm hearing. It must be a translator."

"You're very clever. You can take off the bracelet." Rebecca said in English. Osgood took it off her wrist and put it back on the table. "It's a durmion translator. We use them from time to time when dealing with extra terrestrial life forces."

"So you deal with Alien's personally in this position?"

"No… you don't usually. All the time I'm worked here, I've dealt with Aliens only once and it wasn't when I was on the clock. I was at Royal Hope when it was brought to the moon."

"Last week? I read about that and that the Doctor was there."

"You're aware of the Doctor?"

"Of course. My father worked here. I heard he's wearing pinstripes now so…" she gestured to her clothes.

"Pinstripes is probably one of his more normal fashion trends." Rebecca said. "I'd like to bring you in for a final interview with the two researchers you actually will be working with."

"I thought you were a researcher." Osgood said.

"I am… but I'm leaving for so opted to help pick out my replacement. You'll be scheduled for an interview with Kate Stewart and Malcolm Taylor sometime soon. Someone'll be in touch. Thank you so much for coming in." Rebecca said shaking her hand with a smile. "I'll walk you to the lobby."

"Thanks." The two chatted amicably on their way back toward the lobby where Rebecca sent her off.

"So… top picks?" Kate asked.

"Osgood and Claire Fraser. But my money is now on Osgood. She's the only one who identified everything. She told me how she actually prefers reverse engineering and she's likeable.  
I said we'd set up a final interview with you, her and Malcolm."

"Sounds good. I'll have Irena set it up for the two ladies."

"Great! I'm gonna make a call and then do a little work in the archive if you don't mind."

"No hot date you have to rush to?"

"I don't think so. But you never know. Oh… I also wanted to discuss something with you."

"Discuss away."

"In private…" Rebecca said. Kate gave her a concerned look before nodding and leading her to her office.

"You know how the Doctor….changed his face?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, but he's not human."

"Well… I don't know if he told you, I'm assuming not because he assumed I would be… I'm not human either."

"So you're Time Lord or whatever?"

"Gallifreyan… Time lord is a title… and I'd be a Time-lady but what I'm trying to say is that… within the next few weeks, I'll be changing my face."

"I thought that was something that just sort of happened and you didn't plan."

"It is… However, I have a very special case where I will… induce the change myself and I wanted to know how I would arrange getting my new ID and stuff so I didn't cause any security breaches by hacking and doing it myself."

"You know what? Send me a photo of the new face from your mobile or something like that directly to me and I'll have it mailed to your flat."

"Thank you… I know the Doctor didn't make it easy when he worked here."

"No, he didn't but thank you for the consideration."

"Of course." Rebecca nodded before heading back to the archive to call Jack. She called his cell but it immediately went to voicemail. She then called the hub directly, hoping one of the other members of the team could shed light on the situation.

"Torchwood Hub, Ianto speaking."

"Ianto? Hey! It's Rebecca… is Jack anywhere to be found?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's in New York today, he's flying back right now actually."

"Why is he in New York?" Rebecca asked.

"Just… a… consult?"

"Ianto… I know you. And I really know when you're lying because you're rubbish at it."

"I can't tell you."

"It's regarding me then?"

"Said too much already."

"Is it bad?"

"No…" Rebecca heard a small noise behind the phone and then Gwen was on the line.

"Hello Rebecca."

"Gwen, what's my boyfriend doing?"

"He's in negotiations with the American SHIELD program."

"To?"

"This is gonna sound ridiculous but Jack has very similar measurements to Captain Steve Rogers who is currently in-"

"They're measuring my boyfriend in place of Captain America? Is that seriously the excuse he's using?"

"He didn't think you'd get the references." Gwen said. "I promise it's not bad. He's coming back tonight."

"Fine… tell him to call me and next time pick a better liar to be on duty." Rebecca huffed. "Also tell me when the wedding is when you have the details worked out. I want to make sure I'm there."

"Will do." Gwen told her before signing off. Rebecca then put on some music and began cataloging. Her phone rang a few hours later.

"You ready for a quick pick up?" The Doctor asked on the other line.

"Did you fix your problem with the weeping angels?"

"It only took about two months." He argued.

"Come pick me up then. I'll text you the coordinates to program in."

"Ay ay sir." He said. Rebecca rolled her eyes before grabbing her things and heading over to the street corner where she had sent the TARDIS to appear.

When it finally materialized, she climbed in.

"We need to charge the TARDIS battery. You know what that means Becks?"

"It means Cardiff… which means I get to see my boyfriend. Which means we have to go to tomorrow because he's not there right now. He's in NY for some reason."

"Weird. D'you know why?" Rose asked. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"Well we'll see him in a little bit," Rebecca said with a smile. "Which means I'm changing into some nicer clothes."

"I think you look fine." The Doctor said.

"Yeah it is but I'm not going for fine. I'm going for 'I haven't seen my boyfriend in nearly three months and really need to get-"

"We get it." Martha said.

"Sorry," Rebecca said with a laugh. "Tell me when we land."

She ran to the wardrobe room and picked out a TARDIS blue dress and a black cardigan, grabbing matching heels and then headed over to grab undergarments when she found herself laughing.

A bra with Captain America comics printed on the cups made her laugh and she decided it would be an inside joke between her and Jack. She quickly finished changing, grabbing a pair of black flats in case she needed to speed up her walking and shoved them in her bag.

"We're here!" Martha said.

"Fantastic!" Rebecca walked out.

"Looking good girl." Martha told her.

"Why thank you!"

Rebecca entered the console room and then all of a sudden the TARDIS Started shaking.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Jack's latched on and the TARDIS keeps launching us forward…. All the way to the end of time." The Doctor yelled.

"WELL MAKE HER STOP!"

And just as she said that they did, Rebecca falling to the ground.

**AN: Woo hoo…Utopia here we come. A lot more original work coming your way. Tell me what you think of it… tell me what you think of this. What did you like? What did you hate? **

**Review, favorite and follow!**

**(Pretty please?!)**

**Love, Emma**


	12. Utopia

**Greetings my friends!**

**I just celebrated my 19****th**** Birthday! Want to know a free gift you can give me? REVIEWS love them and they're awesome.**

**Sorry for the delay. I went on a small vacation to return with a large respiratory tract and ear infection and my medicine has been kicking my ass. Alas I'm still sick but working on a recovery.**

**Hope all of you are well.**

**I updated Polyvore for this chapter but look out for the next one.**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter 12: Utopia**

"Well, we've landed." The Doctor said. "Everyone alright?"

"I think I might need some of the Headache cure tea. My head's killing me." Rebecca said.

"Let me check for concussion." Martha said rushing over. After a few small tests, she declared with a smile. "No concussion."

"Fantastic." She said, pulling herself up and dusting herself off.

"Doctor, what's out there?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Say that again. That's rare." Rose said, with her tongue in teeth grin.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." He looked to Rose and the two just laughed, walking to the door to see the sight. Rebecca followed immediately with Martha. 

They walked out into the dark world, only to discover Jack laying on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Martha said. She rushed over and checked his pulse.

"Martha, leave him." Rebecca said. "I've got this."

"I've been studying medicine a lot longer. I'm gonna grab the med kit." Martha rushed inside the TARDIS and grabbed a kit.

"Martha, it's not about medicine." Rebecca told her as she sank down beside Jack and grabbed his hand. She laid her head down on his chest. "No heartbeat." She turned to the Doctor.

"How'd he even get here? Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two." Martha said opening the med-kit.

"Martha he doesn't need it." Rebecca said pushing her back.

"He came with us." The Doctor said.

"How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex."

"Well, that's very him." Rose said sadly. "Is he…?"

"What, do you know him?'

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days." The Doctor said.

"He's more than that." Rose said gesturing to Rebecca. 

"But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha said putting her hand on Rebecca's shoulder who pushed it away, as Jack suddenly gasped back to life.

"It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you." Rebecca said grabbing him.

"Shit. I'm really dead for good this time. Not quite what I imagined heaven looking like. Although the view from here is mighty nice," he said winking at Rebecca.

"You're not dead, I'm here. I was coming to see you, you know." Rebecca said.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." He said, pulling himself up more so he was fully sitting up beside Rebecca.

"Make it up to me later?" she asked.

"Now that I can guarantee." He said, kissing her softly, a hand going into her hair and the other moving her onto his lap.

"Oi, love birds. Quit it" The Doctor said.

Jack glared at him for a moment before getting up and bring Rebecca up to a standing position. He brushed off his coat before looking around and noticing the blonde standing beside the Doctor.

"ROSEY POSEY!" He said happily opening his arms wide. She quickly ran to him and jumped into his arms for a hug. He spun her around before squeezing her tightly once more and letting her down.

"Jack! It's good to have you back."

"Same, you had me worried there for a while when your name was on the Canary Wharf casualty list."

"Yeah well we all thought you were dead so there's that." Rose said giving him another hug.

"And you must be the lovely Martha Jones." Jack said walking over to the other woman.

"That's me." She said.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, Martha Jones. Rebecca has told me all about you."

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor said finally looking over at him.

"I was only saying hello." Jack said and Rebecca nodded.

"I don't mind," Martha said. "You're Rebecca's Jack-the boyfriend?"

"I like how I'm your-Jack." Jack said looking at Rebecca with a smile.

"Well… it's not like she's wrong. I'm yours too."

"That's true." Jack said, finally looking back towards the Doctor. "Doctor." 

"Captain."

"Good to see you." Jack said stiffly, his jaw clenched.

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"Doc!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You can talk." Jack retorted.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on." The Doctor said before starting to walk away through some scrubland. Rose looked between the two of them and ran after the Doctor. Rebecca just grabbed Jack's hand and the two began to walk chatting with Martha.

"So what'd you mean that he left you?" Martha asked. "Sorry if it's a bit personal… don't mean to pry."

"It's fine. So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He said holding up his wrist. " I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor called back.

"Oh ho. Boys and their toys."

"All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless. I ran into this one." Jack said pointing at Rebecca. "But before she knew who I was. She was dazed and confused."

"I had a concussion." Rebecca protested. "And I hadn't met you yet. I had just started traveling with those two."

"I know. I don't blame you. But I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said.

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old." Martha said shocked.

"And looking good, don't you think?" he said with a wink.

"And everyone thought we had an age gap before." Rebecca joked.

"Wait so you two dated before all of this mess? How old were you two?"

"I was what twenty seven?" Jack asked.

Rebecca nodded. "I was seventeen and turned eighteen while we were dating."

"To be fair, you never acted like a teenager. You were always so mature and put together. I was the younger one in our relationship."

"True… anyway get back to telling Martha the story."

"Right…So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew the Doc would come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"I was coming to get you, I swear." Rebecca said. "I was about to leave the TARDIS when we were sent hurtling into the future."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked. "The three of you really?"

"I was busy." The Doctor said.

"Wasn't there. This one sent me home on the TARDIS. Left him and Rebecca stranded and about to die." Rose said.

"I had just watched Jack die in my arms. I didn't know that he was still with us. And I'm so sorry that I didn't. If I could go back, I would." Rebecca said.

Jack wrapped an arm around her and held her closely. "You know I'm not mad at you, not anymore in the slightest, right?" he kissed the top of her head and just held her as Martha looked on at the Doctor outraged. 

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

"Not if you're blonde." Jack muttered.

"Hey!" Rose said.

"He's not wrong," Rebecca said. "This one dropped me off after we just lost Rose, set me up with a life I didn't want."

"You lot! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on." The Doctor said, walking over to a cliff to look down on a village.

"Is that a city?" Rose asked.

"It's most likely a-"Rebecca started before the Doctor rudely interrupted her.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago."

"Wow, way to not allow the girl with a degree in Archaeology speak Doc."

"I laugh in the face of archaeologists."

"Well then maybe you should've changed my major when you signed me up for Oxford."

"You two knock it off. You can bicker later." Rose said.

"I've got a question." Martha said. "What killed it?"

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack said.

"Well, the rest of us maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor said bitterly. Rebecca rolled her eyes and just looked up at her boyfriend, seeing his jaw clenched.

"Doctor, what about the people?" Rose asked. "Did no one survive?"

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way."

"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack pointed at a man dashing through the city. Rebecca's eyes widened. He was followed by what seemed like an angry tribe.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" the Doctor asked. Within seconds, Rebecca had abandoned her heels and put on her flats.

"Come on! Let's help him." Rebecca said beginning to run, the four falling in line behind her.

"Oh, I've missed this." Jack said sprinting ahead and meeting the running man. "I've got you.":

"They're coming! They're coming!" Jack pulled out a revolver and pointed at the tribal people

"Jack, don't you dare!" Rebecca chided, but he had already changed his position and fired his gun into the air, a warning shot, causing the whole tribe to freeze in its tracks.

"What are they?" Rose asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The Man said.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor said, and as he did the whole tribe began to move again. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man said

"Silo?" the Doctor asked them.

"Silo." Rebecca and Jack agreed in unison.

"Silo for me." Martha said.

"You know my answer!" Rose added, and the five began running after the man toward a sete of gates

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" the man yelled.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" the guard told them.

"Show him your teeth." All of them began grimacing in an effort to show off their pearly whites.

"Human! Let them in! Let them in!" the Guard yelled and the metal gates began to open, Jack pushing Rebecca through first and making sure Martha and Rose were safe before running in himself. "Close! Close! Close!"

The guards began to fire machine guns at the ground in front of the tribe as they got closer.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." The Leader of the tribe yelled.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" the Guard said.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack said to the Doctor.

"He's not my responsibility."

"And I am? Huh, that makes a change."

"Boys," Rose warned.

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." The Tribe leader said before walking away. Rebecca shivered in the cold night air and Jack wrapped an arm around her and held her closer.

"Thanks for that." Rose said to the guard.

"Right. Let's get you inside."

"My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" the man who had run with them asked.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can."

"Utopia?" Rebecca looked to Jack who shook his head.

"Not a clue."

"Am I the only one who seems to think that we have a slight dilemma?" Martha asked. "We're missing the TARDIS and as much as I love the whole 'running thing' I'm not running out there with those weird pointy toothed things looking for it."

"Right you are Martha." The Doctor said.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said going over to the guard. "Do you have anyone who goes out to do supply runs from the city out there or something?"

"Yeah, hold on… Atillo!" the Guard called. A man came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"We left our ship behind. It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor explained.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone." Padra said cutting in front of them.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help." A young blond boy came forward with a clipboard and went over to Padra.

"A blue box, you said." Atillo said.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says Police."

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Rose said.

"Come on." Creet told them leading them into a set of corridors.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked the boy.

"Old enough to work. This way."

They were lead through a serious of crowded corridors, people sleeping on the floor. Pictures of missing family members hung on the walls.

"Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane." Creet called out.

"The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha said.  
"Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you." Jack said as he bumped into a larger man.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor said.

"Kistane Shafe Cane." Creet called.

"End of the universe and here we still are." Rebecca said with a smile. "Says something about us even if we're all obsessed with celebrity gossip and our cell phones, doesn't it?"

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?" Creet asked again.

"That's me."

"Mother?"

"Oh, my God. Padra."

"Beltone?"

"It's not all bad news." Martha said with a small smile watching the happy reunion.

"No it's not," Rose said, tears forming in her eyes.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked her concerned.

"Just miss my mum and my brother that's all." She said wiping them away. The Doctor went over to her and pulled her into a hug for a moment, kissing her tears away.

"I'll find a way for you to see them… after I find a way to get out of here. Jack, with me." He said pulling him over to a wall that he had been scanning before. "Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are."

The two began coding, Rebecca watching.

"Wrong number Doc," she said peering over his shoulder, pushing him towards the opening of the doorway, which once she fixed the coding, opened and the Doctor almost fell into the opening, which turned out to be a silo for a rocket ship.

"Gotcha." Jack said grabbing him by the coat at just the last moment.

"Thanks."

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked him. Martha cautiously stepped forward, looking on in wonder.

"Now that is what I call a rocket." She said.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." Rebecca realized.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Rose mentioned.

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognize those engines?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack said fanning himself, shutting the door.

"Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" Rebecca asked.

"The Doctor?" an older gentleman in a waist coat asked.

"That's me."

"Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

"It's good apparently." The Doctor said, the older man leading them into a laboratory, where he showed the Doctor a lot of his equipment. A blue woman, the man's assistant greeted them when they walked in.

"Chan welcome tho."

"Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works." The man explained. 

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity"

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Chan Chantho tho." She greeted.

"But we can't get it to harmonize."

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack greeted with a friendly smile.

"Stop it." The Doctor chided him.

"That's my job to stop him. Thank you, very much. And I know he's just saying hello." Rebecca said in. "I'm Rebecca, and these women are my very good friends Rose and Martha."

"Can't I say hello to anyone?"

"Chan I do not protest tho." She said.

"Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?" Jack asked.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" Rebecca asked waving her hands around in an attempt to encase it all.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue." 

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

"Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." Martha said pulling a large container from Jack's bag.

"Okay, that's strange even for you Jack." Rose said.

"And why are you carrying this around?" Rebecca asked. "I was going to call you when we landed but as soon as we did we got sent here."

"But that, that, that's my hand." The Doctor said.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack shrugged. "Sorry babe. Call me impatient." He said looking over to Rebecca who merely rolled her eyes at him. 

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight." The Doctor explained.

"What? And you grew another hand?"

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." He said with a little wave.

"I rather like the new one." Rose said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah it's a fighting hand as well as a loving one." He turned to Rose and smiled.

"TMI Doc. TMI"

"Might I ask, what species are you?" the Professor asked.

"Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." Rebecca cleared her throat. "Small correction, one of the last two. Rebecca over here is a Time Lady although she's in a bit of a dormant state."

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho."

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?"

"Chan the conglomeration died tho."

"Conglomeration. That's what I said." The Doctor said happily, and at that moment both Rebecca and Rose hit him in his arms.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack advised.

"Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Chan most grateful tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha asked still stuck staring at the hand.

"Martha, if you think him growing a new hand was surprising, imagine Beck's and my surprise, when he changed his whole body to look like this." Rose said. "Though I'm definitely not complaining."

"Chan you are most unusual tho."

"Well." 

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" 

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is?"

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?"

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?"

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point."

"Where is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?"

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes." Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if we take a closer look at your equipment?" the Professor nodded and Rebecca and the Doctor started going around the room examining the equipment.

"What if we soniced it?" Rebecca asked going over to something.

"Maybe… ooh what's this?"

"Those two… it's like Christmas for them." Rose said to Jack.

"It's one of the things I love about Rebecca… she's always hungry for knowledge and learning more. Her eyes light up and it's… I've seen a lot of the universe and I'm telling you, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Do you have a brother?" Martha asked and Jack just laughed.

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic." The Doctor said.

"That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you." Rebecca said before walking over to the Professor who seemed a little out of it. "Professor? Professor? Professor. Are you alright?" she asked him. 

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way."

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor said sonicing the end of a cable and pulling it, causing a power to surge through the machines.

"Chan it's working tho!"

"But how did you do that?

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant." Rebecca coughed. "We're brilliant. Rebecca's idea actually."

"Thank you very much. Now… shall we have the passengers prepare for boarding?" And they did.

"Chantho, can you and some of our new friends go grab some circuits from storage."

"Chan Yes Professor tho." She nodded. "Chan would you like to come with me tho?" she asked Rose and Martha who nodded and followed her. Jack, the Doctor, Rebecca and Professor Yana stayed behind.

"Is this?" the Doctor asked sniffing one of the wires.

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together."

"That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples?"

"Professor Yana, you're a genius." Rebecca said very impressed.

"Says the pair who made it work."

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me." The Doctor said..

"He doesn't say it. His head's a little big." Rebecca said.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies." Rebecca said.

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once."

"Well, you've got it now." The Doctor said.

"I have a question though Professor. The Footprint engine. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. Are… are you staying behind?"

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." He said with a small sad smile.

"You'd give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Attilo said through the coms system.

"Ah!" the Doctor cheered. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." 

A few minutes later, the TARDIS was in the lab.

"Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds. Rebecca with me, the Doctor said. 

Martha, Rose and Chantho returned a moment later.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha said.

"You can say that again." Rose said going over to the blue box and giving the old girl an affectionate pat.

"Chan Professor, are you all right tho?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack said to Martha and Rose. 

"Ooo, yes, sir."

"You don't have to keep working Professor." Rebecca said. "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer."

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." He said. "Rebecca, would you go help the other ladies. I want to make sure the circuits are in correct."

"Of course Professor." Rebecca walked over to the girls with another stack of circucits and began inserting them as they gossiped.

"How long have you been with the professor?" Martha asked.

"Chan seventeen years tho."

"Blimey. A long time."

"Chan I adore him tho."

"Oh right, and he do-" Rebecca started.

"Chan I don't think he even notices tho."

"Tell me about it. We've all been there." Martha said.

"Chan but I am happy to serve tho."

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with chan?"

"Chan yes tho."

"And end every sentence with.."

"Chan tho tho."

"What would you happen if you didn't?" Martha asked.

"Chan that would be rude tho."

"What, like swearing?"

"Chan indeed tho."

"Go on, just once." Rose encouraged. 

"Chan I can't tho."

"Oh, do it for me."

"No." Chantho said before the four girls collapsed into a fit of giggles and headed back to the 

"Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?" Atillo asked over the coms.

"I'm here! We're ready!"

"Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch." The Professor was explaining into the web cam of sorts when Atillo's face disappeared. "God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time."

"Anything I can do? I've finished that lot." Martha asked.

"Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes."

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

"Right." Atillo's face then reappeared.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."  
(Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.)

"He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo announced.

"Captain, keep the dials below the red." Yana said.

"Where is that room?" Rebecca asked.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here." The four watched the monitor showing the man connecting the equipment but were disturbed by the sound of an alarm.

"It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir." But then all of a sudden the power began to fail, causing the radiation to rise.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled.

"The chamber's going to flood."

"Jack, override the vents!"

"Get out! Get out of there! Jate!"

"We can jump start the override." Jack said grabbing two of the live ends of the cables.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" the Doctor yelled. But the power surged through Jack, electrocuting him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rebecca yelled, running over to him. "I've got him."

"Chan don't touch the cables tho."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Professor Yana said.

"Wake up you stupid stupid man." Rebecca said starting CPR, hoping it would bring him back faster.

"Rebecca…" Martha said going to grab her friend but she was pulled back by Rose.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor said.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?" the Doctor said, watching as Rebecca gave Jack mouth to mouth.

"Yes."

"Well" Mid-mouth to mouth, Jack came back to life and was kissing Rebecca.

"You stupid prat." She said kissing him again.

"I think I've got just the man."

"Sorry." Jack said sheepishly. Rebecca got up and pulled him with her.

"But… I don't understand." Rose said.

"You and me both Rosie."

"C'mon Jack, we've got a mission to carry out." The Doctor said pulling him from the room.  
JACK: Was someone kissing me?

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" Martha asked a few minutes later sitting in front of the computer.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

"And still alive?"

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Professor Yana asked surprised.

"I'm not even sure how to explain it," Rebecca said. "But…all I know is he's mine."

"Where'd you pick up Jack anyway?" Martha asked.

"World War II," Rose told her. "The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up."

"God, you make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are." Martha mused.

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says."

"Stands for Time And Relative Dimension in Space." Rose said proudly. All of a sudden the transmission for the Doctor and Jack began coming in.

"When did you first realize?" the Doctor asked.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew."

"Yeah… was even there the first time. Becks had a panic attack thinking she heard your voice. But that's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong."

"Thanks." Jack said sarcastically.

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"Shame on you."

"Yeah."

"You've known?C" Rose asked looking at Rebecca, tears in her eyes.

"Since I found him again." She nodded. "I was so angry, I was gonna kill Doc the second I found him but… then I saw him and he was so sad… he had just lost you and was barely scraping through.

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. Rebecca held me as I died. She sang to me and kissed me. And then I came back to life. What happened? Rebecca tried to explain but she wasn't there for all of it."

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"I thought you'd sent her back home."

"Oh no.." Rebecca said. Rose looked at her.

"Becks… what are they talking about."

"DOC, can you hear me?" she said trying to get into the system. "Damn it comms are down."

"Rebecca what the hell is he talking about?"

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power."

"If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She wiped out all of the Daleks at once. Committed a genocide. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her. That's how I got the new face. I had to save her even if it meant I had to die."

"Rose calm down." Rebecca said looking at her friend.

"What'd you mean calm down? I committed a bloody genocide without even knowing it and I basically killed my fiancé before we were even dating."

"Rose breathe."

"I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that. I found Rebecca too… but I didn't have the heart to see her in such a bad time of her life and not be able to do anything. I almost went so many times."

"Do you want to die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know. I have Rebecca now and with her extended life time with the watch… I don't think I want to. Not now. Not yet. She's promised me her forever… and I know that will never be enough time with her but I'd like to spend every second I can with her.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked looking at the professor crying.

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" 

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He said taking a pocket watch, just like Rebecca's out and held it in his hand.

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Rebecca asked. Rose had even calmed down and was staring.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me."

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

"Have you opened it?" Rose asked.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know. Does it matter?"

"No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. We're going to see if the Doctor needs us." Rose said. Rebecca stayed and watched the professor. He who used to glaze over the watch was now staring at it as if he could see it. _I hope he's a good time lord who ever he is._

"Your friend seems rather intrigued by my watch." He said once they had left.

"Yes well...the Doctor has been looking for more pocket watch. He loves them. He wants to start a collection in his cave."

The Professor stared at the TARDIS for a moment before rushing and pulling a lever to shut the control room door.

"Chan but you've locked them in tho"

"Get it open! Get it open!" the Doctor yelled.

"DOC!" Rebecca yelled running over to the lever which was now stuck.

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He said turning off the silo's defenses.

"Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho. Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho." She said as he played with dials on the control. Chantho stood there with a gun in her hand pointed at the Professor nd Rebecca ran to the otherside of the computer to try and counteract his actions.

"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked."

"Professor stop it!" Rebecca said as he took hold of a live energy cable and approached Chantho. 

"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry."

"You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane."

"Chan Professor, please"

"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan then who are you tho?" Chantho asked terrified.

"I am the Master." He took the live end of the cable and shoved it at Chantho.

"Master… please." Rebecca said backing away.

"Now… you my dear… you are very lucky. Very pretty." He said stroking a piece of her hair. She shuddered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was told that you were the last time lady before. How fitting that it's just you and I in here?"

"I'm human just like you."

"But you have a watch as well… I could see it in your eyes. That spark… of recognition."

"Please.. what do you want?"

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!" the Doctor yelled.

"Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."

"DOC!" Rebecca yelled as Yana removed a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system. 

"Utopia." He scoffed. "Now… get in the TARDIS." He said holding up the power cable before disconnecting it. Rebecca obeyed, hands raised.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me." The Doctor called.

As the Professor went to step into the TARDIS, with her dying reached for her gun and shot him, shocking him and causing him to fall 

"Just open the door, please." The Doctor yelled, as Yana grabbed the Doctor's jar and went into the TARDIS locking the door behind him as the Doctor tried to unlock the door.

Rebecca ran over to the door and tried to unlock it, but it was too late. The Master had deadlock sealed it.

"DOC!" Rebecca yelled. "It's deadlocked. Tell me what to do!"

"Let me in! Let me in" The Doctor yelled.

"JACK!" Rebecca yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn." He said opening the fob watch and regenerating into the man Rebecca had seen in plenty of advertisements. Harry Saxon.

"DOC HES REGENERATING."

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh."

"Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think." 

"Hold on. I know that voice." Martha said.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Stop it, please." Rebecca cried.

"Use my name."

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack said.

"JACK!" Rebecca yelled as the TARDIS was activated.

"REBECCA!" He screamed back, forcing himself to stay with all his might and hold that door to protect Martha and Rose instead of running after her.

The Doctor has activated his sonic screwdriver, locking the signal on the TARDIS.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" While the master was piloting the TARDIS, Rebecca sprinted to her bedroom and sealed the door shut as best she could grabbing her watch.

"Old girl, protect me as long as you can." She begged. The TARDIS hummed in reply.

"Here goes nothing." She said opening the watch before bursting into a shower of golden light and collapsed on her bed, a few inches taller and ginger.

**AN: So there we have Utopia! I know I'm excited for the next chapter which will be my take of what happened in the time before Saxon became prime minister.**

**So look for it coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, favorite, and Follow**

**Much love Emma.**


	13. A Change in Me

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I bring before you 30 pages of completely original content that I've written. **

**Things to expect:**

**I'm going to go change the cover for the story to reflect a change in Rebecca's regeneration.**

**Polyvore will have many outfits! Yay Polyvore!**

**And that's about it so dig in**

**A Change in Me. **

Rebecca found the strength to get up a few minutes later, her body a little sore and not fitting properly in the dress she had put on hours before.

"Oh lord. This is going to take some getting used to." She said to herself staring at the new face in the mirror. She was still young, unable to pass as older than mid to late twenties.

Her long brown hair had been transformed into a long set of luscious red locks. Her face was not quite as angular as it had once been, now more oval shaped, but no less beautiful.

Her eyes however, were possibly her most striking feature, a bright blue-green color, stark against the rest of her lighter features. She felt the new contours of her body. She hadn't been flat chested in her last body, she had been moderately endowed in the curves department, but this one had been granted much more. The dress which had showed only a peek of cleavage in her last body, was now tight against her body, showing more cleavage than she normally would've liked.

"Keep him out, old girl." Rebecca said. "Let me know when it's safe to leave." The TARDIS flashed her lights once in reply and she smiled.

"What's the weather like?" she said, looking out the window. Even though it was interior to the ship, the TARDIS reflected the weather of whatever location they were currently situation in. She peered out to see the bustling city of Cardiff, the people bundled up in coats and scarves.

"Winter then." She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater, grabbing the backpack the TARDIS had packed for her and a coat and throwing her hair up in a ponytail and putting a hat on. She slipped on a pair of boots and picked up the psychic paper on her desk, slipping it into her back pocket, figuring it might come in handy.

The TARDIS lights inside of Rebecca's rooms were flashing similar to that of a fire bell.

"I guess I need to take my leave then." She picked up the backpack the TARDIS had packed for her and quietly left her room and headed towards the door in the console room. She stepped out of the TARDIS and into the center of Cardiff. She quickly rushed over to a newspaper stand and reached into her wallet taking out a few pounds and handing them to the salesman who thanked her and she went and found the café she had frequented with Jack and Ianto when she had been in Cardiff in the future.

She was eighteen months in the past. Six months before Canary Wharf. Ten before she got to Oxford. A year before she met Jack again. She sighed, sipping her coffee and reading the paper, familiarizing herself with current events when her phone rang.

"Sweetie, it's me."

"River, thank god. What the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Grab your bag and head over to the hotel down the street. I'll meet you in the lobby. Act casual, don't run, put on your ipod and just walk at a decent pace. Alright?"

"Got it. I'll see you in a few." Rebecca said. She pulled her ipod out of the outside pocket of her backpack and put in her headphones, putting on some music and walking at a normal pace down the street to the hotel River had mentioned and entered the lobby, taking out her headphones.

She spotted the curly haired woman sitting at a table reading an archeological journal.

"River?" Rebecca questioned.

"Oh goodness sweetie. You look so young."

"I'm older than when we first met… well my side of first meeting you."

"Yes but… this is the first regeneration I meet and it's weird seeing you so young still. Anyway, we've much to discuss in the next hour before your interview."

"My interview?"

"I'll explain in the room, come up." she said, ushering her towards the lift and up to a hotel room on the seventh floor. Once inside, River insisted that Rebecca changed into the outfit in the bathroom before explaining.

"You need a cover for when you're here. So you have done the courtesy of having these made up for yourself. It's weird and very complicated but here." She handed Rebecca a wallet, complete with credit cards, ID and a lot of cash.

"It says Natalie Goodwin?"

"After your sister," River said. "Goodwin was just close enough to Goodman for you to remember."

"Alright. What about this interview you spoke about before?"

"Right! Yes sorry, I'm putting the skills you gained at school to use, I've got an interview lined up for you at the National museum here in Wales, I'm friends with the director and he's in need of a new curator. Like I always said, it's about who you know."

"I hate that, but it's so true. So do I have a CV?"

"In the briefcase along with letters of recommendation from myself, Professor Williams, as well as a few of your other professors."

"But they don't know me yet."

"Professor Williams is my brother, he trusts me. And a letter from the renowned, now deceased, Alonso Snyder of Oxford goes pretty far."

"River, I only knew him a day and a half before he died in the desert with the mantodea. He couldn't have written me a letter."

"No, but his former secretary did. For all of his students when asked. So…I had good old Bertha type you up one. Then changed the name."

"River… thank you."

"Trust me… we'll be even when the time comes."

"Okay. Now, when is this interview?"

"In… forty five minutes. You'll be interviewing with Lionel Davison. Lovely fellow, who loves a bit of cleavage, so undo that button."

"River!"

"Oh please, c'mon it'll help you get a positon here. It won't be a long stay I'm told but, you need to be here sweetie. Just know he's a sap. Tell him that you're adopted and you didn't know your past so you learned everyone elses. Something rubbish like that and you'll be fine."

"Alright then."

"The cabs outside waiting to bring you. Call one to bring you back when you're done. The other key for the room is in the briefcase." River pulled her into a hug. "Good luck sweetie."

"Thank you!" Rebecca hugged her back and rushed downstairs with her briefcase to the black taxi waiting outside.

"To the National Museum please." She asked the driver and soon she stood outside of the large museum and climbed the steps. She was unfamiliar with the museum itself and quickly grabbed a catalog, pouring through the exhibits in case she were to be quizzed on them.

After she was sure there was nothing else she could do, she introduced herself to the receptionist and asked to see Lionel Davison. She was quickly lead through one of the exhibits and into a back room.

"Natalie Goodwin is here to see you sir." The receptionist said.

"Send her in." she heard a voice say. Rebecca took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Please have a seat Ms. Goodwin." He said. Rebecca smiled at him confidently and did as she was asked, sitting in one of the wooden chairs across from him. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out the portfolio folder with her CV and the letters of recommendation.

"I'm sorry I don't have too much time for this interview today. We're having the museum gala in a few weeks and it has to be sorted out. Of course we don't have a curator for the exhibit we wanted to hold it in."

"Which exhibit would that be sir?"

"The Egyptian exhibit. Do you have experience with them?"

"I wrote my thesis as a comparison of Meso-american burial traditions and after life to the Egyptian's Book of the Dead and the graves found in the Valley of the Kings."

"That's quite an undertaking. Very impressive."

"Thank you sir." The rest of the interview was more basic questions for an interview, such as strengths and weaknesses, what-ifs, where do you see yourself in five years… etc. Rebecca felt bad about lying because the truth was she had no clue what would happen in the next eighteen months much less the next five years.

"One question left and you'll be free to go. We pride ourselves here at the National Museum for the passion we all hold for our work. So I ask this, why museum studies and archaeology?"

Rebecca took a breath and looked at him. "Mr. Davison, I was adopted when I was only about a year old. My birth family abandoned me at a safe haven firehouse where I was found with nothing but a blanket and a family heirloom which after years and years of research and study, I've still yet to find its origins. But I always looked to the past, trying to find an answer in history for reasons as to why I was given up, for why people did the things the way they did and how people did them. I was blessed to have been put into Professor Song's class lecture at my high school where she introduced the anthropology and archaeology program. She inspired me so much and got me my job at my first dig. She inspired me to learn from the world around me and… I want to make others feel like that. I want to show them all the jewels that history holds…and let it shine."

She watched Lionel Davison, wipe a tear from his eye.

"Thank you… Natalie. I will most definitely be in touch." She shook his hand and smiled walking out of his office and back into an exhibit, just exploring for a bit before grabbing a cab back to the hotel.

Once inside her hotel room, Rebecca found River sitting on the love seat with a newspaper opened to the realty section and a glass of white wine."

"Hello Sweetie, I heard the interview went well. Lionel was impressed."

"He called you?"

"He did. He wanted to thank me for sending him the most competent and passionate people for the job. Thanks for the kind words."

"Nothing but the truth River. You did inspire me."

"And you'll inspire me one day. It's a bit of a circle. Anyway, I'm thinking we can go apartment hunting for you tomorrow. I found a few nice ones right here on the bay."

"It'll be hard being so close to him and not going to see him or just say hello." Rebecca said staring out the window. "I can see the hub from here. Ianto and Gwen aren't in the picture yet. It's just Owen and Tosh in there with him… and Suzie, insane Suzie."

"It'll be okay. Things will work out the way they're meant to."

"Bit vague coming from you." Rebecca looked at her.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Everything future you has told me about this time warns me that it is quite possibly the hardest months you'll ever live through. That everything for the next bit is going to be some of the most difficult decisions you'll ever make. But I can't make them for you. Hell I don't even know what happens now. All I know is that I'm here for you until you get the job, until I'm in your picture again in Oxford, and then it's all up to you."

Rebecca sighed. "I'm not sure I'd want to know what the future held in store for me if it was that bad. I'd try and change too many things, causing more harm than good."

"That's my girl. Come, let's grab dinner and decide what to do with the TARDIS." The two headed down to the hotel restaurant and got a table and tried to make the best of their night.

The next day the women toured a set of apartments and found one with a great view of the bay and the Torchwood tower. It was being sublet which made it even better since it didn't require an actual lease and it came furnished.

A trip to the grocery store and a department store later, Rebecca was set up in her new flat. The two also decided to pilot the TARDIS into Rebecca's back room so it was at least hidden.

"Sweetie, when are you going to take off the necklace?"

"The key?" she questioned. "The ring? River it's a part of me. I don't think I've taken this necklace off since I showed it to Jack to prove who I was. I wear it all day long, every day."

"Exactly," River said. "It's a defining characteristic. He's seen it but he hasn't seen your new face. If he sees the necklace, he'll know it's you."

"He's a time lord. He'll feel my presence before he sees me." She said before suddenly stopping. "How did the Doctor not notice his presence? If he was on Earth at the same time he was, they should've felt each other."

"They might've missed each other and he might've found a way to hide himself by the time the Doctor comes back. We're still on old Northern at this point in chronological history. We're not at pinstripes yet."

"Ughh… this timeline is confusing to look at. But I guess you're right." She took off the necklace and held it in her hand, tracing the features of the key which she had grabbed so many times in a rush to get back to the Tardis, the ring she had fiddled with whenever she missed Jack or even just thinking about him when they were together, or when she was just bored. She tried to memorize ever curve, ever nick in the key, every scratch on the rings surface before she unlocked the TARDIS and put it safely in her jewelry box in her room.

"I know it's hard but you'll get through this." River told her with a hug before the two returned to unpacking their new finds.

It was two days and four novels later for Rebecca when the phone finally rang saying that she had obtained the position of the museum and to come in to fill out paperwork the next day and begin work within the next week.

Her first day was not at all like she had anticipated.

She entered the administrative wing of the museum, briefcase in hand and a few pieces of art from her personal collection to put on her desk. A knock on the wall of her office, alerted her.

"Figured I'd stop in and say hello to the newbie." A dark haired woman came in. "I'm Shana, I work in art restoration."

"Natalie, I'm the new head of-"

"Egyptian history and blah blah. And American no one mentioned that. "

"Yeah Egyptian history and blah blah. It's pretty accurate," Rebecca laughed.

"Well welcome."

"Any tips?"

"If you're out on the floor and you meet someone really into your specialty, get their number and date them. It's surprisingly hard to find a date, while working here."

"I'm not too worried about that. I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh come on, you're hot. There is no ring on that finger and girl you didn't bring in pictures of anyone, you brought art."

"You're observant. I… I'm just not looking for a relationship now." She said thinking of Jack.

"Break up?"

"Something like that…" Rebecca said setting up some of the things on her desk, not looking at the other woman.

"Rough…anyway. Enjoy floor duty, giving maps out, and answering the same questions over and over. Also don't forget the name badge. I grab lunch at oneish if you're interested."

"Sounds good I'll see you around then."

Rebecca grabbed her name badge which read Natalie G. and pinned it to her black blazer, and adjusted her purple dress one last time before heading into the Egyptian exhibit and standing by one of the exhibits, a stack of maps beside her on a podium.

The crowd began to grow and she answered many questions, usually ones that could've been answered by reading the signs by items in the exhibit, but she still smiled and happily answered people's questions.

After a lunch where she listened to Shana complain about one of her projects and her lack of a date this weekend, Rebecca did some work at her desk, before returning to the floor. She was not expecting to be almost tackled by a crying little blonde boy, no more than 6 years old, when she walked out of the administrative office and into an art exhibit..

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" she said crouching down to his level.

"I lost my Uncle. He said if I ever got lost here to find someone who worked here to help me."

"Well, your uncle was right. What's your name?"

"Stephen." He sniffled.

"Well Stephen, my name is Natalie and we're gonna find your Uncle. Now where were you guys last?"

"We… were with the mummies and I got scared that they were gonna come out and eat me."

"You're afraid that the mummies are gonna eat you?! Don't you worry about them! I'm an expert on mummies and can tell you all the ways to protect yourself. Now how about we find your uncle?" She looked to the boy who nodded. She grabbed hold of his hand and lead him back towards the Egyptian exhibitions, telling Stephen about how she worked with the mummies and knew they didn't eat people.

"You know… mummies can't wake up and walk around." She told him. "But if they did…. They wouldn't get hungry." She explained. "You see, before the mummies were all wrapped up in the cloth, the priest who mummified them, removed their insides and put them in these special jars called canopic jars, so when they moved onto the after-life, their body parts would be safe."

"So… they don't have stomachs?"

"Not inside their body, nope. They won't get hungry. Besides, the mummies are all wrapped up so they can't walk. The mummies have each of their fingers and toes wrapped individually until they're totally rewrapped up super tight like a Christmas present and they just can't get up and move around."

"But what if they could?" he asked. "What if they unwrapped themselves?"

"They couldn't. But you know what? If they did they're still in these really heavy boxes called sarcophagi that they wouldn't be strong enough to open. Sometimes we're not even strong enough to do it and we have to get a machine to do it when we want to study the mummies."

"Cool!"

It wasn't long before they were back at the exhibit and Rebecca froze, seeing that wool coat on the man she had loved so much, talking to a security officer. Stephen wasn't looking for his Uncle. He was looking for his grandfather.

"Uncle Jack!" the little boy cried running over to the man.

"Stephen! Thank god you're okay, what did I tell you about running off?"

"I got scared of the mummies but Ms. Natalie told me how the mummies don't like to eat people because they don't have their stomachs in their bodies' anymore because they're in canopy jars."

"Canopic jars. They don't have brains either, so I don't expect them to become zombies." She said.

"Well, it seems like Ms. Natalie was a big help." Jack looked at her, and she almost swore she saw a spark of recognition in his eyes, but he quickly turned his attention back to the little boy.

"We don't tell your mom about this agreed."

"Agreed." The little boy said. "Can we see the dinosaurs next?"

"Sure thing bud. Let's just say thank you to Ms. Natalie before we head on over to see the dinosaurs." Jack looked back to her and smiled. "Thank you. I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"I'm…" she hesitated. She wanted to say _the love of your lives, your long lost girlfriend, the woman who loves you unconditionally_. She wanted to tell him who she was but instead said her alias. "Natalie Goodwin. And you're welcome. If he still is afraid of mummies you could try and show him an eye of Horus. They're supposed to be signs of protection."

"I'll definitely do that. I just wish I could see more of you and less of the things that have been dead for thousands of years."

"That is… a new pick up line. I'll give you that." She laughed. "Go, before Stephen gets bored and gets lost again." She said.

"Goodbye Natalie." He said turning around and grabbing Stephen's hand.

"Goodbye Jack." The words were much more bittersweet in her voice.

Within seconds, Shana was at her side.

"I'm sorry… did I not tell you, that if you see someone hot to get their number? Because I definitely told you that this morning and… unless you've suddenly gone blind, that man is a gorgeous specimen, if I've ever seen one. Wait… kid? Oh never mind. Kids are allowed to be deal breakers."

"Kids aren't deal breakers for me. That's also his nephew"

"Then there is no reason for you not to get that man's number."

"Just… drop it Shana, I'm better off alone right now."

"Fine… whatever." The brunette said holding her hands up as if to rest her case.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Rebecca returned to her apartment…alone. She went into the TARDIS and pulled out some of her photo albums, looking at all the pictures from when she had first started to travel with the Doctor and Rose, when Jack joined them and she sighed.

_How did we end up here?_

The next week went by in a blur, until the following Friday night, Shana invited Rebecca out to a bar with a 1940's them that had a live swing band on Friday nights.

"I do love swing music."

"Then why not come Nat? Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Alright, what time?"

"Eight is when the music starts and we get off at 6 so it gives us enough time to get ready and meet up there."

"Alright. Friday at eight." She agreed with a smile, maybe some dancing and some alcohol that she discovered, _did not_ affect her system as a Time Lord, and would be some fun. She scoured the TARDIS for a proper outfit and reference material on how to create perfect victory curls, which in turn did not come out intended, instead leaving just many soft curls in her hair which she accessorized with a flower.

Her outfit was not as 1940s as she liked, heading more towards the fifties but she felt good in the dress and figured a majority of the people at the bar would be too busy dancing to care.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled but also let out a sigh. "I look like a bloody stepford wife." She said commenting on the look of the pearls she had accessorized with, but at that moment the cab honked outside her window. And she rushed down the stairs and into the cab.

Once at the bar, she stepped inside and it felt a little bit like being in a time machine. It was much like the pub she had visited when she had first met Jack in 1941, but instead of traditional swing music to start off they were playing a Christina Aguilera song that mimicked the style.

She soon found Shana at the bar already drinking.

"Even the drinks are from the 1940s." Rebecca commented. "I enjoy the historical accuracy."

"They have margaritas so I'm good," Shaina said raising her glass. "To Margaritas and hopefully muscular men."

"Cheers." Rebecca said raising her own margarita. Rebecca sat at the bar as Shaina babbled about something she had read in vogue. Rebecca was getting a bit tired of the mindless gossip and was grateful when someone took the Welsh girl out for a spin on the dance floor.

"This seat taken?" a voice she'd recognize anywhere said. She turned her head to see Jack standing there in his normal 1940's regalia.

"Not at all."

"Hey you're the woman from the museum… Natalie, right?"

"Yeah… Uncle Jack." She teased.

"Hey there are no kids around now so I can examine what a beautiful piece of artwork you are." She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Are you always so flirty?"

"Most people don't actually notice and just become enamored." He said. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all… just curious."

"Well if you want to uncover more of me, I'm more than willing." He said with a wink. She laughed at his antics. "I do have to say though, you're not dressed for the right decade. As someone who works at a museum, I'm slightly disappointed. "

"I'm late forties into the early fifties. Unfortunately, all the tea dresses that are similar to that of the dresses of the forties come in these insane patterns that I hate and my attempt at Victory curls failed as well."

"You're still the most beautiful woman in this place."

"You're not too bad yourself Captain. Not too bad yourself."

"Well let me get you another drink and we can talk about all the ways that we can be bad."

Rebecca shook her head laughing. "Alright then, I'll have a Hemingway this time."

"A Hemingway and a Rusty Nail." Jack ordered. And within a few moments they each had a drink in front of them.

"So what exactly are you a Captain of? The innuendo squad?" Rebecca asked him.

"Haha. I was in her Majesty's royal air force."

"Ooh fancy. Still fly?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Not as often as I like." He said sadly. "Now you… how does one become a museum curator?"

"I actually didn't plan on a career in this. I majored in Archaeology."

"What? Like Indiana Jones?"

"I am pretty good with a whip." She said before her eyes widened, realizing what she said and immediately covering her mouth. Jack looked at her and started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe that came out of my mouth. Oh my god. I'm leaving now, that's so embarrassing."

"No, you're not leaving. Come on we'll dance, let your hips do the talking instead of your lips." Jack stood, taking off his coat and revealing the light blue button up he was wearing. He offered her a hand and she took it hesitantly.

"What? Afraid I bite? I don't… not in public at least."

"You never stop, do you?" she asked.

"Oh you love it Natalie." He said and just the sound of the name Natalie coming from his lips sounded wrong to her. It made her feel off because it wasn't the way that things were supposed to be.

"Come on dance with me." He said pulling her closer. Rebecca's breathing hitched. His hand brushed against her skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

The next song began and Jack quickly showed off his dance moves and Rebecca kept up with the slow, slow, quick, quick, slow of the basic beats of the music, her heart beating faster, a smile on her face as she laughed and danced with Jack enjoying every moment of being with him again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as they were dancing.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked him.

"Just answer. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said and she knew wholeheartedly she did and before she knew it, her feet were no longer on the ground and she was being swung around in the air, Jack almost completely controlling her movements.

Once the song had ended he lowered her back down to the ground, body's brushing against each other, eyes gazing into each other's. Blue into blue. Lips mere inches apart, Jack was going into it when a very drunk Shana came over and yelled at Natalie

"NATALIE!" she said happily. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" she said words starting to slur a little. "I lllllooovee your hair. You're like a Fire cracker!" she giggled, picking up a

"Shana, how much did you drink?"

"Just… a little bit." She said holding her hands far apart. "Only a little bit mooommm." Rebecca turned to Jack and sighed.

"I am so sorry to cut this short. But I think I need to get this one home." She didn't give him a chance to say anything else as she pulled Shana with her toward coat check while she called a taxi.

"You know… you do the whole playing hard to get thing quite well." Jack said finding her at the door.

"Nat! He's suuuuupppppeeeer hoooooooooooootttt." Shana said almost falling over.

"Don't move Shana," Rebecca said holding her up. "I'm not trying to play hard to get, I'm saving the damsel in distress. Just a bit busy."

"Too busy to let me give you my number?" Jack said, a business card between two fingers. She grabbed it and put in her pocket.

"What? Not gonna return the favor?"

"Don't have business cards yet."

"I've got a pen and a whole body, I'd willing let you write on."

"I don't have my new mobile yet. It was the plan to get it tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for your call then." He said grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles before walking away into the night.

"Shaina, you are so lucky I'm a really good new friend of yours." She hissed as she got her friend into the taxi.

"Tell the driver your address." Rebecca told her. Shana mumbled it so Rebecca translated to the driver who quickly got them to Shana's place. With a little digging into Shana's purse, Rebecca found her keys and unlocked the flat and got Shana inside.

With a lot of effort, Rebecca was able to get Natalie changed into a set of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Nat… I don't feel good." Rebecca looked at the girl and did notice she was tinged a little green. She quickly rushed her into the bathroom and held back the girls hair as she puked.

"This is definitely not what I signed up for when I agreed to go out tonight." She said finding a hair tie to pull back Shana's dark hair.

After a few more minutes, Shana decided that she was no longer going to 'pray to the porcelain gods' as she called it and happily crawled into bed. Rebecca managed to get the girl propped up on her side with a waste basket beside her.

Rebecca then collapsed on Shana's couch, slipping off her shoes and checking her phone for anything new.

A text from River had come in less than a minute ago and she decided to give her a call.

"Hello Sweetie."

"Hello River, how's your night going?"

"Oh you know, some wine. Had dinner with my husband and some really good sex before he headed off to a conference in Berlin."

"Better than my night or not… it's kind of difficult to tell."

"What happened, I thought you were going to the swing band thing?"

"I did… and I ran into Jack. Who recognized me from the museum and… I almost kissed him and River… if my friend I went with hadn't been completely smashed and ran up to me telling me how pretty I was and how drunk she swore she wasn't, I probably would've gone home with him."

"Oh… I can see how that can be really good or bad. Are you going to see him again?"

"Like before our timelines meet up properly or after this is back to a normal time?"

"Before everything is as it should be,"

"I don't know… he gave me his number. And I know I probably shouldn't. He never mentioned anyone to me. He said he hadn't been on a date since the seventies."

"Then… he either didn't go out with you or… he doesn't remember going out with you due to some sort of memory block. Which with Jack and his persistence, is the more likely of the two and the fact that it's a difficult decision. You're about to be the queen of them…"

"I don't know how to memory block. I barely know how to shield myself mentally."

"Then learn… it's not too too difficult. There's a book about it in the telepathy section of the library in the TARDIS."

"I'll read it then, it might be helpful."

"Oh it's dead useful being able to shield at least. Anyway, what are you doing now?"

"Checking on drunk Shana, making sure she doesn't drown in her own puke."

"You're a good person, too bad no one will ever be able to repay that favor."

"Yeah, didn't fancy getting drunk before I had super metabolism."

"Well, you'll do it a lot more in the future. Not for Shana, for others. And I'll leave it at that. I'm headed off to bed. Goodnight Sweetie."

"Goodnight River." She hung up and took her journal out of her bag. She wrote in the date and began her entry. Once she finished she looked around Shana's apartment and was appalled that the only book she could find was the phone book.

She dug through her own bag and found a book she had already read but dove into it with as much gusto as she could, stopping about every hour to go check that Shana was alright. When morning came she figured she'd make some breakfast for the two of them but found that Shana's kitchen was nearly bare. She checked on Shana before heading out to a grocer and picking up some food for breakfast.

When morning came, Shana groggily got out of bed and padded into her kitchen to find Rebecca cooking up some eggs and bacon she had picked up.

"Good morning." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"There is nothing bloody good about it. What the hell happened last night?"

"You're a light weight or just don't realize the potency of margaritas. So you got super drunk fairly early and you smartly found me in the crowd and stopped me from getting laid. So thanks for that. So I brought you back to your apartment and held your hair while you hurled."

"Was he cute?"

"You declared him to be suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppper hot in your drunken stupor."

"I was drunk. I could have been wrong."

"He was super hot."

"I'm sorry Nat." she apologized. "When did I get eggs?"

"I picked them up this morning. I was hungry and thought that one of the hangover cure things was greasy breakfast."

"Thought? You've never had a hangover?"

"Nope. I hydrate and don't get drunk." She told her scooping some eggs onto a plate for her. "Here… eat up. And also go grocery shopping and maybe buy a book for this place."

"I don't read." She said.

"At all?"

"Nope…Is that a requirement to be your friend? Because I'm pretty sure we bonded over the puke last night and will keep us good for a while." Rebecca let out a small laugh.

"I had to reread the book in my bag, I hadn't replaced it with a new one yet."

"How fast do you read? That's like the fourth one I've seen you with since you started at work."

"Ridiculously fast, I've read about 9 since I started and I read 4 between my interview and the time Lionel told me I had the job which was only a span of two days."

"Book worm."

"Sloppy drunk."

"Fair enough. Thanks for breakfast. These are really good."

"Thanks. Eggs aren't my specialty but they aren't bad."

"Not at all." After breakfast finished, Rebecca headed out to the book store and picked up a new vampire book that was a best seller in the US called Twilight and then returned to her flat to do some time line planning. She went into the TARDIS and grabbed some craft supplies and set out to make a bulletin board that would give her a basic outline of when she couldn't be in certain places.

With the help of a map of the UK and a color coded index card and string system she was able to create a timeline which showed exactly when major events would happen like the sycorax at Christmas which would happen the following month.

Unfortunately, that took her the majority of the day and when she retired with the book she bought which she found was absolutely atrocious and surprising that it was considered actual literature. She then cooked herself up some dinner and relaxed before falling asleep and dreaming of a certain handsome captain.

The next day she did set out to pick up a new mobile phone for while she was Natalie Goodwin and decided upon a blackberry before heading into work to do some planning for the gala that would be occurring after the New Year.

It was the following day when she came into work and found a box on her desk. The last time she had a box delivered to her office, it had been a bomb. She doubted Saxon knew who she was yet and why he would kill her for no good reason.

"Ooh you got a package?" Shana asked coming in with a tray.

"Yes, and why do you have a metal tray?" Rebecca asked turning toward her friend.

"I bring apology cake. I was a handful on Friday Night and so I made you an apology cake. It says I'm sorry on top. It's yellow cake with chocolate frosting because no one hates that combination."

"Well thank you! Stop by at lunch and we can eat it."

"Good! I need cake. Now open the box. That's not from the supply company."

"I don't know where it's from."

"Well… lets see."

Rebecca took a deep breath and opened the cardboard box to find a box inside of it tied with a ribbon.

"Ooh a present."

"It's not my birthday yet. It's later this month." She mused. She pulled at the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a fedora, a whip and a copy of the first Indiana Jones movie.

"What?" Shana asked. Rebecca started laughing though. She picked up a note.

_You did promise me you were good with a whip. Now that's a sight I'd like to see. –Jack. _His number written underneath.

"You didn't completely ruin my chances with the guy from the bar."

"He sent you a whip and a hat?"

"I told him I went to school for archaeology and he mentioned Indiana Jones and I made a fool of myself but he thought it was cute."

"Damn girl. Call him."

She nodded picking up her new phone and dialing his number.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Can you imagine the odd looks I got when I opened my package expecting office supplies and instead found a Fedora, a whip and a copy of Raiders of the Lost Ark sitting on my desk."

"Ah Natalie, I was wondering when you'd call."

"Isn't there a three day rule in which you're not supposed to call the person as to make it seem that you're not too eager?"

"Well you know me, not one for rules."

"I had a feeling," she laughed.

"Was your friend okay?"

"She's fine. She made me an apology cake and is eavesdropping on me from the door." She said shooting a look toward Shana who was smiling gleefully in the corner.

"Well that's good. So I'd like to take you out for an actual date and not just some one night stand."

"Okay."

"You're not gonna fight me and say some excuse like sorry I can't talk my boss is at the door?"

"No, Lionel is not in yet. So when shall our date be?"

"We could do lunch this afternoon or another day."

"Let me check my schedule." She called Shana over to help her clear off her desk and found her planner.

"I have an appointment at 2:30, think you can have me back by then?" she asked him.

"I might not want to let you go but I will get you back by 2:15."

"Alright then. It's a date."

"Any food preferences?"

"I'm easy going."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at the Museum around 1?"

"I'll be waiting." She said before hanging up.

"Oh my god." Shana said. "That's fantastic! Oh my god! What are you gonna wear?"

"Shana, it's a lunch date for this afternoon. I'm wearing what I'm wearing."

"Well you always look good so it doesn't matter too much."

"Goodbye Shana. I have work to do."

"No you have a date in…" she gazed down at her watch. " A little over four hours. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes but I have work to do. My date will still happen regardless."

"But-"

"No buts. You have work to do." Rebecca said shooing her away. She returned to her desk and began to do work making phone calls about the Gala, and spending time on the floor answering questions.

At a quarter to one, she excused herself to go to the bathroom where she fixed her air and reapplied the makeup she was wearing before heading out to the lobby to find Jack already there.

"Hey you." She greeted.

"Hey you look great." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before leading her out into the bustling city.

"So where are we headed?"

"You'll see." He said. He gave her a smile and she felt so at home and relaxed and almost instinctually grabbed his hand. She just smiled back and followed him.

"So how's your day going? Stop any villains from stealing the treasure." Jack teased.

"Yeah four before breakfast and five more since you called all while looking incredible and rescuing small children."

"That's just a normal day at the office right?"

"Absolutely." She said with a cheesy grin laughing. "Hows being all MI-5 like?"

"Where'd you get MI-5 from?" he asked her with all due seriousness.

"Well… based on my observations, you didn't mention your job, just your experience in the Air Force. Your job, I'm assuming causes you to be active. However I can rule out a police officer and detective because you dress far too well for their pay grade. Which would leave private security, which doesn't seem very you, CIA, MI-5, Scotland Yard or another private firm that is so secure I've never heard of it. And I understand if you're not at liberty to say which one."

"You're good. That was impressive."

She shrugged. "I try." They finally arrived at their destination, a small panini shop that she hadn't visited with Jack in her time.

"AH Signor Jack" A woman greeted coming around from the counter.

"Buon Pomeriggio Signora Francesca." Jack greeted

"Chi e questa ragazza?" the woman asked him and Jack when Rebecca answered who she was.

"Mi chiami Natalie Signora. È un piacere conoscerti." (Call me Natalie, it's a pleasure to meet you).

"She speaks Italian? I like her already. Come I have a table set up by the window for you!" the short woman lead them to a table in the corner, two menu's set up for them.

"So you speak Italian, what other surprises do you have up your sleeve?" Jack asked.

"I actually speak six languages and can say hello in at least seven more."

"That… is very impressive. I myself am only fluent in about four and my Chinese is a little rusty."

"You know I thought learning it would be useful with the largest population in the world being Chinese and I don't think I ever had to use it."

"I did… seems like a hundred years ago." Jack said looking off into the distance and she knew that it was probably more than a hundred years ago for him. He shook it off and then suddenly he began asking her questions about her. She answered truthfully and she could tell when he was smudging his answers to be more normal.

"Do you like to travel?" he asked her.

"I love it. Before I worked at the museum… I traveled around with some of my friends. We went all over together, meeting lots of people along the way, and I never learned so much in class as I did on my journeys."

"What was your favorite place?"

"That's a hard question. I really loved Paris, I went to the opera there for my eighteenth which of course wasn't just seeing the opera. I got the best fresh ingredients in the Ritalo Market and the best gelato in the world in this little place."

"Oh is it that place by the cathedral that has like 200 flavors?"

"You've been?"

"Yeah, I had a… friend who loved it there."

"It's my favorite place. I heard there's a place in London that imports their gelato from there. It might be worth the drive."

"It definitely might be."

The two ate their lunch and happily chatted about travel experiences, Rebecca focusing on her pre and post Jack adventures. And all too soon they had to head back to the museum.

"Well… this is my stop." She said once they reached the steps of the museum.

"I guess so." He said. They looked at each other unsure of how to say their goodbyes. "You see… the thing about lunch dates is that they're supposed to relieve the pressure of the whole goodnight kiss thing. And normally, I'd just go for it but with you…" Jack looked at her. "Something about you is… impossibly familiar."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"It feels like a good thing. And wherever this is headed, I don't want to ruin it by moving too fast."

"You won't," she said going up on her tiptoes a bit and giving Jack a sweet but short kiss before sinking down to the ground and grinning at him. "Call me," she said as she walked back into the building. She glanced back at him still standing there, a grin on his face.

Shana met her at the entrance.

"You're two thirty is here early and also you look like your date went well."

"It did."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes."

"Who initiated?"

"Me."

"Wait. WHAT?"

"You heard it. Where's my two thirty?"

"Sitting next to the coffee machine. BUT WHAT? You kissed him."

"He liked it too."

"You're full of surprises today."

"I am." She smiled as she walked over toward the woman sitting by the coffee machine and lead her to her office.

Jack called later that night proposing that they get together again soon, and within the week they had fallen into an easy relationship once more… well for Rebecca at least.

The biggest shock came the first time Jack stayed the night.

She had always known that he had nightmares. She had been with him through a number of them but it broke her heart the second he said her name in his sleep.

"Rebecca," he cried out. She gently shook him awake.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him. "You were having a nightmare."

"Natalie, I'm sorry I woke you… I should go."

"No!" she said a little too quickly. "It's fine. It's not like it's something you can control, come on, let's get you a cup of tea and we'll get you back to sleep." She said. She rolled out of bed and padded softly toward the kitchen putting on a kettle, Jack sitting at her table.

Within a few minutes, the tea was ready and she gave each of them a cup of chamomile.

"You want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say." He said staring at the mug in front of him. "It's the past. It's not like it's a fear."

"It hurt you. And you seem like you're not easily damaged. You've seen a lot."

"More than most, I can agree with that." He said sipping the tea.

"And she hurt you."

"Who?"

"Rebecca." She watched his face pale. "Stop it. She's your past. I understand that you didn't just pop up on Earth right before I got to Cardiff. And I've met how you and seen how you flirt, there is no way you expected me to think you hadn't been in relationships before."

"I… it's been a long time." He tried to explain. She put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Hey, I get it. You were hurt and I'm not gonna make you talk about it if you're not ready but I'm here if you ever want to." He nodded and sighed.

"I trust you and it's just… really complicated. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to right now. You can take your time and work it out." She told him squeezing his hand. But she knew what happened, and she knew that he would've been angry at those who left him behind him that night on the game station.

Eventually Jack decided he was alright to go back to bed, Rebecca lead him back to her room and the two laid in bed, Jack's arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised him, turning to face him.

"You can't promise that." He tried to protest but she put a finger to his lips and kissed him.

"No arguing." She told him. "Go to sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning."

And in the morning it was. The two ate a quick breakfast together before heading to their respective jobs.

As time went on November changed into December and the thought of Christmas and what she knew would happen and being unable to do anything about it began to daunt Rebecca a little bit. Because not only would the Sycorax blood control occur, the fall of Harriet Jones and the rise of Harry Saxon would be near.

"Heading home for Christmas?" Jack asked her one afternoon as they grabbed coffee together on a break.

"Home is here right now. Don't really have any family or any friends back there… or anywhere really. Just me and River."

"River is a friend from high school, right?"

"Technically correct. She was my teacher in high school but we formed such a close relationship and have kept in contact since I graduated. She helped get me this job here. She's an archaeology professor and when Lionel, the museum director needed a new curator she sent him my info. But she's off to her family for Christmas. Her husband, her parents, Grandparents, in laws. It's a packed house. It'll probably just be a quiet day at the flat baking cookies. Maybe I'll volunteer and feed the homeless or something"

"A very noble cause." Jack said with a smile. "I have work."

"On Christmas? That stinks. Do you ever have a day off?"

"Being the boss? No, I don't. I manage to sneak off and spend time with you when I'm able and i have things forwarded to my phone so I don't miss anything while I'm away because no one else can handle it."

"Our very own Atlas. The whole weight of the world on your shoulders." She said sadly, brushing a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it, sorry love." She said not even realizing her use of the word love. "Tell you what, I'll make some Christmas dinner and drop it over at work for you."

"That sounds perfect." He leaned over the table and kissed her softly. She grinned but then his phone started to ring.

"Damn it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Go save the world or do whatever it is you do." She told him.

"I'll call later." He assured her before getting up from the table and sprinting off into the streets of Cardiff.

Rebecca shook her head with a small smile before getting up and heading back to the office.

However as she checked her cell phone, she noticed two things. One, her carrier was now listed as archangel and two, she couldn't feel the Master in her head anymore.

"He can't have just disappeared. He must be hiding himself" she mused. She did however call her service provider to find out that they had been taken over by the Archangel network, which when researched apparently belonged to none other than Harry Saxon.

"Son of a bitch built a psychic network so he can't be found. Clever." She murmured.

"Who's that?" Shana asked coming into her office with a container of yogurt.

"Harry Saxon."

"Is he rich?"

"Yes I'd assume so. He owns like all the telephone satellites surrounding the earth."

"Yes, that'd be rich and he's single? Are you upgrading? Because if you're going after him, I'll definitely take Captain Hottie off your hands."

"I'm not interested in him."

"Why? He's kind of hot."

"He's...He's my ex and he's a major wanker." She lied.

"Oh you dated him? Never mind. Rule one of friendship, you don't date your friend's exes especially if they're wankers."

"You just said that-"

"I know what I said about Captain Hottie but to be fair… you don't let the rule apply to hot men like that."

Rebecca shook her head.

"You watching the space rover on Christmas?"

"Yeah, Jack has work and I have no family around here."

"Sucks you can't spend your first Christmas together." And it hit Rebecca that she actually hadn't ever spent a Christmas with Jack in all their time together.

Christmas came and she sat in her flat, snuggled up in one of her sweatshirts from Oxford, a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Happy Christmas Jack."

"How's your day going gorgeous?"

"Pretty boring, not bad, just me and the newspaper."

"So far it's a slow day here too. Just paperwork."

"Boring. What kind of Christmas dinner would you like? Are you traditional turkey or ham or like Lasagna?"

"I like anything." All of a sudden, Rebecca heard a commotion.

"Jack- I gotta go theres something happening upstairs I gotta check it out." She ran up to the roof and saw the woman across from the way, Mrs. Upton walking toward the edge of the roof.

She knew they wouldn't jump but she had to act concerned. "Mrs. Upton, Mrs. Upton, come down from there." She watched as several of her other neighbors did the same.

"Mr. Edwards stop it." She said trying to pull their sleeves, careful that she didn't propel them forward. She tried to reassure the other people on the roof trying to talk down their loved ones.

"NATALIE!" She heard a voice yell. She looked down and Jack was standing on the ground. She quickly rushed off of the roof and down the stairs to meet Jack. She found him halfway down the stairs and immediately once they were on the same landing, he was holding her.

"You're okay." He breathed, holding her tight against him, breathing in her scent.

"We're okay. We're fine." She told him.

"I didn't know what was going and you suddenly hung up. I had to check on you."

"We're fine." She assured him again, holding his face in her hands before kissing him.

"Happy Christmas." He said.

"Merry Christmas." She responded. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a bloody clue. I'm trying to think of a commonality between people and I'm coming up short."

"I wish I could help." She told him. In all actuality, in London she was helping. Aboard the sycorax ship, she was probably arguing with them about the Shadow Proclamation.

"You're safe that helps me way more than you'll ever understand." He said.

"What about your sister and Steven?"

"I called them. They're fine." He assured her. "I spent the afternoon with them yesterday before Alex dragged them to midnight mass."

"Good. I'm glad they're okay." She smiled at him. He kissed her again.

"I unfortunately have to go back to work."

"I'll drop off dinner tonight okay?" she said.

"I look forward to it." He said with a smile before quickly dashing away down the stairs.

And with the Christmas crisis averted, the next few months began to fly by. The New Year's Gala was moved to June due to some changes in vendor scheduling. The appearance of so called ghost's bothered Rebecca and Jack more so, making both of them feel uneasy. But they did their best to ignore the feeling.

"Hey, are you coming to the gala?" Rebecca asked Jack one night as they were sitting on her couch watching TV.

"I have every intention to go but you know how work is."

"I do, So I'll leave you invitation with the people at check in."

"Thanks for understanding. Dating me must suck."

"Eh… the view's not too bad when you're around." She said with a grin before he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you." He said and that was the first time he had said it since they had been together in this time.

"I love you too." But after that, everything changed.

The night of the Gala offered clear summer skies, and beautiful weather. Rebecca got out of work a few hours early and got Shana to come over and the two got ready for the Gala together at her flat.

"Where the hell did you get that dress?"

"This one?" Rebecca asked pointing to the silver dress hanging on the door.

"I got it at Macy's in America. I've had it for a while. Just haven't worn it." She told her. All of a sudden there was a ring at the door.

"Wonder who that is?" she mused and went to the door.

"I have a delivery for a Miss… Natalie Goodwin?"

"That's me."

"I just need you to sign here." The man said holding out a clipboard. She signed her name and took the small box and went to the kitchen to open it.

"What is it?" Shana asked, coming over.

"Let's find out." She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the strings on the box to reveal a velvet box with a bracelet in it. Diamonds encrusted all over it.

"That's gorgeous. Is that real?"

"Dear Natalie," she read from the note. "I am unfortunately almost guaranteed to be stuck at work at this point and since I can't be your piece of arm candy, I figured I'd send something pretty to take my place. I'll stop by tonight if I can. Love, Jack." She smiled and Shaina laughed.

"How in god's name is that man real? I can't be your arm candy so I sent something to take my place? What kind of man does that?"

"One who knows how difficult it is to date him."

"He seems pretty good."

"He works a lot so there's not always a lot of time for us. To the point for Christmas he got me a watch as a reminder that he's trying to make time for me."

"Where do I get one like him?"

"I'll keep my eyes open." She said. "I have to call him and thank him and then we can do our hair. Just relax."

After leaving a voicemail on Jack's phone, she grabbed Shana from her kitchen. "Now come on, our hair isn't going to do itself."

Within the hour the two were ready, hair up in elegant up-dos, combs attached, make up done to perfection.

"The two princesses are off to the ball." Shana said.

"Indeed we are." Once at the gala, Rebecca mingled with the guests and encouraged them to make donations, stressing the importance of history and its preservation.

"Natalie!" Lionel her boss called. She came over to him.

"Hi Lionel, don't you look dashing." She greeted.

"You look like a celestial goddess." He told her. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He said once the man behind Lionel turn around, Rebecca froze.

"Natalie, I'd like you to meet Harold Saxon, he's recently been put in office as Secretary of Defense. Quite an accomplishment."

"Most certainly." She agreed. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Saxon." She said with a fake smile, offering a hand.

"Ah the pleasure is most definitely mine." He said bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it. She could feel her skin begin to crawl.

"I'll leave you to do the hard part of convincing him to make a donation." Lionel said with a laugh before walking away.

"You hid in plain sight." The Master said.

"Well you know, I didn't quite have the privilege of hiding behind a whole entire psychic network."

"No you were unfortunately. Hid both of us."

"Ah, well that's good to know. Champagne?" she offered.

"Why not?" he said taking a flute from a tray. The two looked at each other. "I think we should take a walk outside." Rebecca nodded and followed him toward the open doors.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I should think it'd be obvious."

"You obviously don't need me for your rise to political power."

"No, something more primal."

"I don't really care what you need. There's no deal."

"You thought I'd strike up a deal? You're not as smart as I pegged you."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You working with me. It'll be a hell of a lot easier to keep an eye on you if you work in my campaign office as my personal assistant. I also want the TARDIS. D'you realize how hard it is to get decent help on this planet?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a look. "I don't believe you."

He laughed raising his hands in mock defeat. "Oh you're just too clever for me. You think I'd come all the way up to bloody Cardiff without a backup plan?"

"Well, name your threat?"

"I have a bomb, it's sitting inside the gala, and this," he said pulling out a small rectangle from his pocket. "Is a really great remote detonator. I had them hide the bomb, right near all of your precious artefacts and near all of the precious humans, you and the doctor seem to be so obsessed with saving."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. You see that's why I suggested that we come take a walk outside. We'd be far enough away from the detonation to only obtain minor injuries and everyone loves a good sob story about how ever since I was in the attack, I've been working around the clock to stop terrorism and then I can have an easier time of winning, and you know I'd still have you working for me."

"You're a monster."

"No, I'm the Master and I rule all." He laughed maniacally. "So make your choice. Me or me with a bit of casualties thrown in."

"I need two weeks. But then I'm yours."

"Why two weeks? Going to run?"

"I have to put in two weeks' notice for a job."

"Yeah well you're not coming back or anything. This isn't even a real name you're going by here. 'Natalie Goodwin' what kind of name is that? Why don't you call yourself the… warm heart or something equally sappy like that."

"Yeah, I'll keep it in mind when I decide to have a psychiatric melt down and decide that I need to go by a title that lifts me above everyone else because I have issues with authority."

"Ooh you hurt my feelings," he mock whined. "You have movers coming tomorrow to help move you to London."

"I just said two weeks."

"Do you think I care?" he spat at her. "Say goodbye to all your little friends, tell them you have a family emergency in America and you have to go take care of a mother with Alzheimer's or something and I'll see you in London for dinner tomorrow night. We're discussing campaign slogans for my run for prime minister." He said walking away. "Ta-ta oh and I'll make Lionel a donation so he doesn't miss you too much."

Rebecca rushed inside.

"What's wrong?" Shana asked.

"I.. I just got a call from a hospital in America. My mother… it's bad. I have to leave tonight. I don't think I'll be back."

"What' happened?"

"She had a stroke, and on top of her mild dementia, she'll need my help all the time now. The movers are coming tomorrow to ship my stuff."

"What about Jack?"

"I'll have to leave. He understands duty more than anyone."

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry Shana, I have to go. Take care."

She ran and told the same sob story to Lionel who was shocked and hugged her and told her to call if she needed anything.

She caught a taxi back to her flat and told them to wait, running up to her flat and grabbing the TARDIS key and Jack's ring which had been safe inside her jewelry box and the picture of them she had from Valentine's Day.

"Take me to the tourism center." She told the driver and within minutes she was right outside of the millennium center, and walking into the tourism office, going behind the counter and down the hall into the center of the hub.

"Tosh, I told you to go home." Jack called out.

"It's not Tosh." Rebecca called out.

"Natalie..." he asked surprised, running over to the entrance. "What are you doing here? And damn, you look beautiful."

"We... we need to talk." She said, climbing up the stairs toward him.

"Take a seat. You probably want to be sitting for this."

"You're pregnant?"

"No, I'm not. One scare when I wasn't ready was enough for a lifetime."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

She found her way to the futon near the break room and sat down.

"I'm going to tell you a story and you need to listen, please hear me out." He sat down across from her and nodded.

"Once upon a time, there lived a girl who never felt that she fit in. She was smart and kind but shy, she made few friends with her peers and made strong bonds with her professors because she felt they understood her better. She finally made a friend in a mad man and soon made friends with their new companion, a nineteen year old Shop girl."

"Where is this going?"

"She still felt like a third wheel until they happened across a crooked con man in their travels. But she saw past the initially bad motives and saw underneath and watched him nearly sacrifice himself to save the whole entire world." She looked at him and saw the beginning of the recognition of the story.

"The girl and the man found something in each other that they had never felt before, but their words of love remained secret to the other until it was near too late. The four friends were pulled into the future into the year 200, 100 into different games. Countdown, What not to wear, Big Brother and The Weakest Link."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Right after they saved each other from the games, they were pulled into battle against the Dalek but before that, the two lovers confessed their love for each other and the man put a ring on the girls necklace, to always be a reminder of his love for her should anything happen to him." She had tears running down her face.

"And something did." Her voice cracked. "In the midst of battle, the man was grazed by a shot and fell. He was dying and his love found him and held him, singing him to sleep."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" Jack yelled at her. "No one knows about that but me and Rebecca!"

She went into her clutch and pulled out the necklace with the ring on it and handed it to him.

"Once he was gone, she cried over his dead body. Before getting up to keep battling on. Eventually she and her remaining friends left. She mourned the loss of her love every day but kept pressing forward. Only two weeks after she lost him, she found out why she never fit in. She wasn't human."

"What?"

"She was a time lord. The mad man being the only other one left in all of existence. And the thing about time lords is that they change face when they die, and look different."

"Rebecca." He breathed and she nodded.

"I promised you Always."

"How can it be?"

"I changed… like I said."

"But… I thought I was finally getting over you. I thought that I could finally move on from all fo this and then you come into my life and tell me it's all a lie."

"Jack it's not like that! I couldn't tell you who I was!"

"And you can now?"

"Yes but-"

"You don't understand! Natalie was the one reason I'd wake up in the morning. I was planning on asking her to get a place with me, I wanted a future with her. I thought I'd move on."

"Jack-"

"But it's always, been you hasn't it?" he asked. "I said there was something about you that was impossibly familiar. How time stopped moving around you. How when I looked at you, I saw happiness for the first time in over a hundred years. You were like my north star, leading me to grace because I'm better when I'm with you."

"I know. But... now I have to go."

"What?"

"I…in six months you are going to find me again. The one you know. The one with the brown hair and the blue eyes, who loves you more than anything on this planet. And she will need you by her side because it's going to be a rough time but you'll be there for it all. And know that she was made for you. But fate has separated that you from me and I have to go now."

"Stay… don't' go. I just got you back."

"I can't Jack." She leaned toward him. "And I'm sorry for this." She kissed him and held on to him tight before moving her hands to his temples and using the memory block information she had learned about when she had first gotten here.

"When I say the words Nemo Est Soleus to you, the next time we meet, the block will break and you'll remember." She said, finishing the block before lying a now passed out Jack on the futon and grabbing the blanket from the back covering him up. She took the necklace from his hand and carefully put it on herself, vowing to keep it on from thence forth.

She pressed one last kiss to his forehead before she left the hub and walked alone through the night, gown billowing behind her back to her flat, collapsing on her bed in tears.

When all her tears had left her, she sat up and began packing everything away in boxes, all of her new clothes, her new life being put away. She kept out one set of clothes and tried to catch some sleep but couldn't shut her mind off.

At nine A.M. sharp, the movers came and took all the boxes away. Including the TARDIS.

"

"Where are the boxes being taken?" she asked the driver of one of the trucks. He wrote down the address for her and told her to expect it to be five hours due to road restrictions and such.

"I'll meet you there." She said, hopping into the car the Master had sent for her.

This next year was going to be hell.

**AN: Hey! So, what'd you think? I'm going to get more into what happens with Saxon, next chapter. So it'll be a good time and we'll run into our friends Martha, Rose, the Doctor, and of course Jack.**

**So please be kind, and leave a review! Favoriting and following is also a form of love I accept.**

**So you know the drill!**

**I also accept anonymous reviews so you don't even need an account!**


	14. Sound of Drums

**AN: Here we are! Sorry it took a while. It was harder to write than I thought. But hopefully you enjoy it! **

**Chapter Fourteen: Sound of Drums**

Her first day in London as Harold Saxon's assistant was unsurprisingly hectic, full of lots of sarcastic remarks, and comforting crying interns.

Harold Saxon was apparently notorious for yelling at his interns when something went wrong.

Her job wasn't exactly demeaning but running around for Harry Saxon definitely was odd.

Besides making the phone calls, scheduling appointments, checking e-mails and making spread sheets, she was frequently told to pick out gifts for his current girlfriend, Lucy.

"I'm not a dating service. I am no match-maker. I am an archaeologist and not a specialist at E-Harmony. I am not your personal shopper. I don't even know anything about this woman you're seeing."

"She's about 5'4 wears maybe a size 4 and is blonde with green blue eyes. What more do you need to know?"

"What she actually likes?" Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"Check her mybook or whatever."

"Myspace?"

"Whatever."

Between that and constantly arranging his schedule and making up lies to account for him being absence for sometimes hours at a time which even she couldn't explain with the TARDIS basically being locked between now and the only other place the literal end of time.

She was however able through the use of her laptop and an algorithm, able to predict when and where Jack and the rest of her friends would come through if the Doctor did what she assumed he would. Use Jack's Vortex Manipulator and come back to London in the right time period.

However that was still nearly a year away and she had to sit through much of her history and avoid running into herself which was easier than expected.

June was the hardest for her. Canary Wharf. She wanted nothing more to run and help all the people whose lives would be lost that day. But instead she sat locked in the safe room which had been installed at Saxon headquarters, head bowed in prayer.

"You know more than anyone else that-" the Master started.

"That we're not alone in the universe," she finished. "I've freaking met satan. You're argument is irrelevant."

Rebecca and the Master were already at each other's throats and with the addition of Lucy, his soon to be bride, Rebecca was ready to snap.

Lucy, whose beautiful (and huge) engagement ring had been picked out by Rebecca, was jealous of the red-head, to the point where she cornered her.

"I don't like how much time you spend with my fiancé."

"Believe me Lucy, neither do I." she told her.

"He's mine."

"You can most definitely have him."

"You don't want him?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Really? But he's so-"

"Arrogant and manipulative. A masochist, a complete maniac?" Rebecca offered. "I can most definitely continue adding more negative adjectives…"

Lucy mostly left her alone after that. Although, thinking back on it, it was at that point in time where a bomb had been sent to Rebecca's office at UNIT. But she made sure that Lucy's wedding looked damn good despite her dislike for the girl.

As the election continued to approach, Saxon asked her more and more odd questions relating to technology and she honestly didn't know the answers.

"WELL FIND OUT!" He'd spit at her and she'd retreat to the TARDIS library in hopes of finding answers.

One day however, she found a cage on the TARDIS console and she could practically hear the TARDIS crying.

"What the hell have you done?" she ran out grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall.

"I always knew you'd like it rough but I am the Master, I prefer to be the dominant one." He said trying to get a grip on her but she brought a knee up to stop any of his further movement as he sunk to the floor.

"Jesus Christ, I never thought you'd be into sadism." He groaned.

"What the hell are you doing to the last TARDIS in all of the universe?" she yelled at him.

"I thought it should be obvious."

"How could you be cannibalizing it? Why would you build to a paradox machine?"

"Why wouldn't I? Oh wait… this is supposed to be the part of the movie where the bad guy reveals his evil plan to one of the heroes because he's cocky and doesn't think anything can stop him. Well tough luck sister, I'm not telling you."

"Fine." She said. It wasn't the first time she would have to figure things out for herself.

It wasn't until a few days later when she realized, paradoxes that were serious enough to require a paradox machine would be one of two kinds: A grandfather paradox, or a Hitler's Murder paradox, and she definitely couldn't see the Master trying to prevent something from happening which meant that someone or someone's most likely the latter, were going to be brought back in time and kill their ancestors. And instead of time correcting itself, and not allowing for the killing of ancestors before their time, they would stay dead and the future-kind would remain.

_The Future kind. _It stuck out in her head and that was when she realized that he was bringing back the people he had sent to Utopia back on Earth with intentions to kill.

It definitely could not be good.

And with that in mind, and her realization of the Master's murderous tendencies she decided that she needed a contingency plan for her friends in case of an inability to stop the master before he went into a genocidic state.

She checked the TARDIS but most of her functions had become restricted, and her normal ability to help lead Rebecca to exactly what she was looking for disappeared. The only room that seemed to be working was the library and the few bedrooms that had been in use of late.

And with that she made friends with intern Maureen.

"Maureen, how are you doing?" she asked her one day.

"I'm doing analysis charts and I'm rubbish at them and I'm afraid Mr. Saxon is going to yell at me again because last time I messed up the axes and he screamed at me for five minutes straight and I'm positive I had nightmares about it for a week. I begged Stu to trade with me or something and he wouldn't."

"Tell you what- I will do the analysis charts and make step by step instructions for you with pictures so you can do it next time if you go out today and do some errands for me."

"Really? Like dry-cleaning and coffee because that's what I assumed interning would be like and not a small hell."

"Shopping really. I have a list. My friends from UNI are coming into town and we really want to go hiking and camping, and I have a whole trip planned out for us but I don't have time to go get the things we'll need."

"So head over to an outdoor store and pick up these things?" Maureen asked a little surprised. "Because that chart might take you all day and this won't take me more than three hours with traffic."

"Don't worry about time. Once you finish picking up the things, if you could drop them off with my doorman Stan, lovely fellow, he'll put them at reception for me. My address is on the list. Here is a prepaid credit card so they won't get weirded out when you aren't Natalie Goodwin and you're using my credit card. Also treat yourself to lunch on me."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwin." Maureen said.

"It's Natalie. Now go. You're free for the rest of the day afterwards. Also if we could keep this between us. This isn't how I'm supposed to utilize the interns."

"Lips are sealed." She smiled before heading out the door.

Rebecca did the analysis for Maureen which took her less than twenty minutes and the instructions followed.

"Where's the little mousey brunette who normally sits here?" the Master asked Rebecca.

"She's sick. Poor dear. Looked dead on her feet but didn't want to risk getting yelled at when her report didn't get done so came in and tried to do it but I sent her home and did the report so here." She handed him the papers.

"Oh… um.. carry on do whatever it is I pay you to do." He barked at her to which she rolled her eyes.

When she arrived back at her flat late that night, sure enough all of her camping supplies were there at the front desk with Stan. After a few trips she got it back into her flat and began creating survival packs for each of them.

It included a water purifier, including one for salt water, a field guide to what kind of herbs and shrubbery was edible, what was poisonous and what had medicinal properties, an atlas of the world, some MREs as well as some canned food, a tent, waterproofing spray, a raft-with repair kit, flash lights, batteries, matches, lighters, some kindling and a first aid kit and some basic antibiotics. For the girls she also packed enough feminine hygiene products and midol.

She had already, little by little, packed clothing for each of them taking it from their room in the TARDIS to ensure proper sizing and then grabbed heavy duty hiking boots for each of them as well because she didn't know what was coming for them.

She had also predicted where they would land in the city and when and made hotel arrangements accordingly at a nearby hotel under a false name and paid in cash. She also arranged for the bags to be delivered to the hotel.

The only issue right now was being able to get out of work and help her friends when they arrived.

She considered running in general, but she knew she'd be found. The master wouldn't believe that she wanted to take a vacation at precisely that time and she couldn't just call in with the flu. However if she were to vomit in public, no one would be able to deny that she was sick. However she found a stomach calming tea in the TARDIS in her room the last time she had gone in and made sure she had a thermos of it in her bag to quickly counteract the effects of her plan.

A stop at the chemist, resulted in a bottle of the syrup of ipecac which she took a dose of in the bathroom before a meeting with Saxon and the rest of the team after their landslide win in the election and the precursor to first contact.

She was in the middle of giving out morning assignments and had even spotted Tish, Martha's sister, when she felt the nausea come. She quickly held up a hand to stop everyone before rushing over to a waste basket. She quickly emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Oh my god Natalie are you alright?" Intern Maureen asked her.

"I think I ate some bad eggs this morning. Someone just call me a cab, I'm going to head home. Stacy," she told one of the other interns. "On my desk I have the write out of the assignments for today, just tell everyone what they're doing. And grab me my bag someone."

Within a minute, she had her bag on her shoulder and had popped a mint in her mouth, to get rid of the taste of bile. Once outside, waiting for the cab, she had some of the tea and was instantly feeling better. She gave the cabby a general idea of where she wanted to be and then found a park bench and waited, snacking on some saltine crackers.

She heard them before she saw them, the sound of the vortex and things blowing in the air and mainly the snap of everyone cracking their necks.

"Oh, my head." She heard Martha complain.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer." The Doctor said. "Rose, you alright?"

"My head feels a bit funny but I'll be alright." She answered.

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." Jack said, dusting his coat off.

"That wasn't luck, that was me." The Doctor argued.

"It doesn't matter," Rebecca said coming out of the shadows. All four of them looked at her cautiously.

"Who are you?" Jack asked… "You look familiar."

"I know you have a headache and this is probably gonna be killer on top of that and so just know that I'm sorry darling. I'm so so sorry." She apologized. "Nemo Est Soleus." She said and watched him clutch his head and let out a groan, falling to his knees.

"What did you do to him? Is she carrionite or something?" Martha asked as she rushed over to Jack.

"No, I'm not but good assumption Martha."

"How'd you know my name?"

"That's Rebecca." Jack said gasping for air. Rebecca walked over and dropped down beside him, grabbing his hands.

"Hey stranger." He said.

"Miss me?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sorry but Rebecca is a brunette, who is about two inches shorter and that's not her." Martha told them.

"You regenerated." Rose said. "It's still you?"

"Yeah, same me. Mostly same personality too. Although I think I'm a bit flirtier. What do you say babe?" she gazed over at Jack.

"How long have you been here?" The Doctor asked her.

"Eighteen months."

"Why didn't you come back for us?" Rose asked. "I mean you can fly the TARDIS right?"

"It didn't dawn on me right away, but I figured it was better to keep an eye on the Master and what kind of shenanigans he was getting into rather than come back for you when I knew what Doc would do and predicted you guys would be here and now. Now come on, I have a hotel room so we can get situated and such."

"What kind of shenanigans has the master gotten into?" Jack asked finally getting up, holding girlfriend for support. She got him steady on his feet before smiling and giving him a quick hug.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to mention it. He's the prime minister. Now come on," she said grabbing Jack's hand and pulling them along through the streets and checking into the hotel.

"You got all this set up for today specifically. How'd do you know when we land?" Rose asked.

"Algorithm on my laptop. But less about me and more about what he's planning." She said.

"I need to know about my family are they okay?" Martha asked.

"Your sister is currently at 10 Downing Street where she has been hired as a PR handler. Your brother is on vacation and he should stay that way. Your parents however are together and being watched."

"I need to see them. What are we waiting for?"

"That's what he's waiting for. He's waiting for us to make a brash decision so he can get into our heads. The best thing you can do for them is to stay away. They'll be safer that way."

"But they're my family." Martha argued.

"Martha, they're being watched by quite possibly the most powerful man on the planet right now. If you go and try and save them, they'll be killed and you might be too." Martha huffed but sat down on the bed.

"Now what can you tell us about Harry Saxon," the Doctor asked.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way." Jack said to the Doctor.

"Oh, thanks."

"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha said.

"But he's got the TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack reasoned.

"No." Rebecca said.

"Why not? Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?"

"The eighteen months. He and I landed at the same time, remember?" Rebecca pointed out.

"So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor questioned.

"I was going to vote for him." Martha said, beginning to tap her finger.

"Me too." Jack said.

"He created a telepathic network in the satellites." Rebecca said. "It's the same way, you never felt either of us when you were on free. It didn't matter what his policy was or what he did, it was a constant drumming saying vote Saxon, I can help."

Suddenly an alert sounded on her phone.

"Who's that then?" Rose asked.

"Saxon broadcast all channels." She read. "Turn the TV on."

"Britain, Britain, Britain." The Master said. "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose. Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted."

"Oh my god is that TISH?" Martha asked, spotting her sister in the background of the cabinet room with Harold Saxon, before Rebecca shushed her.

"A message for humanity, from beyond the stars."

A group of spheres appeared before them. 

"People of the Earth, We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane." The Master said.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species. Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student and shop girl?"

"He knows we're back?" Martha asked.

"I left. Of course he does. He's a little suspicious but he doesn't know where you are as of yet. He'd assume you'd go to Martha's or my flat, so both are probably rigged with bombs."

"You set up the hotel though, wouldn't he-?"

"I had an intern set it up under a false name, I paid with cash and I may or may not have hacked the security system on my laptop to loop security footage of us with the basically blank boring security footage from earlier today. Everything's paid for via cash or untraceable prepaid gift cards which were never properly registered."

"You did think of everything." Jack said impressed.

"Well I did learn from the best." She said leaning over towards him and giving him a kiss.

"More planning less making eyes at each other." The Doctor argued. "Who are the Toclafane? That's a made up species."

"It's… he's created a major paradox." Rebecca said. "He's cannibalized the TARDIS."

"HE WHAT?"

"What exactly does that mean?" Rose asked. "The TARDIS is eating itself?"

"The TARDIS has certain rules that it likes to follow. Don't cause paradoxes is one of the min ones. Unfortunately, the Master couldn't wait to cause one. So the TARDIS is in a machine that once turned on will start to allow paradoxes to occur specifically Grandfather paradoxes and Hitler's Murder paradoxes."

"No!" The Doctor said.

"Well that's definitely not good." Jack said.

"Sorry, Grandfather paradox? Hitler? I'm lost." Rose asked.

"Grandfather paradox- you can't go back in time and kill your grandfather before your father is conceived. If you try, time will correct itself, make it so someone is unable to do that. With the Hitler's Murder paradox, say if you were to go back in time to kill Hitler, the course of history would be completely altered. You can't go back in time to try and prevent something that has to happen. Like the Titanic sinking or Mount Vesuvius erupting at Pompeii. Some things have to happen and you can't change them."

"So you think that he's going for a Grandfather's paradox?" Jack asked watching her intently as her face fell.

"Unfortunately, yes. You locked the TARDIS between here and the end of time. I think, he somehow took the TARDIS and went to the end of time and it's my belief that the toclafane are a consortium of the humans of the future that we sent off to Utopia."

"Oh my god." Rose said. "That's awful."

"Based on what you're telling me, that sounds right." The Doctor piped in. "But what's his actual plan? Like overall big ten years down the plan job interview question."

"I don't know… I've thought about it a lot and I haven't the foggiest clue. I mean… world domination seems vague."

"But serious enough." Jack said. "God I'm starving."

"I'll go get us some food. He's bound to have people looking for us but, he'll be too busy to have someone tailing his assistant with first contact tomorrow."

"You shouldn't go alone." Jack argued.

"Jack, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." She protested. "I'm trying to protect you all."

"He's not wrong though. Safety in numbers right?" Martha said.

"He probably has bounties on all of your heads!" Rebecca reiterated. "Do you not get that? Unless you magically have a way to come with and be sort of invisible, this isn't a good scenario."

"That's it! You all have your TARDIS keys?" The Doctor asked.

"It's been 150 years. And I've been killed more times than that so… no."

"Here." Rebecca said going to take off her necklace when her phone rang. Intern Maureen.

"Hello?" she answered a little groggily to continue the façade that she was sick.

"Hi Ms. Natalie. I'm so so sorry to bother you especially when you aren't feeling well but Prime Minister Saxon had a few questions he needed answered.

"Ask away," she said.

"Are you going to be able to be at first contact on time tomorrow?"

"I'll be at the airport at 4 A.M. as planned."

"Do you need me to send you a car?"

"I already have one set up. Thank you Maureen. How are the arrangements going with President Winters? I take it he didn't take the news well."

"Well actually-" she was cut off by a man's voice coming on the phone.

"Intern Marie can't talk right now." The Master's voice said.

"It's Maureen you cumquat and let her go."

"I want to talk to an old friend of mine. Is he available?" Rebecca looked to the Doctor who stuck his hand out for the phone. She instead put it on speaker and set it on the table.

"I'm here." He said.

"Doctor."

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister, then.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman."

"I'm surprised the girl hasn't worked it out yet. But after all she is a bit naïve. Thinking people are all inherently good. Ha." He laughed. "Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids back home? Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared."

"I know."

"Suppose the girl did the same."

"I was an infant. My father saved me." Rebecca cut in. "Rassilon wasn't as cold as everyone thought"

"Rassilon, really. But all of them? But not you, which must mean-" the Master was cut off by the Doctor.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor yelled.

"You must have been like God."

"I've been alone ever since until I found Rebecca. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date? Because the girl is much more my type." Rebecca watched Jack stiffen and squeezed his hand at an attempt of comfort.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth." The Doctor said.

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" the Doctor asked.

"Ooo look. You're on TV." The Master said.

"Stop it. Answer me."

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which, By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are."

Rebecca flipped the TV on with the mute button and indeed saw her friend's faces on the screen, pictures taken from various events. Rose however wasn't. 

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them."

"Damn it." Jack murmured under his breath.

"I've got this." Rebecca mouthed at him. "So Harry, any word on how President Winters is taking this?"

"Oh I'm sure incredibly well. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Four AM bright and early. By the way you can't track this phone. Have fun!" she said before hanging up.

"You can't track it?"

"It's a disposable cell I hacked to bounce off every cell tower in the area every few seconds so it's practically untraceable."

"You're brilliant." The Doctor told her.

"I try. But Doc… I have a question. And I think most of us here are wondering the same thing." Rebecca said. "Who is he exactly?"

"Yeah, How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or-" Martha asked.

"A friend, at first."

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Rose said, causing them to laugh.

"You've been watching too much telly." He smiled at her.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Rebecca said. "Everything I've read made it sound like it was this picturesque smooth running society." 

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe." The Doctor qualified. "And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families' age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know."

"What about you?"

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped. Rebecca probably would've been one of the inspired ones though."

"Could you take me? She asked.

"When this is all over, maybe. I don't know if there's a place to get a good view at any place of other than the academy which is of course gone."

Jack's vortex manipulator beeped.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. I don't recognize it." Jack said.

"Patch it through to the laptop."

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you." Jack said, accessing the remote server from Rebecca's laptop, the Torchwood logo appearing.

"You work for Torchwood?" Rose asked a tad disgusted

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?"

"No. I was always wary of the ghosts. Rebecca can vouch."

"I can. I was dating him right before Canary Wharf happened. Which I'm really sorry I wasn't able to be by your side during the aftermath of. But the Master threatened to bomb the Museum gala. He has an affinity for Pyrotechnics as of late. And also, I've been dating Jack post Canary Wharf and Torchwood is pretty bad ass in a good way now." 

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honor." The Doctor ignored Jack and hit the play button on the file.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

"Oh no that's Vivian from the mirror." Rebecca said. "She kept trying to schedule interviews with Lucy and I kept denying them because I knew she knew more than your average reporter. It didn't take a lot to work out that his paper trail only starts 18 months ago."

"But she didn't dig stuff up on you to blackmail you into the interview?"

"My paper trial apparently starts earlier. Future me rocks. Also didn't you need TARDIS keys before?"

"Ah YES! "he said grabbing his sonic. He ran around with the keys doing a few things with them before smiling triumphantly, Rose smiling at him.

"Four TARDIS keys. Four pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?"  
"Yes."

"What about now?" He put a key around his neck and everyone watched as Martha struggled ot look at him. "No, I'm here. Look at me."

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know."

"And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like."

"You too, huh?" Jack asked taking a look at Martha.

"What?" Rose asked.

"That was ages ago. I don't feel that way anymore."

"Am I the only one in the room who never had a crush on him?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." They chorused in unison which made her laugh.

"Alright. Now let's get some food for you guys. The keys will help you remain incognito and will let us maintain the safety in numbers bit." Rebecca said. "What are we feeling?"

"Chips!" Rose said immediately. " I haven't had good London chips in ages. Not since before I got to Pete's world."

"Okay. So remedying that." Rebecca agreed and the rest of the group did, picking out a general idea of what everyone wanted so Rebecca and the people who went with her would know what to get.

"Now who's going out to get food?" Martha asked.

"Why don't you and Rose rest? I'll take Jack and the Doctor with me."

"Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph" Rose's words were muffled by the pillow she had already relaxed into.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?" Rebecca teased.

"Works for me." She said picking her head up before letting it collapsed into the pillow once again.

"Martha?" she let out a yawn.

"Suppose that'll be alright."

"Okay then. We'll be back in a bit. Don't answer the phone, and don't answer the door. If you want to shower or something there are clean clothes for each of you in that duffle bag." Rebecca said slinging her purse over her shoulder and offering a hand to Jack and nodding at the Doctor as the three set out.

"I know you better than to assume you left them there just so they could rest." Jack said. "What's going on?"

"I… I just have a bad feeling. But whatever we do, we make sure they're safe. The three of us, we're survivors and we have the advantages of not dying and regeneration but… they're Human. The Master will definitely try and take Rose because of her connection to Doc and he's already trying to mess with Martha's head to get to us."

"So we protect them."

"They're priority one." The Doctor agreed. "We get them to safety first thing."

"One of them will have to have the Vortex Manipulator once we get up in the sky." Rebecca said.

"Sky?"

"Valiant is a helicarrier." She told them. "And from what I gather of this highly televised event, security won't be that tight because if you've somehow found a way onboard the Valiant which is several miles high in the sky, you probably belong there but that doesn't meant that I'm not worried."

"We'll be okay." Jack assured her, squeezing her hand. She could only pray that he was right.

The three soon returned to the hotel room with fish and chips for each of them and Rebecca set out to explain her plan. She received a text from intern Dana with an update on the Jones family having been taken in for custody which made her sigh. But she kept her mouth shut and

Late that night, as everyone struggled to sleep, Rebecca stepped into the bathroom just to clear her mind when Jack followed her in.

"A girl can't piss in peace now?" she asked him.

"If that's why you were in here, I would've waited but it's not. You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried. He has the world surrounded by a large quantity of volatile most likely homicidal aliens. I don't know what happens next and I don't know if I can control it and I don't like that. I've done so much this past year trying to stop this. What if it's not enough?"

"Then we figure out a different plan. We'll make it through." He assured her, pulling her in for an embrace.

_At what cost?_ She wondered. But that thought quickly disappeared as Jack in normal Jack fashion tried to take her mind off of things.

He succeeded.

But at 3:15 she left her friends in the hotel room and found her cab and made her way to the airport to be taken aboard the helicarrier. 

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east." She texted her friends the coordinates so they could be able to board closer to first contact. 

As soon as she landed, she was taken straight to the bridge.

"How are we doing Tannoy?" she asked one of the workers.

"It's hectic but Europe is now online. Awaiting confirmation from South America. And keep tracking Japan."

"Good to hear. All the necessary people aboard?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

Rebecca immediately spotted President Winters of the US talking to one of the workers.

"I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that?"

"Yes Mister President." They agreed heading off.

"Good morning President Winters. I'm Natalie Goodwin of the-"

"You're not from my administration? I'd remember you." He said.

"Yes that's correct."

"But you're American. Why don't you work for us?"

"Lack of gun control enforcement, lack of a decent healthcare system and financial aid program for students." She said dryly. "But I'm here to discuss first contact with you."

"It's been talked through enough."

"But sir… the Toclafane are-"

"Are harmless you saw the video." He cut her off. She sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say Mr. President." She resigned herself to heading out of the room when The Master and Lucy came in.

"Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?" the Master asked. 

"If you could just sit." Winters said a bit annoyed.

"Ah my lovely assistant is here." The Master said. "Wasn't sure you'd make it."

"You know me, couldn't miss this _for the world._" She said. "I'm going to check on set up of the conference room."

"You do that. And grab me a bag of Jelly babies while you're at it. There's a bunch in my state room."

"Yes sir." She said with an eye roll exiting the flight deck and grabbing the required items from the Saxon suite before returning and handing them to the Master.

She checked on the Jones' making sure they were alright and fed. She found them uninjured and well just a bit frightened which given the circumstances, was not surprising.

She even checked on the TARDIS and was met by her friends.

"You okay?" Jack asked her.

"So far, so good. But everyone is on red alert. Please be careful. Martha I've checked on your family. They're fine."

"They're here?"

"Yes but they're uninjured, fed, clothed and being cared for. They're a bit shaken up but I've made sure that they'll be okay."

"I thought they were safe." She said.

"They are." Rebecca tried to assure her. "Everyone know the plan?"

"Put a key around his neck and expose the bastard for who he really is." Rose pipped in.

"Order of attempts?"

"Doc, then Jack, then me and Martha can duke it out."

"Good. Please be careful. Everyone is on red alert. Here's a clearance card if you can't get into any of the door ways. I have to go." She said. She looked at all of her friends and hugged each of them.

"Be careful." She warned them before kissing Jack quickly. If her fears were proven to be true, that would be the last time for a while.

As she entered the Flight Deck, it was two minutes till.

"Two minutes, everyone." President Winters was preparing himself at his desk. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you." All of the armed personnel left and Rebecca noticed her friends slip through the door as they did but maintained her position next to the Saxons. 

"Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us." President Winters said as Harry Saxon sat at a table with Lucy, eating Jelly Babies.

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone."

Rebecca felt the Doctor begin his approach, as she knew he would be but kept calm.

"No longer unique in the universe. And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Four spheres appeared before them.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." A Male sphere said.

"We like the Mister Master." Another sphere said.

"We don't like you."

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will." President Winters said.

"Man is stupid." The spheres said.

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" a female sphere said.

"Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy." The Master got up and the Doctor had to step back to avoid being hit by the Master's movements.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." A sphere pointed its weapon at the President and it shot him, blasting him into little pieces.

All of a sudden, guns were drawn and pointed at everyone. 

"Guards." The Master said with a laugh.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!"

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully." The Master said. The Doctor took off his key and tried to run forward to put his key on the master but was grabbed by two men in black.  
"Stop him!" one of the guards yelled. The Master approached him. 

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that."

"Stop it! Stop it now!" the Doctor yelled.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which. Oh is that Blondie in the back too?"

Jack ran forward, but the Master zapped him with a screwdriver and Rebecca ran over to his collapsed form on the ground.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself"

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." The Master said to the guards.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." He opened a large metal briefcase, revealing the Doctor's hand. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

The Master aimed his screwdriver at the Doctor who began to convulse rapidly.

"You two go. Teleport." Rebecca ordered the two girls.

"I can't" Rose said.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Jack told her. Rebecca looked over to see Martha had run over to the Doctor, who looked at least a hundred years old, Lucy standing over them, looking unhappy.

"Doctor? I've got you." Martha said.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison." Martha's father, mother and sister, were ushered in, wrists fastened together with cable ties.

"Come on, move." A guard said pushing them along.

"Mum." Martha said.

"I'm sorry." Francine apologized. 

"Is it time? Is it ready?" one of the Toclafane asked.

"Is the machine singing?" a second asked.

"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!" VooDoo Child came on and the Master started singing along, Lucy standing beside him.

"How many do you think?" the Master asked Lucy.

"I, I don't know." Lucy said.

"Six billion." Rebecca said. "There are six billion people down there. And you're trying to destroy them all. You son of a bitch!" she said rushing forward toward him, two guards grabbing her.

"Wow. What a fair point. Six billion people and I had every intention of destroying a large portion of them right this very minute. I was thinking twenty percent. One point two billion people killed right now. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Don't you dare." She said, struggling against the guards.

"Now I'm feeling fair. I'm planning on rebuilding a civilization, I will need slaves. And maybe the remaining 4.8 billion won't be enough. You know how hard it is to find good help. But maybe I'll only kill a whole ten percent of the population. If you do as I ask."

Rebecca looked at him.

"Rebuilding a civilization. I should've known." She said. The Master gestured for the guards to release her. "Cut the cameras." She said. And with a gesture, the filming was stopped.

"Oh, don't want the whole world seeing you fail bargaining to save their lives." He laughed. "How cute."

"You leave them out of this. Go to an uninhabited planet. We can rebuil"d there."

"But this way is so fun." He pouted. "And you're not in a position to be bargaining much are you?" he asked circling her, stopping behind her and pushing the hair away from her neck.

She had to stop herself from shaking.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jack yelled.

"Hold him." Rebecca ordered. The guards grabbed him and Rebecca walked over to him, taking off his ring that was on her necklace. "I'm so sorry." She said, tears rolling down her face. She put the ring onto his finger.

"What are you doing Rebecca? Get out of here!" he hissed at her.

"Don't you see? I'm the last female Gallifreyan in all of existence. He intends for me to help him repopulate the race." Rebecca said.

"Smarter than I take her for most of the time." The Master agreed. "So what'll it be?"

"No killings."

"No deal I'll kill them all and still make you reproduce."

"One percent." She said.

"15." He said.

"3"

"12"

"5"

"10 percent is my final offer." He said.

"7?"

"10 percent still." He said. Rebecca nodded tears rolling down her cheeks. "Seal the deal with a kiss." He said pulling her in for a slobbery kiss.

"Now that's that settled. Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!" He declared and sent out the Toclafane. 

"Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us."

It was at that moment that Martha and Rose, wearing their backpacks teleported away.

"They'll be okay." Rebecca whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. The Doctor and Jack glanced at each other.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." The Master laughed as he forced everyone to watch the toclafane flood down to the Earth.

This was going to be a long year.

**AN: So? What do we think? Hate it? Love it? Want to punch someone in the face? **

**Also did you all see the Series 9 trailer? I'm excited. What did you think?**

**Let me know in a review here in this cute little box below.**

**Thank you!**


	15. The Last of the Time Lords Time Crash

**AN: Hey you, yeah you? Guess what? The new chapter is here!**

**Yay for Last of Time Lords but… this chapter was super hard for me to right so it came to things I didn't initially want and plot twists which had nearly no point but I'll get back to them later so here some warnings.**

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS: SUGGESTED RAPE (NOTHING EXPLICIT), CHARACTER DEATH, DRUG USE**_

**Continuing on… enjoy.**

Soon after the Toclafane had slowed their decimation of the world, the Master ordered Jack be brought into a Prison cell and the Doctor into a separate one across the ship.

Rebecca just stood at the window, staring out at the endless plain of clouds and blue.

"Ms. Natalie?" she heard a voice. She turned around.

"Intern Maureen." She said. "I'm glad you're alright."

"He didn't hurt me. He just stole my phone. But are you alright?" she asked. "I… I don't know if I could have done what you did."

"I'll be fine." She said putting her hand on the interns arm and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I always am." She said trying to convince herself more than the other girl.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"A coffee would be great." She told her, returning to staring out the window.

"Ah the lady of the hour." The Master said coming towards her. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, have you?" she asked not meeting his gaze.

"To discuss our… arrangement. I don't think we quite negotiated the terms."

"No I suppose there wasn't much time for that with you trying to decimate the planet." She spat out.

"Now no need to be feisty. Save it for the bedroom." He said with a laugh before his face turned deathly serious. "You are to meet me in my suite at precisely the same time every day until we discover you have conceived. Until that point, you will be there, wearing the outfit, laid out for you on your bed. You will address me either by my name or by sir. Are we clear?"

"Yes… sir." She said. She could feel his eyes tearing into her and she had to stop herself from physically shaking.

"Good. I'll see you at four o'clock sharp. Don't be late." He said a smile returning to his face before he turned and walked away.

And at four o'clock sharp, she stood timidly outside of his suite's door knocking.

She hadn't know what to expect when she agreed to be the matriarch of a new civilization. But she certainly hadn't expected this.

She did not expect the near constant bruises which covered most of her body.

She did not expect to require assistance getting dressed in the morning or have someone check her body to make sure she had concealed all the bruises with cover up.

She did not expect the nightmares that plagued her every time she tried to sleep, nor the constant feeling of something crawling over her skin.

But she adapted. She always did. She quickly learned to fake her way through the days on the heli-carrier around nearly everyone. She would check on the kitchen and maintenance staff, making sure things were going smoothly and mediate disputes among workers. She would check on the Jones assuring them that their daughter, wherever she was, was most certainly capable and would have everything she needed.

It was Intern Maureen who helped her most mornings and so the two became friends and Rebecca would try and tell her the stories of some of her travels, just to take her mind off of things. Even her days at UNIT which had seemed mundane at the time would've been a welcome relief.

She found it harder to forget though when she visited the Doctor, ancient as he was, his vision was still quite acute and he could see right through her lies. He saw every wince she made when she repositioned his wheelchair. He heard every breath sucked in to stop a gasp when she moved the wrong way. But he said nothing of her current situation, knowing far better than to ask her how her personal hell was.

She wouldn't even know how to describe it if she had to. All she could think of was the darkness and pain, anger and pain, blood and the pain. Always the pain. And the exhaustion.

She was so, so tired. She hadn't slept well since she had left Jack in Cardiff, taking away his memories more than a year ago. But now, she barely slept at all. Her nights instead were filled with journaling, although she was sure she would never forget these…encounters if she tried. Her normal artwork which had always been full of color, had slowly become a monochrome of harsh blacks and cool greys painted in bold heavy strokes, the occasional splash of red thrown in for shock factor.

She composed haunting melodies on the piano in her sound proofed room. She was thankful for it, mostly so no one would hear her screams from her nightmare.

Jack was a sore spot for her. For one, he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut around the guards.

At least once a day, he would get himself killed over something he said. The first time Rebecca watched it, she cried and from then on he'd behave in front of her. He saw how much it killed her watching him die so he tried his best to behave.

Harder yet was that she didn't know what to say to him. She knew that he'd be by her side through all of this, that even if she felt worthless, dirty and broken, he would still see her as the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with and would love her and make her see what he saw. But for now, she couldn't think of words to try and even mention what was going on inside of her world.

So she ignored whatever was happening and only mentioned the gossip she heard around the ship and told him about whatever book he was reading.

She made the guards unchain him when she visited, and the two would lounge on the fouton, she had asked be brought in, so at least there was somewhere to sit.

Some days she'd bring a book of sonnets or poetry and they'd take turns reading to each other, just because she loved the soft tenor of Jack's voice. It was comforting to her. So comforting, that one day she fell asleep, head in Jack's lap as he read to her Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass."

And she slept for maybe twelve hours before the nightmares came and Jack had to shake her awake gently, cover up coming off on his hands.

"Hey," he whispered. "Good morning."

"Hi." She said with a smile, not realizing where she was for a moment.

"You look like an angel," Jack said gently brushing some of her hair out of her face. "I'm not sure how long it is since we fell asleep, but it's time to get up."

"So comfy." She said.

"I know baby. And I wish you could stay here wrapped in my arms forever, but we need to get back to reality. You're the one who always said that."

"That was before I lived in hell daily."

"What do you say about living the slow life, when we get out of here?" Jack offered. "No traveling, just…you and me in a flat. No aliens."

"You're in love with one." She laughed, finally sitting up.

"That I am. I love you, still, even if you don't love yourself so much right now." He brushed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey. No sexual contact." One of the guards said.

"It was my forehead he kissed, it's not like he whipped out his dick. Calm yourself." Rebecca argued before turning back to Jack. "I love you too and thank you for loving me." She pecked his cheek and got up.

"Visit me later?"

"You know it." She said as she left the cell. As she headed into her suite's bathroom, she found Lucy Saxon in there holding a bottle of pills.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"I can't do this. I can't handle him hurting **me**." She said, tears streaming down her face. "You said that you could just take one of these and just end it all once." Lucy held up a bottle of aspirin. "Give me enough to kill me."

"Lucy, that's aspirin. I'm deathly allergic to it. I'll go into anaphylactic shock and die. You'd cure your headache if I gave you the prescribed amount."

"How do you do this? How do you go into all these situations so fearlessly?"

"Fearlessly?" Rebecca shook her head. "I'm terrified all the time."

"You don't show it."

"For me, what choices do I have? It's either, cower in fear, cry all the time, and stare blankly at walls, waiting for a savior that may not ever come. Or I get up every morning and stay strong for the people who have lost their entire way of life because Harry decided to turn the planet into a warship. I stay strong for those who don't know where there children are, whether they're alive or dead. They don't know if today is their last day and… I just think that at least I have running water and the amount of cover up required to cover all of these bruises and that one day I'll have a baby because of it. And for them, all they might have is a sliver of the life they used to live. And believe me, there are days I want to just stare blankly at the wall and never move but… I can't live like that and I shouldn't."

"I… I just wanted to be an interior decorator. I didn't want all this."

"I know… nobody would really choose this except for Harry." Rebecca said, grabbing Lucy's shoulders and squeezing them. "But just… just know you're not alone. Because you aren't. I'm here. I know what you're going through."

"Thank you…" Lucy said.

"Let's get you cleaned up." she said. As she helped Lucy up and as she stood, she was overwhelmed by a growing feeling of nausea and quickly rushed over to the toilet to relieve the feeling.

"Are you alright? Should I get a Doctor?" Lucy asked.

"I… I can't be… so soon?" she said

"Can't be what?"

"Pregnant."

Rebecca ran into her suite, and dug through the bed side tables' drawer, where she had stored a bunch of pregnancy tests. She grabbed two to be safe, figuring that an extra one to be sure wouldn't go amiss.

She scanned the directions and quickly took the test and wanted to just fast forward through the next five minutes. Instead of sitting and staring at it, she quickly hopped in the shower, and scrubbed all of the cover up she had put on the day before, revealing a large amount of purple and yellowing bruises, and washing her long red hair. Once she was done, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to the two tests sitting on the sink and took a deep breath before picking both of them up.

Positive. She let out a breath and put the tests down and let her hands fall to rest on her belly.

"Hey, little one." She said. "It's me… your mom. I know that… the idea behind your conception isn't the greatest but… you're gonna be so loved." She said with a smile.

She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tunic and slipped on a pair of boots.

She wrapped the tests in a piece of tissue before heading over to the kitchen, picking up a cup of coffee for the Master. She knocked on the door of the Master's suite only to be greeted by the sound of yells.

"Unless you have a cup of coffee, GO AWAY."

She pushed open the door and stood in the door.

"You're not scheduled for another three hours. I don't have extra time for you."

"Well you can empty my slot later." She said dropping the test on his desk.

"What's this?"

"A positive pregnancy test. You touch my unborn child or you touch me again anytime soon and I will kill you and no jury in the world will convict a pregnant woman for killing someone who tried to harm her child."

He stared at her for a moment mouth agape.

"Also, I want an obstetrician to become familiarized with Gallifreyan fetal development. And I get to name the baby. And I'm raising the baby without you because you're insane and my child does not need that."

She left before he could say a word and walked out with a smile and walked back to the kitchen to grab some lunch.

"Morning Ms. Natalie," one of the chefs greeted.

"Morning Rupert. How are we doing?"

"Not too bad. What can I get for you?"

She rattled off a few thing and then changed all of the things a moment later.

"Do you have baby peas, bay carrots and baby back ribs?"

"Yes?" Rupert said. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"Pregnant. Need to tell Jack. Saxon already knows but I actually love Jack so he gets more of a thought out plan."

When everything was cooked and she brought Jack his lunch, he unfortunately didn't notice the theme and she pointed out what it was, he choked and she had to do the Heimlich on him.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Like the sign on this pregnancy test." She said showing him the second test that clearly read "pregnant" on it.

"Wow-um… just"

"I'm raising this baby with you." She told him.

"What?"

"Do you honestly think that I'm letting that evil son of a bitch near this beautiful little life form?"

"But he's-"

"A sperm donor who would probably ignore the kid anyway so it's you and me. The way it's meant to be. We always planned on this happening and I know that the circumstances are less than ideal but… we can do this."

"Okay." He agreed before lifting up her shirt and kissing her belly. "Hey there. Your mama and I love you so much peanut."

And it became a tradition that every day when she visited Jack he would kiss her cheek and then kiss her belly and talk to the baby.

Jack had already been a father before, after all he had his daughter Alice, but this would be a very different experience and Rebecca reminded him every day that he would be an amazing father.

The Doctor was less thrilled that Rebecca was pregnant but he offered support in telling her about Gallifreyan development, like how telepathic communication wouldn't come in until the baby was already two months old, and she would still tell him the gossip from around the Valiant and unfortunately the amount of progress that had been made in transforming the Earth into a war ship to blow up the whole galaxy if not universe.

She even found an unlikely friendship in Lucy, who agreed to help her decorate the nursery once they found out the sex of the baby.

Rebecca wasn't sure she wanted to know. She almost wanted to make it a surprise but after some remarks from the Doctor and Jack who both swore it would be a boy, and Francine Jones swearing that based on how low her belly sat it was a girl.

Francine turned out to be right. It was a little girl.

And she was growing perfectly according to the Obstetrican, Dr. Addison Montgomery from Seattle. Addison was a great Doctor who comforted a lot of her fears and made sure that she was prepared for the birth.

Rebecca slept more and more, even though her dreams were still plagued by nightmares. She'd wake up at night and would write lullabies for the daughter growing inside of her, who would kick during pieces to seem to show her like for certain melodies.

While the baby was growing, so were the Master's reigns on the planet. He had carved himself into Mount Rushmore and frequently erected statues of himself around the globe.

Rebecca was thankful that she was presently safe, but the thought of bringing her daughter in a world bent toward destruction, terrified her more than anything else. But worrying would do her no good.

Nine months later, Jack held her hand and stood beside her as she gave birth to their beautiful blue eyed daughter.

"She's perfect. What are we gonna name her?" Jack asked as he cradled, the baby in his arms.

"I know we had discussed, Diana and Grace after our mother's but a) I hate my adoptive mother and I was thinking… maybe Aria Rose instead? And if she is to take a conformation name… Martha."

"Aria Rose Goodman." He said with a smile.

"Harkness." Rebecca corrected. "She'll go by her father's name."

"Aria Rose Harkness." He repeated. "It's perfect. She's perfect." And for a month, the three of them lived in a mostly perfect bubble. Granted, Jack was still in his cell but Rebecca would bring their daughter in each day and they would play. The guards even became much more lax and enjoyed playing peek-a-boo with little Aria.

One of the security guards in partnership with Intern Maureen had even made a baby blanket for Aria and embroidered her full name on it. Everywhere she was carried, she would be wrapped in that blanket simply because of the fact that without it (or a stuffed giraffe named Masie), she would begin to cry.

Each day, she grew and she was now starting to gurgle and make little giggling noises. Rebecca documented them all in the baby book she had made. Each picture she took would find a way in. She found Aria, like her name, loved music and would always fall asleep faster or stop crying if somebody sang to her.

She liked a traditional Irish lullaby one of the security guards had taught Rebecca and liked her mother's own lullaby that she sang to her. Jack liked singing a Billy Joel song to her when she was with him and she'd always calm down or just coo at him which always made him smile.

One day, while Jack was handing Aria over to her, he slipped her a note in the baby blanket. Once safely back in her own suite, Rebecca read the note warning her of a plan that they had compiled to get the Doctor the Master's laser screwdriver and stop all the madness. She would have to warn them not to, but for now it was definitely time to feed a cranky Aria.

A knock on the door disturbed her feeding.

"Ma'am, the Master is asking for you." A voice said.

"Tell him that his daughter is feeding and he can wait."

"Ma'am I was told that it was urgent."

"Hungry baby is more urgent. Sorry."

"It's just that launch day is tomorrow ma'am and he's not very patient."

"Very well. I'm just about finished." She fixed her blouse and grabbed a burping rag to throw over her shoulder and followed them into the room

"Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three." She heard the Master say as he began to play "I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters." And sang along while dancing with Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the baby, and Aria giggled waving.

Francine brought in tea and made her own greeting as The Doctor came out of a straw strewn tent in the main deck. 

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones and Rose Tyler have come back home. Now why would they do that?"

"Leave them alone." The Doctor said.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh no, you don't!" the Master pushed the Doctor's wheel chair away. But as he did the Doctor put three fingers against his thigh and Rebecca tried to grab his attention, trying to get him to stop whatever signal he had just given to the rest of the people aboard, because stealing their theft of the Master's laser screwdriver could only end badly.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice." Tannoy said.

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours." The Master said happily. "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold. You two should get to know each other. That might be fun. Rebecca too." He said with a laugh.

All of a sudden a beeping sound resounded.

"Condition red."

"What the hell?" the Master asked annoyed.

"A fire?" Rebecca asked, immediately holding the baby closer.

"Repeat, condition red." Francine threw the Masters Jacket to Tish who gave it to the Doctor.

The Doctor picked up the laser screw driver and pointed it at the Master. 

"Oh, I see."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor tried to get the laser screwdriver to work but it wouldn't work.

"Isomorphic controls. Which means they only work for me. Like this." He took the screwdriver from the Doctor and pointed it towards Francine, firing it. "Say sorry!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Francine said frantically.

"Mum!" Tish cried out.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

"Move. Come on." The Guard said taking them away. Rebecca tried her best to help the Doctor into his wheelchair but with only one arm free due to carrying the baby, the Master enlisted himself to do it.

"Okay. Gotcha." The Master helped the Doctor into the chair. "Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me."

"I just need you to listen."

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones and Miss Tyler."

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope.

"But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?"

"What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

Rebecca ran to Lucy. "Hold Aria." Rebecca ran over to the and tried to wrestle the screwdriver out of his hands. He knocked her to the floor and zapped the Doctor anyway, the Doctor convulsed shrinking.

"Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years." Rebecca watched in horror, watching her friend all but disappear into a tiny creature, large brown eyes looking back at them, peering out of his clothes. 

"Oh Doctor," Rebecca said, carefully picking him up.

"Understood Miss Jones and Miss Tyler?" He signed off of the camera.

"Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It's kind of scary."

"Then stop." Rebecca said staring at him.

"Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you." The Doctor told him.

"Good."

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall." One of the female spheres said.

"You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much." The Master said. "Speaking of building a new world."

"I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" 

"Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe." Lucy said rocking Aria.

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." 

"And it's all your faults." The Master said laughing. "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." One of the spheres said.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."

"You really don't need to explain this all." Rebecca said.

"Well there's nothing he can do about it."

"No I mean you don't have to explain because I worked this out over a year ago." Rebecca said. " You used the TARDIS because it's strong enough to hold the paradox in place."

"Which allowed the past and future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." The Doctor

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"No you don't." Rebecca said. "Watch but never interfere."

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years." The sphere said.

"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

"No."

"Human race, greatest monsters of them all." The Master said.

"I highly doubt that." Rebecca murmured.

"What did you say?" the Master asked.

"Nothing," Rebecca raised her hands. "Lucy can I have Aria? She needs to be put down to sleep."

"No, Lucy give her to me. I haven't had a chance to connect my daughter. She's of the age for telepathic communication now."

Rebecca held her breath as Lucy mouthed sorry to her and handed the baby over to the Master.

He held her more gingerly than Rebecca expected.

"Hello there – What did you name her?"

"Aria" she said.

"Well that's a stupid human name. I'll call her-" he froze mid sentence, his hand on Aria's temple. His face suddenly turning red.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?"

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked. "And please you're angry, don't hurt her."

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER. TAKE HER AWAY!" One of the Guards took the baby from him as he rushed toward Rebecca.

"You can't even do the one thing I require of you right."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said. "Please just let me put her to bed and then we can discuss it."

"Oh you're not getting that half-breed back!" he spat at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She won't telepathically connect to me."

"Maybe because you're an evil SOB."

"SHE'S NOT FULLY GALLIFREYAN! SHES HALF HUMAN YOU BITCH!"

"Oh my god." Rebecca said. Her last night with Jack before they had even boarded the Valiant had resulted in… in their Daughter. "Please don't hurt her. Please I swear to you I didn't know. It was before we struck up the deal." She rushed towards him.

"Guards." The Master said simply, and a guard came up on either side of Rebecca's flanks, grabbing each of her arms and she fought against them.

"Please! I swear as soon as I'm able we can try again. I'll have your children. I'll give my eggs and we can loom. I'll be a living incubator for the rest of my lives. Please just don't take away my daughter." She cried.

"It's too late for that." He said. "Should've thought twice. I'm taking her where you'll never be able to find her."

Rebecca watched helplessly, still trying to fight against the guards holding her.

"DON'T YOU DARE! BRING HER BACK!" She screamed as she watched him disappear through a doorway and heard the helicopter on board take off.

The guards took her away and placed her in the cell with Jack, one of them slipping her the key to undo his manacles.

"Rebecca, what's wrong?" he asked her as the door slammed shut. Tish took the key from her hand and undid Jack's cuffs, letting him go to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what happened?"

"He took our baby." She cried. "He took her away."

"He wouldn't hurt his daughter." Jack tried to comfort her.

"She's yours…" Rebecca chocked out. "That last night before we came aboard. He found out and he took her away from me. He said I'll never find her." Jack's jaw clenched.

"We'll find her. We'll find our baby girl. I promise." Jack told her grabbing her face.

"You. You can't know that."

"I do know it down in my heart we will find our girl." Jack kissed her forehead, and held her tight to his chest.

Early that next morning, they were all dragged from the cell onto the main flight deck and watched as Rose and Martha were brought, both a little worse for wear but very much alive.

"Martha, Rose." She said and they saw how sad she looked.

"Citizens of Earth, Rejoice!" the Master said before turning to the two girls. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." Martha tossed the Vortex manipulator to the Master.  
"And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" Tannoy responded.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." The Toclafane said.

"At zero, to mark this day, the children Martha Jones and Rose Tyler, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex and ones who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of a billion people. Martha's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward"

Martha let out a small laugh and Rose broke out laughing beside her.

"What. What's so funny?"

"A gun." Rose said simply.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?" Martha questioned.

"Yes, and I destroyed it.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?" the Master asked.

"As if I would ask them to kill." The Doctor said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Rose said.  
"And I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time." Martha explained.

"Oh, but you're still going to die." The Master said.

"Don't you want to know what we were doing traveling the world?"

"Tell me."

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what Rebecca said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story. We told them about the Doctor. 

"And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha said.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Rose and Martha stood.

"We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time" Martha said.

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?" the Master spat.

"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Rebecca stepped forward.

"What?" the master asked.

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." Martha said and as soon as the clock hit zero, the Doctor and his cage began to glow as everyone on the earth said the one word they needed to.

"Doctor."

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't. Stop this right now! Stop it!" the Master yelled at the Doctor.

Even Lucy came in and all of a sudden, the Doctor started glowing and returning to his normal form. 

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!" But no one did, everyone kept repeating Doctor.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." And all of a sudden he was back to his normal form. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

Martha ran over to her family and Rose over to Jack and Rebecca who hugged her tight.

"No!" He fired the laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field still surrounded him and it blocked it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." The Master twisted his screwdriver, but the Doctor stretched out his hand and the screwdriver flew away.

"You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now" the Doctor said floating towards the Master. 

"No! No! No! No!" the Master said backing away from the Doctor as he floated towards him, backing the Master into a corner.

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No." the Doctor wrapped his arms around the Doctor.

"I forgive you."

"My children."

"Captain, the paradox machine!"

"You men, with me! You stay here." Jack told Rebecca, Rose and the Jones'.

"Jack you can't! Aria's down there!"

But it didn't matter he was already, running and the Master had grabbed the vortex manipulator and activated it, the Doctor in tow.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled.

"We've got bigger problems. We have all six billion spheres heading right for us." Martha said. All of a sudden, the spheres disappeared and the Doctor and Master reappeared, the ship beginning to shake, papers flying everywhere.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" the Doctor yelled and everyone fell down to the ground, clinging on to whatever they could

"The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning." The Doctor said.

"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President Assassinated." Someone said through a telecom.

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I can remember it." Francine Jones said. 

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met."

"Doctor, what about my daughter?" Rebecca asked frantic. "She was down there somewhere."

"Rebecca," he said sadly.

"No… tell me she's down there still. Tell me she's okay, that time hasn't erased her." Her vision blurring as she tries to fight back tears.

But he stared at her a small frown on his face. "I- I don't know."

The Master made a run for the door but Jack stopped him grabbing him and kicking him down.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party Cuffs." One of the guards handed him a pair. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Clive Jones said.

"We execute him."  
"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine Jones said holding a pistol pointed towards him.

"Go on. Do it." The Master taunted.

"Francine, you're better than him." She lowered the gun and the Doctor hugged her sending her over to Martha.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Rose said.

"No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis."

"You mean you're just going to keep me? Have me be a fifth wheel with you and Blondie, Ginger over there and pretty boy?"

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change."

Out of nowhere Lucy shot the Master from behind them and the Doctor rushed over to him.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor said catching him and pulling him down to the floor."

"Always the women." The Master said.

"I didn't see her."

"If it wasn't her it would've been me." Rebecca said to him. "You deserved it."

"Becks." Rose said grabbing her friend.

"No, don't touch me." Rebecca brushed Rose's hands off of her. "Tell me where you hid my daughter."

"I'll never tell." He said with a small laugh before coughing. "Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Master said.

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." The Doctor told him.

"No."

"One little bullet. Come on."

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse."

"God damn it tell me! You owe me that much" Rebecca yelled at him.

"No." he said.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on." The Doctor begged him.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you two? Especially her with her blabbering?"

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only three left. There's no one else. Regenerate!" the Doctor said nearly in tears.

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" and with that the Master took his last breath and died.

"No!" Rose ran over to the Doctor and tried to comfort him as he rocked back and forth with the Master's dead body.

"Doctor," she said sinking down beside him. He let go of the Master's body and clung to her crying.

Rebecca walked away from the main deck and back towards the nursery where just the day before she had played with her daughter. Jack followed her into the room.

"She might still be out there somewhere." Jack tried to reason.

"No… I don't think so." Rebecca said sadly, picking up the stuffed giraffe her daughter loved and holding it to her heart. "How- how did I end up here?" she asked Jack. "How did we lose the one good thing that came out of all of this mess?"

"She was taken away from us."

"There's no way of getting justice. That monster is dead and that should make me feel better like there was some sort of justice but there wasn't… I… I don't know how to move on. How do I forget this pain? How will this feeling of my hearts being ripped out of my chest ever go away?"

"I… I don't know babe. I don't know." He hugged her tightly and she hugged back, just feeling the warmth of his body on hers.

"Guys?" Martha said popping her head in. "We're landing soon. You might wanna get cleaned up. I… uh I heard what happened and I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Martha… I uh… I know this last year was hard on all of us so if you ever need to talk…"

"You just suffered a major loss and you're still trying to help me." Martha said rushing over to hug her. "You're too good."

Rebecca let out a small laugh before nearly bursting into tears. She instead just turned to Jack and told him to get himself cleaned up.

She walked back to the main deck and found the Doctor and Rose sitting together hand in hand, wrapped up in each other after being united after that year that never was. The Master's body had been taken away, presumably to the TARDIS, and Lucy was nowhere in sight.

"Rebecca pack up the things you want in the TARDIS. We're leaving soon." The Doctor said looking up at her. She nodded. There was only a few things she wanted.

She walked back to the suite and picked up her journal, her music composition book, her sketch books and Aria's baby book. She had pre-made some of the pages for her milestones and it killed her to know that she wouldn't fill the book.

Instead of dwelling, she returned to the TARDIS and found her friends sitting there in the console room, Jack returning from a shower, his hair still wet. He took the books from her hands and put them down the console bench and just held her against him.

"Off we go." The Doctor said and soon they were sitting in Cardiff.

"I… I want to have a memorial for… for Aria." Rebecca said when they arrived. "I know that she's not…"

"Becks, of course we can," Rose said grabbing her friend. "I'll grab some candles."

"We can do it on the bay, outside the hub." Jack suggested. "Floating candles. She always liked the water."

"Yeah… she did." Rebecca managed nodding.

"I'll get them." Rose promised. She returned a few minutes later with a handful of candles and some white rose petals.

"We might as well go then." Rebecca said.

"We don't have to if you're not ready." Jack said.

"No… I can't dwell on it." The five of them walked out of the TARDIS and towards the bay.

"I… I'm not exactly sure what is supposed to happen at something like this but… I'll try. Today we gather to remember the life of my daughter, Aria Rose Martha Harkness. She was just two months old and the universe took her away from me." Rebecca sniffled out. Rose and Martha both had tears in their eyes.

"She was more beautiful than words could say." Jack said. "She would've grown up to have her mother's heart I'm sure."

"She was very happy," the Doctor said. "Whenever I saw her she was smiling with that silly non anatomically scaled giraffe." The Doctor said causing everyone to laugh a little.

"If you ever heard her laugh, you swore you'd never cry again…" Rebecca said, tears streaming down her face. "Even before she was born she made me happy. I'd feel her fluttering kicks whenever I'd play her lullaby. It's why I named her Aria."

"She would have been…she is so loved." Rose said grabbing her friend's hand.

"She would've been spoiled." Martha said. "The Universe as her playground."And may the lord let the songs of the universe bring her to paradise." Rebecca said lighting her candle, each of her friends lighting them in turn. Rebecca recited a poem as the candles and petals floated in the bay.

"_Do not judge a song by its duration__  
__Nor by the number of its notes__  
__Judge it by the richness of its contents__  
__Sometimes those unfinished are among the most poignant…__  
__Do not judge a song by its duration__  
__Nor by the number of its notes__  
__Judge it by the way it touches and lifts the soul__  
__Sometimes those unfinished are among the most beautiful…__  
__And when something has enriched your life__  
__And when it's melody lingers on in your heart.__  
__Is it unfinished?__  
__Or is it endless?"_

Rebecca started to sob, Jack trying to soothe her pulled her into the hub and made her a cup of tea, inviting the others in. Rebecca sipped on the tea in Jacks office while the others sat in the lounge.

"Can I ask you something?" Please promise not to hate me?" Rebecca asked. Jack sank beside her on the couch.

"I could never hate you," he told her.

"I know we said we'd settle down after this… live the quiet life but… I can't not now." Rebecca looked at him. "I need to keep moving because if stop, I'm gonna think about her every second of every day and figure out what kind of house we would have needed and how she would've played in the yard and how we'd take her to school and about all the things I'll never get to do with her and I just… I can't do domestic now and I know the team's not ready to lead itself and I would have stayed here by your side, I want to but… but… I need to travel and see something else."

"You know I couldn't hate you for that," he kissed her forehead. "You do whatever you need to. And I'll be here trying my damned hardest to make sure I can take my place at your side." He kissed her lips. "And when you're ready… we can take a break from the madness and try again."

After a while, when Rebecca was out of tears and had calmed down, they decided to take a walk down to the Roald Dhal Plass.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said to the Doctor.

"Good." The Doctor said. "Jack are you headed back to work? I really don't mind, though. Come with us."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility. I'm still working on getting them ready. But Becks will go with you."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor said, grabbing Jack's vortex manipulator.

"Hey, I need that. To visit Becks without having to inconvenience you guys."

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize. But this'll move you in space."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

"Been called that before. Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know." The Doctor said.

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together." Rebecca said, kissing his knuckles.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you around guys."

He kissed Rebecca whispering a quick "I love you," before returning to the hub's secret entrance.  
"No." Rose said looking at Becks. "It isn't him."

"It can't be." Martha said.

"No. Definitely not. No. No." The Doctor said and they all stared at Rebecca.

"You cried hysterically when the Face of Boe died for good," the Doctor pointed out.

"And the first time we met the Face of Boe, he flirted with you." Rose said. "On Platform one. He did say to call him Jack, didn't he?"

"I… I can neither confirm nor deny any of this." Rebecca said looking down at the ground. "Please don't talk about it. I can't handle talking about losing my child and the love of my life in the same day."

They suddenly sobered up a little. "What do you say we check in on the rest of the Jones family?"

They went back into the TARDIS and flew to Martha's family home and she went in to talk to her family, Rebecca sitting on the jump seat flicking through pictures of Aria, tears in her eyes. The Doctor quietly talked to Rose at the console about plans to have a funeral pyre for the master later that night.

Martha soon however re-entered the TARDIS.

"Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant. Okay."

"Ooh I agree. We haven't met her yet!" Rose said. "What'd you say?"

"I just can't." Martha said.

"Yeah." Rebecca said agreeing.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Of course not." Rebecca said with a small understanding yet still sad smile.

"Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world." The Doctor said.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you guys thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You going to be all right?"

"Always. Yeah." The Doctor said.

"I meant Rebecca." she went over to the girl and hugged her. "You take care. Don't shut Jack out too much."

"I won't. Promise."

"Right then. Also you got my number Becks and Rose?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Because I'm not having you lot disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?" 

"Got it." The Doctor said. She gave them each of them another hug goodbye.

"TARDIS needs some repairs. I'm gonna put her in the vortex for a bit I think." The Doctor said.

"Good. I could rest for a while. Those sleeping bags were not the worse but were definitely not the most comfortable thing to sleep on." Rose said. She saw Rebecca who stared a bit blankly at the console. "Why don't you heal yourself up in the med-bay and rest?" she offered.

The red-head nodded before getting up. Losing her daughter was hard enough without her own body telling her it would've been time to feed her. After a few scans and an injection later, Rebecca's body looked as it did pre-baby. Her mind didn't feel that way.

She looked around the Med bay and she found some of the patches from when they had visited New Earth the last time…

"Happy Happy or Forget?"

She wished she could forget a majority of what happened that past year but… she could never forget her daughter.

She took the Happy patch and stuck it to her stomach, under her sweater and within moments felt much better than she had.

_This must be how it feels to be high_, she mused. She changed into some better fitting clothes before heading back to the Console room.

She felt something off in time and rushed over to the console room to see the Doctor opening the TARDIS door.

"Who could that be?" the Doctor asked. Opening the door, revealed Jack.

"You came back?" Rebecca asked him.

"How could I leave you alone after all that? I'm here for you always through better or worse." Jack promised her grabbing her. "The team can wait. They're in the Himalayas right now anyway."

Rebecca leapt up and kissed him smiling.

"The Old Team back together." Rose said with a grin.

"The way it should be," Rebecca agreed.

"Off we go into the vortex." And as they did, there was a crashing noise, the TARDIS alarm going off and a man that Rebecca didn't recognize popped into the TARDIS.

"Ah, stop it! What was all that about, eh? Eh? What's your problem?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS.

"Right, just settle down now." The Other man said, bumping into the Doctor. "So sorry."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled and both men looked at her.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"What?" the Doctor squeaked, finally noticing the other man.

"Oh my god, two Doctors? It's like a dream come true." Jack said causing Rose and Rebecca to laugh.

"Who are you?" the Older gentleman asked.

"Oh, brilliant. I mean, totally wrong. Bit emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but, brilliant."

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" 

"Yes, you are. You are the Doctor."

"Yes, I am. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"I ask him that question nearly every day." Rebecca said.

"A sane person around here! Good to know!" the older Doctor said before frowning at the TARDIS.

"Oh, there it goes, the frowny face. I remember that one. Mind you, bit saggier than I ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer. That's because of me, though. The two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back in place when we get you home! Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that. Look at you! The coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery. Yeah. Brave choice, celery, but fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"Shut up! There is something very wrong with my Tardis, and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single think that happens to be in front of him!"

"Ooh… Burn." Jack said.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. Doctor."

"Thank you." The older Doctor said returning to working on the TARDIS

"Oh, the back of my head."

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry. It's not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

"What have you done to my Tardis? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you. What's this one, coral?"

"Well…"

"It's worse than the leopard skin."

"Leopard skin? You'd marry a man who decorated his home in leopard skin?" Rebecca asked Rose, making her blush.

The older Doctor put on a pair of half moon spectacles.

"Oh, and out they come, the brainy specs. You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever."

"I KNEW IT!" Rose said with a laugh. All of a sudden an alarm went off. Rebecca raced toward the console.

"That's an alert, level five, indicating a temporal collision. It like two Tardises have merged, but there's definitely only one Tardis present. It's like two time zones or more at the heart of the Tardis. That's a paradox that could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of…"

"Belgium." Rebecca chimed in. "Exactly the size of Belgium."

"That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" the older Doctor asked.

"Need this?" the Doctor offered his sonic screwdriver.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh no, of course, you liked to go hands free, didn't you, like hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable." He mocked.

"Who are you?"

"Take a look."

"Oh. Oh, no."

"Oh yes."

"You're. Oh, no."

"Here it comes. Yeah, I am."

"A fan." Rebecca, Rose and Jack burst out laughing.

"To be fair, he probably is his biggest fan." Rebecca said. "Followed by Rose as a close second."

"Shut it Rebecca"

"Yeah. What?" the Doctor asked his older counterpart, shocked that he didn't recognize himself.

"This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium. "

"What do you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you."

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look, its perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous, so naturally now and then people notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot. Are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Listen to me. I'm you, I'm you. I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, because one day you're going to be shaving it."

All of a sudden, the cloister bell rang.

"The cloister bell!" Rebecca announced. "Do you boys need my help?"

"No!" they chorused.

"In a minute we're going to create a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" the Older Doctor said. 

"Yeah, that's my fault, actually. I was rebuilding the Tardis, forgot to put the shields back up. Your Tardis and my Tardis, well the same Tardis at different points in its own timestream collided and whoo, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Watch. Venting the thermobuffer, drawing the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals."

"You'll blow up the Tardis."

"No, I won't. I haven't."

"Who told you that?"

"You told me that."

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"The explosion cancels out the implosion."

"Pressure remains constant."

"It's brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the Tardis like that."

"You obviously haven't met Rebecca here." Jack said with a proud grin. "She'll out fly you any day of the week."

"Well I look forward to that…" he said smiling at the red head. "And you're?"

"Rebecca Goodman, future best friend." She said offering a handshake which he took.

"That's not a very Gallifreyan name…"

"Yeah well I wasn't raised there…regardless…. I'm wondering, Doc- my Doc, how did you have to work that all out? We know I'm the faster mathematician and I wouldn't have been able to work out the certainties of that in that amount of time."

"I didn't work it out. I didn't have to."

"You remembered." The older Doctor said amazed."

"Because you will remember." 

"You remembered being me watching you doing that. You already knew what to do because I saw you do it."

"Wibbly wobbly" The younger doctor started.

"Timey wimey!" they said in Unison.

"Right, Tardises are separating. Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Oh no, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife."

"He's not the only one," Rose said stepping beside her Doctor and wrapping an arm around his waist."

"I could tell by the way you looked at him that she was more than a companion. I certainly look forward to meeting you Ms-?

"Rose Tyler."

"Well I can't wait," he said taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor."

"Thank you."

"I'm very welcome."

"Wait Doctor your hat!" Jack shouted as the older doctor vanished. Rebecca flipped a few switches and brought him back to return the hat. 

"You know, I love being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing. I got that from you. Oh, and the trainers, and-" he put on his spectacles "Snap. Because you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

"To days to come." The older man said.

"All my love to long ago. Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up." he said vanishing.

As Rebecca went to do that, there was a loud sound of a ship's horn and a prow came crashing into the console room, knocking the four to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Jack asked. Picking up a life belt and getting up, it read "Titanic"

"WHAT?" Rebecca asked. 

**AN: Do you seriously think I'd give up the chance of putting both Jack and Rose on the Titanic?**

**Haha. But seriously what do you think? Too much? Let me know because I need to know how to improve to make it better.**

**The poem used this chapter was "Young life cut short" by an unknown author. I liked it and it was moving. **

**Jack's lullaby for Aria is "Goodnight my Angel" By Billy Joel, my hometown hero (close enough to my home town). **

**Any questions for me? My method? Music I listen to that inspired some parts of the chapter? Huh? Nothing?**

**Oh well! So please review, favorite and follow! It always make my day!**

**And always, Thank you so much!**


	16. Voyage of the Heart

**AN: Hey it has been a really crazy few weeks and this was a really difficult chapter for me to write. It sort of veered off track of my original plan. Anyway**

**The Polyvore is especially fun to look at this chapter.**

**Also there will be a link to something fun on my profile. (You'll find out later this chapter).**

"What?" The Doctor asked returning to the console. "Rebecca come and help."

"Aye,aye captain." She said rushing over with a grin on her face to the console, pressing a few buttons and cranking the walls of the TARDIS back into place.

"Tell me we didn't just sink the Titanic. Tell me we didn't blend in and become an iceberg." Rose said.

"Impossible." The Doctor said.

"You really should think about removing that from your vocabulary." Rebecca said. "We disprove the notion of 'impossible' several times a week.

"Should we take a peek?" Rose asked.

"Babe, you didn't take a ride on the Titanic, right?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I tried to avoid that one. Knew the fate."

"Good. Let's go then!" she said excitedly, adjusting the measurements on the console and within moments they had materialized inside of the ship. The four climbed out of the TARDIS and slowly took in their surroundings.

People around them were dressed in clothes from the Edwardian period, enjoying a champagne buffet as a band played Jingle bells in a much smoother manner.

"Well we're obviously not on the RMS Titanic." Rebecca said. "They sailed in April and they're playing Jingle Bells."

"Well… And that too." Rose said gesturing to a small red spiky alien wearing a suit.

"Right." The Doctor said.

"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

"Our first Christmas babe, where it's actually us and not your alter ego," Jack said.

"I would've told you if I could have." She protested but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Now how about we crash this party?" Jack asked.

"I… I don't see why not." The Doctor agreed. "It might be fun."

"Then let's get changed," Rose suggested. "I don't think champagne buffets work well in Jeans and jumpers." The four went back into the TARDIS.

"Doc, why won't the wardrobe give me Edwardian dress and is only picking out dresses that would've been deemed immodest for the period?" Rebecca asked when the Wardrobe room gave her only a small selection of evening gowns.

"I don't really care. I like these better," Rose said holding up a pink dress.

"Okay that one is so you, I wouldn't care either." Rebecca said admiring her friend's selection.

"What about this one Becks?" Rose held up a TARDIS blue colored dress, the bodice made of glitter and skin colored mesh.

"Um… have you ever heard of modesty Rose?"

"Have you ever heard of 'you'll look really hot'?" Rebecca grabbed the dress and held it in front of her. She had to admit that the color looked nice with her skin tone.

"Try it on," Rose encouraged. Rebecca took the dress back to her room and slowly pulled it on. She zipped up the dress as far as she could before going about fixing her hair into an elegant bun, slipping the comb Jack had given to her for their first valentine's day, in to hold her hair into place.

She applied some make up. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get any more life to return to her eyes. Her 'happy' patch had worn off and she didn't need Jack or Rose discovering that she was using them. She removed it from her skin and tossed it in the trash. She looked around her room and couldn't find her earrings that went perfectly with the dress.

A knock on the door stopped her. "Come in." she said.

An awe-struck Jack stood at the door, dressed in a tux, Hair combed to the side, much like the night the night they had first met.

"You look…breath-taking." He walked to her and tucked a curl behind her ear before taking his face in his hands and kissing her gently. She looked back at him shyly with a small smile on her face.

"Really?"

"You are the most stunning goddess that anyone has ever had the privilege of gazing at. The only other figure that compares to being on the same level of beauty that is yours, is your last regeneration." He squeezed her hand. "You almost ready?"

"I can't find my earrings. I know I have a pair that are this color," she gestured to her dress and he produced a pair of studs from his pocket.

"Would it be these?

"Yes actually, why do you have my earrings?"

"They were in the box where my cufflinks were. I think it was a sign that you needed to see me."

"I always need you." She said giving him a quick kiss before putting the earrings in and slipping on the diamond bracelet he had given her when she was "Natalie". "Okay, I'm ready now."

"Alright then, I shall escort you aboard." He offered her an arm which she took and met the other two in the console room.

"You look lovely Rose." Rebecca commented.

"Thanks Becks. You look gorgeous. This one here looks very handsome but won't stop fidgeting."

"I hate wearing this suit, its bad luck."

"The time before last that you wore it was when Rose agreed to go out with you, it can't be that bad." Rebecca protested.

"I forgot that was this suit. Never mind. It can't be all bad. Shall we?" he said cheerfully and the four walked out of the TARDIS and aboard the Titanic.

"Merry Christmas sirs, ma'ams." A steward greeted them.

"Merry Christmas," they chorused as they walked past reception. A man literally bumped into them, on the phone ignoring them.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." He yelled into the phone.

"Talk about not being able to escape work." Jack said.

"Look who's talking," Rebecca said with a look at him. "That is coming from the man who bought me a watch for Christmas as a promise that you would try and make time for me."

"Doctor, what are those?" Rose asked, ignoring the two and pointing at one of the many golden robotic looking angels.

"That'd be a good question, let's find out shall we?" the Doctor approached one of the golden angels.

"Evening. Passenger fifty seven. Terrible memory. Remind me. You would be?"

"Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information

"Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?"

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?"

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" Jack asked.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max" the Host began to twitch and the voices pitch rose.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch," the Doctor said as a steward approached.

"It's all right, sir, we can handle this." The steward assured them as two more officers arrived, switching off the Host before carrying it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas. That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

"I don't think that's a coincidence," Rebecca said. "That they named the ship Titanic and all the tech is going hay wire?"

"It's not exactly comforting," Jack agreed. "Come on let's go get a drink. God knows it's been long enough."

The four were headed toward the bar when they watched the man who had been on his phone, bump into a very tiny blonde waitress, knocking over her tray of drinks.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going. This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." The man scolded.

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress apologized, bending down to clean up the broken glass from the tray.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain." The man scoffed off.

Rebecca's hand clenched into fists, angered by how the man treated the young woman. She went to say something but Jack held her back.

"Let it go love. He's definitely not worth it." Rebecca sighed and instead went and crouched down by the girl, the Doctor following her, assisting her in cleaning up the broken glass.

"Careful," Rebecca cautioned.

"There we go." The Doctor said helping her up.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am. I can manage." She said a tad embarrassed.

"I never said you couldn't. I'm the Doctor, by the way and this is my sister, Rebecca, the blonde is my fiancée Rose and the other man in the suit is-"

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said offering his hand to the girl.

"Astrid, sir. Astrid Peth." She said ignoring Jack, her eyes focused on the Doctor.

"Well that makes for a change," Rebecca whispered to Jack who looked a little bit puzzled.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor said.

"Merry Christmas, sirs, ma'ams."

"Just Rose, Doctor, Rebecca and Jack, not sir or ma'am. We're not really big on formalities." Rose said with a smile. Astrid returned the smile before asking them if they were enjoying the cruise.

"You enjoying the cruise?

"Er, yeah, I suppose. We haven't really done much yet but you know, the night's still young and such."

"What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto," Jack asked the girl.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables."

"No shore leave?" the Doctor questioned.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of. It sounds daft."

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?"

"Yeah… I know what that's like," Rebecca said glancing down at the world below.

"So, you travel a lot?" Astrid asked them.

"All the time." The Doctor said.

"Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." Rose explained with a smile.

"Must be rich, though."

"Haven't got a penny between the two of us. Stowaways, all of us, " the Doctor said. "Those two probably have money somewhere."

"I've had interest compounding on a bank account I opened in 1896, yeah I'm doing alright." Jack said. "Plus Torchwood pays great."

"UNIT pays decently as well. It helped that I don't have debt from Uni," Rebecca mused. "But he's right we're stowaways. Shh!" she fake hushed.

" You're kidding." Astrid said.

"Seriously." Rose said.

"No!"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said.

"How did you get on board?"

"Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defences down. Bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party. I thought, why not? It's been a hell of a year."

"You can say that again," Rebecca murmured.

"I should report the lot of you."

"Go on then." Rose challenged her teasingly.

"I'll get you a round drinks on the house."

"Well I never say no to a drink," Jack said.

"We know," Rose, Rebecca and the Doctor chorused before laughing.

"I…I feel bad for Astrid." Rose said. "She sort of reminds me of a younger me."

"Me too," Rebecca said. "It's why I went into archaeology, despite the lack of job security, I wanted to see the world. I didn't even know what I was looking for… but I found it," she shared a glance with Jack who squeezed her hand.

"Come on let's grab a seat," Jack said. "I'm starving and it looks like there's food."

Over at one of the tables, a bunch of people seemed to be laughing at a large woman who was sitting with an equally large man, presumably her husband, both wearing what seemed to be purple cowboy outfits. The four decided to sit with the pair.

"Just ignore them." The man told his wife.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor said.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure." The Woman said.

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid. Did you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?" The Woman said.

"Ooh I love that one!" Rose said.

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvellous." The woman told them.

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." The man said.

"Well, can't have that, can we?" the Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the champagne bottle in the bucket on the table behind, the cork popped out, spraying the laughing group with the champagne.

"Did you do that?" the Woman asked.

"Maybe."

"We like you."

"We do. I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon." The man introduced.

"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor. This here is my lovely fiancée Rose, my sister Rebeccca and her whatever Jack."

"Her whatever? Really?" Jack asked insulted. "I'm her boyfriend minimally,"

"Oh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings." Foon said.

Rebecca went to go try and explain that buffalo was actually the sauce and not the creature but was interrupted by an announcement over the loud speakers.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated. Red Six Seven."

"Red Six Seven. That's us. Are you Red Six Seven?"

"Might as well be." The Doctor said.

"Come on, then. We're going to Earth." The group got up and Rebecca

A man wearing a tweed jacket was calling the number and holding up a sign.

"Red Six Seven. Red Six Seven. This way, fast as you can."

"I got you those drinks." Astrid said coming toward them.

"And I got you a treat. Come on."

"Red Six Seven departing shortly." The man announced.

The Doctor flipped open his psychic paper.

"Red Six Seven, Group of Five."

"Well Quickly, sir, please, and take your five teleport bracelets if you would."

"I'll get the sack." Astrid said.

"Brand new Sky!" Rose said encouragingly as they each slipped on their bracelets.

"To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages." The man said.

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by."

"And me! And me! Red Six Seven." The little red alien from before.

"Well, take a bracelet, please, sir."

"But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Bannakaffalatta."

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and-" the Doctor said but all of a sudden they were standing in the middle of an empty shopping street.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"Well that's not normal." Jack said.

"No, I don't think it is." Rose said. "Blimey, last time I was out on Christmas, me and Mickey could barely move through the streets, much less have this much room."

"I didn't pay much attention last Christmas. I was working for Saxon and the one before that was the one where you regenerated and the one before that was Racnoss and I was working at UNIT during the day off. It gets a tad confusing. It's in the wrong order.

"Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr. Copper explained.

"Very Good" Bannakaffalatta said.

"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." The Doctor said.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid swooned.

"Really?" Rose asked. "Do you think so? It's just a street. I grew up on one not too different from it.

"The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand is gorgeous, I mean not nearly as gorgeous as a night in bed with this beauty, that's obviously the most gorgeous sight in the universe-" Jack winked at Rebecca.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing. Thank you!" Astrid jumped up and hugged the Doctor.

"Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look." The group walked over to a news stand, an older man sitting in the booth, the Union flag proudly displayed behind him.

"Hi, excuse me sorry to bother you sir," Rebecca said walking up towards him. "Do you know where everyone has gone?" 

"Oh ho, scared!"

"Right. Yes. Scared of what?" the Doctor asked.

"Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it."

"He has a fair point." Rose pointed out. "Rebecca told us about all the stuff she's seen, the sycorax, the Racnoss…"

"Don't care! This place is amazing!" Astrid said glancing around"

"And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty. She's decided to stay, show the people of London and the rest of the world that there's nothing to fear. God bless her. We Stand Vigil," he held his hands up in a salute.

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry ab-" and then all of a sudden they all disappeared, arriving back on the Titanic.

"I was in mid-sentence." The Doctor complained.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets." Mr. Copper said, collecting the alleged items.

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." A steward offered.

"Thank you." Foon said.

"That was the best. The best!" Astrid cheered hugging everyone again.

But the look on the Doctor's face was very readable. He didn't believe it was a power fluctuation for no reason.

"What sort of power fluctuation?"

"Could it do with the hosts bugging out?" Rose asked.

"Ooh very nice deduction," he complemented. "Let's have ourselves a looksee."

"Yeah you two do that, Rebecca and I will do the talking with people thing." Jack said.

"Fine, see you two about." Jack offered Rebecca his arm, and the two strolled for a bit.

"We're not talking to people are we?" she asked.

"My name is Jack and I'm on a ship called the Titanic, I'm getting us to recreate the kissing on the bow scene because you know I highly doubt they have a nice Renault car in storage for us to have a romp in."

"I'm down." She agreed, following him to a door toward the outer decks. "Now do I have to do the whole scene where Rose says she's changed her mind?"

"No, we can just get you up on the rail and make out a lot."

She laughed but followed him out towards the bow of the ship, closing her eyes and allowing Jack to guide her onto the railing and open up her arms.

"All right, open your eyes." He told her.

"I'm flying Jack!" she said letting out a laugh. She turned her head to face him and he captured her lips in a kiss, his arms remaining firmly around her waist, holding her steady.

All of a sudden, Rebecca heard a whoosh and pulled away.

"What was that?"

"Shields must be down, it's a meteor."

"Jack, we have to get off the ship," she said stepping down off the rail and onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"That meteor you see it?" she said pointing to a small fiery burst in the distance, "Is definitely not gonna burn up in time to miss the ship. If the shields are down, we need to get out of here before it hits in approximately 20 seconds."

"Vortex manipulator," Jack said pulling back one of his sleeves. "Grab on."

Jack pulled her closer, gripping her tight, her hand's wrapping around his wrist.

They landed on a soft surface, falling into it.

"What the hell?" Rebecca looked down and saw that they were sitting in sand.

"Babe are you okay?" she asked turning to find Jack on the ground groaning.

"Tell me why I thought this piece of crap was better than an actual ship," he asked holding up his wrist.

"Portability?" she questioned feeling herself sink into the ground and feeling sand squish between her toes. All of a sudden a thought struck her. "Oh my god, Rose and the Doctor were still aboard!" she scrambled up, a hand reaching into grab the phone she had slipped into her bra.

She dialed Rose's number and crossed her fingers, praying that they were okay.

"Becks!"

"Rose are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're alright. I mean, the ship was hit and we only survived because of the fact that the Doctor figured out the shields were down and we got dragged away. There might be survivors other places on the ship but right now it's just a few of us. The TARDIS floated away got pulled in by Earth's gravity."

"I'm… I'm not sure we're even on Earth."

"We're not." Jack said.

"We aren't but we'll make our way back. I'll find the TARDIS and you guys give me a ring when you guys have coordinates on how to come get you."

"Got it,"

"Please be safe!" Rebecca said before hanging up the phone. She turned to Jack who was staring out at a perfectly blue ocean, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore, and gulls squawking in the distance grounded her. "I assume this isn't a heat wave in Brighton." She asked slipping off her heels and letting her toes sink into the warm sand.

"Welcome to the Boeshane Peninsula," he said standing up and walking over to where Rebecca stood, taking in the horizon.

"Gosh, it's beautiful here."

"I never knew if I'd make it back here. It's been almost a century and a half. It's almost exactly as I remember it," he sighed.

"Can you show me where you grew up?" she asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She amended.

"No, of course. Let's just see how much I remember." He grabbed her hand and the two walked a little ways along the shore before walking into a more residential area, Rebecca's heels clicking as they walked.

"This is where I went to school," Jack said pointing to a cluster of brick buildings, covered in ivy. They walked through the grounds, gathering a few odd looks from some students who seemed to be meandering about the campus.

He pointed to a field. "My father, Gray and I… we used to play over here. We'd toss the ball around. I used to play baseball you know."

"Short stop?"

"Yeah or first baseman. Swapped around a lot. I wasn't exactly the best kid after my dad died." Rebecca squeezed his hand.

"If you ask my mother, I was the worst child by merely existing. I never got a detention or even had an absence."

"That's not right. I bet you were a very charming child."

"According to everyone but my parents, I was. According to my kindergarten teacher, I was precocious and enchanting. I was your average Matilda."

"I wish someone had made you realize that you were special."

"River did in High School. She saw me holding back, noticed how my eyes lit up with recognition whenever she asked a question about any civilization or any topic. She admired the work I did on my assignments and eventually my mind in general. She became my mentor and my very first friend." But she shook it off. "You on the other hand, I'm sure you had lots of friends, had everyone fawning over you in High School."

"I mean… I guess, but it was all meaningless." He turned to her and grabbed her hands. "I never brought anyone home to meet my mother because I never really cared. Yeah, those people might've been fun to be with…but I never cared about them or had a meaningful relationship with anyone until I met you." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and pulled her into a kiss. One of her hands crept into his hair, the other

"Jax!" the two broke apart, Rebecca furiously blushing and turned to see a blonde woman in a long robe like dress staring at them. "Jax, is that you?"

"Mom?" he asked shocked.

"Well of course it's me dear. My how you've grown!" she said rushing over to him. "Now give your mama a hug." He squeezed her tight, closing his eyes trying to hide whatever emotion he was feeling.

"It's been way too long Mom." He told her. "Way too long."

"I'll say, it's been nearly three years since you last came to see me."

"You know… time travel. It isn't always right," he glanced at Rebecca who nodded. "Speaking of which, Mom. I'd like to introduce you to Rebecca my… my everything." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rebecca said offering her hand shyly, when the woman pulled her into a big hug.

"Welcome my dear," Jack's mother, Grace said. "She's beautiful honey."

"I know mom. But that's not even the best part about her." Jack reached out and offered her his hand which she took squeezing smiling at him.

"I must ask though, sweetheart, why are you two so dressed up?"

"We just came from a party," Rebecca told her. "Bit of a mix-up in the coordinates I'm afraid but Jack decided to show me around where he grew up instead."

"Yeah, I had just finished showing Rebecca where I went to school. I was headed toward the house next."

"Well I'm glad I caught you while you were here. It is just so good to see you!" Grace hugged her son once more. "Now you two must come for dinner, I'm making your favorite Jax."

"The Chicken thing?" he asked with a smile.

"Pollo alla Jax" she said. "We never did come up with another name for it and when we say chicken mozzarella everyone assumes its Parmagiana which it isn't." Grace shook her head. "Come on then. Let's get to the house."

The three walked together with comfortable chatter along the short walk to see Jack's family home from growing up.

"What a beautiful garden," Rebecca admired, looking at the small garden in the front of the house.

"Oh thank you dear." Grace pushed open the door to the house and quickly bustled into the kitchen, preparing some refreshments.

"Please let me help," Rebecca insisted.

"No you're a guest, please relax."

"No really I don't like feeling useless, can I grab glasses or anything?"

"I'm making coffee, if you like sugar or anything they're in the cabinet to the left of the stove."

"Got it," Rebecca said grabbing the requested items and placing them on the counter.

"How long have you two been together?" Grace asked once they settled in for coffee. She sat across from the pair in a manner that reminded Rebecca of an interrogation.

"Well…" Jack looked at Rebecca. "That's actually a difficult question."

"I shouldn't think so."

"Well… if we count pre- Bad Wolf that's about six months. Then time together as Natalie… if that counts- that's about eight. Another eight when we reunited post Canary Wharf plus the past year… That's about what? Three years?"

"Yeah sounds right. Three years."

"You've been dating since the last time you visited?"

"It's been longer for me Mom. It's… complicated." Jack attempted to explain.

"I know time travel. It gets all messy but-" she covered her mouth. "She does know?"

"Know what?" Rebecca asked.

"About… the agency."

"Mom of course she does and I also left the agency. That's how we met actually." Jack said looking back at Rebecca picturing the day we met.

"Jack lost some of his memories, the time agency took them and so Jack went a bit rogue, free lancing in the 1940s and so we ran into each other."

"You're from the 1940s?" Grace asked surprised.

"Oh no! Not at all. I'm actually from the early 21st century but I have a friend who has a ship that travels in space and time and we caught Jack's signal and… the rest is a very complicated history."

"Did you know at first sight? That you two would be together?"

"I did," Jack told his mother.

"I was more hesitant."

"Why?" Jack asked her.

"Could you blame me? I was inexperienced, you had apparently been flirting with Rose, I thought I was just some sort of conquest until the day we kissed."

"Yeah well… I told you that you were the kind of girl guys would bring home to their mom's and you are." Jack squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"How sweet," Grace cooed. "Now Rebecca what is it that you do?"

"I…" she looked at Jack who looked just as lost as she did when it came to the question. "Well my degree is in Archaeology and anthropology, and I've worked as a reverse engineer when it came to alien artifacts, a museum curator specializing in Ancient Egyptian antiquities, as well as a political analyst, but I mostly free-lance, traveling through time and space and trying to help all those who I can."

"I'm going to join her soon," Jack added. "I currently run a private sort of security agency on Earth in the twenty first century that deals with protecting the people there from invasive extra-terrestrials."

"You run it?" Grace exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you! I always knew you were destined for greatness my dear baby boy!" She ran over to him and he got up giving her a hug.

"Thanks Mama."

"I'm gonna get a start on dinner. Jack, why don't you show Rebecca the rest of the house?"

Jack nodded, helping Rebecca up from her seat. He gave her a small tour of his childhood home, their last stop being his bed room.

"You know, you haven't changed that much stylistically. You still only use blues," she said noticing the blue color on his walls and comparing it to the bedroom aboard the TARDIS."

"It reminds me of your eyes," he told her. "and the sea, but mostly your eyes. Both times were blue."

"Your eyes are blue too."

"Yeah but it's not like I can look at them."

Rebecca walked around the room and picked up a picture from Jack's bedside table, taking a seat on his bed.

"Is that your graduation picture?"

"Yeah," he said a little embarrassedly.

"Why are you blushing? If I had met you at that age, I still would've dated you. You were handsome and you still are."

"Really?" Jack asked with a grin. "Because I know I would've dated you. I would have snuck you into this very room and I would do this…" He reached over and kissed her before laying her down on the bed and grabbing her wrists when she froze, panic filing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately stopping pulling her up sitting, an arm going around her.

"Saxon…he'd… I..."

"Hey, look at me," Jack said gently. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready. It's okay. But if I'm making you uncomfortable or anything you do have to tell me that. If I hadn't stopped, you wouldn't have said anything, would you?"

"…No." she said a little defeated. "I'm sorry that I'm so fucked up."

"You're not fucked up," Jack told her sternly. "You've been through so much in your life. You are allowed to have small issues that, knowing you, you will overcome. I love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this, so please just let me stand by your side through all of this, and help you. Okay?"

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her in his arms. "You seemed okay earlier… when I came back on the TARDIS like… like things were almost like they used to be." Jack said.

"I…I took some drugs. I took these patches from New Earth. Happy Happy. It helped a little. I didn't feel like my world was completely shattering and that my hearts were being pulled from my chest. But it wore off so quickly…"

"Babe, those are addictive."

"I only took the one." She said, "And I know that I shouldn't have but…" she grabbed him and cried into his chest. "We lost her and… I'm never gonna get her back. We'll never see her take her first steps, or say her first word or go to school or learn to ride a bike or-" Jack hugged her tighter hushing her, tears in his eyes as well.

"If love could have saved her, you know she'd be by our side forever. But we don't have that. We had her for two wonderful months and you know I'd do anything to spend just one more day with her but there isn't anything we can do. So we honor her memory and we keep living."

The pair held each other, each lost in grief. They didn't notice Grace in the doorway watching them. The door slowly shut and Jack laid Rebecca down and they just held each other.

Jack soon fell asleep and Rebecca slowly slipped out of his arms and padded her way over to the nearest bathroom to wash off the makeup she had ruined. She stared in the mirror and almost laughed. She looked ridiculous with the mascara half-way down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy.

But she merely took some water and soap and washed her face before heading down to the kitchen finding Grace sauteeing some fresh spinach with Garlic.

"Can I do anything to help?" Rebecca offered.

"Make yourself a cup of tea and relax and if you're up to it… talking about what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Rebecca lied.

"Yes because both my son and you crying isn't an indicator of anything at all. But not gonna press it. If you're ready to talk about it you will. How about I teach you how to make Jack's favorite?"

"I'd like that." Rebecca took the apron that Grace offered her and pulled it over her head, tying it behind her back before following her in a course of chopping, making a poultry gravy and some chicken, putting over a pot of pasta.

"So once the pasta is done and the chicken is browned up, you can grease a bowl, and pour the pasta in. Dump the chicken and the gravy on top, and put on some mozzarella cheese."

"Okay so mix it up and top with more cheese?"

"Always. Cheese always makes things better!" Grace laughed sprinkling a bit more on top.

"When does the spinach come into play?"

"I usually add it once we're eating and mix in it. Putting it under the broiler makes it more wilty than I like."

"Ah! Smart. Can I set the table?"

"I'll set, don't worry. Go wake up my son." Rebecca nodded and found her way back into Jack's room mid-nightmare.

"Don't hurt her. Give her back!" he called out.

"Jack baby," she shook him. "Wake up."

"Rebecca," he breathed, and he hugged her tight sitting up

"It's okay. We're okay." She assured him.

"No… he took her."

"I know." She rubbed his back. "I know."

"This sucks." The two laughed a little.

"Yeah… it does. C'mon, dinner is ready." He scrambled out of the bed and the pair headed back down to a very enjoyable dinner with Grace.

"This is delicious," Rebecca complimented. "We'll have to have it more often now that I know how to make it. Maybe Jack can stop eating take out 24/7."

"Hey-it's not like the hub has a full kitchen."

"A microwave and a full fledged coffee bar but no stove… come on. Can't we build one?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes let's have contractors come into a secret facility that no one is supposed to know about. We'd be better off getting a flat if we decide to stay."

"Okay," Rebecca shrugged.

Grace looked at the two of them. "Did you just very unromantically ask her to move in with you?"

"To be fair I had planned on doing it before but then she had to go leave because she was being black mailed and I thought she was a completely different person."

Grace shook her head. "I don't think I want to know."

"You don't." Rebecca and Jack chorused in unison before laughing.

"We're not totally past the lovey dovey phase. We're classic romantics at heart but I appreciate the smaller gestures rather than the big ones most of the time." Rebecca said.

"I think she was happier when I sent her soup when she had the flu than when I got her a diamond bracelet because I was going to miss a date."

"The soup is more practical and I'm wearing the bracelet right now." She said holding up her arm showing off the offending accessory.

"That's beautiful," Grace admired.

"Jack also got me this comb for our first/only Valentines Day together."

"But you've been together three years I thought…"

"Time travel… makes things complicated." Jack said lamely.

"This past year we didn't really celebrate much of anything." Jack grabbed Rebecca's hand under the table. "But I'm looking to spending the next one with the people I love."

"Good. I'll drink to that." Grace said raising her glass.

"Cheers," Jack said raising his own, Rebecca following suit.

After dinner, Rebecca offered to help clear but Jack insisted on doing it leaving Rebecca time to talk to Grace.

"He's not the same boy who left for the time agency when he was eighteen. He's definitely not the boy who went through high school without ever caring about a single person. He's grown up."

"Time will do that to you." Rebecca said. "Jack has seen a lot since those days."

"No, I don't think that's what changed him. I think you did. He's a man now and he's discovered he's a leader and he's more confident in himself if that makes any sense. He's always been confident in his looks but not in his abilities or his choices. He seems more at ease with you."

"If anything he's done that for me," Rebecca told Grace. "When Jack and I met, I had just escaped a broken home and only had confidence in my academic training. I didn't trust my emotions or trust my heart but Jack… Jack made me better."

"We fix each other. Always have." Jack said walking out of the kitchen and sitting down next to Rebecca kissing her cheek.

"Always will." She agreed, resting a head on his shoulder. All of a sudden Rebecca's phone rang.

"It's Rose, I have to take this." She excused herself and stepped outside onto the beach.

"Rose, you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Can't say that for the rest of the ship."

"How many survivors?"

"Maybe six of us…"

"I'm so sorry Rose. Do you need us to come get you guys?"

"No, we used the teleports to get back down to Earth and found the TARDIS. Where are you? Is that the sound of the ocean I hear?"

"I'm on the Boeshane peninsula with Jack… I just met his mother Grace. She's lovely and seems to like me."

"Well that's good. So just give us a call if you want us to pick you up or something."

"Alright thanks." She headed back inside to see Jack hugging his mom.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked.

"Everything's perfect," Jack said. "How are Rose and the Doctor?"

"Alive… unlike most people on the ship." She said softly. Jack nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Mom, we best be heading off." Jack said.

"Of course! You two visit again soon, you hear me!"

"Yes Grace. We'll even call next time." Rebecca said giving her a hug.

"Good. Can't wait. Maybe next time I'll whip out Jack's baby pictures." Rebecca froze but kept her composure nodding.

"I'll look forward to it," she said a little shakily before taking Jack's hand and walking outside.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'll have to be." Rebecca let out a breath. "I just keep thinking about-"

"The What-ifs? I know. I do too." He squeezed her hand. "Come on. We'll get Rose and Doc to pick us up."

They walked down the beach and Rebecca texted the Doctor and Rose their coordinates and within minutes the TARDIS was on the beach, Rose's dress ripped, the Doctor looking tired.

"I wouldn't mind taking a vacation here," Rose said when she opened the door for her friends.

"Vacation does sound nice." Jack said.

"You two realize everytime we try and do something normal we usually wind up starting a revolution or being arrested right?" Rebecca asked.

"Or both," the Doctor said. The group laughed as they set off into the vortex.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted," Rose yawned. "I'm off to bed, care to join me Doctor?"

He had already grabbed her hand and they were running down the hall to their bedroom giggling.

"You should rest," Jack told Rebecca who stood at the edge of the console, running her finger down the time router.

"I'm afraid to." She told him honestly. "Scared of the nightmares or the memories."

"I'll be with you. Always." He promised.

"Always." She agreed. "Fine… I'll go get changed." She went into the wardrobe room and grabbed a set of satin pajamas and slipped into them meeting Jack in his room. She shut the light and slid under the covers, an arm automatically coming to wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"I love you," Jack said.

"I love you too," she nestled closer to him. She slowly breathed trying to urge her body to get the rest that it needed. She tossed and Jack just looked at her.

"Afraid to sleep?"

"Terrified." She sat up. "I know it's not like some dragon is gonna attack me in my dreams or anything but… I just…I'll dream of the past and I don't want to." She sunk back into bed with a sigh and Jack smiled at her.

"I'll fight the dragons till you can," Jack told her kissing her forehead. And with that little assurance she was able to fall asleep.

That is not to say that she didn't have nightmares. She did. She probably would for a long time but when she woke up, she had Jack in reach to assure her that she was safe and that was enough.

When everyone was awake the next morning, Rebecca made banana pancakes for everyone while they discussed their next possible move.

"I actually wasn't joking about a vacation." Rose said.

"But vacations are boring…" the Doctor whined.

"Says the man who doesn't have a real job." Jack scoffed. "I can vote on a vacation."

"Okay vacation is fine. But where?" Rebecca asked.

"Somewhere exotic! With a beach! I haven't worn a swim suit in far too long."

"I can agree to a beach!" the Doctor said automatically causing everyone to laugh.

"How about Greece?" Rebecca suggested.

"God I haven't been there in ages." Jack said. "It's beautiful. I can agree to that. Although we might have to avoid the strip club on Santorini. I don't think they're ready to see me again."

"What did you do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well it was a strip club… so on a dare I got on the stage and stripped." The group burst out laughing hysterically.

"So we skip Santorini then and we go rent a villa elsewhere. I know Rebecca will like the history and I'll like the beach. I see this as a win win." Rose said.

"Alright," Rebecca caved. "Guess we should get packing." And once they did get all their things back, Rose gave the Doctor the coordinates and they were and found a set of keys waiting for them under a flower pot.

They unlocked the doors and entered a spacious villa, filled with modern amenities but a classical sort of design.

It didn't matter much as they spent a majority of their time island hopping and seeing Greece's rich history as Narrated by the Doctor and Rebecca.

"That's wrong." They said in unison in one of the museums making the group laugh.

When they weren't taking in the rich history, they were relaxing on the beach by the villa or enjoying each others company in the confines of the villa.

"Hey what are the plans for tomorrow?" Rose asked Rebecca one day towards the end of their stay.

"I'm not sure."

"Good because you know what we haven't done on this trip?"

"Well there's so much history, you'll have to be more specific," Rebecca said genuinely wondering what Rose was referring to.

"We haven't gone shopping." Rose said flatly. "We're having a girls' spa and shopping day."

"That actually sounds great." She looked to Jack. "Is that okay if we abandon you boys and go have a girls' day?"

"Heaven knows you two deserve it. You should go pick up Martha and have her join you." Jack suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Let me call her." Rose grabbed her phone and happily walked over to one of the balconies to make the call.

"What will you boys do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well Jack and I are going to be sett-"

"We're going to go sailing." Jack said elbowing the other man. "He wanted to go settle an argument we had about the Hercules story but I'm not doing that this week."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow a little suspicious at the answer but didn't press any further.

"Martha's coming. Her boards are tomorrow in her time so you know… she needs a day."

"Good! Let's grab her first thing in the morning." And they did. They picked her up first thing and did some shopping in the morning, hitting a series of boutiques, buying a bunch of clothing, and accessories.

Once at the spa they began more of their catching up.

"So how's med school treating you?"

"I'm glad it's almost over. UNIT pushed through my training thanks to someone," Martha said shooting a look over to Rebecca.

"I figured you'd want to move on." Rebecca shrugged. "When I worked at UNIT I actually really enjoyed it. Although from the last few emails I've received, they've become a bit… trigger happy. More shoot things ask questions later which is something I'm not a very big fan of."

"Yeah well… A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do speaking of which… this girl is finally doing someone."

"You got laid!" Rose exclaimed. "Who?"

"Remember Tom Milligan?"

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"He was a doctor we met in the year that never was. Pretty handsome bloke if I recall." Rose smirked at a blushing Martha.

"He is."

"Got a picture?" Rebecca asked. Martha grabbed her mobile and scrolled for a moment before showing Rebecca a photo of the dark haired man.

"Very attractive," she agreed. What does he do?"

"He's a pediatrician. He might go do some mission work in Africa."

"Sounds like a good man." Rebecca said.

"Yeah…might be too good. I dunno. Suppose we'll see." Martha mused. "You two getting massages?"

"Sign me up." Rose declared.

"I think I'll get my hair trimmed instead. I haven't done it in God knows how long. Probably since I went Red."

"Well that's good. Because your phone just went off saying Jack is asking you to dinner at sundown on the beach." Rose said picking up the ringing device.

"What? All of us?" Rebecca asked reaching over to grab her phone from Rose's hand.

"No… just you. I already have plans with the Doctor and Martha will be freaking out over her boards."

"You're gonna be fine." Rebecca assured her. "You are a brilliant woman and you've mastered all the skills you need. I believe in you."

"Thanks Becks." Martha hugged her before she and Rose went off to get themselves massages while Rebecca had her hair done.

Rebecca knew if she walked into the masseuse's parlor she would have a panic attack the moment it started, being very uncomfortable with touch, especially if she couldn't see it. She wouldn't love being shampooed for her haircut but would most definitely be more tolerable and receptive of that idea.

After washing her hair, the stylist, trimmed the edges and blew her hair out into soft curls.

"Someone's looking gorgeous," Rose said once the two women exited their massage. "Love the curls."

"Thanks, I'm just usually too busy or too lazy to do anything to the mess so it's a little limp."

"Hey you look great. I'm sure Jack will love it." Martha said. "I hate to cut this short but I really do want to study."

"Of course," Rose said. "I'll get the Doctor to drop you home while Rebecca get's ready for her dinner date."

"It's not like it's gonna take long Rose. My hair's done. I don't wear crazy amounts of makeup and I'm just throwing on a dress."

"You look gorgeous so you should play up how good you look tonight." Martha suggested.

"You two know something, don't you?"

"Why on earth would you ask that?" Rose questioned her.

"Why are you evading?"

"I'm so not." Rose scoffed with a small smirk.

"I know that look Rose!" Rebecca said. "You're hiding something!"

"Oh shush it! It's not like you won't know in a few hours."

"I don't like you right now." Rebecca mock glared at her.

"You will later." Rose laughed. Once the girls were finished at the spa, Rebecca returned to her room in the villa and began to get ready.

As she was slipping on her shoes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she said slipping the back of her sandal on.

Jack entered wearing a pair of khakis and a button down, a look he had abandoned most of the week in favor of shorts and tee shirts.

"You look beautiful." Jack told her with a smile. "Here," he handed her a single red rose.

"Thank you, it's lovely." She gave it a sniff before setting it down on the vanity. "Shall we go?"

"Absolutely," Jack offered her his arm and the two walked out of the villa and down the beach toward a Gazebo that was all set up with dinner.

"You did all this while I was out?"

"I'm a pretty handy guy."

"Definitely." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and the two enjoyed a delicious meal and some great wine.

"How about some after dinner dancing?" Jack said grabbing a remote and turning on some music.

They easily fell into the rhythm of the swing music and Jack twirled her around and when she turned to face him once more, he was on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Rebecca Natalie Goodman, the day I first met you, I knew there was something about you that made you… different. I knew on that second day when we were singing Hey Jude in the kitchen and walking through te British Museum and seeing your face light up everytime you saw and exhibit that interested you, I knew that I loved you then. This past week watching you go to all of the historical sites, I saw that spark that I first fell in love with again… Every day I think that it's impossible to fall anymore in love with you than I am, but you prove me wrong and I love you more and more everyday."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with a ring and opened it.

"So would you do me the great honor of sharing your lives with me, and becoming my wife?"

She stared at him for a moment before a big smile broke across her face. "Yes!"

Jack shot up and slid the ring on her left hand ring finger before kissing her and picking her up and twirling her around making her laugh. Once he set her down she kissed him again.

"I love you so much." She told him.

"You know I had that ring for more than a year?"

"Really?"

"I had it custom made in New York,"

"When your team lied for you and said you were doing the fitting for the Captain America costume?"

"I didn't think you'd get the reference."

"I did."

"Well, yeah I did have a meeting with SHIELD, and I got your ring and I met your mother."

"Jack… you made me really happy and then you mentioned my mother. Can we forget about her please?" she pleaded with him grabbing his hands.

"I asked for her permission…"

"Okay, now you're making me angry Jack."

"I know that you are your own woman who doesn't need permission to do anything. Believe me I do, I know you better than anyone. But it's tradition and so I was in the area and you know what she thought, that you were conning me?"

"I would've had myself knocked up with a much richer man if that were the plan." Rebecca said dryly.

"Well I'm glad you picked me instead."

"I think I made the right choice." Rebecca said before kissing Jack again. "You gonna love me forever?"

"Always." Jack promised before picking her up bridal style and running her back to the villa, laughing all the way.

**AN: Did I always intend for Jack to propose this chapter? Maybe. I like the Titanic kiss thing that I've had planned for a while… But meeting Jack's mom and the rest of this chapter sort of went crazy on it's own. Anyway**

**The link to Rebecca's engagement ring is on my profile.**

**So let me know what you think!**

**I'm excited to bring in Donna! Hopefully it'll go well!**f."things ask questions later which is something I'es of b ou."g each others company in the confines of th


	17. Partners in Crime

**AN: I know it's been more than a month since the proposal and everything. And this took way longer to write than it should've but I'm back in college taking organic chemistry of all things.**

**If the devil exists, he created organic chemistry. My first exam is Monday so wish me luck!**

**Anyway, the Polyvore is updated. Link in the profile. A little torchwood crossover this episode. Not much. There will be more in later episodes. Let me know if you hate that…**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter 17: Partners in Crime**

"Beach wedding?" Jack asked as the pair lay in bed, fully clothed much to Jack's dismay.

"Maybe," Rebecca mused flipping through another bridal magazine. This was the fourth one and she had no idea how many details went into a wedding, like what font monogram you should use and how different colored invitations could change people's views of the wedding to the point of not attending.

"What if we get married in Vegas?"

"I don't gamble. And why do we need a quickie wedding in Vegas when we literally have until the end of time to have ours?" Rebecca said. "Besides, Elvis isn't my ideal officiant."

"Well, uh well uh…. I'm all shook up." Jack said impersonating Elvis, making Rebecca laugh. He rolled over and kissed her, grabbing her face gently.

"Stop making out and we're dropping Jack off because we have a lead on an actual thing to do. I'm getting ancy. This whole slow life thing, not working!" the Doctor yelled from the doorway before running down the hall toward the console room.

Jack sighed but got up. "He's right. I really should be getting back."

"Do you have to go?" Rebecca asked

"Do you have to stay?" Jack asked her. "The Doctor has Rose now. And knowing him, we'll have picked up another stray by the end of the month."

"That's true… but… when we were together before I changed before …Aria… we always talked about me going back to traveling and you joining us eventually. I know that we can handle the distance."

"I know but… I get jealous."

"Why? You know there's nothing between me and Doc."

"Because he knew you first? He's spent more time with you? Because you always pick him?"

"That's not fair Jack! Last time I picked him because he was in a hole of desperation, on some crazy downward spiral and I made him swear that you could be part of that life with us."

"But I feel like unless we are engaged in some crazy sort of life threatening situation, I never see you!"

"I love you Jack." She stroked his face. "But you gotta know marrying me, we're almost bound to be in life threatening danger all the time. We seem to always be finding ourselves in these situations."

He kissed her. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I have a seemingly unlimited amount of lives and I want to spend the rest of them with you. Hopefully, safely."

"Good." She rested her head on his shoulder, arms draped around his neck. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. "Look…I'm not sure how good I'll be at the slow life. But for you, I'm willing to try it again. If you want me to come back to Cardiff, I will."

"I'll get a place all set up for us. A flat… on the bay." Jack assured her.

"Anywhere you go you'll follow."

"COME ON YOU TWO!" the Doctor called from the Console.

"Let me pack some clothes." Rebecca grabbed a duffle bag and ran to the wardrobe room and started pulling clothes and stuffing.

"Going somewhere?" Rose asked.

"Jack asked me to stay with him in Cardiff for a bit while he works things out with the team at Torchwood. And I know I don't really want to settle down but… I want him more so."

"So you're leaving us?"

"It's not like you guys need me so much anymore. You are in love and I kind of third wheel when it's just the three of us. You guys need time together and I totally get that. Jack needs someone to keep him on track and… I think he needs me now. It's been a hell of a year. But the old team will be back together soon."

"Alright." Rose agreed hugging her friend. Rebecca smiled at her and grabbed her duffle bag headed toward the door.

"No Rebecca, I said we're done with the whole slow life vacation thing not pack your bag we're going on a carribean cruise." The Doctor told her as he saw her carrying the bag.

"I'm… I'm gonna go live the slow life for a while with Jack." She told him.

"But-"

"But it's only for a little bit. And if something is incredibly cool and exciting, I want to hear about it and come along." She put her bag down and hugged the Doctor pecking him on the cheek.

"Rebecca,"

"This doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend." She told him squeezing his hand.

"Don't go…" he said. Jack's head shot up looking at the pair.

"Doc… I'm gonna be fine." She assured him.

"I can't try and protect you if you're away."

"Doc, I can take care of myself."

"We're the last ones left. I can't lose you too." She hugged the Doctor tight.

"I'm no longer the girl you picked up who was seventeen and terrified. I'm a big girl now. You've left me on my own before. I'll be okay."

"Doctor, she's right." Rose told him placing a comforting hand on his arm. "This is Becks. She's saved us a thousand time over and been through hell and back for us. Let her have her happiness without us for a bit…" she then whispered something in his ear and a giant grin.

"Okay, off you pop!" The Doctor said, suddenly skipping around the console.

"Did you offer to withhold sex?" Rebecca whispered to Rose.

"No…but I gave him an idea." Rose winked and laughed following the Doctor to the console. He danced around the console hitting a series of levers and switches

"Ah Cardiff, here we are off you pop! Take care of each other." The Doctor pushed open the door for them and ushered them out into the busy area near the Roald Dahl Plass.

"Home Sweet Home," Jack said as he took Rebecca's bag from her.

"I'm with you… that's enough." Rebecca smiled at him before the two set off toward the hub. Once inside they noticed that the hub was empty and some coordinates were on the computer screen.

"Guess they're on a mission," Jack mused.

"And we're two months late." Rebecca said with a groan looking at the date. "Damn it Doc. This is why I do the flying."

"I'm sure it happened for a reason." Jack grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer. "Maybe the housing market's better and we can get a place. Wanna take a look while I go check on the team?"

"You're doing all the manly stuff while I'm picking out a house?" Rebecca asked hands on hips.

"You're the one who has better taste and you're more than welcome to tag along with us. I just figured, you might want to get us situated sooner rather than later since there's no kitchen, no real privacy and no bath tub."

"You make a compelling argument." She surrendered. "I'll go take a look around and see what's around. Maybe even see if my old flat is still available."

"Speaking of old flat and old life…"

"I'm not going back to work for the museum. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed my time there but I love the adventure, all the fire and drive required to make it this far. I want to work here, occasionally head back down to UNIT and travel with the love birds, if that's alright with you."

"It's perfect." Jack smiled at her and kissed her. "Make a list of flats. We'll tour tomorrow,"

"Alright, be careful." Rebecca pleaded.

"I'll do my best."

Rebecca settled into Jack's office and looked online at flats and houses in the surrounding vicinity, hoping that something would catch her eye, but unfortunately, a lot of the nearby flats were not in the greatest condition.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the hub doors opening. She got up from the desk and walked over to the central area where she saw the team as well as a very attractive man along side them.

"Honey, I'm home." Jack said.

"And what sort of hour do you call this?" she joked.

"You didn't tell me that you got us a new hot agent." Owen said.

"Yeah, he didn't tell us either." Gwen said. "Who's she? A fling? Forget to mention something Jack?"

"That's Rebecca." Jack said.

"Hello all!" she waved.

"Rebecca does not look like that." Owen said. "Although Rebecca 2.0 is certainly full of… assets."

"I changed body's Owen. That doesn't give you the right to sexually objectify me." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Okay, I rest my case. That's Rebecca. Don't know how but it is," Owen said heading over to his desk.

"Jack, how can we be sure that she hasn't betwitched you or something? You didn't believe it was her last time she reappeared in your life." Gwen asked.

"They could check the archive, see the time I was here back in June of what last year? Year before?"

"We could. Doubt it'd prove anything because we get the shot of you in the lobby and the one where you touch my temple and knock me out."

"I'm still really sorry about that."

"You did what you had to… Natalie."

"Oh shut it." Rebecca hit him playfully.

"So you've been seeing each other for a really long time?" Tosh, "But I was here at that point and…you did act a little different and you seemed kind of sad after June,"

"I had to leave… so the me you used to know could step in. The one who met you, Tosh at the hospital after the UNIT officers shot the pig alien, the one who met Ianto at the Canary Wharf memorial and quoted W.H. Auden's 'Funeral Blues', the one Owen flirted with, introducing himself as devilishly handsome, and the one Gwen could barely say hello to without being forced to put me in cuffs."

"What was your coffee order that first day we met?"

"I didn't have coffee. I had a Chai latte but the first time I was here you made me a French Vanilla cappuccino and got me Chicken and Broccoli and asked me if you needed to turn the heat up because I wouldn't take my scarf off my second day and I lied saying it was a fashion accessory but really, Jack had just given me the world's biggest hickey and I did not feel like showing it off."

Ianto stared at her open mouthed for a second before approaching her and hugging her.

"It's most definitely Rebecca." He said grabbing her hands, noticing her ring. "A very engaged Rebecca."

"Engaged? Why didn't you lead with that?" Gwen asked hitting Jack's arm.

"Because you didn't believe my fiancée was my fiancée?" Jack offered.

"Well let's see it then." Gwen asked approaching Rebecca who showed off her ring.

"Looks much better on than it did in the box," Tosh confessed.

"You knew?"

"Of course we knew. He was in NY looking at engagement rings while he was at SHIELD."

"I didn't know." Owen said.

"Well of course you wouldn't know, even if it danced in front of you naked, you're so thick." Ianto said.

"Sass-master Ianto's back. I definitely like it." Rebecca laughed. "How'd the call go?"

"Oh you know… standard blow-fish alien." Tosh said. "Went down easily."

"Great."

"How about dinner, I'm starved?" Owen asked and before they knew it, the group had left the hub and headed down to a pub to have dinner and reconnect.

There was lots of talk of what Jack had missed at the hub and lots of dancing around what had happened in the year that never was and more talk about their recent trip to Greece than anything else as well as plans about Rebecca and Jack getting a place.

They eventually picked out a 3 bedroom house in a very nice community not too far from the bay that combined the traditional and modern designs in a cohesive manner that Rebecca loved.

In between working at the Hub, switching time between assisting mostly Owen and Tosh, she decorated the house and worked on her marksmanship since Jack refused to let her come on anymore missions if she didn't learn how to become a better shot.

Jack was constantly trying to help her, however his hands that had intended to help her with her arm position and grip, usually found their way to other parts of her body and Rebecca would put the gun's safety on and lose herself in her fiancé's arms.

And together she was very happy for the most part. She still would feel pang's in her chest whenever she saw a mother and a baby, longing to be able to hold her own daughter in her arms again.

Jack missed her too. Rebecca could tell even if they didn't talk about it much although they had printed out pictures of Aria and had posted some in the house and one in Jack's office, the three of them tucked into the corner of another photo as not to raise too many questions.

"Babe, question?" Jack asked one night as he lay in bed as Rebecca sat up sketching his prone form.

"Yes love?"

"I… I was wondering how you felt about me well rather us getting more involved in Alice and Steven's lives."

"I think that'd be great." She told him leaning over kissing him. "You'd wanted to do that before… but I think now's a better time, you're more settled."

"You don't think I'm doing it to try and fill some empty void in me?"

"I couldn't blame you if you were." She stroked his hair.

Jack had asked Alice and Steven out to dinner one night as a way to introduce her to them and of course she was nervous.

"What if she hates me?" Rebecca asked on the car ride to the restaurant.

"You're wonderful, how could she hate you?" Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her into the restaurant.

They sat down and were soon joined by Alice who looked a little annoyed to see her father with someone else, but made no comment until after Jack had escorted young Steven to the men's room.

The two women stared at each other for a moment.

"You seem quite cozy with my… brother. You seem too young for him," Alice said coolly sipping her wine staring at Rebecca as if it were some sort of interrogation. "Are you after him for his money?"

"What?! No, absolutely not,"

"He doesn't need some tramp like you going after him. It will never last."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I've seen women like you before. Find someone to pay for their heavy shopping habits in exchange for some companionship for a busy guy."

"You think your father is my sugar daddy?" Rebecca hissed.

"Yes I – wait. My father?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes, your father. I know everything. I've been through a lot of it and you know what, I won't sit here and tolerate you making snap shot conclusions based on how you think I dress. I have a degree from one of the best universities in the world and have a job that pays very well. I'm not here for your father's money. I'm here because he touches my soul and I love him."

"What?"

"I love him. More than anything Alice," Rebecca sighed. "I've never felt so strong or cherished or loved by anyone. He makes me a better person and I'd like to think I make him better too."

"You don't know about him,"

"I don't?" Rebecca asked. "I know that he wishes he could've gotten to watch you grow up more, that he wants to be a bigger part of your life but you always push him away. I know that it hurt him that he wasn't able to help your mother because of how much it hurt you. I know that if he would give anything to fix your relationship because he's constantly trying to be a better man for you…for Steven… for us."

Suddenly Jack returned with Steven bounding to the table. "Hey, what'd I miss?" Jack asked as he slid back into his chair.

"I was just admiring Rebecca's necklace." Alice said quickly. "Interesting symbols, where'd you get it?"

"It's separate pieces actually." Rebecca went to take it off. "The key pendant was a gift from one of my best friends."

"And the ring was from me, like a hundred years ago. It has the family crest on it," Jack said. "I was in battle with Rebecca and I didn't think I'd make it."

"You nearly didn't," she reminded him, grabbing his hand.

"So I wanted her to have something to remember me by."

"Yet here you are…" Alice said a bit dryly, unimpressed.

"I'm very glad he is but I could never forget you, Jack." Rebecca said smiling at him, before turning and admiring Steven's coloring on the children's menu, trying to stop thinking about her own daughter.

Alice excused herself asking for a moment with her father and Rebecca stayed with Steven playing several games of Tic-Tac-toe on the menu using the purple crayon he had handed her.

Her hearing was better than a humans and she could almost hear some muffled yelling, but she couldn't identify what was being said so she continued to make X's on the menu, before switching over to a game of hangman with some paper she had in her purse as they continued to wait for their return.

Jack returned to the table, his jaw clenched tightly, aging him more. Rebecca gave him a questioning look to which he mouthed 'later'. He grabbed her hand under the table and took a couple of deep breaths. Rebecca pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand once more not pressing any further.

Once they finished a rather tense dinner, and Steven hugged everyone goodbye, they went their separate ways.

As they got into the car, Rebecca noticed how tightly Jack was clenching the wheel, his knuckles turned white.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't while I'm driving." Jack said. "I'm seeing Red."

"Pull over. Swap with me."

Jack gave her a look.

"What? You think I can't drive the Aston Martin? I guarantee you I'll drive her like she's meant to be driven and look hot as hell doing it."

Jack let out a small laugh and pulled over. But he didn't get out of the car, he just stared at Rebecca.

"I…" he started. "I don't even know where to start." Jack looked at her. "She doesn't even want to get to know you."

"She made that clear to me. It's okay. I can understand her points for disliking me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm younger than her… by a fair amount. She thinks I'm a gold digger and I don't think it really affects you or her in the long run since she probably doesn't get an inheritance since you don't really die but you'd always provide for them anyway."

"Those weren't even her complaints. She doesn't think I'm good for anyone because of how I am."

"But I'm sort of like you…"

"She didn't want to hear about it. She told me she really doesn't want me to be around Steven because it's too confusing for him and she thinks it's too dangerous. They're like the only blood family I have and…"

Rebecca reached over and stroked his cheek. "It's okay to be angry. She thinks that you're starting a new family and she's not part of it."

"She said she wishes I would've never come into her life. That I would've just stayed away."

"I know she doesn't mean that."

"What if she does? What if I'm the world's worst father?"

"You could never be. You're a great father." Rebecca said. "Aria… Aria was lucky to have you for the little time she had with you. And someday, maybe soon, we'll have more children and you'll be an amazing father."

"You want to try again?" Jack asked her.

"I… I don't know. I think I do but… I want to. It's just… I was the replacement child and my parent's hated me. I don't want to hate my baby."

"Your parent's didn't know how to handle it. They didn't tell you about your siblings…but our children will know about Aria and we'll love them so much. We know that they won't replace her. We would never try to replace her." Rebecca pondered over what Jack said for a moment, chewing her bottom lip in concentration.

"Can we wait till after the wedding before trying?"

"We can wait as long as you want." Jack promised her reaching over and kissing her forehead. "Ready to go home?"

"I'm already home. I have you." She squeezed his hand and kissed him. "But relaxing at the house sounds good." So the two went home.

It was a few weeks later at the hub when a mission came up for Rebecca.

"A weight loss drug?" She asked when Ianto handed her the file. "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat Ianto?"

"No! Not at all!" Ianto backed up putting his hands up, surrendering. "Besides Owen, you have the biggest biology background and he's not in a good place this week for some reason and sending him to London doesn't seem like the greatest plan."

"It's the anniversary of when his fiancée died." Rebecca nodded in understanding.

"Owen was going to settle down?" Ianto asked surprised.

"That's where the whole playboy thing comes from, he's afraid to love again." She smiled sadly. "I can understand that. Anyway thanks for the file," she picked it up and headed into Jack's office. He was working on some paperwork but immediately pushed aside what he was doing and Rebecca sat in his lap.

"Looks like I've got a mission."

"Only if the Captain approves." Jack said.

"Do I look like I'm a take orders kind of girl?"

"No, and I'm kind of powerless right now. You're my kryptonite."

"And you're mine. But Ianto has an assignment for me in London." Jack picked up the file and glanced it over.

"That's Owen's division." He tossed the file back onto his desk and grabbed Rebecca's hips, pulling her closer.

"Anniversary of his fiancée dying. He's a little out of it." She said stroking his hair. "It'll only be three days max."

"Yeah but I'm so used to you being here, I don't want to let you go."

"Jack, I lived almost a century back in time from you for two months. I think we can survive three days."

"Promise it's only three?"

"98% sure."

"Well… with odds like that…you can't go." Jack teased. He kissed her on the cheek. "When do you leave?"

"Press Conference is tomorrow morning. So I should leave tonight, get to my old flat in about two hours, trek into London during the morning."

"Do you have to?"

"Jack… fat is literally walking off of people. I feel like it might be a little important."

"Fine…" he pouted and Rebecca kissed him before standing up.

"I'll go home and pack. Be back in a bit. We'll grab dinner after?"

"Yeah, Burmese tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and slipped it on heading back to the house packing for the trip. She returned to find Ianto with a set of ID's waiting for her and a latte.

"I love you Ianto." She said grabbing the latte planting a kiss on his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"Be without the fiancée… not have nearly enough coffee."

"All true." Rebecca said. "Jack and I are grabbing Burmese if you're interested."

"I actually have a date."

"Oh? Do tell!" Rebecca grabbed his arm.

"Her name is Shana. She's an art historian."

"Get out! I used to work with Shana! When I worked at the National Museum as Natalie!"

"Any advice?"

"Hold on. Jack?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Ianto's going out with Shana! Any tips?"

"Other than no tequila?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Not sure. She seemed fun."

"She's fun." Rebecca agreed. "Do you actually have an interest in art history?"

"Actually yes…" Ianto answered.

"Even better! You two will have a blast!" Rebecca said. "Call me with the details once it's done. If it goes well we can double some time although, I might have to tell her my name is Rebecca and not Natalie."

"Tell her it was Witness Protection or something." Jack shrugged. "You disappeared rather quickly and once it was someone you told her was your ex- showed up."

"Good point. Alright. Good luck Ianto. I expect a detailed phone call tonight."

"Yes mum." He said with a small blush. "Have fun in London. See you in a few days."

"Yeah, catch you later Ianto." She gave him a quick hug before grabbing her bag and Jack grabbed her hand and the two walked to the SUV and took her to the Burmese restaurant, picking up their food and heading back to their house.

They ate their food snuggled up on the sofa before Jack made sure to show her some loving she wouldn't forget. She soon redressed and Jack carried her bags out to the mini.

"Hey, you call me when you get to Oxford." Jack told her. "And again when you get to London in the morning."

"I will. Promise." She kissed him gently. "I'll miss you. But it's just three days."

"Forever won't be long enough by your side." He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." She got in the car and waved goodbye and drove the two hours toward Oxford, unsurprised to get a happy phone call from Ianto saying his date went fantastically and he couldn't wait to see her again.

She arrived at her flat in Oxford and a wave of nostalgia. This was the place that had started off as a hell, but it had also been the place that lead her to finding her way back home.

She gave Jack a call and they talked long into the night on the phone before she would get ready to return to London and tour Adipose Industries.

"Rebecca Goodman, FDA" she introduced at the security desk, providing her ID that Ianto had made.

She was handed a packet and headed into a presentation on this new drug.

"Adipose Industries, the twenty first century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule. One capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say." A woman introduced before letting the fil continue her thought.

"The fat just walks away."

One of the woman in the audience spoke up.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster. If I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige."

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter.." the film continued to talk about the science behind the drug which Rebecca had to admit, to an untrained eye would make sense, except for exactly how the fat would exit the body and how it would continue to keep a healthy amount of fat for the required amount of health for cell structure and general health.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective." Ms. Foster said.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

Rebecca then went and had discussions with a few of the other scientists who had attended the meeting who seemed unconcerned about the points she brought up because they assumed that if taken according to dosing instructions, many of these problems wouldn't be encountered. She called Jack at lunch.

"So my beautiful fiancée, how's learning about fat?"

"The technology… it makes sense to an extent but… something feels off. I think I'll do some researching tonight."

"Alright be careful."

She figured she'd talk to the call center but the thought was interrupted by Ms. Foster walking into it with two guards, warning the workers that if they didn't sell more than 100 sets of pills a day, they'd be fired. She didn't want to cause anyone to lose their jobs at least directly and instead decided to do more research online.

She discovered that business was booming and found unbelievable before and after pictures and testimonials talking how this weight loss drug had changed their lives. But the results were occurring way too quickly to be natural or anywhere close to healthy. Even if the weight loss was accurate, those people's bodies would think that they were anorexic and if they had surgery, could easily go into shock.

"It's not looking good." She told herself before deciding to stay late and take a look around. She swiped a keycard from a janitor on her way out of a meeting.

She had snuck in later that night when she heard a ruckus coming from the ladies room and quickly hid herself under the desk in one of the cubicles in the calling center but she could still hear the yelling.

"We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her. There you are." She heard Ms. Foster say.

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us." Penny the reporter from earlier yelled.

"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." She heard them walking through the call center and Rebecca held her breath as they walked through. Once she could tell she was in the clear she got out from under the desk only to be scared by another woman being in the room.

"Way to scare someone!" she hissed, looking at the ginger woman who was standing in the room.

"Wait you're not with them?"

"No! I was just taking a look around because I don't think they're showing everything they said."

"Me too! I've done a little investigation… Their product killed someone. We need to stop them."

"Definitely, I'm Rebecca, let's go!" Rebecca and Donna quietly snuck up the stairs towards where Ms. Foster's office. They found their way to the secretary's station which was right outside of the office. Rebecca motioned for Donna to stay down while she peered up and saw that Ms. Foster's guards were tying Penny up before letting Donna come up.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go! This is ridiculous." Penny yelled as she entered Ms. Foster's office.

"Sit there." Ms. Foster ordered.

"I'm phoning my editor."

"I said sit." Ms. Foster seethed.

"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Ms. Foster said with a grin.

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," she held up a capsule "is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

"What do you mean, a body?" Penny asked confused.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children."

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat."

"But I don't understand."

"From ordinary human people." Rebecca stopped listening once she noticed the Doctor on the otherside of the window outside of the building with Rose. The four started mouthing at each other.

"Rose? Doc?" Rebecca mouthed.

"Rebecca?" Rose mouthed. "Who is the ginger?"

But the Doctor seemed to know "Rebecca? Donna?"

"Doctor? Doctor!" Donna mouthed excitedly.

"But what? What? What?" Rebecca stopped to observe the exchange.

"Oh my god!

"But how?"

"It's me!" Donna gestured for herself.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Oh, this is brilliant."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"I was looking for you."

"What for?"

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You." All of a sudden they realized that Miss Foster was staring at them.

"Are we interrupting you?" she asked.

"Run!" Rebecca yelled, grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her along as she heard Ms. Foster order for the guards to come after them. Donna started pulling her up the stairs.

"No there's no way to go if we get stranded on the roof!" Rebecca told her. But they ran into the Doctor.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now." The Doctor said, hearing the guards below. The four started running up the stairs. "Just like old times!"

They reached the roof and Rebecca stole the sonic screwdriver and soniced the door shut.

"Who's your new friend?" Rose asked.

"Rose, this is Donna, I met her in between you and Martha…. Right after I got cut saying "I love you"."

"Wait she's the one whose shirt I found?" the Doctor nodded at Donna.

"Oh wedding dress girl?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah got beamed up right in the middle of walking down the aisle. That was an adventure." Donna said. "Although to be fair, my fiancée was dating an alien and had been dosing me with some weird particle."

"You can do better than Lance," the Doctor said with a scowl.

"Awe… when did you become a softie?" Rebecca asked him, nudging him.

"I've been looking for the old softie," Donna piped in. "Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up."

Rebecca shrugged in agreement. "Fair point."

"So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax."

"Actually, that was real. We were there." Rose added before the Doctor shushed her.

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look."

"The bees are probably from the increased use of satellite signals." She heard a pounding on the doors. "Will that hold all of us?" she asked glancing at the window washing lift.

"We'll find out, won't we? Get in everyone!" the Doctor declared as he soniced the controls. Rebecca and Rose climbed in but Donna stared at it.

"What, in that thing?"

"Yes, in that thing." The Doctor pointed.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely." He said as he and Donna got into the cradle which seemed to be holding steady as they descended down.

"Nice plan." Rose said. All of a sudden Rebecca looked up and spotted Ms. Foster on the roof by the controls with something that looked like a pen.

"Oh. Oh, I don't think so."

"Doc, she's got a sonic, everyone hold on." Rebecca said. The whole cradle suddenly dropped. "Doc, sonic it!"

He did and the cradle stopped.

"Could we get through the window?" Rose asked.

"Yes! Of course!" The Doctor grabbed the Sonic and tried to open the window.

"She'll have dead locked it." Rebecca said.

"Then Smash it!" Donna said. She found a spanner and started hitting the glass.

"It's not working!" Rose yelled.

"Well of course it's not working. Glass these days is practically designed to withstand a bomb!" the Doctor said.

Rebecca reached into her bag and started searching for something that Jack had given her which could shatter class with sound waves but was stopped when Donna yelled Ms. Foster was cutting the cable.

The Cable snapped causing the cart to tip, Rose and the Doctor managed to grab on, not surprising that the Doctor had somehow grabbed onto Rose in split seconds. Rebecca was holding on by two fingers and was trying to hoist herself back up.

Donna on the other hand, was hanging on by the end of the cable, swinging.

"Donna!" the Doctor yelled.

"Donna!

"Doctor!"

"Hold on!" Rose said, trying to reach over to help one of them.

"Doc! She's going for the other side!" Rebecca said. "I'll worry about the window."

The Doctor pointed his sonic up at Ms. Foster and the contrasting force shocked her, causing her to drop the device, and Rose reached out and caught it.

Rebecca on the other hand was able to swing her other arm up and pull herself into the dangling cart. She reached into her bag and pulled out the device from Torchwood and stretched to stick it on the window.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna yelled just as the window shattered.

"Help swing her in!" Rebecca said as she climbed over the side of the cart and into Ms. Foster's office where Penny was still tied up.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Long story." Rose said as she helped Donna into the office.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home." Donna blamed the Doctor as he swung in through the window.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Penny asked again.

"What are you, a journalist?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Make it up." Rebecca and the Doctor said in unison. The four confirmed that everyone was safe before heading out again.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna asked

"Oh, yes! And off we go." The Doctor said leading the women out of the room.

"Oi!" Penny protested, still tied up.

"Sorry!" they apologized, as the Doctor used the sonic to free her.

"Now do yourself a favor. Get out of here." Rebecca warned her. "You didn't even know anything and they tied you up. Imagine what happens if they find you now that you do know something."

The four ran into the call center and were confronted by Ms. Foster and her guards.

"Well, then. At last." Ms. Foster greeted.

"Hello." Donna greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Rose."

"I'm Donna."

"Well rather meeting again for me. Rebecca Goodman, we met earlier. FDA, you know scientists who want the truth."

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh, yes, Rose has still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek." The Doctor said.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed.

"Yeah. Works great for holding up hair too!" Rose mentioned it, pulling out of her bun.

"Yeah, pretty handy," Rebecca agreed. "And if you were to sign your real name,that would be?" Rebecca asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

" A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." The Doctor said.

"Doesn't that go against the Shadow Proclamation Section what 5?" Rebecca asked. She was quickly ignored by Ms. Foster.

" I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" Rose asked. "It's not like it just falls out of your pocket."

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes, if you like."

"So. So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"She saw them didn't she?" Rebecca asked. "So instead of risking someone seeing them, they go into some sort of crisis mode and convert the organic molecules of hair and internal organs into more adipocytes for lack of a better term."

"Why yes. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Foster said.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna asked.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor warned Ms. Foster.

"Are you threatening me?"

"We're trying to help you," Rose told her. "This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." The guards suddenly took aim, holding their guns up.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No."

"Nor me."

"Wouldn't it be nor I?" Rebecca corrected.

"Do I really care about the grammar? Let's find out about the sonics."

It created a god awful noise, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain, as glass shattered all around them. Rose grabbed the Doctor by the arm and Rebecca and Donna followed as they exited. The Doctor and Rose lead them through a series of corridors and into a closet.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, we're not hiding. He's been hacking." Rebecca said sliding a panel. "Did you spend all day hacking this?"

"You bet he did," Rose said. "I got through two romance novels and even tried to convince him to try one of the things I read about but no…" Rose sighed.

"The Computer core runs through the center of the building," the Doctor protested. "It's not double but TRIPLE DEADLOCKED!" the Doctor said excitedly. "I couldn't get in. I had to keep trying.

"Well… triple deadlock or your fiancée?" Rebecca said raising her hands as if weighing out her options. "You're an idiot." She smacked his arm before taking the Sonic Pen from his hand. "Now use this to get us in."

"I missed you Becks," Rose said with a laugh as the Doctor set to work.

"I missed you guys too but… I love working with Jack. I miss the travel but… it's never a dull moment with him. Even if we're quietly doing paperwork… it's not boring. It's like being at peace."

"That's so nice." Rose agreed. She went to say something else but Rebecca stopped her.

"Doc, how bout some privacy? She wired up the whole building, shouldn't be too hard to start a forcefield."

"Yeah not too bad at all. Glad Jack's not letting you get rusty."

"I work more there than I do with you sometimes," she said.

"This should be just enough to stop them." The Doctor said.

"You look older." Donna told the Doctor. "But… definitely happier."

"Thanks." He said.

"How long were you on your own?"

"Few I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"You didn't destroy her life." Rose protested. "Martha chose to move on and help others."

"And I see you found Rose." Donna said. "A load of good that did for you," she smiled. "Now what about Rebecca? Where do you fit in?"

"I'm like his sister. And I'm Rose's best friend and I've been traveling on and off with these two and I recently took some time to spend with my fiancée in Cardiff who also does a similar sort of thing."

"Speaking of fiancés, I thought after Lance, you were gonna travel the world?"

"Easier said than done." Donna scoffed. "It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" Rose asked.

"To come with you." Donna said.

"Come with me?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes, please."

"You set yourself up for that one Doc," Rebecca laughed. "I like her."

"Right." The Doctor said. All of a sudden the computer beeped.

"Inducer activated." The computer stated.

"What's it doing now?"

"She's started the program."

"Well what's that mean then?" Rose asked.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"And that's when they convert?"

"Skeletons, organs, everything." Rebecca said horrified. "If we don't stop this, a million people are going to die."

"Cancel the signal then!" Rose said. Rebecca and the Doctor looked around and at the same time and their eyes came to the pendant at the same time.

"The Pendants. This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat."

"If we can attach the pendant to the inducer than we might be able to reverse this."

"Inducer increasing."

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't."

"Doctor, tell me. What do you need?"

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them"

"Yes you can." She held up another pendant.

"Donna, you're a saint." Rebecca said taking it from her and pulling it apart, plugging it into the system shutting the inducer down.

A loud noise rang overhead.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked.

"Must be the ship, picking them up." Rebecca said. "Let's check it out."

They ran outside and saw the nursery ship, the baby adipose walking toward it.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill." Donna said.

"Nursery ship." The Doctor explained.

"Incoming signal." The computer said and a distinctly Alien voice began to speak.

"Is that the family?" Rose asked. "The ones who sent the babies here?"

"Yeah, they must be giving instructions for where the children are going. Foster probably has a contingency plan for this."

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" the Doctor said.

"Mom and Dad aren't gonna be happy." Rebecca said.

"Take me. The children need me." They heard Ms. Foster yell up.

"What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna ask

"No!" Rose said. "They're just children."

"They can't help where they come from." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. The girls must've done you a lot of good."

"Yeah they did."

"I'm sorry… WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing! It was the Racnoss Christmas Eve!"

"You killed all the baby spider aliens?"

"Maybe?"

"Ughh… this is why you need people to travel with you."

"I got Martha very soon after."

"Yeah and me"

"Well yeah but… we all know you have this fanatical moral high ground."

"Hey!"

"Oi the two of you are mad!" Donna said. "Mind you, I'm waving at fat. Maybe I'm the mad one."

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." The Doctor said.

"Look!" Rose pointed. "There she is!" There she was floating up with the little adipose creatures.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." The Doctor yelled.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it'll be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen. I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice."

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children."

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." Rebecca called out. A spark of recognition showed in Ms. Foster's face but it was too late. The levitation beam switched off and she let out a scream before falling as the space ship flew away.

"I always hate that part." Rose said. "We always try…"

"People still have their own free-will. We can't force them to do anything love." The Doctor said wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon lets go home." She said. The four headed toward Brook Street where the TARDIS was parked where they ran to Penny who was still tied to the chair.

"Oi, you lot. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness."

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna said.

"No, they can't." Rebecca laughed.

"And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on."

"That's my car! That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." Donna said pointing to a car.  
"I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." She started unloading the boot of her car right into the Doctor's arms, Rose laughing the whole time.

"You've got a, a hatbox."

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she. You're not saying much."

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis."

"You don't want me." Donna said.

"No! I'm not saying that." The Doctor said. "I… I didn't ask Rose."

"Aww…" Rebecca cooed.

"Of course she can come. The more the merrier." Rose agreed, kissing the Doctor's cheek. "Thank you for asking."

"Of course." He grinned ear to ear. "I'd love to have you Donna." She ran over to the pair and almost hugged them before stopping.

"Car keys."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be but a minute." Donna said grabbing her phone and the Doctor and Rose began to pick up Donna's things and bring them back towards the TARDIS.

Rebecca looked wistfully at the TARDIS.

"Becks, are you coming?" Rose asked.

"I… I promised Jack I'd come back by tomorrow. I shouldn't."

"Call him?" Rose looked at her. "I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too…" she looked at her friend. "You have Donna though."

"Yeah but she's new. I'm not gonna talk about sex with her and scare her off right away." Rebecca laughed.

"I'll call him." She dug into her purse and grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial to call Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"It's me."

"Hey," he greeted. She could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Am I gonna see you tonight?"

"About that…"

"Don't tell me you need more time there. I just heard reports that there were big lights over where you were."

"No… it's not that. I ran into Rose and the Doctor while I was here tonight."

"Oh that's nice."

"And they want me to travel. Just a few short trips. Rose misses me a lot. I miss her too."

"Are you asking my permission?" Jack sighed. "You know you don't need it."

"I know but I promised three nights. I can be back by tomorrow night your time, I promise. I don't want to lie to you. I want you to know the truth."

"I appreciate that. I can't say I won't miss you."

"I miss you already. Just one more day." She promised.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Jack. Want a souvenir?" What he mentioned made Rebecca's face turn to match the color of her hair.

"I'll see what I can do." She promised before telling him she loved him one more time. She climbed aboard the TARDIS to see the Doctor already setting the coordinates for their next adventure.

It was good to be back.

**AN: I know I suck and this chapter isn't great but to be fair… if Rose was there, Donna wasn't really necessary and I like Donna too much to get rid of her all together and skip to the fun parts at the end of this season before I go into season five.**

**Yes I'm planning on writing series 5 and maybe 6 but I can't do too much more of this I'm afraid. I think we'll be veering away from set story lines in the later series.**

**More torchwood or no? I'm suffering Barrowman withdrawals and adding Torchwood gives me more opportunities to feed my addiction. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and are enjoying the new series. I haven't watched yet but I can't wait for the explanation of Pompeii, which you'll be hearing from me in the next chapter… whenever that comes out…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Emma!**


	18. Fires of Pompeii

**AN: Wow.**

**Um. Hi and welcome back to this story that somehow seemed to go on hiatus for half a year.**

**I can't begin to apologize enough. I've had a lot go on and I'm sure you really don't want to hear about the life of a 19 year old college student who is more privileged than most but still has problems**

**Without further ado:**

**Fires of Pompeii**

"Before we get going on any adventures, can we please grab something to eat?" Rebecca asked.

"Please!" The Doctor said. "One of the many things I missed about you is your cooking skills."

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed. "My cooking is not that bad."

"It's better than your mother's that's for sure." The Doctor said. "I miss Beck's banana bread."

"You and your bananas," Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Donna, what kind of food do you like?"

"I'm not too picky. I like Italian."

"Ooh, Italian's one of my favorites. Although the kind I make isn't overly authentic," Rebecca mused. "How about Chicken Parmagiana? Unless you're a vegetarian in which case I'm totally down to make eggplant."

"Either's fine," Donna said. "D'you lot have a loo?"

"Oh yeah, let's get you all set up," Rebecca grabbed a couple of Donna's bags, and lead them down a hallway to a door marked with a D.

"I'll take it this one is yours than." Rebecca said putting down the bags. She pushed open the door to reveal a room decorated in a deep regal purple.

"How'd you know?" Donna asked

"Know what?"

"That I like purple, I didn't mention it."

"I didn't know that. I mean your shirt is purple but my dress is green and my favorite color is blue. The TARDIS knew."

"How's a ship know what I like?"

"She's sentient."

"What'd you mean by that?"

"She can kind of read minds and knows what we need and she can think for herself for the most part. We just kind of guide her to where we want to go but… she has a mind of her own." Rebecca tried to explain. "If she likes you she'll give you a nice room, and she obviously likes you."

"Well I'd hope so." Donna said dropping her bags. Rebecca added the rest to a corner of the room and showed her the loo and told her holler if she needed anything.

She headed back to the kitchen, happy to find that nothing had been moved in her absence and that the organization had remained the same. She quickly put on some music and it made her remember how much she missed this kitchen.

She made dinner for the group and they happily chatted enjoying a glass of wine.

"Ready for an adventure?" the Doctor asked.

Donna nodded excitedly. "Definitely, let's go twig man." The four headed to the console room and the Doctor set the coordinates before flipping a few switches.

_Rome?_ Rebecca questioned and the Doctor nodded.

"Alright then open those doors and step out into a world you've never seen before." Rebecca said.

They opened the door out into the crisp air, the cobblestone street. People in togas, walking down the streets, sandals clacking.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." The Doctor said.

"Oh my God, it's... It's so Roman! This is fantastic!" Donna said hugging him. "I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well, don't tell them that." Rose said with a laugh. "I said the same thing my first trip."

"Well I said everyone I knew was dead. We went and watched the earth explode in a ball of fire."

"I'd say that's a bit of a heavy first date." Rebecca laughed. Donna laughed along before sobering up.

"Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English." She said pointing to a board advertising 'Two amphoras for the price of one'. "Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, that's the TARDIS translation circuits. It just makes it look like English. Speech will also sound like English." Rebecca explained.

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh." The Doctor nodded.

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin."

"Seriously," Rebecca replied.

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"Didn't Becks try that once in Venice?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah…. I don't really remember what happened other than I was angry that I couldn't use my Italian skills."

"I'm gonna try it."

"You go girl!" Rebecca cheered as she watched Donna walk over to a stallholder.

She walked to a stallholder.

"Afternoon sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?" he asked her.

"Ehm... Veni, vidi, vici."

"Huh? Sorry?" he began gesturing wildly. "Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy."

"How's he mean, Celtic?"

"That was it!" Rebecca remembered. "You sound Welsh. I'm not sure why Welsh specifically but apparently it's Welsh."

"You learn something new every day." The Doctor said. "Or rather re-learn but whatever." The four continued walking around the city

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, it's a bit like Soho, but bigger." Rose said.

"You lot have been here before then?"

"Yeah ages ago." Rebecca said. "I have to say though…it's a bit different from what I remember. Where is everything? No colosseum, and no pantheon."

"Let's try this way." Rose said making a turn and then Donna noticed something.

"Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?"

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the earth began to shake, the Doctor immediately grabbing Rose and practically wrapped his body around her to protect her.

There's a loud roar and an earthquake begins.

"Here we go again!" One of the locals said as the others tried to maintain the balance of their properties.

"Wait a minute. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..."

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!" the Doctor finished.

"Of course you would land us in bloody Pompeii today of all days, you idiot. This is definitely a sign that I should go back to Cardiff."

"But Becks, you just got here," Rose said.

"Yeah but you're here with your fiancé. Mine's back home waiting for me and he's knows how much I love this life. But he misses me so much."

"So I'm all alone here in the single squad, I thought we ginger's could stick together." Donna said bumping Rebecca."

"Sorry." She apologized with a laugh. They headed back to where they had parked the TARDIS. They pulled back the curtain they had hidden the TARDIS behind. But it wasn't there.

"You're kidding. Not telling me the TARDIS has gone?" Donna said.

"OK." Rose said.

"Where is it then?"

"You... told us not to tell you." The Doctor said.

"Oi. Don't get clever in Latin."

"Hold on." The Doctor said running over to a stall holder. Rebecca however stayed where they were and saw a small drawing in the dust in circular Gallifreyan.

"No, it can't be." She bent over and looked at it. "Help me- future doctor." It then listed an address. Rebecca then rushed over to the other three.

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Foss Street, he said?" Rebecca asked. It was the same address the future doctor had left.

"Yeah, let's get going. Since someone is so eager to get back." The Doctor glanced at Rebecca who looked slightly worried. The four headed out toward Foss Street to the big Villa described but Donna ran the other way, the Doctor

"Ha! I've got it. Foss Street, this way."

"No! Well, I found this big sort of Amphitheatre thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?" Donna said.

"What do you want a bell for?" Rose asked.

"To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?"

"It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!"

"Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!"

"Oh Donna," Rebecca said sadly shaking her head. "We can't.

"But that's what you do, you're the Doctor, you save people!" Donna argued.

"Not this time; Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens just happens, there is no stopping it." The Doctor said.

"Trust me, bad things happen to those who try to change the past." Rose said thinking about her attempt to save her father.

"Why can't we stop it? Says who?" Donna protested.

"Says me!"

"What, you're in charge?!"

"That's debatable," Rebecca said making Rose laugh. "We all know who controls him." But the Doctor ignored her.

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah!"

"Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself!"

"You sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer, now come on! TARDIS, we are getting out of here! Come on!" he walked away, Rose following him and Rebecca watched Donna who stood there angry.

"Well I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman!"

"Oh I bet you will!" the Doctor called back.

"Come on, I know this is hard." Rebecca told her. Donna looked at her. "I would change it if I could but time has a way of correcting itself to fix the mistakes we'd make." Donna sighed and nodded and they followed the Doctor and Rose onward Toward Foss Street.

There was another loud roar just as they were outside the door and the four dashed inside

"Positions!" the man who Rebecca could somehow immediately identify as the future Doctor. The present Doctor arrived just in time to catch a statue.

"There you go."

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"That would be me, I'm the visitor." Rebecca said stepping forward. His eyes widened and she gave him a subtle nod.

"Who are you?" he asked regardless.

"I am... Spartacus." The Doctor said.

"And so am I." Donna said which made Rebecca roll her eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Oh no no no, we're not, we're not married."

"We're not together." Donna said.

"I'm the missus." Rose stepped forward and greeted Caecilius. "You can call me Rose."

"Of course… Rose. Then the two Spartacuses? Brother and sister? Yes of course! You look very much alike. Especially your third sister."

"I'm Rebecca." _But you already know that._ She added silently.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?"

"Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good, cos I'm marble inspector." The Doctor said. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

_A marble inspector, really?_

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" the woman said taking a cup of wine away from the young man with them. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son."

"And this is my daughter, Metella. I... I must confess, we're not prepared for..." Caecilius said.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm - I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." Rose gestured to the TARDIS sitting in the room with them.

"I told you to get rid of it." Metella hissed.

"I only bought it today!"

"Ah, well... Caveat emptor." The Doctor shrugged.

"Let the Buyer beware," Rebecca translated.

"Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely." Caecilius said.

"Look, I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection." Rebecca gave a small wink to Caecilius who sucked in a breath.

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna said.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked.

"Well, the volcano, for starters."

"What?" he asked feigning cluelessness

"Volcano."

"WHAT-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep..."

"Oh, Spartacus, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet." The Doctor pulled her aside and Rose followed but Rebecca walked over to Caecilius.

"How'd you wind up here?" she asked.

"Teaching the grandkids to pilot the TARDIS… and they left me behind. I take it none of the kids are born yet..." He said a Scottish brogue coming out.

"No, but thanks for the warning. Grandkids?"

"It's been a couple centuries. But based on the timeline… the kids aren't too far off."

"Good to know. Kids in my future as well?"

"You know I shouldn't answer that."

"But you're going to." She gave him a look and he just nodded.

"Nothing else out of me. I swear. I know tomorrow's gonna be bad. So that's why I needed you to come here."

"What about your family here?"

"Adopted all of them. And I want to save them." Rebecca nodded.

"I understand."

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Caecilius said with a small bow.

"Quintus, stand up!" Metella urged.

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house..."

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west" Lucius.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius said feigning being puzzled.

"Yes, the birds are flying north due to the Mountain's Activity and the wind is heading from the east, heading toward the west." Rebecca said under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is the Spartacus family." The four waved.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor answered him.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..." the Doctor started.

"Hah!"

"... and yet the son of the father must also rise." Rebecca finished.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning." Lucius commented ignoring Rebecca.

"I take that him ignoring you was a bad call." Donna whispered to Rebecca.

"You don't know the half of it," Rose said.

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor said.

"I'm not going." Donna said.

"You've got to." Rose urged her softly.

"Well, I'm not."

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius said, uncovering a tile-sized piece of Marble that looked incredibly like a circuit board. "And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?"

"As the rain pleases the soil."

"Oh, now that's... different." Rose said

"Who designed that, then?" The Doctor asked.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Metella said.

"Yeah, very… modern." Rebecca added. "Gotta ask where you got the idea."

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius answered making Rebecca roll her eyes.

"But that looks like a circuit." Donna said.

"Made of stone."

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked.

"That is my job. As City Augur."

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna asked.

"Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona. Not, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west', that's the equivalent of Ten O'Clock News."

A young woman entered the room, looking ill.

"They're laughing at us. They use words like tricksters, they're mocking us." She said.

"No, no, no. I meant no offence."

"I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapors." Metella said.

"Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?" Quintus asked.

"Not now, Quintus."

"Yeah but she's sick, just look at her!"

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius said.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna said.

"Oh I like her," Rebecca whispered to Rose. But she was interrupted by a loud roar from Vesuvius.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you."

"Consuming the vapours, you said?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"They give me strength."

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor said.

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor?" Evelina asked causing the groups eyes to widen.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, that's your name."

"How did you know that?"

"And you... you call yourself Noble." She looked to Donna

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude." Metell a chided.

"No, no, no, no, let her talk.

"You all come from so far away." Evelina said.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

"Oh no Lucius. Evelina, is much more accurate than you've been." Rebeca chimed in.

"Is that so... daughter of Gallifrey?"

. "What?" Rebeca asked.

"Strangest of images... your home and your brother's is lost in fire, is it not?"

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Rose asked.

"And you two, daughter of... London."

"How does he know that?" Donna asked.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth.

"That's impossible." Donna said.

"You, daughter of London... there is something on your back."

"What's that mean?" Donna asked frightened.

"Even the word 'doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord... of Time." Evelina collapsed Rebecca just catching her before she hit the floor.

"Doc, give me a hand would you?" Both her Doctor and Caecilius rushed over and picked her up and brought her to a bedroom and laid her down.

"You two stay with Metella and Evelina," Rebecca told Donna and Rose. "I'm going to check out the hypocaust with Doc and Caecilius."

Rebecca went to exit, when Rose grabbed her arm. "Caecilius, we know him… he's so familiar."

"I know." Rebecca said.

"It isn't… it isn't him is it? You talked to him alone you know something."

"Rose-"

"Rebecca are you coming?" The Doctor called.

"We'll talk later." Rebecca said, rushing back to the two gentleman who were headed down to the hypocaust where the Doctor was pulling away its Grille, revealing a chasm.

"Different sort of hypocaust."

"Are we still going on with this charade?" Rebecca asked Caecilius. "We should just get you out while we can."

"What charade are you talking about Rebecca?" the Doctor asked.

"I…I'm… I'm you. Well… another you." Caecilius said.

"No...really?"

"Yep. Get used to this face. You're going to be shaving it in a few centuries." A Scottish Brogue came out.

"And you're Scottish?"

"Yes, I'm Scottish. Blame Rebecca on that one. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"But how…? Where's Rose?"

"She's fine… probably wondering why I'm not home for dinner." The older man asked.

"And she still likes you all old like that?"

"What kind of insult is that? This is gonna be you. She'll love you." Rebecca said. "Beside she loved the last body you were in and god you had ears only a mother could love."

"Hey!" Both Doctors exclaimed before laughing.

"But what are you doing here?" the younger Doctor asked.

"Got stuck a few decades back. Adopted Metella who then adopted Quintus and Evelina. And tomorrows Volcano day… so I was hoping someone would notice I was gone. And then somehow I remembered you were here. But… I've been monitoring the volcano for a while. I don't think it's going to erupt. Something has to trigger it."

"Not the massive earthquakes we've been having?" Rebecca asked.

"Not strong enough." He shook his head. "Not as bad as the one we had 17 years ago when we first adopted Quintus. That's when the soothsayers got fairly reliable actually. It's kind of odd."

"Is nobody thinking what I'm thinking?" Rebecca asked. "It's like the Gelth. There's a species that is causing premonitions in humans and they're joining sisterhoods and such and that's how they're gonna invade."

"You're a genius. I could kiss you!" The older Doctor said. "They all breathe in portions of Vesuvius in the dust."

"I'd rather not." Rebecca said dryly. "I was thinking that it's like when we were on New Earth with Martha. How that drug became airborne and killed everyone. If you breathe in the vapors of Vesuvius you become tied to it and you can see the 'future' so to speak."

"But how come nobody sees tomorrow?" the younger Doctor asked. "Pompeii is a fixed point in time."

"That doesn't matter if whatever triggers it doesn't happen." Rebecca said. "Guess we gotta figure it out."

"Sounds about right." The older Doctor said. "You, sand shoes. Why don't you take Quintus and investigate Lucius' house. Rebecca go with the girls. I bet Donna and Rose are having a blast."

"I bet." The younger Doctor agreed. "Catch you two later. You watch after them Rebecca."

"You got it." She mock saluted as he ran out in search of Quintus. She turned and looked to the older Doctor.

"Rose figured it out you know. Who you are I mean."

"Of course she did," the older Doctor smiled. "She knows it's me before I've even said my name."

"How long has it been for you?"

"Since this? Probably millennia. You lose sight of all of it after a while."

"Do you remember what happens?"

"No, put a memory block so it happened. I knew I was coming and when I saw the TARDIS I knew you'd be there." He hugged her. "You always take care of me."

"Someone has to. I'm gonna catch up with the girls."

"Rebecca! We saved a Toga for you." Rose said, sitting on a chair, dressed in a red toga

"Ooh I get the blue this time? I wore red when we were in Rome." She reminisced.

"Red isn't your color so much now. I figured I'd take one for the team and wear it."

"It's got nothing to do with the amount of cleavage showing does it?"

"You have no one to impress." Evelina laughed as Donna came out and posed in a purple toga.

Evelina is now sitting on her bed, laughing as she watches Donna pose in a purple toga.

"You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What d'you think? The Goddess Venus."

"Oh, that's sacrilege." Evelina laughed.

"Rose here posed as Fortuna." Rebecca pointed out

"Oh is that a story to tell." Rose laughed. "Rebecca got mistaken as-"

"I was not mistaken as a concubine. I got kidnapped and they thought I'd please the emperor. That's so a story for another time."

Evelina burst out laughing. Donna sat beside her and smiled.

"Nice to see you laugh, though. What d'you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got... mates? D'you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus?"

"I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life."

"What? D'you get any choice in that?" Rose asked.

"It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight."

"Then… what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"Donna," Rebecca said warningly.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked.

"You tell me. What d'you see?" Evelina closed her eyes and smiled.

"The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all."

"Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything cos he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too."

"Donna stop it!" Rebecca said. Evelina covered her eyes with her hands.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. Evelina, can you hear me? Listen..."

"Donna stop it. You're upsetting her." Rebecca said going over to Evelina and putting an arm around her.

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina said.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is gonna explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is gonna fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, this whole town is gonna get buried."

"Donna stop it." Rose pleaded.

"That's not true." Evelina said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone's gonna die. Even if you don't believe me, just… tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii!"

"This is false prophecy! Rebecca tell her!"

"I… its not false per say Evelina. Something is going happen. Something unforeseeable will cause the devastation. But you and your family will be safe."

"Because grandfather is the Doctor?"

"What?" Donna said.

"So it is him?" Rose asked. "Caecilius is the Doctor."

"Yes," Rebecca said. "Don't worry, future you is fine." She watched Rose relax visibly.

"Then what happened to -?"

Suddenly Rebecca shushed her as she felt at first a small rumble beneath her.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Footsteps underground." The Doctor said, running in with Quintus.

"What is it? What IS it?"

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella asked.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius!" The Older Doctor said nervously. He glanced at Rebecca whose eyes widened.

"All of you! Get out!" she yelled.

"Becks! What's going on? What is it?"

"I think we're being followed. Just get out!" the Doctor said, but all of a sudden the grille from the hypocaust flew off and a huge creature made of what looked like molten lava and rock emerged.

"The gods are with us." Evelina said.

"That's not a god. That's the devil." Rebecca said. "Water."

"Yes! Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna! Rose!" The Doctor urged and a majority of the people went but one servant stepped in front of the creature.

"Blessed are we to see the gods." Instead of being pleased, the creature blew fire at him, burning him to dust.

Rebecca and the Doctor ran between the creature and the rest of the people.

"Talk to us, that's all we want! Talk to me, you just tell us you are. Don't hurt these people! Talk to me! I'm the Doctor, just tell me who you are."

Quintus and Rose ran in and poured water on the creature, extinguishing it's fire and causing it to collapse.

"What was it?" Evelina asked.

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier." The Older Doctor said. "Nice job by the way Quintus, and of course you Rose." Rose blushed at the praise, the younger Doctor looking on jealously.

"Still you." The older Doctor said. "I'm still married to her. I can tell her she did a good job."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later Metella."

"Good point. Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed… Guys, Where's Donna?" Rebecca asked.

"I knew we were a red-head short." The Doctor said. Rebecca hit him before running over to the grate. "Come on."

"Wait-" Rose stopped them. "Doctor… you don't happen to have those water pistols from that fight we had in The Bahamas."

"I remember that well." The Older Doctor said. "You looked ravishing in that bikini." Rose began to blush.

"Oye that's my fiancée you're talking about." The Younger Doctor argued.

"And both of you are failing to realize how brilliant she is. Those water pistols are perfect for fighting against whatever the hell those creatures are." The Doctors looked down at the floor before the younger doctor grabbed the water pistols, handing one to each of them.

Rose, Rebecca and the two Doctors were rushing down the tunnels to find the Sybelline Sisterhoods alter. As they approached the tunnel, the two Doctors both motioned for quiet. They peered in showing Donna tied to a stone alter, Sister Spurrrina standing beside her with a huge knife, the other sisters surrounding them in a circle.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna said.

"The False Prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath."

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!"

"I love her sass. I aspire to it." Rebecca whispered making Rose snicker and the two doctor's roll their eyes.

"You will be silent."

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you! LET ME GO!"

"This prattling voice will cease forever!"

"Oh, that'll be the day." The younger Doctor said hopping out from behind the wall.

"Rude." Rebecca chided, the rest of the crew falling in behind him.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl."

"Well, that's all right, just us girls." The older Doctor joked.

"Do you know, I met the Sibyl once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last, she said, 'I know'. Well, she would."

"You all right there?" Rose asked.

"Oh, never better." Donna said sarcastically

"I like the toga." The Doctor said.

"Thank you. And the ropes?"

"Yeah not so much."

"If Jack were here he would have made a comment about bondage." Rebecca said with a laugh. She suddenly zoned out for a moment before stealing the sonic from the Doctor's hand and freed her.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina asked.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!" She lifted the knife toward the two Doctors, the older one stepping in front of the young man.

"Show me these men!" The High Priestess said. All of the sisters turned toward her bed and kneeled down, bowing before her.

"High Priestess, the strangers would defile us." Spurrina protested.

"Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake."

"I like that. Starlight in our wake." Rebecca said. "I think that's the best description of us other than stuff of legends."

"It is very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" The older Doctor asked.

"The gods whisper to me."

"Sounds like schizophrenia to me," Rebecca murmured cracking a smile from her friends.

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" the younger doctor asked, as the curtains of the bed were drawn aside, revealing a woman who had almost entirely been turned to snow.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Rose asked.

"The heavens have blessed me."

"If I might..." the older Doctor asked, stepping forward and touching the high priestess' hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?

"The voices."

"Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina? Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?" Donna asked.

"The blessings are manifold."

"They're stone." Rose said.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" the Doctor asked.

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano... what is that?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibylline."

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"

"Your knowledge... is impossible."

"Oh, but you can read my mind, you know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

Suddenly the voice changed "We... are... awakening."

"The voice of the gods!" Sister Spurrina said in awe. The rest of the sisterhood began to chant.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power..."

"Doctor," Rose said reaching for his hand.

"If only I knew who they were." The Older Doctor said.

"Yeah like that'll help." Donna said sarcastically.

"No…wait it will." Rebecca said. "I've got it. Based on the Species designation protocol of the Shadow Proclamation, section 9. 42, I order that you name yourself, your planet of origin and your galactic coordinates."

"We... are... rising."

"Tell... me... your name!" The Doctor insisted.

"Pyrovile"

"Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile..." The sisters began to chant.

"Now that we've got the info," Rose said.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna finished.

"Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into..."

"That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile. And this is why moisturing is so important." The older doctor said.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor."

"I warn you, I'm armed! Girls, get that grille open." The younger Doctor said pulling out a water pistol

"Tell us," the older Doctor demanded. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

"Right, creatures of stone, shattered on impact. When was that, 17 years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"OK, so 17 years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves, but why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"OK, get that fine, so you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

"That's something I've wondered as well." Rebecca said, before ushering both Rose and a hesitant Donna down into the area behind the grill they removed.

"Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!" Sister Spurrina said.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting." The older Doctor said, both men shooting her with a water gun, hearing her scream before jumping down into the Grill.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna said.

"This way!" The younger Doctor said

"Where are we going now?" Rose asked.

"Into the volcano."

"No way." Donna said.

"Yes way. Appian way!" the doctor said as they ventured further and further into the volcano.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because volcano day." Rebecca said stiffly. Rose looked at the time lords and sucked in a breath.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right, for you to stop it?" Donna questioned giving her a look.

"Still part of history.

"But I'm history to you lot. You saved me, in 2008, you saved us all. Why's that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?"

"Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left." The Doctor said. Rebecca and the older Doctor cleared their throats.

"We're the only ones left." He amended.

"How many people died?" Rebecca paled.

"Don't' do this Donna." Rose pleaded. "It doesn't help"

"Doctor, how many people died?

"20,000." The older Doctor said.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you?" Suddenly a loud howl.

"Crap. They know we're here."

"Lets go." The Doctor said pushing them forward.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain." The older Doctor said.

"The carvings from before." Rose said.

"There's tons of them." Donna said.

"What's that thing?" the Doctor took a look at a structure in the middle of the room.

"Won't matter if they get here and incinerate us." Rebecca said. "They're getting closer."

"Of course it matters." The younger Doctor said. "It must have been how they arrived or what's left of it."

"What like an escape pod?" Rose suggested.

"Perhaps a prison ship? Gene bank?"

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna suggested.

"Oh god." Rebecca said realization hitting her. "It's worse than that."

"How could it be worse?" Donna asked but she was ignored.

"Doctor," Rose said, the two men both looking up as they heard another howl. "It's getting closer."

"I think I hear Lucius." The Older Doctor said. "Come on hurry." The group ran toward the middle of the cave.

"We can't go in!" Donna said.

"But we really can't go back." Rose urged her grabbing her arm.

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius yelled, and a pyrovile stepped in front of them, Rebecca and Rose quickly shooting it down with the water pistols.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, and daughters of London."

"Once again, I get ignored. I'm not really loving this guy." Rebecca said as they headed into the escape pod.

"Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" The younger Doctor asked.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?"

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

"What d'you mean, 'gone'? Where's it gone?" Rebecca asked alarmed. The nursery planet for the adipose had randomly gone as well.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there." Rose said. The Doctors both grinned at her.

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Pod now." The older Doctor said, Rebecca rushing in first, everyone filing in behind her, the Doctor sealing the door with the sonic.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asked as the door sealed. Suddenly the pyroviles blew fire at the pod.

"I stand corrected. Could we be any more trapped and any hotter?"

"So Doctor, what's his plan?" Rose asked.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"But can't you change it? With these controls?" Donna asked.

Rebecca just shook her head. "Oh no… this is it. Isn't it? This is the moment that triggers the volcano?" she asked the older doctor who just nodded his head.

"Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There IS no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world." The younger Doctor explained.

"But... you can change it back?"

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But… that's the choice, Donna."

"It's Pompeii or the world."

"Oh, my God." Donna said shocked. Rose put her hand on the Doctors shoulder and he looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history. It's me. I make it happen."

"I didn't think we would be the ones to cause it." Rebecca said horrified.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up." Donna said.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs."

"Nothing can survive it?" Rose asked sadly.

"Certainly not us." Rebecca said. "But never mind us."

"Rebecca. You're closest. I can't reach." The Doctor said.

She froze.

"Rebecca? I don't mean to rush you but they're about to convert the rest of the world." The Older Doctor said.

"If I push this lever then it's over. 20,000 people." She said. "And you're asking like I'm changing the station on the telly." She spat breathing heavily. Rose squeezed closer to her.

"Hey… together aye?" she said putting her hand over hers. Donna put her hand on top as well.

"I'm sorry." Rebecca whispered before the three women pushed down the lever and Vesuvius erupted, throwing their escape pod just outside of town.

"Come on back to the TARDIS. We have to go!" The older Doctor said as the clouds of ash began spreading, covering the sun.

Rebecca froze in shock. "I… I caused this."

"We had to. COME ON!" the Doctor said grabbing her arm and pulling her along. Along the way Donna tried to urge people toward the hills but nobody listened.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" she cried. They spotted a little boy crying. Donna urged him to come to her but he was quickly snatched up by his mother who snapped at them.

Donna had tears running her down her face as she stood frozen and Rose pulled her out of it hugging her and rushing them to the villa.

"Grandfather!" Evelina greeted as they came in the door. "What do we do?"

"We get out." He said. The younger Doctor nodded and quickly opened the TARDIS ushering the family inside. Once the engines ran, they found themselves on a hillside watching the destruction of the city. Rebecca remained frozen as the ash clouds descend upon the city and engulfed the sky.

"What happens to the city? What happens to us?" Quintus asked.

"It's never forgotten, Quintus. Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you."

"Wicked." He said a little bit too enthusiastically, his mother's glare sobering up his attitude.

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Rose asked.

"The visions have gone."

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not any more. You're free."

"But what happens now? Grandfather… you're leaving us?"

"I must my dear. After we set the three of you up in a home. I have my other family to see now. It's been more than twenty years Evelina."

"To see your Rose?"

"Yes and my children. I promise. I will come back and visit. And never forget my family here." He hugged the young girl tight and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he hugged Metella and Quintus.

Within a few minutes everything was squared away and the two Doctors, Rose, Donna and Rebecca were back aboard the TARDIS.

"I'm gonna go shower and change." Donna said.

"Me too." Rose agreed. She hugged the older Doctor. "What is it you say to your future self?"

"To days to come." He said kissing her knuckles. "And I reply all my love to long ago."

"Hey that's our wife you're flirting with there." The Doctor said.

"And I have my own to get back to. You take care of her. Treat her well."

"Always," the younger Doctor agreed, leaving Rebecca and the older Doctor in the console room, Rebecca staring blankly at the door.

"Rebecca could you pilot me back to my wife?" The older Doctor said.

"What?" she asked. "Sorry? Pilot you back to your wife you said?"

"You're better at it than I am and last time I let somebody else pilot I wound up stuck in Pompeii. I trust you." He said. He looked at her. "I trust you to always do the right thing even when it isn't easy."

"I'm just flying you home."

"But your mind is still stuck in that escape pod." He grabbed her hands. "You did the right thing."

"I killed 20,000 innocents."

"And I destroyed Gallifrey." He laughed. "And Rose basically committed Dalek Genocide."

"It's not funny." She spat at him.

"I know its not. Believe me I struggled with that for many many years Rebecca. We didn't have a choice. You know if I could have made that decision for you and done it myself I would have."

"I just… how did I end up here? I wanted to be an archeologist. They're already dead."

"Responsibility, it's a part of growing up." he said. He brushed back a piece of her ginger hair.

"I'm still not ginger you know"

She laughed a little. "There's the smile I was looking for. "Come on. How about you take me home and then you go see the captain? I know he has some stories that'll make you feel better and he might be able to comfort you."

"Thanks Doc."

"What are big brothers for?" he hugged her. "God I missed you while I was stuck there."

"I'm sure I'd miss you too. Now where am I dropping you off?" he rattled off a time and place and Rebecca set the coordinates and they landed.

"Where are we exactly? I'm not familiar with the coordinates." She asked him.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"Gallifrey." He said before promptly walking off into the desert sunset toward a big house with a pair of ray bans on.

She shook her head thinking he must be nuts, but left and piloted to Cardiff.

"Where are we now?" Donna asked coming out, freshly showered. A pair of slightly blushing but clean Doctor and Rose coming out not too much later.

"I'm going back to Jack for a bit." She said to the Doctor and Rose.

"You sure?" the Doctor asked and she nodded.

"I'll miss you." Rose said hugging her. "I know this was hard but-"

"I just want to see my fiancé for a bit." Rebecca cut her off. "Give me a call next time we hear something good."

"Of course."

"Donna, don't be afraid to put them in their place."

"Yes ma'am." She mock saluted and Rebecca smiled. She headed out into the Cardiff Street, still in her blue toga and into the hub.

"Rebecca, you're back. I thought it'd be longer." Ianto greeted her from the tourism desk.

"Is Jack here?"

"Yeah, his office. No big calls today. You seem shaken. Everything alright?"

"No but I hope it will be someday." He nodded at her and opened up the door for her, allowing her entrance into the hub.

"Hey… there's my beautiful g-" Jack paused. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as he led her to their office. He dropped his paperwork on the desk and grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

"I like the toga." He said changing the subject. "Though you know it would look even sexier in a pile on the floor." He winked at her, pushing back some of her hair, and went to kiss her when she interrupted him.

"I killed 20,000 innocent people today."

"There goes the mood."

"I caused the eruption of Vesuvius at Pompeii. I did it. Oh my god Jack it was awful." She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back and held her, listening as she choked her way through the events of the afternoon.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Was it? I feel like I've never done anything more wrong in my life."

"It was 20,000 or the world." Jack said. "I know it seems like a lot but Rebecca, to you one person is always too many."

"I wish there was something else I could have done." She groaned.

"You did what you could given the conditions and your options. You saved the rest of the world. You're not a bad person Rebecca. I am."

"No you're not Jack." She protested.

"No? Did I ever tell you about the 456?"

**AN: Oh my god. Lets stop it here before I get too Torchwood happy. Once again super sorry about the delay. Of several months. Like 6. I suck **

**I know **

**Anyway. Let me know if you want more Torchwood or no. **

**Also more Jack than usual next chapter. **

**Best,**

**Emma**


End file.
